Milton Hill
by XxdoctorwhofanxX
Summary: High School Fic:Sakura Haruno,academically strong & gifted in Hockey had a pleasant school life. That was until a certain raven haired boy turned up and all of a sudden EVERYTHING,especially her heart, became complicated.SasuxSakuxOC Drama!
1. Chapter 1

**MILTON HILL SCHOOL**

Hello and thank you for clicking on my story!

_Summary: Sakura Haruno, Head of Leaf, academically strong and gifted in Hockey had a pleasant school life. That was until a certain raven haired boy turned up and everything all of a sudde__n seemed to become complicated, leaving Sakura to think twice before she uttered a word._

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from Mr.Kilala, Kenji, Namaka. All others are copyright to their respective creators. No profits are made from publishing this story on FanFiction.

This story is going to be based on a typical school life in London. Hence their will be terms which certain readers may not understand. I have placed notes in such areas to aid readers.

Enjoy and please review at this crucial stage of the story.

M x

**Chapter 1**

_Come on! This is ridiculous!_ The sound of a frustrated sigh and the tap of a forehead hitting a steering wheel were barely heard over the loud hustle and bustle of congested cars. Redmond Road was notorious for its morning hellish traffic as parents driving four-by-four range rovers _insisted_ on dropping their incredibly blessed children right in front of one of the two school's small entrances.

Sakura lifted her head with droopy eyes at the sound of yet another honking noise and cursed these parents for their inappropriate driving manoeuvres which unsurprisingly clogged up the entire road. Redmond Road was a wide road, but with double parking and its convenient connection to the Turner Dual Carriage Way, it seemed to be as wide as Paris Hilton's hips.

_I wish she'd put some weight on_, Sakura said, trying to humour herself through, quite possibly, the most annoying part to her very typical day.

Although, Sakura couldn't really blame the entire situation on the lorry- pardon, _4x4_ drivers. If she really wished, she could have just left her apartment just 5 minutes earlier, and she would have missed all this congestion, for a fact.

But, she never did leave earlier, and she never did voice her frustrations out loud.

As she lifted her cultch pedal and eased on to the accelerator Sakura inched her way forward along with the rest of the traffic in her Silver Mazda 3 Sport. As she reached her turning in the road she turned right onto the bumpy entrance of Milton Hill School's student car park.

Stopping at the black gates she lowered her window and stretched over to enter a 4 digit pin code which in turn opened the gates and allowed Sakura to drive through and park her car.

She securely stopped the car and removed her seat belt. Straightening her sued brown suit jacket she quickly glanced in her rear view mirror to make sure her concealer hadn't melted in the time period of driving to school.

Exiting the car she squinted into the sunlight. It was unusually hot for today, and she soon found herself wishing to remove her suit jacket and applauding herself for wearing a skirt.

As she shut her door and collected her shoulder bag from her boot she locked her car and proceeded to her _house_.

Milton Hill School was divided into sub groups called 'houses'. In total there were 3 different houses; Leaf, Sound and Mist. Sakura Haruno was proudly the Head of Leaf House. The principle of the housing system was not to divide the school but to strengthen the bonds between those who were in the same houses and to teach the meaning of _teamwork._

As she neared her house and also entered a 6 digit code to enter, she nodded in greeting to fellow students and members of staff. She opened the door and didn't fail to make a note to bring in some workers to oil the hinges of the creaking door.

She stepped in and passed by all the different rooms of students in different years. **(AN: in the UK the word 'Grade' is not used, but instead 'Year' I.e. Grade 13 Year 13)**

The Lower years beamed happily as she passed by, many with clear respect for Haruno shinning through their relatively young and innocent eyes.

As she progressed through the hallways she reached her small office and placed her papers and bag on her desk. Shutting her door behind herself she sighed and opened her eyes. The sound of talking from her year next door room passed through.

Sakura's Office was like her safe haven. It wasn't too small, as it managed to hold all her study and extra curricular work as well.

It was decorated by Sakura herself over the most recent summer holiday were she was chosen to become the next Head of Leaf. She came in during August and created a scheme of colours and interior design she wished to create. After one and a half weeks, she completed her office's decoration. It as painted a pale yellow colour with patterns of white and black sprouting from certain corners of the walls, which she created using stencils. The majority of the ceiling remained white with a few horizontal stripes of yellow across it.

She smiled as she picked up the green folder slipped under her door and walked over to her window and raised her blinds to look over to the rest of the school. It was indeed a breath taking sight. Milton Hill School was renowned for its large grounds and excellent range of extra curricular activities offered.

Lifting her window she proceeded to sit down and look through her timetable for the day, and what duties she had to do.

_Hmm…Looks like I have Lunch Duty from 12:35 till 1:00. Not too bad…ooh! Is that all? Great!_

Smirking she shut her green duty folder which was updated every week. She slipped it into her bag so she could go and drop it off at reception and confirm she had no prior duties.

She removed her silver VIAO laptop from her case and plugged it into the school networking system to see if there were any updates on the School's Hockey Matches. Sakura Haruno was also on the Hockey Team and was expecting some sort of match listings for the up coming Inter-House Hockey competition. _Mental note, I need to draw up a team for the house._

Talented in both sports and education, it was hard to see what was wrong with her life. Her future prospects for university were high and her natural ability for leadership seemed impossible to match.

She studied in three main subjects; Physics, Maths and Business Studies. However during her progression through Milton Hill she was begged by other staff members for her to study their own subjects. This unfortunately was not an option. With her extra curricular activities taking up a lot of time she would not have the capacity to do any more A-Levels! (**AN: A Level is the in depth study of 3 or more subjects.)**

As she looked through her mail, replying to the odd one, she drafted a list of things to do and proceed to leave her office and head over to her year's lounge room.

"Sakura!" Yelled Naruto as he waved and grinned.

Sakura was shocked in the least, "Naruto are you actually early?" She wasn't faking her surprise. The number times she has issued him a late detention was reaching Milton Hill records!

"Yep! Proud or what? Only thing is I'm so hungry now! And I've got triple English! I can't do it Sakura!"

Sakura's eye thinned, "Naruto you have always had triple English, you just never turned up on time for the first lesson…"

Naruto seemed to truthfully not listen and continued, "My life is so cruel!"

The sound of approximately 5 pillows hitting him square on the face could be head. As well as the muffled noises of a barely conscious Naruto.

She proceeded to sit next to him in their little circle of friends. On her other side Kenji joined her with a breath taking white pearly smile and a deep gaze from his chocolate coloured eyes.

Kenji was indeed very handsome. He had chestnut hair which seemed to stick out form the wildest of directions along with dark brown eyes with the odd stroke of haze within them. He was _very _good looking. _That's for sure, he is well built, polite, smart…well built! Oh wait, I mentioned that…_

And the best or worst part was that he seemed to have a crush on Sakura which began about 3 months ago. Ever since he saw her play with such determination in a hockey match, to say he was impressed was an understatement. Kenji himself was the captain of the Boy's hockey team and had his fair share of admirers. Both boys and girls.

However his affection was hardly unrequited. Sakura at times found her heart flutter at affectionate compliments he would say to her, or during the odd brush of hands, which seemed to be happening more and more often.

As he sat next to her he allowed his arm to outstretch behind her and brush past her shoulder as he did so, all the while engaging in a conversation over the newly appointed Prefects. (**AN: Prefects are people who help with school duties. They are one step below Head's of houses)**

Sakura shivered and looked to him briefly and smiled. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Kenji, but she knew she probably had a small crush on him as well. But actually dating him was a step she was actually too frightened to make. This Kenji noticed, and had decided to take things rather slowly until she was comfortable. After that he didn't really know what he would do, but he'd cross that bridge some other time.

Sooner than Sakura would have liked she headed to her Physics and Business lessons. Sakura and Kenji were in some lessons together. Although they both shared two common subjects, Business and Maths, she was only in the same class for business and of course, she sat with Kenji. Naruto's moaned disturbed her thoughts as he continued to let everyone know how 'unfair' his life was as he dragged himself to triple English.

And so the day progressed, with her typical lessons and occasional free periods were she could relax or choose to complete her work so she could relax when she went home.

Before she realised she was off to her Lunch Time Duty outside the main dining hall and it was approximately 12:35.

Her job was to make sure the lunch queue was orderly and that pupil's dress was smart. Of course the younger of the students wouldn't always happily comply to 'tuck your shirt in', 'roll down your skirt' or 'raise your trousers, you're not in the toilet' but nevertheless Sakura did what she could.

The queue had died down and her fellow Prefect helpers had come over for a little chat.

The sound of the glass doors opening from the main hallway was heard and Sakura turned with little interest to see who it was.

She immediately straightened herself to see the Headmaster with a young man. She walked over to the Headmaster to greet him as her friend Namaka took over her duty for a while.

She smiled and walked to the Headmaster, Mr.Kilala, and shook his hand firmly.

"Sir, good to see you. I hope you and the family are well." Sakura started, in simple formal greetings. She wasn't a teachers pet, but she was polite and respecting. Mr. Kilala had joined Miltion Hill about 3 years ago and had being doing an excellent job at being the head. She did respect him greatly and almost looked to him as the father figure she missed dearly.

Sakura's father had passed away when she was young, leaving her and her mother emotionally distressed. Her mother had been quick to pick the pieces of their life together and then enrolled Sakura into Milton High at around Year 9. She was quiet a start, still emotionally distressed, but thanks to her good friends Naruto, Tenten and Namaka it didn't take her long to learn how to be the bright and shinning girl she used to be.

Nearing Year 12 her mother and her discussed the idea of Sakura leading her own life. Well, Sakura talked and her mother disagreed but soon they both agreed she was no little girl anymore and she wanted to live her own life. She wasn't cutting her mother out, merely trying to get a taste of adulthood as soon as possible. She was also trying to give her mother the time she lost whilst putting the pieces of their lives together again. Her mother was currently travelling around Europe and living in Italy teaching as a college professor in a prestigious university. Sakura would get the odd letter or phone call and they would share quite emotional conversations. Sakura was happy, and grateful. Her life could have been so much worse, and yet it managed to stay on the straight course which seemed to only be going higher and higher.

"Ah Miss Haruno the family are well thank you. I trust you are still coping with the busy life of Head of Leaf! If you couldn't I doubt there would be a soul that could!" He laughed, and Sakura politely grinned and chuckled. He continued.

"Sakura, I'm afraid I will have to ask you of one more favour to do. Apologies for not sending you an email through the network, however the young man beside me underestimated the traffic on the Redmond and found himself 20 minutes late!"

Sakura grinned and turned to the dark raven haired man. "Don't worry about it; I think everyone does that everyday what with our record of late appearances!"

He merely made eye contact with Sakura and if she hadn't looked carefully, you would have missed the shrug he gave indifferently. Sakura however didn't fail to notice this, nor the impolite gesture. _Geez, he is new here and he acts all superior! Talk about rude!_

Sakura however also didn't fail to notice how handsome the young man was. She could easily see a fan club arising for this young fellow. She could also see a hater club arising from the jealously of other young men and the pessimistic of the women. At the moment, she was considering joining the haters…

Sakura chose to ignore his impolite gesture and turned to the Head. Before she could say anything he cut in. "…this favour I must ask of you Sakura is to show Sasuke Uchiha here around the school and welcome him to the Leaf as this is the house he has been assigned to."

_O fantastic…this brooder will never fit into Leaf! Guess I'm going to have to help out there as well…_

"Ah! Well Sasuke-sama it's a pleasure to meet a new Leaf, my name is Sakura Haruno and if you haven't gathered I am the Head of Leaf House." She paused for slight dramatic affect and turned to the Head. She bowed and stated, "Don't worry Head my duty is pretty much over and Namaka is taking over. I'll be sure to show Sasuke-sama around."

"Thank you Sakura, well I'm afraid I must leave. Sakura, one more thing, at the end of school the Heads are gathering to go over budgets for each house. I trust you are able to still attend the meeting?"

In truth Sakura had actually forgotten but merely nodded. "Of course Sir. Good Day"

"Good Day Sakura."

The Head turned and left. Sakura then faced Sasuke and began the tour.

"Shall we begin Sasuke-sama?"

He nodded and in silence they headed past the dining hall towards the exit. As Sakura passed she glance over to Namaka to make sure she was alright. However when she did so Namaka had somehow managed to get hold of a bold marker pen and a larger banner with the words, 'He is hot Sakura, GO FOR IT!"

Sakura immediately blushed and was about to lifted her hand to motion for Namaka to remove the banner when Sasuke noticed her discomfort and turned his head uninterestedly to see what was happening behind him. Thankfully Namaka had reaction skills which got her into the Hockey Team as well and threw the banner into the dinning hall. She waved at the Uchiha like a complete idiot and Sasuke turned without a single emotion written over his face.

The sound of loud clatter and broken china however didn't go a miss from the dining hall.

Sakura proceed to walk faster outside, glad that Sasuke matched her pace.

o – O – o – O - o – O – o

Well that is the first chapter over.

Its purpose was really to give you a sense of the environment and responsibilities Sakura has.

Sasuke has only just made a brief entrance, but as you have probably guessed, you will be seeing much more of him, and Kenji.

If you are wondering why I didn't sue more naruto characters it is because I don't want you all to have a set image in your minds. Namaka and Kenji are fictional and I hope you will begin to see the importance of not including Ino or Shikamaru.

(This is only a SasukexSakura fanfic!)

Please review!

I need to know if this fiction is worth continuing :) thank you.

Have a fantastic day!

M x


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those of you who reviewed;  
**Blackbelt; **thank you for your honest review, I've added a large paragraph below, the same as the one I emailed you, just incase others were confused too. "...Shouldn't stop writitng." Thank you for that :)  
**ForgiveButNeverForget;** Haha I'm so glad you like Namaka. I'm sure in upcoming chapters you'll love her more :) thank you for your genuine interest :)  
**Cherryredblossom:** Glad you liked it!! And here is the update you requested :) Enjoy!!

You all really spurred me on :)

Hey thank you so much for your review, and as for your questions here is a lil summary. ill be writing a similar introduction in chapter two for anybody else who is slightly confused, and thank you for accepting the story in your community, i really appreciate it.

The whole story is set in a high school in the UK, more precisely London. I did this because most high school fictions are set in America where the education system and general culture is quite different.

First of all, Year 12 and 13 in the UK is called Sixth Form, however I may not use this term in fear of further confusion. In the UK you leave school after Grade 13. However instead of using the word 'Grade' the British use the word 'Year'. So Year 13 is the equivalent of saying Grade 13 in this fiction.

There will be a constant flow of Japanese culture in this fiction too just to aid the readers' imagination on each character. I believe seeing Sakura say, "Gomen." instead of "sorry" could help you picture this story slightly easier. But that is not the only reason. Without giving away a possible future plot there is a purpose and reason for their Japanese knowledge.

"Is Sakura a teacher?" No. She is still a student, part of the school's sub group, or house, of Leaf. Every house has a student delegated the responsibility of being 'Head of (house name), to help with the up keep of the house. For example, discussing issues such as, if the school budgets Leaf house £100 a term, what will the money be spent on? Or, if Leaf House decides to have a gathering/party, Sakura will help with other staff members to organise it.

It is used in a few school in the UK in order to give pupils an early sense of responsibility, and to aid in their university application. If a university sees a student with the words 'Head of...' they will consider that pupil responsible and it will put them in a better position for being selected as a student at their university. So in short, she is a student with some responsibility of staff.

A 'Prefect' is one step lower, but still holds similar responsibilities such as Duties.

If you are still confused don't hesitate to ask me. I will give you a further description again.

Here is the continuation; I hope the little explanation helped!

Enjoy!

M

**Chapter 2**

The tour was very much _not_ interesting; well that's what Sakura assumed Sasuke was thinking. Through the whole showings of the grounds and different houses he didn't so much as ask one question. To say Sakura was irritated really didn't sum things up.

_Here I am giving up what little free time I have to show this jerk around and he doesn't even show one ounce of appreciation!_

The tour ended in a room which would be his year's lounge area.

Sakura stepped in, closely followed by Sasuke, "Ok ok you good for nothing scroungers, I want you all to meet a new pupil, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said all with good humour of course, and many of her fellow housemates laughed or chuckled. Naruto of course did more than that…

"Hey! Sakura, this is where you've been? We were supposed to drive down to the high street and get some ramen this lunch! You _deserted _me?!"

Sakura shook her head, "Gomen! Naruto, but for once stop putting your stomach before duty!" Naruto playfully whined and gripped his stomach dramatically.

"Yo! Naruto you still going on about that damned Ramen?" A voice spoke from behind. Sakura and Sasuke both turned around to face Kenji. He stepped forward and grinned and winked at Sakura, "You really broke his heart there darling."

Sakura blushed and unsubtly laughed whilst scratching the back of her head. "Yeah well I'll make it up to him another time."

Kenji nodded and then turned his attention to the boy beside Sakura.

"Ain't seen you around, what house you in, or are you new here?"

Sensing the possibility that Sasuke wouldn't reply Sakura quickly interrupted. "He is new here Kenji."

"Ahh. Well welcome to Leaf House." He nodded, as did Sasuke.

Sakura watched this small but hopeful interaction. _Looks like he isn't so stone cold after all._

"Anyway Sakura, have you done Anko's case study? I swear the answer is to sell that business!"

"Kenji you have to pick from the options! Selling isn't one of them!"

And so the banter continued. Kenji, Sakura and Sasuke both entered the room and sat on a set of sofas as the whole room resumed its previous talkative atmosphere.

Sasuke merely seemed to look around, trying to get a sense of the atmosphere. A couple of lingering gazes from a few girls didn't go amiss but neither did he pay any attention.

Sakura suddenly remembered something and stood, "Yo! Sakura where are you going?" Kenji called out.

She turned, "Just going to my office to get some stuff."

"Your office?"

All three pairs of eyes laid on the Uchiha, who up till now was deadly silent.

"Ahh. I have an office Sasuke-sama. Come on I'll show you where it is." Sasuke stood and followed her to the door. "It would be good for you to know where it is just in case you need to find me. If I'm not in this room, in training or on duty, I'll be in there!" She grinned and exited with Sasuke following suit.

As they left the room Naruto couldn't help but notice Kenji's silence.

"Kenji?"

"Ah sorry Naruto what were you saying?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

In truth Kenji was already feeling threatened. _Threatened?_ For goodness sake it was a while since he felt like that! He couldn't help but feel as though Sakura and Sasuke could potentially become very close. A little too close for his liking, but that didn't matter. He wasn't a friendship wrecker. Plus, he could be totally wrong. After all, Sasuke's silent attitude would more than likely get on Sakura's nerves. He grinned.

Meanwhile, Sakura had just opened her office and flicked the lights on. She stepped inside and turned around to motion for Sasuke to do the same. Hesitantly he moved in, whilst carefully observing his surroundings, and then he did the strangest thing.

"So this is your office?"

Sakura who was busily looking through her bag stopped and turned slowly around. Her face had an expression of disbelief and before she could reply Sasuke cut in again.

"What's with that face?" A slight frown graced his forehead.

"Oh! Sorry nothing it's just, you were so quiet during the tour, not even one question popped out of your mouth! I just sort of presumed…"

"That I wouldn't ask any questions?" He filled the rest of her sentence in. Silence graced the room. Normally Sakura would be annoyed by such a gesture but when she thought about it, she was wrong in making assumptions about a boy she had just met.

"I apologise Sasuke-sama. It was a poor assumption." She cast her eyes down as she continued to squat down to rummage through her back.

A light tap on her shoulder made her turn around. Behind her Sasuke too had squat down more comfortably onto a bean bag.

"Sasuke"

"Eh?"

"I said, 'Sasuke' not 'Sasuke-sama'. Formalities should only apply to strangers don't you think?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. _He…he thinks we're friends. That's so kind. I was wrong about him. Seems as though he has got some emotions somewhere deep within him._

As I rummaged through my belongings I made triumphant cry and quickly stood with a few sheets of paper in my hand and a pen. Sasuke merely gave me a questioning look as I motioned for him to follow me.

When we came back Naruto and Kenji were having an arm wrestle on centre table in the room. A few other people were watching and spurring on both Naruto and Kenji.

With a strangled cry Naruto's arm was forced to the table top and Kenji raised his fists into the air and did mock bows to which many people chucked at. In the midst of his celebration he spotted Sakura entering the room and picked her up by securely wrapping his arms around her waist. As he twirled her around Sakura started shouting threats if he dropped her to which Kenji just laughed at.

As he set her down her giggles subsided and but his grin seemed to be plastered to his face. Straightening her clothes she tried flattening the scrunched papers in her hands. Kenji just casually wrapped his arm around her and joked about her vice grip.

He also didn't hesitate to look up at the Uchiha and give him a stare. Not so much a cold stare, but certainly something which wasn't easy to interpret.

Sasuke merely stared back until they were both interrupted but Sakura's voice.

"Alright you guys, we have the senior inter house hockey competition and we need to draw two teams; the boys and the girls!"

"Yes! Hockey!" A triumphant cry from both Naruto and Kenji could be heard, whilst a few girls gossiped between themselves sounding excited at the prospect of a match.

Sakura slipped out of her black leather heeled shoes and stood on an empty sofa. Such a position was typical Sakura. She stood like a leader in her sued brown jacket and a matching brown flowing skirt, ending just above her knees. Upon the skirt white stitchings formed a swirling pattern which continued up to the side of her jacket. Beneath her brown jacket she wore a wide collared vanilla coloured shirt. She may have held the qualities of a leader but she also held the potential of a beautiful mascot.

Sasuke's thoughts ran along the same lines as he finally appreciated her appearance and her loyalty to her house. _Smart and good looking? Not something you see everyday, Leaf house is indeed lucky._

Visibly Sasuke shook himself from his thoughts as he felt his gaze linger on her for too long.

"I was going to leave a blank sheet of paper on here so guys had time to think about it but apparently we have a team already! So boys who are interested raise your hands!"

About 6 boys raised their hands, including Kenji, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto turned to Sasuke, "So you play hockey ay?"

"That would be why I'm raising my hand."

"Teme! Just asking!"

"And I'm just replying Dobe."

Naruto's face clearly angered but it then softened as he turned to Sakura and said, "I like this guy. Hey you don't by any chance like ramen too do you?!" A swift hit from Kenji and a flying pillow from Sakura stopped Naruto's trail of thought to Ramen.

"Right, well that's the boys sorted. Girls! Raise your hands!"

A set of hands were raised and Sakura finished the listings for both teams and pinned it to the wall. She added her and Namaka's names to the list, well aware that although Namaka was on duty, she'd definitely want to play.

"Okay guys don't forget about this! Its important we regain our Hockey trophy that was stolen by the Sound last year!"

A cry of confidence echoed through the house as young students turned up to see what the fuss was about.

Sakura stepped down and slipped into her shoes and proceeded to email a copy of the team listings to the Head's Secretary to confirm Leaf's position in the tournament. As she exited the room to enter her office she felt a presence behind her.

"Anything wrong Sasuke?" She asked genuinely as she leaned over her desk to plug in her laptop's charger, giving Sasuke a clear view of her rear end. He looked but promptly turned away with a slight red tinge to his face as he quickly added.

"No not really, I just didn't think someone like you would play hockey."

Sakura paused and slowly raised herself, "Someone like me?...And what exactly does that mean Sasuke?" She asked, on the brink of her patience.

Sasuke turned and raised his hands towards her as if trying to show what he meant. "Well I mean you're the smartest person here right? I didn't think you'd be into sports."

She frowned and Sasuke mentally kicked himself as discomfort edged its way onto his face. Sakura stepped forward, "Don't you think making assumptions is a rather stupid thing to do?" She stopped, clearly meaning to relate his statement to the previous assumption she apologised for making.

He shifted on his feet still not looking at her and paused. After a moment he sighed and turned to her. "Aa. Gomen."

She grinned and he smirked back. "No worries, but I'd like to see how good you are at hockey. It would greatly benefit us if we had another great player at hockey joining Leaf. I mean we have Naruto and Kenji, two strong official school team players, especially Kenji. He is the captain of the school's official hockey team."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, "This Kenji guy is supposedly that good then?"

Sakura frowned, "Not 'supposedly' but is. What's with that look?"

"Oh nothing, I just suppose I'm glad to hear that I'll actually have some competition here." He said indifferently.

Sakura raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "'Compeition'? Oh yes my friend. Kenji definitely is competition."

Sasuke paused and although Sakura wasn't sure, she could have sworn the way he looked at her now his gaze was piercing into her very soul. Sasuke's arms remained by his side with his hands stuffed into his pockets as he continued, "That was some defensive response Sakura. I didn't insult your boyfriend did I?"

Sakura visibly blushed and her arms tensed by her sides, "Kenji and I aren't dating!"

Sasuke smirked, "Interesting." As he thought back to the strange look Kenji had given him just a few minutes ago.

Sakura noticed his distant gaze and frowned slightly, "Sasuke why is that interesting?"

"Oh, you two just seemed rather intimate back there. I guess it was just another poor assumption ne?"

Sakura shifted a bit under his gaze, "Kenji and I are pretty close so that might be why you thought so…"

Silence graced the room as Sakura turned to her rather large grey locker in the corner of the room. She removed her keys from her jacket pocket and unlocked her padlock. Pulling out her kit bag she re-locked her locker and turned to Sasuke. With her kitbag slung over her shoulders and one arm resting on her hip she asked a question.

"Have you got any sports kit to wear for your activities this afternoon?"

Sasuke nodded, "Ah, but I was wondering, were do your boys hockey team train?"

Sakura laughed, "If you recall my apparently not-so-unforgettable-tour it was beside Cohen Field."

Sasuke's silence told her everything she needed to know. She sighed and sarcastically replied, "Well it's always good to know my time giving tours goes to no waste."

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura put him out of his misery. "Listen after we do lunch time registration at 1:50 go get changed and I'll meet you outside the doors. Girl's hockey is on a field just beside where the boys train. Kenji, Naruto and I can take you down there."

Sasuke 'aad' and then went to sit on her sofa. He grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the television to flick through about 70 channels. He stopped on_ Sky Sports_ as he watched a national hockey tournament. Sakura noticed this and proceeded to sit by him on the sofa.

"Who do you think will win?"

"I always find that a pointless question." He replied rather coldly.

She visibly cringed and muttered, "Sorry for asking –"

Sasuke interrupted her, "But I'd have to say McRuth's team have a weak defence so they will let through plenty of goals." Sakura turned to the TV and began to analyse the computer generated diagram of who was where on each team.

She nodded, "You're right. I don't know why but the defensive structure has changed, and where is Bolton? He is like their best winger!"

Sasuke was about to reply when the door to her office literally burst open with Naruto standing there. "Yo! Sakura! You weren't going to call me, Kenji or anybody else to watch the hockey?!"

A crowd of people stood at her offices doorway and someone from the back shouted, "She wanted Sasuke all to herself!" The crowd laughed and Sakura blushed.

"NARUTO BAKA!" She threw a plank of wood that was supposed to be her shelf at him. It hit him right on the head and he fell over. Kenji inched his way slowly away from Naruto, afraid he'd be her next target.

"I was doing nothing of the sort you guys!" The crowd shivered at her fearsome tone, "And Naruto, you'll be billed for breaking my door and shelf!"

Naruto slowly stood and rubbed his forehead, "Ne, Sakura-chan, what shelf?"

"The one your forehead broke!"

The crowd laughed and eventually all squeezed into her office. Sakura sighed and was shouting warnings to not rearrange anything on her desk and to sit where ever they found a space. On either side of Sakura and Sasuke two seniors squeezed on to the sofa, squashing Sakura and Sasuke in the process.

Soon the match began and roars of intense support and disbelief echoed through the house. As an amazing side shot was scored for an almost impossible angle and Sakura's classmate beside her yelled and jumped in disbelief, knocking Sakura into Sasuke's embrace. No one seemed to notice apart from Sasuke, "Ahh Sorry Sasuke! Are you alright?"

He winced slightly, "I'm fine. Can't you kick them out or something?" He muttered.

"Sasuke, our TV recently broke thanks to Naruto's flying stunt which involved his foot going through the screen. They haven't got anywhere else to watch TV!"

He shifted slightly, which much to Sakura and Sasuke's embarrassment only proceeded to place more of her body on his.

As a distraction Sasuke replied, "So? This is ridiculous. I can't even watch a match in peace…"

Sakura shifted and pushed herself of Sasuke, "Sorry Sasuke, just try and be a little patient ok? I'll be ordering a new TV for the house soon." She grinned and he sighed nodding in acceptance.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to see Kenji. He somehow walked or tip-toed, to avoid standing on people, all the way to the sofa and wrapped his arms around Sakura's ribcage.

He lifted her and proceeded to take her spot on the sofa pulling her down on his lap in the process.

"Kenji!" she cried, "You took my place!"

"As if you don't like sitting on my lap."

Sakura blushed, "What exactly are you insinuating?!"

Sakura quickly placed her hands over his mouth, "Never mind I don't even want to know." Kenji grinned and leaned over to the Uchiha and whispered, "She never could keep her hands off me!" A slight pause was followed by his laughter. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure whether he was faking it just for pretence.

"Oi! Kenji! What did you say?!"

"Ohh! Nothing, nothing, not to worry Sakura."

Sakura frowned, "You're acting weird today but whatever. Sasuke, whatever he said was most likely not true ok?"

Sasuke merely nodded and turned his attention back to the game. Sakura's gaze lingered a bit on his face taking in his breath taking features. Sasuke felt her gaze and turned to her, she quickly turned away with a slight blush on her face.

The sound of a ringing bell could be heard as Sakura stretched over towards the TV to turn it off from the mains, hindering the remote (wherever it was) useless.

"Alright, out you go! Go find Kakashi-sensei and tell him you're here for registration."

The moans of seniors amplified down the hallway as they exited towards their main room, awaiting Kakashi with the register.

Before Naruto and Kenji could leave Sakura called out, "Hey you guys, could you show Sasuke here the way to the changing rooms and meet me outside Leaf before you head down to the fields yeah?"

Kenji stepped forward and slapped Sasuke around the back keeping his arm wrapped around him. "No worries Sakura, me and Naruto have got him covered!"

"Actually…come to think of it…that might not be such a good thing…" replied Sakura.

Naruto merely waved her off and proceeded to shoo out Kenji and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to glance back at her with an uncomfortable and slightly angered expression. Clearly he hadn't gotten used to Kenji's displays of affection. Then again, Sakura found that slightly odd too. _Maybe Kenji's bisexual and I never knew._ A slight pause and Sakura chuckled to herself before grabbing her kit bag and heading to go get changed for hockey.

o – O – o – O – o – O – o –

Well there was Chapter 2! Phew, these things are hard to type!!! But I suppose its fun!

Anybody got any questions or suggestions?

I'd love to here your opinions of how it is slowly progressing.

Please review my oh-so-kind readers!

Love to all!

M x


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha! I'm back with the third chapter!  
A MASSIVE thank you to those of you who reviewed!

**Windy days and daisy chains**; Yeay! A fellow UK based Naruto-Fanfiction lover! Glad you understand it well like me! And as for Kenji I think you'll figure out his sexual orientation _very_ soon! Thank you for the review!

**Jay95**; Yep thought I'd slip in that little possible twist to his sexual orientation, but if you're confused it will be answered in this and the up coming chapter! And here is my update, sorry if it wasn't quick enough! But thank you once again for the review!

**Christina**; Glad you like it so much! I haven't been getting much response but when I hear from people like you who really enjoy it I get really motivated to keep writing! Thank you so much for reviewing, hope you continue to do so and enjoy the chapter!

**Tierra**; Glad you liked the start of the fiction. As for the uniform they are supposed to be wearing smart clothing, so it's not quite as lenient as an American High School but certain Prefects, such as Sakura, are allowed a little more freedom as to what they wish to wear! Thank you for the review and I hope I continue to keep your interest in upcoming chapters!

**ForgiveButNeverForget**; Thank you once again for your delightful review! As for your question, in the final year of schooling as actually Grade 13. We have one more year of high school than American Schools. Hope that helps . Aah and you've spotted the dilemma quiet nicely, the answer to that I suppose will be revealed over the course of this story! Thank you for your review, it really motivates me to keep going and reminds me that even though I have little response for this fiction, there are people like you who enjoy reading it. It makes me smile . Thank you once again.

This story's chapters are sometimes nightmares to finish, and it is a little disheartening when I find no reviews, but as soon as you guys reviwed the previous chapter I was straight on to typing the upcoming chapters to try and speed up updates! You guys really spur me on! I hope I won't disappoint you!

Here it is!

Enjoy

M

**Chapter 3**

Sakura stepped out of Leaf with a small string bag slung over her shoulders and her hockey stick in her hand. As she stepped outside on to the pathway leading towards the hockey fields she paused, waiting for the guys to appear.

_Sheesh, aren't girls supposed to take longer than guys to get ready?_

As she waited she looked around to make sure people from the Leaf were dressed in their appropriate school uniform. This consisted of a Milton Hill School labelled navy hoody and either navy tracksuit bottoms or a navy skirt. Each pupil also had a small wrist sweat band with their respective house's sign on it.

Sakura however had a slightly different uniform. Being captain of the school's girl's hockey team and Head of Leaf entitled her sports uniform to a little more flexibility.

She like other team members wore a white jumper with the school's cress on the back. Below the cress the words _Milton.H.S Hockey Squad 1_ and her name in bold print _Cptn. Sakura. Haruno_ were written. And unlike the other members she wore a head band with a metal piece engraved with the Leaf sign upon it. Even though it was a sweatband, because of the metal piece sewn to it she worn it as a hair band keeping her hair in place.

Her skirt was also white and she wore matching white trainers (**AN: Trainers Sneakers)**.

Sakura rested casually on the side of the bench and slowly shut her eyes. The sound of laughter and a slow gentle breeze swept past her ears. Slowly opening her eyes she looked forward to the large lands the school owned. Indeed Milton Hill had a beautiful campus.

As her gaze moved around Naruto and Kenji came outside from their changing rooms. She waved and was about to call to them to get a move on when she realised Sasuke wasn't there.

Before she could voice her concern Sasuke too came outside in his sports kit.

_Wow._

That was the only thing that went through Sakura's mind. He was wearing the average Milton boys' uniform which consisted of a boring losing white shirt with the school crest on it and a pair of white shorts.

But it wasn't like he didn't make the uniform look good. His biceps were clearly shown and she couldn't help but notice how toned they were. His legs were even better! His calve muscles looked so firm they seemed to have been carved out of marble!

To stop herself from drooling she looked up to his face and made eye contact. She however didn't also fail to miss that he seemed to be 'checking' her out.

_He probably wasn't expecting my uniform to be so different, or that I was in the hockey teamt._

Far from the truth dear Sakura. In reality as soon as Sasuke saw Sakura sitting on a fence he was given a perfect side view of her legs. They were shaped in such perfect proportion Sasuke had the temptation to think she had some sort of personal trainer, but from what he gathered, she had little spare time as it was to hire and train herself. Her legs were crossed over in a relaxed manner, riding the skirt up slightly, much to Sasuke's subconscious' pleasure.

Sasuke also found himself cursing the loose white hoody for not showing more of her upper body's shape. _Its not that I'm interested in __**that**__ manner, just more curious…I'm not really into girls…all they seem to do is screech and cling…_

Somewhere deep inside his pessimistic mind he knew he was wrong.

He made eye contact with Sakura as he tore his gaze away from her body and she shyly smiled at him and slipped off the fence. For a moment her skirt slipped higher giving Sasuke more view than he deemed necessary. _Could their skirts get much shorter? Thank God she wears cycling shorts underneath. _Which is more than he could say for some of the girls he'd seen who happened to 'accidentally' drop their hockey sticks as he walked by. _Pathetic._

Sakura approached them and said, "Ok you guys ready to go?"

Naruto nodded with a raised fist punching the air.

Kenji nodded and laughed at his friend's enthusiasm, calling him a loser in the process.

"Ne! Kenji, Sasuke is apparently quiet good at Hockey, you've got yourself some competition!" Sakura said with a little smile playing on her face.

Kenji raised an eye brow and faced Sasuke, "Eeh? Really? Good to hear. Hate to let my talent go to waste on people like Naruto here." Naruto turned and shouted.

"Oi! You annoying prat! Just 'cause your captain!"

"Yeah? Your point?"

"You better watch it Kenji or you'll find the letters _C-p-t-n_ wiped off your jumper!"

"HA! I'd like to see you try!"

By now they were both forehead-to-forehead and if you looked closely enough you could have sworn an electric current was conducting through mid air.

Sakura who by now was standing casually by Sasuke sighed with slumped shoulders and turned to him, "See what I deal with?"

Sasuke shut his eyes and gave a sympathetic nod as Sakura stepped forward to separate the two. Sasuke was deep in thought over how good a player Kenji was. Milton Hill School was renowned throughout the country for the best boys and girl's hockey squad there was.

_I'll probably have to keep an eye no Kenji and not underestimate him…_

As Sasuke turned to the sound of Sakura's vain attempts at trying to separate them calmly his eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him which he had seemed to fail to notice these past few moments.

_No way!?_

**Cptn. Sakura Haruno**

**Hockey Squad 1**

**Head of Leaf**

…_CAPTAIN?! She is captain of the country's best hockey squad?...SAKURA? But she…she…_ Sasuke made an inaudible sigh. _You are an idiot you know that Sasuke? Stop with the assumptions…_

Unbeknownst to himself Sasuke had uttered the word 'captain' beneath his breathe. Sakura, who was just about to pummel the two idiots before her heard Sasuke and turned.

"Eh?" She questioned.

"Iie, I just didn't know you were the Girl's Squad Captain."

"She's full of surprises ne teme?" Naruto added with a proud smile on his face as he looked at the strong and responsible woman that stood before him. Never in a million years did he think she could achieve so much in so little time. He too clearly had underestimated Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "You know Sasuke if I knew you any better I'd be brave enough to say you made another assumption about me."

Sasuke crossed his arms with his grip on his hockey stick tightening. "Yeah well you don't."

"But was I wrong?"

"Yes."

Sakura paused, "Hmm, you're also a bad liar…"

Sasuke turned his head to her, "Is this some ritual at Miltion? Analyse the new kid and see what makes him tic?" He spoke with menace in his voice which nobody missed.

"Apparently that doesn't take much effort…" Naruto added quietly.

Sasuke turned with a menacing face towards Naruto, "Did you say something Dobe?"

Naruto sheepishly lifted his hands with squinted eyes and denied he ever spoke.

"Ne Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were just messing around." Kenji added. Sasuke turned to him and blankly started at him. _Have I been placed in a school full of idiots?! This guy one minute he is glaring the next he is trying to strike a peace treaty!_

Quietly Sakura spoke with her head slightly bowed, "Ne Kenji let's just forget it and head to hockey ok? I don't really want to be late."

Kenji turned to Sakura with a sympathetic face. _All she tried to do was make Sasuke feel welcomed and so she humoured him. But all Sasuke did was rudely reply and then snapped at Naruto!_ Kenji turned towards Sasuke and this time sent him a threatening glare before turning towards Sakura once more and wrapping an arm securely around her shoulders and walking forward, with Sasuke and Naruto following suit.

_The two captains ay? They probably would make a good couple…_ Sasuke thought bitterly, _both as annoying as the other…_

"Teme." Naruto spoke quietly so the couple in front of them couldn't hear.

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto and waited for him to continue.

"I really couldn't care less if you swore at me with every possible insult under the sun…but Sakura…" He stopped walking as did Sasuke who waited for him to continue.

Naruto lifted his head and made heavy eye contact with Sasuke before continuing.

"Sakura is somebody who deserves nothing of the sort."

Sasuke was still silent, clearly waiting for Naruto to finish what he had to say.

"She has been nothing but kind and helpful to you since you arrived only what, four hours ago? How many people have approached you the way she has? How many people actually _cared_ whether you were lost, late for a class or hungry and wanted lunch?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly and allowed it to fall till part of his gaze was of the gravel beneath his feet. _He is right…_

"I thought so…" Naruto chuckled, "Don't get me wrong, Milton has some incredibly friendly people, but most wouldn't go out of their way to welcome a new student unless told to do so. So I don't really care if you act cold and rude to me or Kenji, but she deserves more respect don't you think, teme?"

Sasuke pondered his words for a moment before replying, "And what if this is who I am? You want me to change because a girl who depends on explicit emotions helped me for a few hours?"

"No, but surely a little 'self sacrifice' wouldn't go a miss. Or even some gratitude? Or are you not even capable of that?"

The two weren't arguing as such, more along the lines of one trying to get the other to understanding.

"Not so much incapable, but say I am 'more responsive' what after?" Sasuke had now fully turned to Naruto.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Am I now supposed to act eternally grateful to her?"

Naruto frowned, "You're kidding right? NO! That's nothing like what I'm trying to get you to see. She helped you right? Well then be polite for a day."

"And then if I'm rude afterwards you'll back off?"

"See I'd like to say 'If you want you don't even have to utter a word to her' but for some freakish reason she seems to want to help a cold hearted guy like you."

"Well that is not my problem."

"No it isn't. And that's fine, you act however you want to act. And you know what? Forget this entire conversation. Forget Sakura, Kenji and me and go about your sorrowful way everyday. Because you know what? Obviously Sakura is too good for you or an apology from you." By now Naruto was frowning deeply and Sasuke still seemed calm and collected on the outside.

On the inside however…_what the hell is with me? I can't remember the last time I got all worked up over something…All she did was help me out. Sure she is kind of annoying but Naruto is right…_

Naruto began to turn and walk away when Sasuke grabbed his arm, rather forcefully. Expecting a possible fight Naruto tensed and mentally prepared himself. Instead he got nothing of the sort.

Sasuke let go as quickly as he held on and started to walk, Naruto who was walking slightly behind him kept a watchful eye.

"Naruto."

"Nani?"

"Girls Hockey training, does it finish at the same time as the boys?"

Naruto frowned, "Yeah, why?"

"_See I'd like to say 'If you want you don't even have to utter a word to her' but for some freakish reason she seems to want to help a cold hearted guy like you."_

Sasuke exhaled a bit and smirked, although Naruto didn't see.

"Oi teme, if you even so much a touch her-"

"Shut up Dobe. I just want to talk with her."

Further confused, if possible, Naruto asked, "What about?"

"Well…more like … apologise…" He muttered under his breathe.

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Eeeeh? Gomen Sasuke, I didn't hear that. Say it again?" Naruto had then raised his hands and cupped then together, with stars in his eyes he continued, "Did you say something like 'I such an idiot Uzumaki Naruto, you were right all along, I will now go forth and find Sakura-chan and apologise, and then profess my undying love for her-"

A swift punch hit Naruto square on the face sending his flying into a bush. No later than one second he was out of the bush with a few stray leaves attached to him.

"Oi! Teme no need to get so violent!"

"No need to start making bullshit up Dobe."

"But you know I was right", he said, stuffing his left hand into his pocket. "You have to say sorry to her. That is, if you want to be _friends_ with her."

Sasuke ignored his apparently 'subtle' emphasis on the word _friends_ with what ever twisted thoughts he attached to the word and sighed.

"I know Dobe."

"OI! You guys coming or what?!" Kenji's voice echoed as both Naruto and Sasuke looked forward to the couple standing their, with Kenji's arm still around Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she shifted under his gaze, turning to look at a very interesting bush.

He sighed and replied quite loudly, "Aa. We're coming." With that he lightly jogged to reach the two who seemed to have a slightly confused look on their faces, apparently expecting Naruto to reply first.

Sasuke turned, "You coming Dobe? Or are you really as slow as you look?"

"TEME!"

- o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o –

Hehe! I liked that ending, it made me smile! I could easily picture it, which is probably why: )

Anyway, I look forward to your reviews, and well I wouldn't mind if some of you helped me spread the word of this fiction to get the reading rate a little higher. It would mean a lot!

But before you do that, your opinions first!! They matter the most!

Hope you enjoyed it and till next time!

Take Care!  
M x


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is Chapter 4 and I'd just like to point out my sadness at the lack of response of the previous chapter. I assume it was because most of you didn't find it satisfactory. If that is the case then please tell me so.

**Note:** As much as I enjoy writing this fiction I find at least 60 of my motivation is to read your welcoming and critical reviews. That is the reason why I post my stories on FanFiction, so that I hear your responses for what I write. And if the response is low and I do end up cancelling the fiction I'll probably keep finish it in my time for my own ease.

So the fate of this fiction rests in the likeability of this chapter to its readers.

I had approximately 40 hits and yet only one review. Have most of you all grown bored of the fiction? I ask all these questions and hope to get some response from you all.

Just a quick message to my only reviwers, **Tierra**(glad to have found another sakusasu fanatic! I know it was slightly vague but I promise it will build it sooner than you expect!) and **Sessy52 **(hehe yeah I so wanted them to check each other out in other fanfictions I've read and I never saw any of it! So here I am doing my duty as a SakuSasu fan! Hope you conitnue to enjoy it!)

For those of you, who are still reading with interest, enjoy! Hopefully it will meet your standards, and for some, high expectations!

Enjoy!

M

**Chapter 4**

The four of them reached the two playing fields situated on a slightly sloping hill, meaning one field was at a higher altitude than the other.

Sakura, Kenji, Sasuke and Naruto all arrived at fields with a few minutes before training began. Sakura was heading off to the girls pitch where she saw Namaka waving at her.

As she walked off she was pulling out her mouth-guard from her pocket and turned to the guys. "I'll see you guys later ok?"

Kenji waved and said, "Sakura, I wont be able to wait for you afterwards, I got to head over to the airport to drop my mum off you remember yea?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yea no worries, just make sure you drive safely yea? You want her in one piece on the plane!"

"Ha-ha Haruno! I drive way better than you!"

"What? No chance, anyway I should head down to the girls, see you guys ok?"

Naruto and Kenji waved and were heading towards their field. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who hesitantly looked backed. He nodded just as Sakura nodded and headed off. His gaze lingered on her for a while longer. _Man I think I might have scared her as well!_

Sasuke headed off to the field to join Kenji, Naruto and The rest of the boy training squad along with Izumi, the Head of Boys training.

"Ahh! A new student. Name please?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I presume you've played hockey before as you decided to join hockey."

Sasuke nodded.

Izumi noticed his unwillingness for conversation and got training started.

"Right, split up in to two teams. Sasuke you go into Kenji's side."

Sasuke nodded happy at the prospect of seeing Kenji's skill without having to counterattack. It placed him essentially on higher grounds.

And so the match began with Naruto leading one team and Kenji the other. Sasuke was placed as in an attacking wing position. It wasn't his favourite position but it was the next best thing. Kenji had apparently taken his favourite spot. _Well I'll just have to change that wont I?_

The sound of a whistle blew and Kenji dashed forward with the ball rolling just in front of his stick.

_He is keeping up with __me, not bad Uchiha…_ Kenji noticed as he stormed forward towards the opponents D-area.

Kenji then noticed Naruto on his right and two defenders straight ahead. Not being able to pass to his right wing or back-up he shifted his gaze to Uchiha who seemed to predict the situation and was ready for a pass.

Kenji looked to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded in confirmation. Suddenly Kenji planted his right foot on the floor, showing his back to Naruto and flicked his stick sending the hockey ball straight to Sasuke.

Sasuke lowered his stick down and moved back with the rolling ball to ease stopping it. As soon as he had control he pushed off towards the goal. He had one defender in front and Naruto, who was skilfully blocking Kenji from receiving a pass.

The front defender move forward attempting to tackle Sasuke and retrieve the ball.

_Big mistake my friend_.

Sasuke bent his right knee dragging the ball with him to the right. The defender noticed this and lunged his hockey stick out to try and intercept the ball. But as soon as the defender stuck out his stick Sasuke flipped his stick in his hand and dragged the ball across to his left and swiftly moved past the defender heading towards the goalie.

"Sasuke!" Kenji cried, he had moved level with him and had sprinted fast enough to lose Naruto. Sasuke however knew he could make the shot and pulled his right arm back and swung his stick close to the ground and smashed the ball.

The ball zoomed passed the goalie straight into the box.

"Nice!"

"He is good!"

As comments flew out from team members Naruto grumbled and walked off. Kenji however jogged over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Not bad Uchiha, maybe Sakura was right about you."

"Sakura didn't seem to be wrong about you either."

"Eh? Haruno was talking to you about me? Che! That girl's mind seems to have me plastered over it!" Kenji laughed.

Sasuke forced himself to try and smile as him and Kenji headed back to their starting positions.

Naruto stood before Kenji as the ball was placed between them and they crouched into starting positions.

"Hey Kenji." He whispered.

"What Naruto?"

Naruto's gaze shifted to the ever concentrating face of Sasuke and back to Kenji.

"Looks like you have got serious competition."

With the glint in Naruto's eyes Kenji knew he wasn't just referring to the hockey match.

The sound of a whistle blew.

Slightly lower down the girls were also playing a match. Sakura's team and the opposing team were nearly tied until Sakura scored two goals in the past four minutes. Namaka cheered for every goal.

"Nice Sakura!"

"Only managed to do it 'cause you were open!"

"Teamwork is beautiful ne, Saki?"

Sakura grinned and hugged Namaka as they headed over for the next starting round.

"So…Uchiha Sasuke ay?"

Sakura didn't need to looked over to Namaka to know she was about to start insinuating.

"Yeah that is his name."

"Pretty hot don't you think? Especially in the hockey kit."

"Yeah I suppose, didn't really pay much attention…"

"Shut up!" Namaka playfully cried as she nudged Sakura and she stumbled a bit.

"If we were playing on the top field right now Sakura I _know_ you would be killing to play wing position and look down on him and just stare at his beautiful biceps and his toned legs-"

"Alright Namaka, we get it you think he is hot. Why don't you go hit on him then?" Sakura wasn't attacking her, but for some reason hearing her appreciate Sasuke's appearance wasn't sitting too well with her.

"Because you clearly fancy him."

Sakura stopped. "EH? What – What are you talking about Nam? HA-HA! You've finally lost it!"

By now Namaka stopped and hand one hand on her hip and her other laying her hockey stick across her shoulders with a very disbelieving face. "Oh _sure_ I've lost it. One hot guy walks in and you _lose it_. Psh." She playfully retorted.

"Hockey stick below waist level Namaka." She scolded her, trying vainly to change the topic.

"Stop changing the topic!"

Sakura winced at how well she could read her mind.

"Sakura, I don't get it? I mean you've never denied previous crushes…you scared you'll get hurt or something?" Namaka caringly asked as she made her way over to Sakura, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura looked at Namaka, with her mouth open and a frown on her face about to retort she didn't fancy Sasuke when she saw the look in Namaka's eyes.

She sighed and turned her head, "Look Nam, its not that I'm scare I'll get hurt, it's just that I honestly don't even know myself if I like the jerk."

_She is calling him a jerk on his first day here. He certainly left an impression on her…_

"Sakura, you're calling him a jerk on his first day here…what did he do?"

"Nothing horrible, its just he has this sorta 'Im better than you' attitude. Like say when I was telling him about Kenji's hockey talent he _presumed_ I was his girlfriend when I defended Kenji. Then he _presumed _I wasn't the kind of girl who played hockey. I mean come on! I may not wear a hockey mascot on my hand everyday but what kind of guy makes that kind of assumption. THEN when I try joking around with him he gets all defensive and basically looks at me like I'm some nosy idiot! And I'm not making that up Nam, ask Kenji or Naruto they were there!"

"Sakura…" Namaka sighed, "You are making a big deal out of nothing."

"EH?!" Sakura replied, expecting a more sympathetic response from her best friend.

"Look from what I've gathered Sasuke is the kind of guy I like to call reserved. And we've already kinda discussed why that is."

Sakura frowned, "I'm not sure where on the same playing field."

Namaka smirked, "By the look on your face this lunchtime I bet you're _wishing_ you were on a different playing field-ow!" Sakura lightly elbowed her.

"Did you have anything useful to say Nam or are insinuations the only thing I'm going to get from this conversation?"

"Wait a minute Sakura. What I was saying is I'd be surprised if Sasuke was anything but what he is like now."

Sakura was intrigued by her statement, "Go on…"

"You seriously don't get it? Well look at him Sakura; he is like the next fricking Johnny Depp! He has girls swooning at him everywhere he goes and guys probably glaring daggers at him! How would you react to that?"

Sakura stopped for a moment to think about what Namaka said as the Head of Girls Sports Tsunade shouted out for them to come over so they could begin.

As Namaka ran off she couldn't help but fail to agree with her logic. _When I was showing him around a lot of girls did take interest…and come to think of it he didn't seem to enjoy it one bit. Man I just thought he was in a bad mood…_Her eyes saddened at her last thought,_ he doesn't know who wants to know him for who he is…he doesn't know who he can really trust…_

On the other field Sasuke and Kenji's team were leading by 5 goals. Sasuke was pretty exhausted, as were the rest of the players. Izumi called a 3 minute break, and at that calling at least 3 players just dropped to the floor. Kenji and Naruto both sat down laughing at each other's silly slip ups. Sasuke remained standing in fear of his muscles seizing up and rested against the fence.

As his back lay against it he looked up at the sky and watched the slow movements of the clouds. _Jeez…watching them could drive you nuts…_His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of cheering and a few phrases along the lines of, _Ace, awesome shot! _And_ Nice Sakura!_. At the sound of her name Sasuke turned to look over. He saw Sakura being hugged by that strange girl he saw when he first met Sakura, her name escaped his memory.

Sasuke was intrigued to know what the Captain Haruno played like. If it was anything like Kenji then she certainly would be a force to be reckoned with. He watched her as she seemed to gossip with her friend over goodness knows what. One thing he found enchanting was her smile. It always seemed genuine and from the heart. He supposed that was another reason that he found her intriguing. She clearly wasn't the hot-shot popular girl but she certain had her close friends and the respect from her team mates and most fellow pupils.

When Sasuke first met her he expected flirting, squealing or maybe a little bit of 'arm-latching' but when he found nothing of the sort…well lets just say he was slightly perplexed. It wasn't such the case that when he first met her he found her attractive, more the fact he wanted to know why she wasn't attracted to him. When he saw Kenji he thought he had his answer, but according to her they were nothing more than friends. '_Interesting_' _was what I said, and interested is what I am_…Although looking at her now he could clearly see that his previous conclusion of her not being attractive may have to have been rethought.

She had an almost perfect body with her only down side a slight lack in height. Her pink hair was different but not in a bad way. Because it was so unique he was hesitant in calling it one of her best features after her smile and eyes.

Before he could finish his analysis he noticed her friend walk off whilst she stood there deep in thought.

Suddenly she looked up, towards the boy's training field and caught sight of Sasuke leaning against the fence looking at her. As soon as I contact was made he shifted his eyes away and turned around with his back now to her.

Sakura stood with mouth slightly agape and heard a stifled giggle from ahead, she turned to Namaka and she merely stood there with a hand on her hip.

As Sakura passed by her to stand in her centre position she heard her saying, "Looks like someone has gotten herself a bit of a fan."

Sakura blushed a bit but chose not to retort with so many of her team mates in earshot. She merely took her ready position and waited for the sound of a whistle.

o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o –

Hehe! A little bit of fluff for you to try and chew on!

You know what? This chapter was original twice as long, but because I felt I could rewrite the other half better I decided to split it and give you the first part while I go a fix the other.

As I have said before your reviews are love!

But seriously, they mean a lot, anything you say will be taken on board!

Hope you all take care!

M

X


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of Chapter 4. You guys all took the time to tell me what you thought and for that I hope I can express my gratitude through another chapter. Apologise to my reviewers for releasing the chapter slightly later than usual. As you may be able to tell I'm a little uneasy about whether this fiction has a future on FanFiction. Nonetheless, for you who do review and clearly enjoy, here is the next chapter. Thank you once again.

M

**Chapter 5:**

Around one hour later, after several drills, matches and skills training both the boys and the girl's training session was coming to an end.

Although Kenji wasn't the only one who needed to leave early for a prior engagement. With Izumi also having a prior engagement, the boys ended after the final goal scored from Kenji's team by Kenji himself, who had also won.

As the boys cleared up any cones used for practicing manoeuvring skills the sound of the girls shouting from their match could still be heard.

"Naruto! I'm putting you in charge to make sure all this equipment gets to the stalls with no excuses alright?" Kenji called out.

"Yes." He replied unenthusiastically.

As Sasuke handed Naruto the cones he collected he over heard some of his team mates conversation, who all seemed to be crowded round the fence.

"Sakura's on fire!"

"Gosh she looks hot when she's playing hockey! Damn I should totally try to get her to play some _hockey_ with me!"

The roar of laughter echoed as they watched the game progress.

As Naruto began to climb the sloped hill to put away the equipment Sasuke went towards the fence to watch what he presumed to be the final minute of their game.

As Sasuke looked down a girl was tapping the ball along skilfully avoiding two tackles. Sasuke noted however her gaze remained far too long on her surroundings; this did leave her very prone to tackles. S_he probably then got lucky that none of those previous attempts at tackles actually worked._

Although he could have spoken too soon, suddenly he saw a flash of pink and the sound of clattering hockey sticks and now all eyes shifted to Sakura who had successfully tackled the girl without even letting her presence be known!

Sasuke was slightly impressed; it was to be expected from Milton Hill School Hockey players. As Sakura took the ball she seemed to have a sense of urgency to reach the other end. She glanced around herself just before she reached her first obstacle to get a sense of where her team mates were. Unfortunately they seemed to be marked and covered quite well by the opposing team's defence. Sasuke noted that the way things stood, Sakura would have to make the goal if she wanted it, with no help from other team mates.

She pushed on, and as Sasuke did, analysed the situation in the same way. Her first obstacle was a single defender which she skilfully tricked by shifting her bodyweight to one foot intending to give the defender the impression she was heading right, when she instead turned left and pushed on passed her.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he recognised that move as his very own! _She can actually do that? It is nowhere near as easy as it looks. Impressive._

Then her next and final obstacle was two defenders, one of which was have a bit of trouble with Sakura's friend from before who was trying to free herself to give Sakura an option. Unfortunately she gave no openings and Sakura merely pressed forward.

_What is she doing! If she just pushes right in front they'll both easily attack her! Damn she needs somebody to teach her the meaning of the word strategy or else-_

Sasuke's trail of thought was interrupted with what he saw.

Sakura had perfectly aligned herself so that she was dead ahead of the goalie. Both defenders were moving in trying to retrieve the ball. Once they both got close enough she flicked the ball gently and allowed it to roll towards the defenders. Both of them shot out, one closer than the other to reaching the ball. As soon as she saw the out stretched arm of the single defender on her left she quickly snatched the ball back, flicked it to the left and stormed passed the defender. Unintentionally the defender realised she had been forced into a position by Sakura which blocked the other defenders path. There wouldn't be enough time for her to reach Sakura and tackle, but still she tried.

Sakura moved forward and looked at the goalie. Sakura knew the girl, Taniki, was an excellent goalie, so she had to be carefully.

Sakura pushed right till she was side ways to Taniki and pulled her stick out aiming for the right hand side of the goal. A second later Taniki noticed this and shifted herself over to block her way. Sakura who looked oblivious smirked, she quickly planted her right foot down and abruptly twisted her body till she was now facing the goalie. She flicked her stick and the ball whizzed past Taniki straight into the goal.

"YES!" was the cry of half the girls on the pitch and several of the guy above wooted.

"Nice Sakura!" Her team mates cried as they surrounded her and congratulated her. Namaka came up to her pulling her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Looks like you impressed Mr.Unimpressionable." Sakura slightly confused at start slowly understood what she meant.

Her team mates had already began to head off, including Namaka who apologised after saying she had to find their Business teacher before he left. She sighed and turned to look towards to boys to see if was true. Pretty much all the boy stayed to watch and she could still hear them chattering about her as they walked away. No sign of Sasuke.

_That lying midget…she obviously is going to tease me for looking over to see if he was there._

She sighed and turned scolding herself for getting a little upset over not seeing him standing there. _What were you expecting, him standing there with a banner screaming 'I love you!'? For goodness__sake you clearly annoyed him before training, he'd be glad to see the back of you.__When you caught him looking he was probably sending you daggers or something…forget it girl, you tried and obviously failed._

She pondered over her use of words, especially the words 'tried' and 'failed'. _What was I trying to do? What did I fail in?_ She bent over to pick another cone up and accidentally let a cone that was stuffed under her arm fall and roll away. She sighed and placed the rest of the cones down to go and get back that stray cone. Except as she placed the cones and her hockey stick down and turned she came face to face with the cone.

She frowned for a moment and then looked beyond to see a boy's uniform. _It's not Kenji he left early,…Naruto?_ She titled her head up expecting to see blonde hair but instead faced dark eyes and matching dark hair.

Not wishing to look shocked or like a fool she hesitantly raised her hands and took the cone.

"Thanks" she mumbled and stood to walk over to the other cones she had gathered. She then pilled then up so they were easier to carry. She heard a shuffling and once she picked up the cones and her hockey stick she noticed he had picked up the stray ball.

She tried to take it from him but her hands were full.

"No worries, I got it."

"Thanks but you know you'll have to walk with me to the stalls to put it away. You sure you don't want to give it to me?"

Sasuke shook his head and Sakura shrugged her shoulders and merely walked off the field as Sasuke closed the fence behind them.

Expecting the walk back to be in silence, Sakura was already deep in thought as to why Sasuke would offer her his help. _Maybe he is going to pull a prank on you, like lock you in the closet, or tease you some more._

Before she could continue she felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her. She looked at the hand and then to Sasuke who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Listen Sakura, about before…when we met outside Leaf…I didn't mean to snap at you…so I'm sorry."

To say she was shocked was a slight understatement. _Sasuke Uchiha…have you got dual personalities?_

She smiled, genuinely which Sasuke didn't fail to notice, "Don't worry Sasuke, you weren't entirely in the wrong. I think I may have been a little too friendly with someone I had only known for a few hours. I'll try not to do it again."

"No."

Sakura was mid way through turning but the hand on her shoulder just tightened a little.

Puzzled she questioned, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze but then looked back at her with slight determination, "I…well it wasn't like it was annoying…no wrong word…" he sighed and noticed Sakura's raised eyebrow and tried again. "Look I really don't want you thinking you should now back off or whatever because I honestly appreciated the…uh effort…and well you seem like one of the few normal people around here."

She grinned, "Why thank you Sasuke, even though you insulted some of my best friends." She giggled and he smirked.

"Well you know I'm right."

"No! I didn't agree!"

"No but with that giggle you might as well have!"

"Oi!" She playfully added, as they walked up she continued, "So how was hockey, good enough 'competition'?"

"Oh yeah. You have some strong players…"

"Why do I sense a 'but'?"

He looked over and smirked, "Most aren't strong enough to take me on."

She laughed, "Oh yeah, because you don't sound arrogant at all! What about Naruto? He is a really good player! Or more so, what about Kenji? He is like the best hockey player I've seen!"

Sasuke looked over, the admiration for Kenji was clear but what wasn't clear was how much affection she held for him.

"Kenji is definitely tough competition."

Sakura was about to talk when Sasuke added, "You really think he is the best player out there?"

"Well in our range, yeah. Heck sometimes I think he could just quit school and go full professional. I've yet to see an equally skilled player. I mean sometimes he helps me out and his teachings actually work! Like for example, near the end of last year he spent ages helping me with my footwork and this year he has promised to try and see if there is anything else he can help with. Although he seems awfully busy with work…"

Sasuke smirked audibly; she looked over and questioned him. "What is it?"

He stopped and turned to look at her, "You obviously haven't seen me play if you think he is that good."

"Oh and you're better are you?" She asked politely with subtle hints of humour and disbelief.

"Yeah. No question to it."

She let out a single laugh and couldn't believe the guy standing before her. She didn't say anything and just continued walking. A few moments later she heard him jog to catch up.

"You know you could ask me."

She frowned with confusion etched on her face, "Ask you what?"

"To train you, I'd be more than happy to help. I think I picked a few things up from watching you today."

_So he was watching! I take my insult back midget- err I mean Nama! Wait – not the point! What is going on?!_

"You were watching huh? What did you think?"

"Well your footwork is alright, but clearly Kenji didn't teach you more than the basics at that. It is something you should try to improve on. Your grip is also something else you need to fix; I mean from where I was standing it looked like your left hand was gripping too tightly. It will hinder you when you do your flashy moves."

Sakura stayed silent through his assessment with her head slightly bowed as she looked at the greenery surrounding them as they neared the stalls. Sasuke seemed to notice her silence but didn't stop.

"…But you know what?"

Sakura's interest seemed to perk a little at this statement as she replied, "What?"

He coolly replied, "You are easily the best female hockey player I have ever seen."

- o – O – o – O – o – O – o -

_The distant cry of 'Kawaii!' echoed throughout the night…_

shiver Well I just finished typing this and its…hmm 1 AM? Oh yeah talk about devotion to my story and its seemingly few reviewer's. Sorry if it was later than unusual but I hope I made up for it with the ending.

Slowly but surely fluff is slipping through!

Have a pleasant day (or night )

M  
x


	6. Chapter 6

Can I just point out that the devotion that some of you readers have to this story really is heart warming. Some of your reviews just tug at a string in my heart and I couldn't possibly not upload another chapter for you. I felt you thankful for your reviews that I went a little ahead of myself and have found myself typing fluff (between whom will have to remain a secret )

But seriously these people: Tierra, ForgiveButNeverForget , a.flawed.design ,Deora

_**REALLY**_ made me smile with their comments. I hope that I continue to meet your standards with this chapter.

Enjoy & Special Thanks to the reviewers.

**Chapter 6:**

Sakura yawned as she held her rather bland laté in her right hand and began choosing which photos to put on display from a recent charity event by the Year 9s.

Sakura was aching a little from yesterday's hockey, she seemed to have over exerted herself for some reason…_and that reason may be tied to a certain raven haired-_

Sakura coughed with a frown, physical ending that trail of thought. _Damn Namaka for getting me all frustrated over…over…Sasuke!_ She sighed and threw her now empty coffee into a near by bin with accuracy rivalling the basketball team. As she stacked together the five photos she went and began pinning them up on a display board along with a note saying;

_Well Done Year 9! Sorry I couldn't come to the event but I heard some great karaoke and stand up comedy was present! We are sending the money off to Cancer Research today! You did the Leaf proud!_

_Sakura. H.x_

She sighed and began stepping back, the Year 9 did really put a lot of effort in, maybe she ought to go thank and congratulate them in person too. As she turned she was stopped when her heel caught the strap of a bag laying on the floor.

Sensing her lose of balance she out stretched her hands to grab on to something, which she managed to do. Along with something holding her she was now leaning against something rather stable and hard. She untangled her foot and turned to thank whoever caught her when she noticed it was none other than Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke, morning…and-eh- thanks for catching me…"

"No problem, you want to be a bit more careful, you could have sprained your ankle."

Feeling a little patronised she huffed and mumbled an agreement. She brushed off her skirt and adjusted her blouse before looking up and heading back towards her office.

_I actually THANKED that boy. Argh! Remind me why again?...Oh yeah he saved my ankle…I probably wouldn't have sprained it anyway... _Not wishing to tempt fate she stopped her thoughts for the second time that day and headed to her office.

Sitting at her desk she began her daily routine, skimming through her mail.

_4 Unread Messages._

Namaka. G

Namaka. G

Mr. Y. Kilala. Re: Budget Approval. Next Meeting.

Namaka. G.

Sakura sighed; damn that girl for clogging her school accounts inbox. How many times would she have to tell her to send _personal_ messages to her _personal_ account! What was odd however was the fact they had no subjects. Namaka was famous for her inability to choose a subject title and end up trying to write the email in the available space of one line, and resultantly being cut off.

Sakura glanced at the email from the Head and was a little relieved that she seemed to attain the budget she asked for. _Maybe things will speed up a bit now…_

Sakura began to open the messages from Namaka one by one growing redder with every email, which seemed to carry on from the preceding one like so;

_Sasuke _

_&_

_Sakura_

_Ooh la la!_

_(picture)_

The picture was a scanned chibi drawing of a little girl with a pink bob for hair and green eyes, which she assumed to be herself, holding hands with a scowling chibi boy who was blushing.

Sakura giggled at start but the more she looked at the chibi Namaka drew of Sasuke the more she couldn't deny how well she captured him, by twenty seconds she was laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"AAH!" Screamed Sakura as she slammed her laptop shut and turned on her swivel chair to face Sasuke. He stood there with a bland expression clearly waiting for an answer.

"Umm Sasuke, it was nothing! Ha-Ha!" She laughed, going redder by the second and her vice like grip tightening if possible on her laptop.

Sasuke moved forward, "You know, I think you are lying." His footsteps continued and he was now looming directly over Sakura with both hands stuffed deeply in his pockets. "I also happen to think it was an email, if my eyes served me right. An empty one from what I saw. What could possibly be so funny, unless I missed something?" He said as his gaze shifted to her laptop allowing Sakura a moment of relief.

_Damn this boy! Was he spying on me? And what the hell, has he got eyes like a hawk, how could he see?_

She shuffled a bit and was about to retort with hopefully what would have been some strong attempt at a change in subject when she was interrupted.

"Oi Sakura what you doing- Eh. Sasuke, what are _you_ doing here?"

Sasuke turned to the sight of Kenji, leaning a little further away from Sakura he replied, "Just came to see Sakura."

"Ah." _What am I replying like this freak too?_ Kenji cried inside himself.

"Hey! Sakura, Naruto's going to be late apparently he got stuck in-"

"Save it Kenji! He is just trying to buy himself an excuse to miss his morning lessons. Idiot…"

Kenji grinned and walk further into the office plopping himself on a chair beside Sakura.

"Sakura, could I use your computer real quick, I just want to check my emails, see if my mum arrived safely. She said she'd email rather than call 'cause of the time difference."

"No!"

Kenji paused and frowned, as his gaze shifted from Uchiha to Haruno. "Alright, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just was in the middle of reading some emails."

"Blank ones apparently." Muttered Sasuke.

"Blank emails? Sakura, are you bored or something?" Kenji enquired with a puzzled look.

Sakura sighed; there was no way she was going to get out of this with two boys on her case…two _good looking_ boys.

_Not a chance in hell. _So she turned and pulled the plug from the mains that had been charging her laptop's dead battery.

"Oops! Silly me!" She spoke adding a bit of dramatic effect by covering her mouth with her hands.

"Sakura…Why did you do that…"

"Aww man, sorry Kenji, looks like I'll have to turn on this old slow thing again. You can check your emails just give it ten minutes yea?"

Kenji grumbled, clearly in no mood to pursue whatever just happened, "Forget it Saki, lemme just hang here then."

"Alright!" She cheerfully replied.

"Sasuke, I forgot to ask what subjects do you take?"

Kenji turned to the Uchiha clearly interested in where the boy's interests in education lied.

"Maths, Physics and Economics"

"Hmm no classes with me then Uchiha. Don't cry for too long tonight." Kenji said winking at Sakura. She giggled and kicked him playfully. Sasuke simple gave a 'Hn' and a shrug along with, "I'll try not to…"

"Sasuke, you and I almost have the same subjects!" At the sound of Sakura's statement Sasuke opened his eyes and raised a small eyebrow.

"Hey, let me see your timetable." Sasuke dug out his timetable and handed it to Sakura and she laughed. "Sasuke, you're in my Physics and Math's lessons!"

Sasuke seemed a little relieved. Having a friendly face in two out of three of his lessons would help getting settled easier. _Hmm yes a nice 'friendly' face to help…or should I say pretty face?_

Sasuke decided to distract himself and continue talking, "So you can show me the Maths and Physics departments…good."

Sakura nodded and smiled. Kenji merely sat and listened, not feeling excluded but feeling no need to add to the conversation.

"Sakura, I got to go down to IT to check my mail but I'll see you in the lunch hall for lunch yea?"

She turned to him and nodded as they stretched out to hug each other. Kenji's hands seemed to side a little lower and rested just above her hips, Sakura and Sasuke both noticed. She pulled back and smiled before sitting back down again. Kenji left with a cheerful face to Sakura and a glance to Sasuke with an added small smile.

"I think he is uneasy with my presence." Sasuke started.

"Me me me. Gosh do all conversations tend to revolve around you?" Sakura replied whilst turning her back to Sasuke and turning her laptop on again.

"Yeah they tend to." Sasuke reached out and swirled her chair so she was facing him again. She opened her mouth to object but Sasuke cut in. "Don't do that, it's rude to turn your back when someone is talking to you."

Sakura's face blanked, "Sorry."

Sasuke smirked and rested his arms on his legs and leaned forward, "So brief me on our Maths and Physics set. Have we got any real jackasses?"

"Well I heard there was this new kid joining, a real pain in the- OW!"

Sasuke flicked her forehead gently before she finished her sentence. She looked at him with an angry pout and her arms crossed over one another which, unfortunately for Sasuke, seemed to press her breasts together tightly.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look…For the love of God why do you want to look!? You have never noticed the other sluts in this school, why do you suddenly notice this girl?_ Somewhere in his mind the statement '_Because she isn't a slut…_' echoed in his mind.

Just as Sakura was about to reply on the kind of people in their class the bell rung and they collected their bags.

Locking her office and exiting Leaf she and Sasuke walked over towards the Maths department for a triple dose. She sighed, this triple lesson was usually a killer, and yet with Sasuke joining her and Namaka she feared things could get terribly worse…or incredibly better.

She turned to him and smiled he merely gazed at her and tilted his head slightly.

They climb the steps to the second floor and entered the first class on sight. Sakura went to sit by Namaka who was unpacking her stuff while Sasuke went to introduce himself to the teacher. Namaka's face visibly tensed and then a huge grin swiped over her face, clearly she noticed Sasuke.

"Before you start putting any more rubbish in my head I'd like to remind you that there is a heavy hockey stick at the back of this class which isn't so hard to reach…"

"Hey Sakura, look who's followed you!"

_Completely ignored my threat! Grr…I'm taking martial arts class…after all actions speak louder than words…_

Sasuke walked away from the teacher and proceed to walk down towards the two girls and sat at an empty desk beside Sakura and Namaka's double desk.

Sensing a girl eyeing the seat beside him he promptly placed his bag in the chair beside him. The way he dropped his bag he might as well have put a big neon sign saying, 'Beware; approach at one's own risk'. The girl cowered away to her seat as the teacher shut the door and began class.

- o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o -

Hmm… Not much fluff but I promise you you'll be drowning in it soon. I'm still trying to get you all to understand their lives and build up to dramatic scenes.

I hope you're enjoying the characters and whether you are or aren't I really can't stress this point enough; I absolutely LOVE to hear your opinion.

Oh I don't know, maybe a few silent readers will decide in the spirit of Easter and good will you'll drop me a little review.

Either way I wish you all the best and a Happy Easter! & a belated Happy New Year for all Muslims.

M


	7. Chapter 7

As always my deepest love and appreciation goes to the following people who took the time to tell me what they thought about the previous chapter

As always my deepest love and appreciation goes to the following people who took the time to tell me what they thought about the previous chapter. They are;

**Deora, A.flawed.design, Tierra, Sasuke-and-Sakura-4ever, ForgiveButNeverForget**

It really means a lot when I open my inbox to read a review. Especially when I can take ideas or improve from them. Thank you once again.

Now then, here is the next chapter which I'm certain a lot of you will enjoy.

All my love

M

**Chapter 7:**

Triple Maths had passed by pretty slowly for Sakura. They were studying the differentiation of trigonometric functions; something Sakura wasn't bad at, but not keen on either.

After dealing with the Maths she had to deal with Namaka who just couldn't stop slipping her notes with highly inappropriate graffiti, such as _'Sasuke 4 Sakura', 'Sakura is in love!3', _or another few chibi drawings. Sakura threw them all in her bag to hide the inapt notes and destroy them ASAP…for no other reason of course, or so she kept telling herself.

Sasuke seemed oblivious to the trauma and anguish Sakura was under throughout that triple, another he did glance over every once in a while to check he was getting similar answers to her. _She is smart…hmph, guess the image she's built of herself is true._

Although nearing the end of their last lesson he did see her visibly twitch and shifting in her seat. She was obviously uncomfortable but why? He looked over to Namaka and saw her grinning like a mad hatter. _Maybe she should stop hanging out with her if she clearly makes her feel so uncomfortable_.

At the sound of the bell Sakura packed away her things rather slowly for someone aching to get out. Meanwhile Namaka had to rush off to a Chemistry experiment. As she left Sakura rather loudly sighed.

"Oi, if she bugs you that much why do you sit with her?" Sasuke's cool voice spoke without one hint of emotion, although he was clearly interested.

"She isn't really that annoying but- hey how'd you know she was bugging me?" Sakura stopped her packing and looked over to Sasuke. He continued packing and replied, "It wasn't rocket science being able to notice that."

Sakura laughed softly, "Sheesh, that noticeable ay?"

"Pretty much."

Sasuke had already finished packing and was waiting for Sakura to finish as well. As she lifted her bag from the floor and swung it over her shoulders they headed to the Physics department which was one floor above. Once on level 3 they turned left and walked down a corridor stopping at one of the door on the right.

Sakura was about to step through when she noticed the note pinned to the door.

_Year 13 head to library for a free lesson. I am giving extra teaching to Year 12 who have their practical exam soon._

_Mr. Hitoko_

A cry of joy emanated from Sakura as she turned to Sasuke.

"Sweet! Well I don't know about you but I haven't got any Business Studies work to do so I'm heading back to Leaf. Did you get any work yesterday?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I think I'll head back with you."

Sakura nodded and they both turned to leave, heading for Leaf.

As they arrived Sakura entered her office, threw her bag down and jumped onto her sofa. She sighed and stretched her arms with her legs dangling over the arm rest, leaving enough room on the sofa for Sasuke to join her. _If he wanted to…_

Sakura looked to the door and saw his silhouette pass right by her office heading for their general lounge room. She sighed and started at her ceiling. Shutting her eyes she tried to pull her emotions together. _What is up with you girl? Do you really fancy that cold hearted boy?...Well he isn't really that cold hearted…That is true…But still! He is cold compared to all the other good looking boys at this school! Take Kenji! He is __**way**__ more your type no? _At that she paused. It was true she liked Kenji, a lot. Just maybe not in _that way_. _Maybe I don't or maybe I do…Gosh do I like both of them?!_ She groaned and brought her hands to her face as realization of her confession dawned on her.

_I have the hots for Sasuke Uchiha._

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad." A voice spoke as Sakura felt a dip in the sofa lowering her head slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Sasuke lounging rather casually with his legs bent on the sofa. _He came…_

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't notice you." Sakura truthfully replied.

"Hn."

Sakura turned her gaze away feeling a little uneasy after her recent revelation. _Should I tell him?_ She wanted to laugh at herself for considering such an idea.

"You can tell me you know."

Sakura's throat seized and her eyes widened. She briefly considered the boy to be an alien with psychic powers. "…eh?"

"Whatever is bugging you, you can talk to me about it. Despite my appearances I am a good listener."

Sakura paused sitting up and shifting so she was in an upright position supporting herself with her two arms placed on one side. She turned herself so that she was half facing him and just looked at him. _Sasuke actually cares?_ He was staring at her photos framed on her wall and then turned to return her gaze.

She visibly blushed a bit but couldn't take her eyes off of him. _He is so handsome…_

Much the same was happening in Sasuke's mind as his eyes just stared straight into hers.

_Why am I looking at her? She is just a typical girl you have found to be trustworthy…_And then it dawned on him. He was so interested in observing her this whole time because he was cautious over whether he could trust her. Now he saw, literally and in general she wasn't anything like those fan girls. Her personality showed strength and leadership qualities, and even though she relies on her friends for emotional support, it just shows she is human…she is imperfect.

_Not from where I'm standing…_He thought to himself. Her hair was framing her face and she had no fringe to cover the top of her head. She looked normal and yet she was so different. Striking candy pink short hair and contrasting emerald green eyes. Her nose was small, and probably the most 'typical' feature she had.

As Sasuke's eyes traveled around her face he set on her lips. They were slightly parted and she was wearing a light coat of lipstick. Her breathing was a little fast but silent.

Sakura watched his gaze travel over her face but she wasn't embarrassed in the least which shocked her. That was probably because her brain was starting to feel a little numb with all the attention he was giving her. With her stomach filled with butterflies, a light red tint surfaced on her cheeks and she found her arm muscles slacking and she was leaning forward.

Sasuke also began to shift slowly and lean sideways towards her without much thought either. Soon they were mere centimeters away from each other as they began to feel the warmth of each other's breath. Sasuke's arm moved further down the sofas back as his torso was now completely facing her.

_Oh...my..._ a single thought managed to enter her mind as she and Sasuke shut their eyes and prayed.

With just one centimeters gap between their lips Sakura and Sasuke's motion seemed to slow dramatically.

_This is it…_they both thought.

Unexpectedly the sound of a ringing bell echoed throughout the school.

Sakura jumped and Sasuke stiffened. She quickly turned herself till her back was facing Sasuke and closed her eyes praying that she would wake up soon. Pinching herself she flinched at the pain, and turned round to face her doom.

As she turned to look at him he was still in the same position, slightly leaning over and his arm outstretched over the back of the sofa. The only difference was his head was turned to face the back of the sofa and was slightly bowed. One of his fists began to ball up slightly and then loosen once more.

Sakura frowned with widened eyes as she wondered and feared what would be going through his mind. _Things are going to be so weird now! God why me?!_

"Sakura…" Even when he spoke so quietly he could get across so much authority and right now Sakura was willing to listen to _anything_ anyone told her. "We should get going to our lessons."

With that he stood and swiftly left the room without as much as _one_ glance towards her. If he hadn't have said her name at the start of that sentence she would have believed he was talking to himself.

She lowered her head and balled her fists in her lap. _His fists were balled up. He was probably kicking himself for trying to kiss me or letting me kiss him…He must actually hate me. Gosh I can't stand this…I can't stand him hating me…Why…_

The sound of laughing students echoed throughout the hallway and drained out the sound of a small sob.

She dabbed her napkin underneath the cold running water and pressed it to her face trying to remove that horrible tint on her cheeks. She straightened herself fully, shut the tap and looked at herself in the mirror. _Wow…you wouldn't be able to tell I was upset…_

She wasn't being sarcastic. Her face had her normal appearance to it and just to see how far she could fake this façade, she grinned. _Gosh I should have taken up acting._

She stepped out of the girls toilets and rushed down the stairs to pick up her bag and swiftly headed to the Business and Economics department.

She winced as she thought of the utter cruelty of having these two departments combined. She'd make a point to the headmaster to separate the two departments; it was clearly going to drive her insane. _Oh? And are you also going to get the Head to chuck Sasuke out of your Maths and Physics sets? Hmm? I'd __**love**__ to hear your reasons. 'Oh! We nearly kissed and things are __**so**__ awkward! I couldn't possibly concentrate with him next to me!'_

She sighed and lowered her head as she pushed open the glass doors and passed the several different rooms. _It'll be okay. He could be in any of these rooms and is pretty far away from you. Yeah, good, he isn't even going to be in the same room as you!_ Suddenly Business Studies became Sakura's favourite subject.

She saw Kenji standing outside the class along with her other fellow classmates. In reality she actually enjoyed her Business Studies class. They were a bunch of kind and humorous people who never failed to joke around during lesson time, even nearing exam time. _And Kenji is here…he is exactly what you need. A good friend…and a good distraction._

Kenji noticed Sakura and grinned. He pushed off the wall he was previously leaning on and came to meet her halfway. His eyes seemed to look around himself and then glance over her shoulders for a moment. She found it odd but then again the boy was full of surprises.

"Saki!" He cried out as he out stretched his arms and hugged her. She sighed in his warmth and clung on to his vest.

"Oi? You ok?" He pulled back a bit and lifted her head with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry I'm fine! More importantly you better keep me entertained during this lesson only I don't think I can handle one more boring class!" She grinned near the end, hoping her face looked as convincing as it did in the mirror.

Kenji grinned and hugged her once more keeping his arms around her just above her waist. "How could I not entertain you? I am like a walking fun fair and _you_ Sakura are the sweet candy floss!" She giggled and grabbed a strand of her hair. Her gaze shifted and she already felt better with Kenji's affection, or maybe even flirting. _Let's not go there…_

"Alright you lot come in!" Anko their business teacher called out. Kenji turned to pick up his bag lying on the other side of the hallway and Sakura turned to pick her bag up. As she stood she was facing the doors and saw the unmistakable silhouette of Sasuke. She caught him looking at her and by the looks of it, he didn't care.

_Oh God…how long has he been watching me? Did he see that little interaction with Kenji? Great he probably thinks I'm some kind of slut. _

Sasuke had been watching them from a distance and had actually made eye contact with Kenji, not that Kenji knew about recent _events._ Sakura wouldn't tell him, or so he hoped. No she hadn't told him, he could tell by the way Kenji looked at him, it wasn't cold, or rude, it was just triumphant.

He was nearing her and she expected him to just walk by or even push past her. Sakura squinted her eyes a bit, trying so hard not to close them and show her weakness. She could hear his foot steps and as he passed by her she felt the softest of touches swipe on her hand.

She gasped and her eyes opened as she stood firmly, Kenji's voice snapped her out of reality.

"Sakura! Come on Anko says she'd like to start her lesson!"

She turned and swiftly walked in, apologizing to her teacher and turning to shut the door. Turning around to push it closed she saw _him_ leaning against the door opposite to her class staring at her in a cool manner with one leg perched on the wall with his arms crossed.

She gently turned away, shut the door, and took her seat next to Kenji and taking out her books. _Was he not mad at me? It didn't seem like he was. I know what I felt; he brushed his hands against mine, if anything it was a tender stroke with the tips of his fingers! He can't be angry it was far to gentle a caress. _

"Sakura, what's going on?"

Sakura turned to Kenji and smiled, genuinely, "Thankfully Kenji I think the answer is nothing."

As Sakura paused for a bit staring down at her desk Kenji eyed her suspiciously. He hadn't failed to notice that when he came out to fetch Sakura Sasuke had just passed by and went to lean against the wall opposite to their class across the hall. He'd also seen her hesitancy when shutting the door; she looked like she was looking at someone. It was obviously _him._

- o – O – o – O – o – O – o -


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry this update is late by a day but I've been pretty busy recently. But anyway, I wont bore you with my excuses, rather head straight into the story.

As always those of you who review my story I am eternally grateful. They really so inspire me and I hope to keep you happy.

M

**Chapter 8:**

The bell rang and Sakura and Kenji were heading for the main dining hall to get some lunch.

Sakura had planned on waiting for Sasuke but on second thought she thought it would be too awkward. In other words she completely chickened out.

As she made her way to the dining hall with Kenji they were talking about whether one of their classmates could potentially be bisexual.

"Kenji! Daniel Rideman is _not_ gay!" She repeated while throwing her bag against the corner of a wall, Kenji followed suit.

"Eer I think I no a gay boy when I see one Sakura!"

"Yeah I _suppose_ you are right…seeing as it takes one to know one…" She whispered.

"OI!" She giggled and dashed off for the dining hall with Kenji hot on her tail.

"Kenji come on! Stop! I was kidding!" She was also cursing herself for wearing heeled shoes rather than more stable flat boots.

"Hmm, didn't hear 'sorry my beloved angel', so I don't think I will!" With that he burst forward with his arms wide trying to catch her. She swiftly turned and changed direction from the dining hall to make a break for freedom. If she got out she could close the door and hold it like a barrier on him. She was much stronger than she looked.

Kenji didn't expect her turn so he fell back a little trying to change his momentum. He turned and followed her out, blocking the closing door with his foot. Sakura shrieked a little and ditched her plan trying to make a run for it.

Running against the outside wall she turned a corner hoping to try and confuse him over where she went. Only problem was he was too close to her and she couldn't even reach the corner before two arms shot out and wrapped around her waist.

She screamed slightly as Kenji pulled her into him. He whispered in her ears, "Got you…" She couldn't suppress the shiver that his warm breathe caused over her sensitive neck. She was still laughing and now trying to wriggle out of his grasp. A few passing pupils whistled and Sakura playfully told them to be quiet and help her out. Unfortunately most of the people passing by were Kenji's hockey team mates and of course they simply laughed and walked on. Some even encouraged him, giving him ideas to 'kidnap her' or 'lock her in her office'.

_Strange people…_ she thought humorously.

Suddenly Kenji grabbed her wrists from behind and pushed her against the school building.

"Ow! ow!" Sakura said between her and Kenji's laughter. She just couldn't stop laughing!

"Say uncle! No! Say 'Oh Kenji you devilishly handsome boy whom I've loved for so many years, please, I _beg_ of you to release me'!"

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she replied with equal drama, "NEVER!"

"Then prepare for the consequences Miss Haruno!"

With that he held both her wrists behind her with one hand and used his other hand to tickle her.

She shrieked even louder asking him to stop, and eventually he did. He was still laughing now with one arm leaning against the wall beside Sakura's head and the other had now released her wrists and was placed gently on her waist.

Finally they both stopped laughing and Sakura's head fell forward. When her forehead hit his chest she suddenly realised their proximity. She froze and her breathing caught.

Kenji seemed to notice her apprehension and he pulled his face back, gazing down at her face.

"Kenji…" she muttered as she noticed his glazed gaze. He didn't reply so she continued, trying to fill the rising awkward tension.

"Hey, err… let's go to lunch yeah? I'm exhausted…"

Kenji again didn't really reply, he just brought his arm down from the wall and placed it on her shoulder.

Sakura turned her head and watched this. She looked back to Kenji with questioning in her eyes. _God no…please…I can't do this again…_

"Sakura…" He whispered. She completely froze when she felt him move his body closer to her, their hips now grazing each other. Her eyes widened and she felt completely helpless. She didn't want this. She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew if _this_ happened things would get so much more complicated.

Kenji was slowly moving his hand to the back of her neck and began to draw her in when he was interrupted.

"Sakura."

Sakura stiffened as did Kenji. He withdrew his hand from her neck to turn around.

There stood Sasuke, with an _unreadable_ gaze.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

Kenji looked at him and acknowledged his presence, even if he wished it wasn't there. _Damn I was so close to kissing her…_"Sasuke" He said.

Sakura was freaking out and all she wanted to do was run. Run to anywhere but here, but she couldn't. Kenji still had his grip on waist and she glanced to look at it, lifting her head once more to cautiously look at Sasuke. Apparently he was too busy focusing on Kenji.

Sasuke's mouth was a simple straight line, his jaw closed, not firmly, but what really gave him away were his eyes. They seemed to burn with some emotion, but Sakura couldn't tell instantly what it was. Her mind was whirling and she needed space, from both of them, because she was scared over the events that may turn about.

Kenji let go of her waist turning to Sasuke. "Ah! Sasuke! Perfect timing! We were just headed to lunch, ne, Saki-chan?"

Sakura looked to Kenji who turned to her; his gaze was so gentle and welcoming. She smiled a bit silently thanking him for not making a scene.

"Yeah we were, Sasuke have you eaten?" She looked to him, his posture slightly slacking and with one hand stuffed in his pocket he replied. "No, not yet."

"Well then me boy! Tag along if you want!"

"I think I will thanks."

With that Kenji turned from Sasuke motioning both to follow him back to the dining hall.

Sakura pushed off the wall too and was going to follow Kenji when Sasuke's hand shot out grasping her wrist. Her eyes widened and she looked back towards Kenji's retreating figure. She glanced to Sasuke and shook her head, trying to tell him now was not the time. He let go and slowly nodded, understanding her hint.

Sakura turned quickly and they both tried to catch up to Kenji.

_What a boy, even after that tense an atmosphere he saved us all._

As they entered the hall and collected their food Sakura went to place her tray on a table which Kenji and Sasuke were already sitting at, opposite each other. She sat down next to Kenji facing Sasuke.

Kenji sighed and stretched his arm commenting on the good weather.

"I hope it lasts for the hockey competition!"

"Yeah…it would really suck if we played in crap weather. Gosh it would be like that match against Abbey Girl's School. Ugh!"

As the two of them chatted Sasuke couldn't help but envy Kenji's ability to calm Sakura down so easily and turn things back to normal. Although that wasn't the biggest thing he had on his mind. _Shit, back there I got really worked up! If Kenji had acted differently I don't think we'd be sitting here like this now. Then again if he'd acted differently they wouldn't even have been in that situation. What the hell was he thinking…What the hell was I thinking…I'm not dating Sakura, she is technically single, but back at Leaf…I felt something…she obviously did too…_He sighed,_ things are complicated…how annoying._

Sakura noticed his silence and tried to get him talking.

"I think you guys will definitely win this year. Kenji you know so much about the other team's weaknesses. Plus you've got another great player like Sasuke on the team. With strategy you could win!"

Kenji nodded enthusiastically. He turned to Sasuke, "She is right you know?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Kenji continued, leaning slightly forward. "I know a few major weaknesses of our opponents. Take Miller," He nodded his head subtly to his right, "He may be on the school team but his attacking skills are pretty weak. He didn't grasp the concept of a side flip turn, so he concentrated on defence."

"Then won't he be playing a defensive position in the tournament."

Kenji shook his head, "The rest of the team aren't nearly as strong in attacking as Miller is, so he'll be forced into centre position."

And so they continued, Sasuke listening eagerly with the odd few questions and Kenji making the odd joke. Sakura couldn't help herself from staring in awe as Sasuke chuckled at one of Kenji's jokes.

She turned to Kenji and thought_ God bless this boy, he'd make one fine peacemaker and leader…These two really could become great friends._

Much the same was going through Kenji and Sasuke's minds. Kenji respected Sasuke, he was a fine hockey player and clearly was no 'playboy'. When he spoke he was honest and even with his withdrawn personality he refused to change to fit in.

Sasuke thought of Kenji as a fine hockey player to. During yesterday's training he could see leadership qualities shining through, just like Sakura. He was also very kind hearted, never one to start a fight and was always trying to keep the peace. _As I am now he is a more suited Hockey Team Captain._ _But I suppose there are some things I believe we will both rival on even as friends_.

Their conversation paused and at the same time they thought, _Sakura and being Captain…it'll be interesting to see how things play. Don't think I'll go easy on you…_

Sakura was completely obliviously to the silent war they both agreed to start and she simply slipped her fork of pasta into her mouth and savoured the cheesy taste, thinking things weren't as bad as they could have been.

Unfortunately for her she couldn't have been more wrong…

- o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o -

**Please review! Thanks again! Take Care!**

M


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Here we go guys! The next instalment to Milton Hill!

Once again my thanks go out to these wonderful people who have taken the time to review my previous chapter and tell me what they honestly thought.

PyroDarkAngelOfFire – Yipee! Another fellow Fanfic lover based in the UK. I assume then you are quite familiar with the 'Housing' system then? And wow thanks so much for the compliment on my writing style! Really makes me smile knowing that you find it that good! And yes the plot will begin to unfold at a faster rate after this chapter I believe.

Sakura4eva – Hehe! Cady your review made me giggle, and yeah I know what you mean about a mad SasuSaku fan! Of course we still love Kenji, but hey Sasuke did catch them in a weird state didn't he? Wonder what his reaction is going to be! You'll just have to read and tell me what you think! And thanks for the lil boost of motivation there. I was seriously considering taking this fiction off FanFic but I thought it would be unfair to you guys who are kind enough to review. And with the pretty good responses I'm getting it would just be rude of me to quit now. I suppose its sad to hear you went through a similar situation too but like you said, 'just ignore it'. Thanks again!

Tierra – You know I loved your review because it was short and to the point. I do agree it was rather bland but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I'm sure you'll like it more than the previous one! Well, at least that is what I assume! Thanks for sticking with this fiction though! Means a lot to me! Hope you will continue to read and enjoy it!

Crazyfrogsasusaku – Thanks for dropping a review telling me what you think, it always helps an author even if the review is to the point. P.s. love your name hehe! Hope you'll enjoy this up coming chapter!

Deora – Hehe! Gosh I hope your fall off your chair wasn't too hard! Sorry that my updates happen every week, its just I try to keep my updates rather regular. I don't want to update everyday for a week and then leave you all hanging for like a month till I drag my butt to my computer and actually catch up on some writing hehe! Btw, I'm looking forward to an update email on your fiction soon hopefully! And as for who Sakura will choose…well now…that's the million dollar question, don't you think? Hehe! I think you'll like this chapter Deora, I'm looking forward to your review at the end! Enjoy!

Sasuke-and-Sakura-4ever – Glad you liked the previous chapter. I felt a little guilty posting that one because it was really short and rather bland. I'm sure you'll love this chapter though if you liked the previous one! Hope to hear from you soon and enjoy!

**Chapter 9:**

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Sakura!"

Both Naruto and Namaka greeted her as she stepped into their common room the following day. A few boys were gathered round the gaming console someone brought in recently and every once in a while a loud cheering was heard.

"Hey Sakura, you didn't phone me last night! I _really_ wanted to talk to you!" Namaka whined. Sakura smiled, _of course you mean you wanted to gossip over Sasuke and Kenji. Man I should tell her what happened some time soon…Just not yet, I need her concentrating on the Hockey tournament we have today. Hmm which reminds me I should probably remind them all._

Sakura stood up and whistled to get her fellow friend's attention. "Don't forget guys! Today 1:30 on the main hockey pitch we have the tournament. Be in regular kit and get ready to kick some butt girls and boys!"

An enthusiastic reply came and Sakura nodded, returning back to her seat. As her and Namaka gossiped over the last _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie, she noticed Kenji by the doorway looking at something with a semi serious face.

_I'll go ask him what is up after Namaka finishes her rant over Johnny Depp's 'too-good-to-be-true-body'…_

Kenji meanwhile had just noticed Sasuke walk into Leaf and he was pondering how things could potentially play out. It was clear to him that Sakura had felt some connection to the new boy but what she shared with him was years of friendship, he knew that was hard to beat.

He pushed off the wall and went to greet the Uchiha who was currently throwing his sports kit in his locker.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned and nodded to Kenji, "Morning." He replied statically.

"You ready for the hockey? I got some good strategies going. You better pull your weight, I expect a lot from you." He spoke in a mock serious tone.

Sasuke smirked, "As do I Kenji, especially since you are the Captain of the school team."

Kenji grinned, "That I am." He turned away and sat on a couple of chairs near the main pool table. "Sasuke, come here for a second."

Sasuke looked over and followed him to sit down.

"You may be pretty…how should I put it…_reserved_ in the way you act but I can tell…." He turned to face him, "You are a good guy Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. _Is he trying to get some sort of guilt out of me?_

However Sasuke's conspiracies where immediately ruled out with his next sentence, "I'm glad you came here. It's always good to meet somebody who you can trust. I'm also happy you are friendly with Sakura. Sometimes I feel she over works herself, so the more friends she has there for her the better."

_He is serious I can tell._ Sasuke shut his eyes for a moment. "Thank you, Kenji. I value your presence as well. There are some real idiots here at Milton, but I'm glad I met you, Naruto and Sakura. You are people who I can trust."

Kenji nodded, _I'm glad we have that sorted…_

Kenji flayed back with his arms behind his head. "Of course you mustn't become too indulgent…"

Sasuke turned towards him, not fully understanding his meaning.

"What I'm trying to say is, as good as it is to have friends who support who, it is equally good if they pose a challenge."

"Ah. For example if they _threaten_ to interfere in a friend's comfort zone."

Kenji turned to Sasuke, "Exactly, but do you think as friends there should be some sort of line which shows what you can or can't do?"

"Elaborate Kenji…"

Kenji sighed, as he was about to reply Sakura came out of their common room and headed into her office with Naruto and Namaka on her tail chattering away. She didn't notice either of them.

"Take the girls for example. It seems to be in their blood to put their friendship before any male _associates_."

Sasuke turned to look at Kenji, seeing that their conversation was losing it's subtly.

Sasuke decided it was time for him to say a few things himself. "Girls are more emotional then boys and seem to long the sensation of bonds. Friendships are the first bonds they make so they cherish that before any other ones they make."

"But isn't that the same with boys?"

Sasuke shook his head, "In a way they are the same, but when you were much younger how many fights did you have with your friends?"

"Hardly any."

"From what I gather girls seem to go through more turbulent times as they fight about the smallest of matters which seem unforgivable at the time. Because of their early taste at the uncaring nature some humans feel the need to hold on to whatever strong and worthy bond they can make."

Kenji pondered his statement and decided to agree with Sasuke due to his little understanding of a girl's mind, as Sasuke continued.

"For most guys they don't feel the need for such strong bonds and connections, this of course is excluding the most insecure of the male population." Kenji nodded and allowed him to continue. "Although we have similar bonds as the girls have with their companions, don't you find that men are more willing to break them and damn the consequences?"

Kenji did agree, most of the girl's he knew were kind and even the cold hearted one's still possessed a conscience to stop some of their actions. Men however had more of the 'ruthless' type. Kenji frowned.

"Sasuke, are you suggesting that you feel you have nothing prohibiting you from taking what you desire?"

Kenji inwardly cursed his lack of restrained words but his mouth spoke before his mind could acknowledge.

He turned head on to Kenji now, "I'm saying that as men or women we have things we _desire_ and things we already hold dear and are unwilling to relinquish. But there will be times when they are challenged, fairly or unfairly. And there will be times when _you_ will challenge someone else's desires…"

"And when that day comes we are supposed to _fight it out_ then I suppose Sasuke?"

Sasuke kept silent and nodded as Kenji sighed and stood up. "Well they always did say alls fair in love and war."

Sasuke's eyes widened at his unsubtle and open admission to liking Sakura, possibly loving her. He looked to Sasuke and just before he turned to head for their common room and whispered, "Good luck and may the best man win…"

Sasuke stood and gazed at him fiercely, "Ah. May the best man win."

With that they both turned to notice Sakura who was pinning a poster with the listings of who was on the team and also wishing them luck. Feeling someone looking at her she turned and noticed Sasuke and Kenji. She noticed their casual posture around each other and couldn't help but smile. She waved and walked over.

"Hey guys, you ready for the hockey?"

"Are we ready? Psh! What a stupid question! Wouldn't you agree Sasuke?"

"Ah, are you feeling alright Sakura? Maybe you're ill and aren't thinking straight."

Sakura's jaw dropped and she looked between her two friends. _Are they insulting me…TOGETHER?!_

"Ugh! MEN!" She threw her hands up in the air and stormed off towards her office shutting her door.

Kenji and Sasuke both went and knocked. When no reply came Sasuke grabbed the handle and began to turn when they heard her distinct voice, "Enter at your own risk…"

Kenji smirked and nodded for Sasuke to continue. They opened the door and saw her lying on her sofa flicking through channels. Kenji walked up to her and tapped her head gently before squatting in front of her.

"Saki-chan I have to go speak to the Head about the Boy's hockey uniform. Apparently they want to change the colour scheme."

"Eh? But they are fine as they are!"

Kenji smirked, "And I'm sure _you_ of all people would know. So in order for you to keep me, your eye candy, looking as sexy as ever, I'm going to try and persuade him otherwise or come to some sort of compromise."

Sakura blushed and Kenji grinned, leaning in for a hug before getting up and patting Sasuke on his shoulder and heading out.

Sakura's cheeks were still slightly red before Sasuke shifted to sit next to her.

"That idiot Kenji…just goes round saying stuff like that! Ugh, just who does he think he is hmm?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but apparently Sakura wasn't finished yet.

" '_Oh Sakura, in order for you to keep me, your eye candy, looking as sexy as ever…!'_ …UGH! Does he listen to himself? Sure he is pretty smart, an extremely talented hockey player and _heck_ I'll admit it, rather good looking but still his comments can be so inappropriate at times! He needs to try and imagine what a girl would think!"

Sakura sighed and looked over to Sasuke. She was annoyed he hadn't said anything or even agreed with her. Opening her mouth she started, "Hey Sasu-"

She stopped noticing his hard glare he was giving the wall. _What's with him…he couldn't possibly hate Kenji that much. And all I did was talk about Kenji and his personalities and- OH damn! Sakura you idiot, idiot, IDIOT! Are you trying to make things worse?!_

Sasuke meanwhile had reached a personal milestone. It was his first hand experience of jealousy and boy did it suck. _So she does find him attractive…What does she think of me?_

Wishing to shift the topic subtly on to a calmer note Sakura spoke quietly.

"So from what I saw at lunch I'm guessing you two have sorted things out. Thank God for that."

"Not exactly…"

Sakura whipped her head around, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

Sasuke leaned against the sofas back with his side and faced Sakura. "Meaning we agreed to disagree."

Sakura sighed and reached for her Evian water bottle. Gazing at the clear liquid she momentarily wished it was Vodka so that she could drown away the problems.

"For example…we did agree on a…common interest."

_COMMON INTEREST?! DON'T TELL ME-_

Sakura's eyes bulged and some water trickled down her windpipe. She lunged forward and began coughing. Sasuke was immediately beside her patting her back hopefully helping to remove any water droplets.

After a few moments she raised her head too look at him with an expression that screamed, 'Tell me I'm wrong'

Sasuke coolly returned her gaze and her posture slacked. _Why me?!_

"You okay?" His gentle voice entered her screaming head and all she could think was, _how calming…_

"Yeah, thanks."

There was a brief pause before Sasuke asked her a rather direct question. "Sakura, how do you see Kenji?"

Sakura tensed and fell off the sofa with a rather _large_ 'thud'.

Over on the other side of the school the Head was signing some papers when a secretary brought in some coffee. She left it on the edge of his desk and as she left he thanked her. Reaching for the cup he was interrupted by a rather large shockwave as his coffee fell over.

"What the-?"

The distinct shockwave seemed to travel rather unseeingly large distances…

Back in Leaf Sakura promptly stood dusting herself off a little too forcibly, "WHAT? - What kind of a question was that?"

"A normal one."

"NO IT IS NOT!"

"Well I'm afraid you are once again mistaken Sakura. Twice in one morning, maybe you should skip school-"

"Sasuke…" She threatened, he smirked. _She is fun to tease…_She sat back down and silence greeted the room.

She knew he was waiting for a reply but she didn't know what to say.

"Sasuke…Kenji and I are close but if you are insinuating what I think you are then, I think I don't know how to reply."

Sasuke feared that kind of an answer. _She is indecisive…_

Boldly he turned to her and let his hand stretch across and caresses her cheek. She froze and slowly looked towards him as his hand fell to the back of her neck.

_She needs to know how I…How do I tell her...Or how do I show her…Does she even feel anything for me? I've seen the way she looks at Kenji... I need to know…_

"I'd like to help you answer that question Sakura but there is something I need to be sure of first…"

_This is madness, or a joke, or…or…Gosh he is so hot…SAKURA! Pay attention!_

"Sasuke…I…don't know."

"I know."

Slightly confused over what they just said Sakura stayed silent.

His hand moved further across her neck and slid down her back. His arm skimming across hers and his eyes never leaving hers. His movements were so slow Sakura swore he was taunting her.

Lower and lower, they passed along her rib cage and rested against her hip. They then moved to hold the small of her back and suddenly he jerked her forward.

"Aa-!" She let a small cry out till she was pressed against his chest with her arms drawn in against her shoulder. Her heartbeat was ecstatic over their proximity or the way his hands were slow drawing patterns over her lower back. His warmth seemed to burn through her shirt and her breathing became slightly laboured. _What is this feeling…it's like I feel so empty but full within …my soul…_

Her eyes were dropping slightly and her senses were falling into overload. The best way to describe how she felt would be the same sensation one would get jumping from a high diving board. First the initial sense of weightlessness then gravity pulling you down until finally…you submerge with water coaxing your whole body…

_Submerge…_ she thought.

Sasuke was in a very similar position, just as frightened, if not more. These were the boldest emotional moves he'd ever made in his life, but this girl in his arms, she was so different but so simple…It confused his mind to no ends, while his heart seemed to understand. He tightened his left arm currently around her and drew her closer, raising his right hand to stroke her cheek.

"Sakura…I don't know if this…" _If this is what I want...No…I do want this but I just don't think I…_Sasuke stopped thinking and talking. Sasuke was hesitant because Sakura was the first girl he'd actually taken a liking to. He had no past experience and he hadn't a clue about what lay ahead. He wasn't too sure if he liked not knowing.

Sakura didn't care about a word he said, her mind felt like she was drained in ecstasy and all she could sense was her face getting closer to his.

They were both leaning in, but not as a command from the mind, more a plea from their hearts.

A mere centimetre away and their breathing were laboured and their eyes firmly shut. Sakura was officially losing it with what his left hand was doing to her back, so she raised her hand gently and stroked his neck just above his shirt.

Sasuke's eyes remained shut as he gasped at her touch. _I can't stand this anymore…_

With that his arm muscles tightened and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

To Sasuke, it was like being burned and frozen and the same time. He couldn't talk or feel and his arms were shaking with this sudden overwhelming emotion.

Sakura drew a deep breathe threw her nose as her heart sped up even more and her muscles were thrown into overload. She pulled Sasuke closer with her fist grabbing his vest as she ached to feel more of his body.

Sakura gasped as her chest was firmly pressed against his _very_ firm chest. _Gosh his muscles must feel so good._ As Sakura gasped Sasuke took advantage of her open mouth and gently probed his tongue into her mouth, hesitant over whether his actions were appropriate. She moaned and opened her mouth wider giving him more access and hoping she could play their little game of tonsil hockey.

Sasuke growled at the feel of her tongue against the roof of his mouth and he roughly pulled Sakura on top of him. She squeaked before resuming her assault of his mouth with her hands sliding up and down his hard chest. His arms were doing much the same to her back and they were driving each other insane.

As they both drew back for a small breather Sakura bowed her head till it rested on his head. His arms were tightly wound around her waist and Sakura had her palms flat against his chest with one hand stroking him gently.

"Sasuke…" She whispered, he looked up to see the most breath taking sight. Her face was flushed and her hair fell forward framing her face. Even with a shadow cast over her face her green eyes glistened like the moon on a stormy night.

"Sakura…" He replied with a low but wavering voice. Just as they gazed into one another's eyes they felt the force of attraction and were leaning forward again.

"UCHIHA!" Sakura pulled back abruptly and jumped off of Sasuke sitting on the far end of the sofa just as her office door burst open to the sight of some guys from the Hockey Squad.

"There is a door for a reason idiots!" Sakura shouted.

Very few of the boys winced and apologised, the one who was doing the shouting merely shrugged and winked at her, typical Josh Linton. Apparently he was hoping his good looks would help him out…_sorely mistaken my friend._

As Sakura was going to retort over his egotistical manner Sasuke stepped and literally blocked her view of Josh.

She was puzzled but looked down to his right hand which was tensed and balled up. _Did he get jealous over that idiot? Sasuke you're just a big an idiot…_She however couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"There you are! Anyway mate we have to go, we've got lunch time hockey practice; hope you've got your kit. Oh and sorry for interrupting your little _session_. We'll knock next time." Josh smirked and his 'followers' chuckled as they all left.

Sakura blushed, wishing that she had enough self-confidence to make some witty remark but in reality she was still a little shaken over the kiss and nearly being caught.

She reached her hand and was about to place it on his shoulder when he abruptly moved forward. As he reached the door he turned around to look at her. Gently he spoke, "If I'm late for registration tell Kakashi I had practice." With that he paused gazing at her brief and turned to leave for practice.

Sakura moved forward gently and shut the door. As the 'clicking' sound of the door being firmly shut in place echoed in her office she leaned forward and laid her head against the door.

_When he left he didn't notice my hand but when he turned around he said the most obviously thing in the world! Why didn't he hug me goodbye or even say my name and not talk to me as if I'm some nobody!_ Although she did see his longing gaze he left on her before he left. _Is he confused?_...Sakura sighed and pulled out her mobile phone.

- o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o -

OH MY! What is going on now? Sasuke is acting a bit weird…hmm…wonder why

Anyway my lovely readers if you have time I'm going to make a shameful plea for some reviews. They are fast becoming my new addiction hehe!

Hope you all have a fantastic day/night and take care of yourselves!

M


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Well first things first, I think the previous chapter had the greatest response rate so far and it really was so polite of all of you who reviewed. I hope you all know how much I appreciate the time you give up to send me a small review. I'm also happy to see new reviewers stepping forward and telling me what they think. I was hoping that time would come and now that its here I'm extremely glad.

And these are the wonderful people who my dearest thanks go out to:

**TaintedImpurity** – Ah yes, your opinion is shared amongst many people when it comes to Kenji. As for the potential to his love life, well it's not the stories main focus but inevitably it was come under question, so you should definitely keep a look out for it! Thanks for the fastest review!

**PyroDarkAngelOfFire** – Oops! I'm sorry if my question offended you, I couldn't tell whether you were insulted by my questioning of whether you knew about the hosing system. Damn internet, so impersonal, but I hope you weren't offended. Always in Blue house were you? By any chance is it your favourite colour? Hehe, coz then I'd call it fate! Back to the plot…I'm glad you liked the kiss. I was hesitant over how to write it. I didn't want it to be OTT but it had to be special. A couple first kiss is a memorable one, even if the location is slightly out of place! Haha! And as for the manly talk, I really think it was inevitable. Especially when someone like Sasuke is involved, being Mr. Superior as he is! I think you'll really enjoy this chapter; it's the first milestone for the story…if you'd call it that. You'll have to read it to see what I mean! Thanks for an uber quick review! Hope to hear from you again afterwards!

**sessy52** – Yay! So glad you liked it, a small cute review! Thanks again for writing it, they make me smile. I'm also pretty certain that you and the majority of reviewers will like this chapter. Hope to hear from you after you read chapter 10! Thanks and enjoy!

**sasusaku779** – WOW! You really think it was the best school kiss you've ever read? I'm absolutely flattered. I did spend some time on writing it but that was a way better reply that I expected anyone to give me. Thank you so much! I hope you'll like this chapter too; it took me a while to write as well! Enjoy and I hope to see what you think after you read it!

**Tierra** – Haha! I know I'm so mean; I've only just brought out some major romantic action. As for getting graphic I'm afraid I do have plans on doing so but not in the way the majority of stories on Fanfiction do. It will be classed as mature content and I will warn readers where ever in the story it may come. I sincerely hope it won't put you off. If it does, then don't hesitate to tell me and I will try and write a substitute chapter for you. Although I would sincerely stress that you have an idea of what happened, because it is crucial for the entire story. I'm particularly waiting for your reply on this chapter and the question I just asked above. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy the story!

**Deora** – You know you'll be able to validate your suspisions in this chapter I believe. And if not this one then the following chapter will definitely clear things up. Actually perhaps 'clear things up' isn't the wisest of phrases to use. Ah! I mustn't say anymore I might spoil the story! And I'm loving the whole 'worth it' attitude. Its true, something things in life are worth the risk. I'm hoping to hear from you after reading this. Your opinion really matters, take care and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Sasuke-and-Sakura-4ever** – I'm glad the previous chapter was to your liking. The story is now beginning to progress and I think from here on every readers is going to find chapters are more involved. So basically play time is over haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the previous one! I'd hate to lose your interest now! Enjoy and I hope to hear from you soon!

**TeamTHEFT** – Your review really touched me and made me smile. I'm so happy you like my work, and to call yourself my fan is truly flattering. I think you'll enjoy this chapter and I sincerely hope the update wasn't too late; I'd really hate to lose your interest!! Enjoy the chapter and I eagerly wait to hear your opinion!

**Rosebutter22 - **Thats awesome! I'm glad you can relate to the story in that way! Hopefully I wont let you down with my hockey descriptions, but I did used to play, so hopefully you'll be able to understand some of the techniques and skills I'm writing about! Don't be shy to tell me what you think! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for making that review.

**Sakura4eva** - Hey Cady, glad to hear from you again! No worries about the late review, I'm just glad you did review! As for the mistakes, thank you very much for pointing them out. I'll definetely try harder to spot them before I put my chapters up. I'm also glad to here that your story is picking up, we share that common fear of no one liking our stories! Anyway this is the latest chapter and I really hope I've managed to raise the bar a bit and make sure you enjoy it as much as possible! Hope to hear from you soon! Enjoy!

**I would like to take this opportunity to warn any of the younger readers that there is discourteous and impolite language used later in the chapter.**

**Thank you.**

And without further ado here is _Chapter 10 of Milton Hill._

Enjoy!

M x

**Chapter 10:**

Gazing through her list of contacts she found Namaka's name and phoned her.

"Heya Sakura! What's up?"

"Hey Nam, was wondering where you were."

"I'm just heading to grab a sandwich, I didn't go for lunch! My experiment took so much longer than I expected!"

"Mind if I join you?"

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No…not quite…just that…"

Namaka immediately cut in, "Meet me outside the dining hall and we'll sort it out."

Sakura smiled, "See you there."

As she hung up she couldn't help but be so grateful to Namaka. She seemed to understand her so well at times. Truly she was her best friend.

As Sakura slowly made her way towards the dining hall she saw Namaka with a small sandwich wrapped in tissue paper. She walked over and immediately they went to sit on a bench near the outskirt of the school to sit in peace.

As they sat Sakura told Namaka about the recent events occurring regarding Sasuke and Kenji. Expecting her to squeal or over dramatis she was surprised to her sitting patiently and encouraging her to go on. As she finished Namaka sighed and finally spoke.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised about Kenji, he has had a 'thing' for you for a while now. Sasuke however has confused me a little bit."

"How so?"

"From what you told me he wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss him. So his departing 'gift' before he went to practice could be down to anything really." Namaka stopped and looked to Sakura. "Sakura I know sometimes you get a little emotional but I'm going to speak some _possible_ harsh truths ok?"

Sakura nodded, she wanted to know what could be the truth and she trusted Namaka to not sugar coat anything.

"Here are what I think I the most likely reasons for his 'cold-shoulder-exit'. One; He was too shy over your little experience and wanted to end it quickly before he blushed like a tomato. Two; He didn't actually want anything serious to develop and it was merely a hormonal craving. Three; His personality allows such an action to become likely, especially over intimacy, which he seems to enjoy little of. Four; He didn't want any of it to happen. Now there is another possibility but this is more a guess because of how little we know about him. Maybe he is scared over girls, remember what I said about him being mobbed by fan girls. Uchiha seems like a smart guy and I don't think even with his fan girls attention he has had a proper girlfriend. He might have panicked and left." Namaka took a deep breathe in as Sakura processed the possibilities with a slightly heavy heart.

"But Saki, I think the only way to fix this is to go and speak to him. I mean I could _easily_ sit here throwing at least ten more possible explanations, but I'm hesitant on filling your head with ideas.

Sakura nodded and glanced at her watched. She had ten minutes, till registration. _I bet I could make it on time…_

With that she stood up turning to Namaka who was _still_ munching her cheese sandwich.

"Namaka-"

"Yes, yes go find him and talk to him."

"Could you-"

"Roll you if you're late for registration. Yes I will."

"And don't-"

"Forget Sasuke and Kenji because it was your responsibility to register them if they were late. YES Sakura I know now go!"

As she turned she muttered, "It's rather annoying when you do that…"

"And yet without seeing your face I know how much it amuses you." Sakura stopped and turned to Namaka and grinned. _You have no idea_.

With that she turned and ran over to the changing rooms. As she entered the small building her saw the two rooms for boys and girls side by side. Pausing a bit and fixing her appearance she slowly walked towards the boy's changing room door and waited for Sasuke to come out.

As soon as she stood outside the door she heard wooting and shouts. She turned her head and scooted a little closer to hear what the commotion was about.

"The boy has become a man!"

"Ha-ha! That is for sure. Hey, hey don't get too riled up mate! We're just kidding around, didn't mean to upset you that much!"

There was a pause and she recognised one of the voices to be Josh. _What are they talking about…it sounds like…_

"Look I don't know what the big deal is."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she recognised that voice, _Sasuke! Oh God they are so obviously talking about…IT._

"Eh? What do you mean?" Replied Josh.

"Am I wrong in assuming you guys have kissed a girl before?" Sakura smirked, obviously he was trying to tease them.

"Of course we have. What is the point?"

"Well it's just like that then, it was just a kiss."

"Mate you sure? I don't think you can relate it to how _we _behave with girls!" Sakura was pressed against the outside wall, her heart hanging on a thread as Josh's friends laughed at his comment.

The sounds from inside suddenly increased, someone was holding the door open. It was another fellow hockey team mate still facing the changing rooms with a grin on his face. He obviously hadn't seen Sakura and was waiting to see how the conversation played out. She was worried he'd turn around and notice her but he was clearly interested on how Sasuke would reply.

"Sakura and I just had a small 'thing'. It is notlike the kiss or her mean anything. I thought she was good looking and wanted to see if she is as good a kisser as she looks. Okay? End of."

Sakura gasped as one hand clutched her vest near her heart…_That bastard…he…he…_

"Eh? So Sasuke's just as big a player as us lot! So what was she like then?" Josh's friends eagerly asked.

Apparently Sakura's little helper holding the door open had had his share of gossip and as he turned and stepped out he came face to face with a shaken Sakura.

"Shit…Sakura…" At the boy's recognition the sound of echoing laughter ceased in the boys changing room and Sakura attentively took a step back. A frown was plastered on her face but anger wasn't what she was feeling. As she slowly moved backwards she bumped into someone, she turned to see Kenji with some hockey equipment in his hands.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kenji asked with much concern in his voice. As he entered the building and saw her retreating backwards slightly he noticed her flattering step and quivering hands.

She looked at Kenji and then back towards the changing rooms, there stood Sasuke, scruffily dressed in his suit.

He stepped forward and gently spoke, "Sakura…" _Shit._ He thought to himself. _No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!_ But before he could voice his thoughts she was beginning to turn and leave to the exit. Sasuke called out her name but she didn't stop till she was almost fleeing the building.

A small whistle was heard as Josh and his friends stepped back into the changing rooms to finish packing their stuff away. Kenji was confused; he stepped into the room followed by Sasuke shortly.

"What happened Josh?" Kenji asked indicating he wasn't amused and he wanted answers. Josh seemed to notice this but insensitively replied, "Our team_ player_ here Sasuke got a little up close and _friendly _with Sakura. For whatever reason she was waiting outside the changing rooms and heard Sasuke's confession that he just got a bit bored and wanted some fun!"

Kenji exhaled sharply and turned to Sasuke. He was sitting on a backless bench pressed against the wall with his head hung low and his fists clenched.

"Everybody out." Kenji uttered quietly.

"No worries dude we were just leaving. I can tell you're pissed he messed with your girl."

Kenji sent a menacing death glare that could put any man in his place. Josh shrugged his shoulders and left with several other hockey players following suit.

At the sound of the changing room door shutting a deadly silence filled the room. Kenji remained still, his head slightly bowed, unsure of what his next actions. He heard a shuffling a saw Sasuke stand, presumably heading to leave. Before Sasuke could even make one step Kenji swung his fist and hit him square on the jaw.

Sasuke stumbled back till he was pressed uncomfortably against the wall by a fist gripping his collar.

Sasuke looked forward into the raging eyes of Kenji. _If ever I thought Kenji would have the intent to kill me, it would most likely be now._

"Give me one reason…"

Sasuke frowned, but not wishing to push his luck he soundly responded, "To what?"

"One reason to not rip you piece to piece right now you _bastard_." He hissed the last word with such venom Sasuke himself felt threatened.

"It is nothing like what it seems Kenji-"

A sudden force pushed lifted Sasuke slightly up and dropped him to his feet again, pressing hard against his ribs.

"I thought you and me had the common interest of caring for _her_. I was an idiot to think so. I was an idiot to _respect_ you for the friend I thought you could have been. You _bastard_…all you wanted was some _'fun'_. Shit I should kill you right now. What the fuck was with that whole speech this morning then HUH? ANSWER ME YOUR ASSHOLE!"

"IT WAS NOTHING LIKE WHAT YOU HEARD FROM JOSH!"

"Oh and I suppose Sakura ran off _crying_ because of what _Josh_ said? You think I'd believe a scumbag's word over a tearful Sakura? You are _sick_ Uchiha. What made you do it huh? Did you think she was only looking _for some fun?_"

"No! This whole fucking thing is a misunderstanding!"

"So you didn't kiss her?" Kenji asked with a titled face mere inches away from his.

"No…I mean…"

Kenji raised his other arm and was about to punch Sasuke. Sasuke however had frankly had enough of being held like some primary school kid. He swiftly kicked Kenji on his ribs causing him to stumble back, releasing his grip of Sasuke.

"Kenji listen to me. I did kiss her yes, but not for _a little fun_. For fucks sake, Josh and his bunch of idiots walked in and nearly caught us. You must have noticed his taunting this hockey session so to shut him up I-"

Sasuke paused, sudden realisation over what he did and how utterly _pathetic_ it was began to sink in.

"Say it_…_you piece of _shit_…" Kenji spoke with malice laced around every word.

"I said it to get him off my case…" Sasuke whispered. Nothing could prepare Sasuke for the onslaught of emotions that hit him. Physically he stumbled backwards leaning against the wall. His fists balled up and he pound the wall behind him, letting out a small cry. His breathing was laboured as images pierced his mind.

_Sakura…_Sakura smiling, Sakura helping him find his way to hockey, Sakura giving him a tour, Sakura letting him hang in her office, Sakura kidding around with him…Sakura kissing him…

A growl was heard from Sasuke as his head leaned against the wall. It was too much to bear. He stood with a face of determination. _I'll fix it…I just need to find her and-_

"Whatever crazy idea you have I'll warn you now, you so much as make her cry or make her uncomfortable with something as simple as your presence Uchiha and I truly will make you wish you never stepped one foot in Milton Hill."

Sasuke turned abruptly to him, "You want me to stay away from her? I have to explain what happened!"

"No. Uchiha I don't even think I believe the crap you just spat at me. You think she will? For all I now know, everything you ever said or even fucking _preached_ to me was all lies. What your step Uchiha…" With that Kenji began walking to the door, his shoulders tense and his eyes almost murderous.

"Kenji."

Kenji paused and glanced over his shoulders to look at the man he once respected. "I can't force you to believe me, but I know you _know_ I'm not lying. You are somebody who could very rarely see me for who I am" A scoffing noise could be heard from Kenji. "But don't you for _one second_ think this means I'm giving up. I haven't lost yet. I'll find her and I'll tell her what happened. This whole thing is just one big misunderstanding. You _know_ I'd never intentionally hurt her…"

Kenji smirked and turned pushing open the changing room doors. Before he shut the doors he spoke to Sasuke, "I know nothing about you Uchiha, don't delude yourself. However one thing is for certain. You lost your chance the moment you put your pathetic insecurities before your feelings."

With that the changing room doors shut and the echoing sound of hurried footsteps was heard.

There left was a broken man, destroyed by the very weakness within his being.

o – O – o – O – o – O – o

… lets out her breath

GAH! That was really hard to write, what did you think?

I think it was actually quite upsetting but clearly there are some MAJOR issues I'll be attending to in the upcoming chapters.

As I mentioned above, I really think this is a milestone for the story.

But more importantly, what did you think?

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loath it?

As always every single one of your reviews are read and appreciated.

So if you have time I'd like to make a shameful plea for you to tell me what you thought.

My love goes out to everyone, and take care of yourselves!

M


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Wow, I was really worried I wouldn't be able to publish this chapter this week because I have two sets of exam this week and the following weeks I also have exams. But here I am, late at night, updating my fiction. And do you know why? Because I felt so bad that people took the time to review my previous chapter and I would hate to disappoint you guys with a late update.

But I suppose I should take this time to warn you all, if my next update is a little late please don't give up on this fiction. Its because I have my final exams coming up and if I don't do well I can kiss university goodbye!

And in case any of you are interested I have two maths exams this week. I think they'll go OK but I can't really go into these exams with little faith. So bring on the boring revision!

These are the people who continue to motivate me to update my story because not only have the said the kindest of things but they took time out of their busy lives to tell me what they thought. My dearest thanks and love go to them all.

**TeamTHEFT****: **Yeah it was a rather upsetting ending wasn't it? I'm very glad to know you thought it was in character though, especially since this fiction is an AU. Thanks for the review, I'm glad to keep hearing from you, lets me know that you're not reading it because you had an alert in your inbox but rather that its mildly caught your interest. Hope to hear from you after this chapter too. Thanks again.

**Sakura4eva****:** Cady that was one of the most incredible reviews I've ever read. In a way I'm sad you were brought to tears by my previous chapter, but the very thought that my chapter touched you so deeply is just such an indescribable feeling (even if you were feeling emotional.) Thank you for that touching review I hope I'll continue to keep you as satisfied with previous chapters. I'd absolutely hate to let you down now. Hope to hear from you at the end of this chapter!

**Sessy52**: Wow. You consider me your idol? That is such an honour and it completely…wows me…its just such an indescribable compliment that I suppose thanking you would really be too little a response. I really do hope to keep my writing to such a standard that I won't lose this title you've given me! Hopefully this chapter is as good as all the others if not better. I especially look forward to hear what you think. Thanks again.

**TaintedImpurity**: Haha! I loved that review! I know what you mean, Sasuke really deserves some major payback for what he said, and hey who knows, maybe karma will appear some time soon to kick him in the butt! Loved the review, hope to hear from you again! Thanks!

**Sasusaku779**: As I've said above the speed at which my updates are now going to be coming out at are really at threat what with my exams but I'll try my best to keep you and everyone else getting these chapter ASAP! Thanks for the review, and I'm happy to hear you're still reading the story with interest; hopefully this chapter will be as good as all the others! Enjoy and I hope to hear from you at the end of the chapter! Take Care!

**Deora:** Well you found me on Deviant and I replied you your comment btw, sorry if it was a little late reply. What did you think of my art? I know they are mostly pencil drawings but that's what I am! I'm actually more of a graphically and tonal drawer, and that really doesn't show on deviant but hey that's a little insight to my creative side! But back to the review you left, I know what you mean about boys and their pride. I swear some of them just can't put their egos to the side…maybe Sasuke will? Only time will tell! Thanks for the review and I'm hoping to hear from you soon! Take Care!

**PyroDarkAngelOfFire**: I'm glad you liked the story to review. It's a shame I haven't heard from you as often but my deepest thanks go to you for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope this chapter will be as good as the previous chapter and to your liking. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long! Here you go, read, enjoy and hopefully review! Take Care!

**Tierra:** Virtual Best Friend? Sure! That sounds cool! Thanks for asking! And I think I'll be able to keep this story in that range of ratings but I'm now certain there is going to be a bit of graphic descriptions coming in the story, but not quite as people would expect which is why I hope you'll stick with the story and not be put off by the possibility of some graphic descriptions. I will give you specific warning on what and where to skip if you do not wish to read that section. And no of course it doesn't make you sound high and mighty; it just means you don't enjoy reading such things. It's all a matter of taste and opinion, which we are all entitled to. Anyway! Here is the next chapter and I hope you'll like it as much! Enjoy and I'll here from you soon! Take care!

**Chapter 11:**

Sakura was sitting beneath a tree beside Cohen Field enjoying the calm and pleasant weather they had. With her _Times_ magazine in one hand and her mobile phone in the other she laid back against the tree trunk gazing at the moving clouds.

It wasn't entirely peacefully as the faint sounds of younger year hockey training could be heard, but nonetheless it was quiet enough for Sakura. It was her break time and she needed space. Last night when she got home she had poured her emotions over the phone whilst speaking to Namaka. It started with anger, leading to frustration and ending on exhaustion. She had cried a bit before falling asleep and woke up realising she had a dreamless sleep.

Dreaming for Sakura was very common and it was usual for her to wake up pondering over her sometimes unusual dreams. But today she woke up with nothing. She didn't feel depressed but she wasn't blooming as her usual self.

As she drove into school she hurriedly entered Leaf greeting Kenji, Naruto and Namaka and then swiftly entered her office. Before shutting her door she left a 'do not disturb' sign, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't try and convince her to forgive him with whatever lies he'd spout out. Oddly enough she wasn't disturbed and with the first two periods being free lessons Sakura stayed in her office finishing off a few Business essays and practicing some Physics questions.

As the sound of first break echoed within Leaf she packed her stuff away in her bag and stood to open her door. Before opening it she debated on where she would go. Usually she didn't leave Leaf during first break but she didn't want to see _him._

_Curse him; he is even ruining my routine when he isn't near me!_ So she decided she'd try and hide away somewhere remote. Nodding she turned around and grabbed her bag. Locking her office she walked off to the only place she thought she could get some peace.

As she walked along the brick pathway she passed by the economics and business department. _He has economics right now I think…_

Picking up her pace she soon made her way down to a shrubby area near Cohen field. And so here she was, watching clouds and debating whether time was passing exceptional slowly today.

_This is ridiculous…I refuse to be pushed from my own house because some insensitive jerk makes me feel awkward._

She knew she was acting like a coward in a way but the truth was she liked Sasuke, more than a friend and he exploited her care for him in a wicked manner.She couldn't believe that the boy she'd only just barely got to know could make her feel this way so easily. Her affection for Kenji had taken at least two months but with Sasuke…it seemed natural. It _felt_ right.

She closed her eyes and sighed. A calm breeze blew by pulling her hair's locks along and leaving them stuck on her face. As she raised her hand to brush them back she felt a small tinge of determination seep through.

_I wasn't in the wrong, he was. Whether his egotistical manner lets him understand that is another matter entirely. I WONT let this affect me, I have much more important things to deal with now. But most importantly I have REAL friends who truly care for me. They are probably wondering where I am…_

With that Sakura took a deep breathe and stood up pushing her magazine into her bag and her mobile into her pocket. She walked away up a small path that would lead her to the Physics department. She had double Physics with _him_ but she would be damned if she'd let him ruin her attention in class.

As she finally arrived in the department she walked into her class slightly late apologising to their teacher. He simply smiled and waved it off; Sakura thanked him in response noting that she apparently wasn't the only late student. About half the class were missing and that was including Sasuke.

As she sat behind a table she awaited the arrival of the rest of her class. As they all finally arrived a few sheepishly gave some pretty lame excuses as to why they were late. Sakura could have sworn someone say '_my dog bit me.'_ Why on earth would someone choose to even say such excuses was beyond her but it did put a small smile on her face.

_See…things will be fine…_

Just as quickly her seating partner walked through. Her name was Claire; she was an unnatural blonde with dark brown eyes. Sakura had known Claire for two years now and had come to find the girl slightly annoying at times with her unusual personality, but Sakura wasn't one to judge and tried to put up with her slightly dim outlook on life.

As she sat beside Sakura they instantly began chatting over the younger years and their daft attempts at pranking teachers.

Soon after Sasuke stepped through. Sakura made a quick eye contact with him before turning her attention back to Claire, who was oblivious to her discomfort. Sakura forced a giggle at what she assumed was a joke and watched him walk into the class. He had taken a seat on the desk just to the right of where Sakura and Claire were sitting.

_This is so much harder than I thought but WHY? That jerk should feel awkward, not me!_ Her heart was beating faster than usual and she could tell her attention was already tampered with. She was however grateful that the only free desk was on Claire's side. She was effectively a barrier. Never before was Sakura so glad that the blonde's hair was so full of volume.

Sasuke meanwhile was feeling rather uncomfortable. As soon as he saw her shift her eyes away from him he _knew_ she was angry, probably more hurt. However he wasn't expecting the slight pain that shot threw him at her apparent disregard for his presence.

_What were you expecting idiot, for her to greet you like she always did?_ As he sat down he didn't know what he was going to do. He tried looking for her this break but apparently she wasn't in Leaf. When he asked Naruto he simply shrugged immediately questioning her disappearance while Namaka reassured Naruto that Sakura was just a little busy recently. Kenji had of course known she needed space to clear her head for the hockey tournament happening this afternoon. Sakura was sensitive and needed her space with emotional matters before she'd pick herself up again. Of course Kenji completely ignored Sasuke in the morning, having no intention of speaking to him when Sakura was herself clearly going out of her way to not see him.

The lessons began with forty minutes of theory work and ending with a simple experiment studying the mechanics of a swinging pendulum. Sooner than she expected the bell rang sounding for lunch break and all students began to pack away their equipment.

"Sakura." Claire whispered while they both shelved their clamp stands.

"Yea Claire?"

"That hottie across from us has been looking our way several times during the lesson! Gosh do you think he fancies me or something?"

Sakura's movements paused for a brief moment before she continued to put away her equipment. She turned to Claire with a bright and shinning smile, "You know what Claire, maybe he does!"

Claire giggled and playfully shoved Sakura who laughed in response. _So he was looking our way…I knew I felt his eyes on me…_

As Sakura returned to her table she put her results in her bag and pushed her chair under her desk as she turned to leave the class. She looked up and saw him looking at her, "Sakura…" He spoke, clearly wishing to speak to her, but once again Claire's presence couldn't have helped more.

"Sasuke!" She stepped in between them cutting their eye contact whilst swivelling on one foot. "You want to go get some lunch together?"

Sasuke shifted to look over at Sakura but she was already walking out of the class.

"Sasuke?" She made a small pouting face which she assumed was a killer move in getting guys to like her.

"No." He simply replied as he quickly grabbed his stuff trying desperately to catch up to Sakura.

"Eeeh?" Whined Claire as latched herself to Sasuke's arm. "Don't be shy Sasuke, both Sakura and I saw you looking at me this lesson. We know you're interested."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned to the annoying girl clinging to him. Surely Sakura didn't think he was taking an interest into this blonde ball of annoyance? "She said what? Actually never mind I'll ask her myself, now get off me." He commanded as he shrugged her off. Claire angrily pouted no quicker than she blew him a kiss.

Sasuke reeled and swiftly left the room. _I have to find her before she gets changed for hockey._

Sakura meanwhile had reached Leaf in record time and was getting their squad to go get changed. As she expected Kenji was already midway through gathering their boy's squad.

"Hey." He greeted with a gentle smiled as he tenderly hugged her. _This is how a man treats a woman…_Sakura thought to herself. She returned the light hug and smiled. "Kenji, the girl's tournament is first this year. With much of the girl's away on the history trip I'm not expecting much competition."

Kenji nodded agreeing with her statement. "Yeah well I think we both knew the girl's would come out on top, especially since Mist doesn't even have a team entering in. You've only got to kick Sound's butt like I know you will!"

Sakura grinned, "Yeah, they'll be easy! But you got some competition boy! I know you'll lead us to victory!" She formed a 'v' sign with her right hand's finger's posing with dramatic effect. Kenji laughing and followed her pose quickly. He hugged her once more before running off to go get changed. He didn't dare bring 'Sasuke' into their conversation. He wanted her to _completely_ forget about that idiot. By the looks of it she was slowly getting over it.

She walked over to her office opening it rushing in to just grab her kit to go get changed. As soon as she stepped in however she heard the door 'click' shut. She turned around to see Sasuke standing right in front of her.

"I'm going to get changed so get out of my office." She hadn't meant to sound so cruel but she couldn't believe the nerve of Sasuke. Simply waltzing into _her_ office and shutting _her _door! _That jerk!_ Sasuke didn't seem too intimidated by her cool voice. Sakura then simply stepped forward to walk by him. His arm shot out and he very lightly gripped her upper arm.

"Let go." She uttered.

"No." Sasuke replied just as calmly.

"Why the hell not?" Some anger was starting to show itself in her voice but she was trying rather hard to keep it under control.

"Because this is the first time I've seen you today and I need to talk to you about before-"

"Save it, Uchiha. How you behave to girls is none of my business but for future reference you should remember this. I _hate_ guys like you." With that she attempted to shrugged his arm off but his grip had become quite firm. She struggled and threw her kit bag to the floor using her other arm to try and pry his hand off her.

"Let go you idiot!"

"No, just listen alright?" His voice had lost its cool edge and was now holding something Sakura thought was urgency. "What you heard the other day, it wasn't true!"

"What the hell Uchiha, you're excuses are the lamest I've heard. I _heard_ you talking to your _player_ friends. You were speaking freely, if anything that is probably the closest to truth you have ever spoken!"

"You've got it wrong."

"I don't think so Uchiha."

"It's Sasuke."

"Don't you think first names should only be spoken from friend to friend?"

Sasuke visibly winced, "Stop it Sakura…"

"NO! You stop it. Quit holding my arm and let me just go get changed damn it!"

She was struggling even more and Sasuke could tell his grip was loosening. To keep his hold of her his other arm came up and grabbed her other arm.

"What is your problem!?" Sakura cried out, slightly louder than she would like.

"The fact you're not listening to a word I'm saying."

"I've heard quite enough from you Uchiha!"

"No, just shut up!" Deadly silence was Sakura's response. His voice he grown too loud for her comfort and all of a sudden pure silence graced the room.

Sasuke noticed her unease and lowered his voice, "Sakura, I _swear _to you I didn't mean one thing you heard me say to Josh. It was all just something to shut him and his annoying crew up! They had been pestering me about you and my feelings for you and I just said anything to shut them up. You have to believe me Sakura; I swear that to you on _anything_."

"Right whatever Uchiha, I don't see why you'd get so worked up over Josh's taunting seeing as you never really liked me at all. You're just lying right to my face!"

"No Sakura! Don't you understand?"

"Don't _you _understand? Imagine what you are telling me right now is the truth. Why the _hell_ would I want a friend who is ashamed of possibly liking me?"

Sakura paused, expecting some sort of reply from him to tell her she was wrong but he simply hung his head in shame.

"I didn't mean-" But before he could continue Sakura cut in, "You were _so_ worried that your precious- non existent- reputation would get tarnished if you went out with the _clever girl_ _uncool Haruno_ right?"

"Sakura you idiot no! I-"

"Or maybe you were _so_ embarrassed that you kissed me you _purposefully_ told Josh so that he wouldn't go telling people you might like me!"

"No, God no-"

"Heaven forbid playboy Uchiha was heard to be doing something uncool such as _liking_ a girl and-" Sakura was on full steam. She was ranting, just throwing every single possibility that she'd thought of last night as to _why_ he'd say such a cruel thing about her.

Before she could continue her rant she was suddenly drawn into a deep embrace. She shrieked and began pounding his chest trying to pry herself out of his strong hold he had around her.

Her pounding stopped but she continued to try and squirm herself out of his grip. It was painful but Sakura was slowly losing her ability to keep up a hard exterior.

She stopped fidgeting and sighed, "…What is this Uchiha. I don't understand."

His grip on her upper arms relaxed as his arms wrapped around her back.

"You've got me so wrong Sakura, it is pretty shocking. Especially since you are one of the few people in my life who like me for whom I am."

Sakura didn't dare speak. It was the first time she'd heard Sasuke speak so dearly, she'd be a fool to think he was lying to her now.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, "I was a complete idiot Sakura. What I said, it was because I was angry and frustrated over Josh's taunting and I _know_ that is no excuse. That's why I'm here trying to talk-no apologise to you for what I said. I am _not_ ashamed of knowing you or being associated with you. So get that out of your head."

Sakura couldn't help the small smile that formed on her downcast face along with the silent tear falling down her face. She leaned forward for some support as the bridge of her nose rested against his collar bone.

"You idiot…" She muttered quietly. "Don't think this means all is _forgotten_."

Sasuke exhaled through his nose but couldn't help the worry that seeped its way into his question. "Does that mean you don't forgive me Sakura?"

He gently pulled her back to look at her. Her eyes had watered, her face was etched with emotion and a tear slid down her cheek. _Sadness…and I caused it…_

"It means you have to regain my trust again Uchiha. I'm not someone who easily forgets these things."

"Even if they were never true to begin with?"

"Your idea of 'truth' is different to mine. Maybe what you said wasn't true strictly speaking, I don't know. But what was true was you saying I never meant anything to you. You still said it…"

Sasuke sighed, his jaw muscles tensing and Sakura noticed a slight quiver as he inhaled deeply.

"Do you despise me Sakura?"

"No I don't." At that Sasuke's eyes darted to hers and he couldn't hide the shock or relief written on his face. A small smirk even appeared. "But, things aren't the same anymore."

His smirk disappeared faster than a spark and a frown took its place. He didn't say anything, allowing Sakura to continue.

"I'm not going to sugar coat our conversation. You kissed me. I kissed you. I knew my reasons, and you had your reasons. But now Sasuke…I'm confused about what I think and what I feel."

"Are they different things?"

"If I knew the answer to that you idiot I wouldn't be confused."

His arms were wrapped around her back, although they had loosened slightly and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from gently stroking her back.

His heart had paced itself to a rather fast rate. _She is so fragile…_

In their silence Sasuke wondered how things got to as they were. There was no point in denying it now, he had feelings for the girl in his arms, and somehow he had managed to completely mess things up. _The first girl I like and this is what happens. _He couldn't also help but wonder at her patience with him.

He shifted back a bit gazing down at her pink hair and her head that was tucked neatly into his neck. Her arms were bent and laid against his chest sandwiched between her body and his. Her breathing seemed rather calm compared to his. He didn't know whether that was a good sign or not. _She has put up with so much for me…and this is how I repay her. Sakura I'm so sorry…_

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"We have to go get ready for hockey. My first match starts before yours."

Sasuke nodded and pulled back from her body but continued to hold her upper arms in his grasp.

Sakura was about to manoeuvre out of his gentle hold when she noticed him open his mouth. He was obviously trying to say something.

"Sakura, I hurt you real bad and whether or not you believe me I have to repeat myself. It was _not_ intentional."

Sakura nodded gently, it wasn't a sign of forgiving but it was a sign that she wasn't entirely mad. He continued to say, "I had hoped things could go back to how they were but I understand that it won't be so easy. I just hope you…" He sighed. His mind was spinning, he couldn't quite figure out how to say what he wanted to say. From another point of view the scene was exactly what he wanted. He was holding Sakura and she wasn't resisting, but in reality he knew this was a sort of 'until we meet again' gesture.

"I just hope you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance."

The silence between them didn't last long before Sakura spoke, "I'm glad you understand that things aren't quite the same anymore Sasuke." As she spoke she removed herself from his grasp.

With that single motion Sasuke's heart seemed to plummet thousands of feet to the pits of emptiness. His breathes became shorter and quicker as he worried over his balance. _No Sakura…surely you don't mean to end things completely…Please…don't make me beg for it, even though I would…_

"But that doesn't mean we can't try to start over again."

At that Sasuke's internal war seemed to halt as he seemed to hang from a thin thread waiting for her to continue. _Maybe…_he thought to himself.

"We just have to start over." Sasuke was still slightly confused as he watched her walk by him and just stand outside her office by her door. Sasuke too followed her out shortly and paused beside her as she locked her office and turned to him with a gentle smile, he could see though it was partly forced. _Have I really lost that much respect in your eyes, Sakura?_ _I dare to think how much is lost in your heart._

"Sakura…"

By now she was two steps ahead of him heading to the changing rooms. She paused glancing over her shoulder but not looking at him. "Like I said Sasuke, we just have to try to start over again, to become…friends."

With that she turned and walked off, the sound of the squeaking entrance door of Leaf opened and closed. Sakura was gone just like that. Sasuke stood there, shocked, grateful and yet so horribly broken inside.

As he tried to catch his breath again he chuckled over the irony of the whole situation. He looked out of a window to his left and saw Sakura walking down the pathway towards the changing rooms. _Is this how you felt after what I said Sakura? … I can't believe you'd even give me a second chance._

With that he stood tall, took his sports kit from his locker and headed to the changing rooms as well.As he entered the large building and walked down the very corridor Sakura had heard him speak such words he saw Kenji and Sakura up ahead with a few other Leaf hockey players.

He stopped and hid in the shadow cast by a supporting pillar. Sakura smiled as she made gestures with her hands which he interpreted as hockey strategies. The others nodded and every once in a while a chuckling laughter echoed from their lips. Soon the two other team players walked off leaving Sakura and Kenji by themselves. She turned to him, giving her full attention with adoration sparkling in her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't describe what he felt, it wasn't jealously, it was envy. Envy to be in Kenji's position. It seemed so long ago when Sakura used to look at him like that. He didn't quite realise just how comforting her gestures were until he lost it all.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Kenji lean over Sakura and embrace her. She too wrapped her arms around him and they stood there for a moment. Sasuke saw Kenji's lips move but couldn't quite hear him. Shortly after Sakura pulled back and nodded, gently saying a few words back to Kenji too.

As Sasuke strained every sense he had to try and understand what just passed between the two they had said their goodbyes and each headed to their respective changing rooms.

Sasuke stepped out from the shadow with his bag slung around him. He walked towards the changing rooms and just outside the door he glance to the girl's changing room and made a silent oath to himself.

_I'll regain your trust and adoration Sakura, which I know you had for me, if it's the last thing I do._

He turned his head back to the door in front of him placing his right palm flat against it. _You haven't won yet Kenji._

With that he pushed open the door, stepped into the changing rooms and prepared himself for the matches that lay ahead.

- - - - - - -

Ooh! Let the games begin!

Hope you all liked it, and if you did I'd really appreciate it if you told me why.

As always my appreciation will never die out to those who review.

And I hope you'll forgive me if an update is later than usual.

Thank you all and take care of yourselves!

M


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Ok guys, I've now entered the period where updates are on dangerous grounds. I've really only managed to upload this because it's a public holiday over here! But can I just apologies right now because I wont be able to personally reply to your reviews because of my busy timetable. Although one thing is for sure, this week, every single one of your reviews made me smile and touched me very deeply. These are the people who gave up their time to review my previous chapter, I am eternally grateful;

**Deora**

**Sakura4eva**

**TeamTHEFT**

**Tierra**

**Sessy52**

**TaintedImpurity**

Thank you all. I hope you are doing well and continue to enjoy this story as it progresses.

These following people have recently expressed an interest in my story and I'd like to thank them for placing this story on their alert lists. I'd love to hear from you all at some point in the story, thank you again;

**Uchiha.Saya.Blossom**

**Heartache16**

**LoveLiterallyBites**

**TheLostTear**

**Sasu-Saku-cherryblossom**

**Dysthymia**

If I missed your name, I'm terribly sorry, it is not intentional; please don't hesitate to tell me! But thank you all above who took an interest in this story, it means a great deal.

On with the story, and I hope to hear from you all at the end.

M

**Chapter 12:**

As Sasuke stepped into the changing rooms he expected the room to fall silent and inherit a couple of glares. Instead he got a few greetings and shouts of enthusiasm over the upcoming matches.

As he walked over to an unoccupied area on the changing bench he began to remove his clothing and put on his sporting gear.

With shin pads in place and his mouth guard at the ready he packed away his clothing whilst other members of the squad chatted loudly, the odd song being sung.

As Sasuke turned to step out of the changing room, with every intention of finding Sakura, Kenji stood before him.

Nobody else in the room seemed to notice the sudden tension that filled the gap between the two players. Kenji began to walk towards Sasuke and stopped directly in front of him.

His gaze seemed to try and scrutinise Sasuke as Sasuke simply glared right back. Shortly after he spoke quietly, "You got very lucky Sasuke, I hope you realise that…"

He knew Kenji was talking about Sakura's reaction to his request for forgiveness. Not wishing to start a huge argument before the tournament Sasuke bit his tongue and tied up his pride. "I know…"

Kenji sighed, "Sakura is somebody I hold dearly to myself, but you already knew that." Sasuke remained silent wishing to see where Kenji would lead this conversation to. "So if she can somehow find it in her heart to give you a second chance, then I think that at the very least, I should try to do the same, for her, the house…and for us."

Sasuke visibly stiffened, _he is trying to save our friendship too…I don't understand…both of them are so kind at heart…Sakura, Kenji, do I really deserve to know either of you let alone be considered a friend?_

Sasuke closed his eyes while contemplating and then slowly opened them, raising his head high. In his eyes Kenji saw the gaze of respect and admiration for a friend. Kenji smirked and leaned over Sasuke with a grinning face, speaking quietly into his ears, "But remember this, one more slip up Uchiha and I'll _personally_ make sure you live to regret it, whatever Sakura's opinion of you may be." Kenji stepped back with a grin plastered on his face.

"I'd expect nothing less from you Kenji."

Kenji's grin faded into a gentle smile and a nod, "Don't get too emotional Sasuke, you and I are still rivals."

"Hmph. Funny only you seem to be the only one dishing out weak emotions." Sasuke smirked.

"Now now Uchiha, that's no way to speak to your Captain."

"No your right, it is how one speaks to their opponent."

They stood their smirking at one another but all the while sending deadly hidden messages to one another.

With that Kenji turned to the rest of their squad and called for them to hurry up and get out on to the pitch.

From the changing rooms a squad of approximately seven boys appeared, all fully equipped, with Kenji and Sasuke standing at the front.

Looking over to the side of the pitch they saw the Sound's two squads and the Mist's boy's squad. Further ahead the Leaf's girl squad were standing listening to Sakura who seemed to be speaking to the whole group.

The girl's hockey match was scheduled to start and finish before the boys began. This was because Mist house didn't have an adequate number of girl's this year to form a team, as some were on an educational trip. This meant that if they beat Sound's team they'd win the girl's hockey tournament, leaving the rest on the boy's shoulders.

As Sakura finished her strategic and motivation speech the girl's cheered and turned their attention to the boy's squad who walked over to greet them.

As the team's mingled, waiting for the tournament to begin, Kenji hugged Sakura and Sasuke merely nodded to her, afraid as to how far back a journey their friendship had taken.

Sakura grinned at him and patted his arm, "Good luck." She stepped back and looked at them both, "I'm counting on you guys to win."

"Eh? And what about your match?"

Sakura chuckled, "Please, I feel sympathetic for the girl's Sound team. Compared to us, they don't stand a chance. The only way they'd win the whole tournament is if you lose to them." They all chuckled, agreeing with her statement. "But you guys really have it rough. Your match with Sound is something I'm confident you should be able to win, but your match with Mist…If you lose that then we lose the whole thing. They haven't got a girl's team so the weight of your match with them is the entire tournament. Don't lose to them Kenji, Sasuke."

They looked at her, understanding she wasn't joking around anymore. If anything meant a lot to Sakura it was the inter-house competitions.

A whistle blew, signalling the call for the two girl's hockey teams to ready their positions on the playing field. Sakura turned to Kenji and Sasuke with a small smile as Kenji wished her luck with a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. As she turned to Sasuke she raised as eyebrow and asked him, "What no 'Good Luck Haruno' wishes?"

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his short's pockets and replied, "With your skills I doubt you'd really need any."

Sakura's lips rose at a corner, giving her own little smirk. "Always good to hear." As she turned to walk over to her centre position she glanced over once more giving a wave. She saw Kenji turn and walk over to a bench and noticed Sasuke shift on his spot and he began to mouth something to her.

_I'll be watching. Go get 'em._

She grinned and turned around as she reached her position. Sasuke walked over to the same bench and sat near Kenji, both awaiting the start of the match.

As the whistle rang out in the air Sakura flicked her hockey stick forward passing it to Namaka. And so the match continued, Sound didn't seem to put much of a fight up. Within the first five minutes Leaf was already 4 points up against them. If they managed to score two more goals the match would be stopped and they would win automatically.

During Leaf's third goal, which Sakura scored, she heard a rather loud roar and turned to see Naruto jumping up and down a bench. She shook her head in disbelief over his lack of responsibility. _Naruto you idiot, we are around ten minutes into the match and NOW you turn up? Geez…_

A few minutes later and Namaka scored another goal leaving them on Match Point. Sakura crouched low with her hockey stick, glancing to either side to see which winger could get through the Sound's new defence strategy easier. On her left was her team mate Laura, she was an excellent winger but her tag was the Sound's Natalie, as even better defender.

Sakura's gaze then shifter right and locked on to Namaka's gaze. The defender she had to pass was Rachel, another tag with excellent skill, on par with Namaka. Sakura gazed at Namaka, silently asking her if she could get the ball passed her defender. She nodded back, and with that quick interaction the whistle blew and Sakura struck the ball and sent it over to Namaka who immediately began running towards the inner D.

As she approached her defender she skilfully confused Rachel by pretending to contemplate sending the ball back to another player. With Rachel's defence lowered, she took a step back to resume her previous position. At that precise moment Namak pushed ahead and struck the hockey ball so hard it almost flew across the pitch straight to Sakura. Who was in position and she began to run towards the goal.

It was a slight risk running along the centre line straight at the goal but she had confidence she could make the goal. Unexpectedly Sakura's tag fell back and Laura's tag, Natalie, sprint forward with her stick pushed out, trying to tackle Sakura.

Their sticks collided, and they paused briefly, both having a secure lock on the ball. Natalie pushed forward and Sakura stumbled back slightly with the ball. She was in trouble now so she decided to try another little trick, something she hadn't really practiced before.

As Sakura stumbled back she dragged the ball with herself. Her lack of balance wasn't helping but she swivelled her body so her side was facing Natalie and she planted both feet beside the ball. Sakura smirked as her prediction occurred. Natalie ran to her right side attempting to take advantage of her turning body's opening. Before Natalie could even tackle Sakura hit the ball so it headed towards Laura.

Laura was a free attacker and took the ball and began to move up the field. Sakura heard Natalie curse as she pushed off to go and chase the ball, Sakura was not far behind.

As Laura approached the goal she noticed Natalie was right beside her and Sakura was running a little further along. Laura paused and with planted feet she forcefully hit the ball and Sakura received it rather smoothly.

With the goalie slightly confused over the moving ball Sakura took her chance and went for a shot. The ball zoomed across the distance and struck the inside of the goal.

Cheers were heard across the team and Sakura could have sworn heard Kenji and Naruto's ballistic cheering.

As she tried to slow her skidding down she didn't notice that in a vain attempt to stop Sakura's shot Natalie had stretched out her hockey stick. She had yet to retract her arm and Sakura's left foot caught on the stick. Natalie stumbled as her hockey stick was pulled forward but she soon regained her balance.

Unfortunately Sakura wasn't as lucky. The cheering sound stopped as Sakura seemed to momentarily float through mid air heading towards the harsh pitch floor.

The Leaf Boy's team silenced and Naruto's cup of instant noodles seemed to fall as slowly as Sakura. Kenji's mouth was hanging open as he gripped the side of the bench with a slight quiver. Sasuke had jumped to his feet, with every intention of trying to catch her but instead found himself rooted to the spot as he watched her scrunched up face prepare for impact with the ground.

Sakura landed on her right arm and let out a small cry. She skidded across the pitch until her momentum died out and she came to a halt.

"Saki!" Namaka and fellow team mates cried as they rushed over to her.

"SAKURA!" Kenji and Sasuke cried instantaneously as they rushed over to her fallen form.

Her hair covered her face as she lay there. Slowly she turned to fall on her back with one arm cradling her injury.

As she raised her hand away she noticed some blood on her finger tips. She cursed under her breathe. Noticing a shadow looming over her, she looked up to see a few team mates that had gathered with worried expressions. She also heard running footsteps to her right and turned her head to see Sasuke, Kenji and Naruto running over to her.

They stopped beside her as she gently tried to lift herself up. Sasuke crouched beside her and wrapped his left arm around her back to help her. As she sat in an up right position Sasuke moved closer to allow her to lie back against his chest.

Sakura squinted her eyes as she rubbed her temples. Her mind felt like it was spinning and slowly coming to a stop causing her vision to be a bit blurry. As she opened her eyes her gaze fell upon her friend's worried faces.

"Sakura, you ok?" Naruto asked with concern. She nodded gently and looked to Kenji and her team mates.

"Sakura, gosh I'm so sorry! I tripped you up I'm so sorry!" Natalie stooped down to her, sitting on her knees with a worried expression.

"Hey calm down Nat I'm fine see! It was an accident; these things happen in hockey so don't worry!" Sakura spoke with a cheerful voice and a chuckle was heard from some team mates. "Anyway I think we won right Leaf?" She called out; a triumphant cry was heard from the team.

"Sakura." Sakura paused, noticing she was leaning back against something but not really caring to find out what it was. She looked down and saw a hand wrapped gently just below her cut and bruise. She turned her head and saw Sasuke with a serious and yet caring expression. His eye brows were frowning but he was biting the corner of his lips suggesting a slight unease.

"Sasuke…Ahh yeah I'm fine no worries." She gently pushed off his chest, a slight blush tinted her cheeks as she tried miserably to clear her thoughts and calm her heart.

She gingerly leaned forward and began to stand, "See! Right as rain-" As soon as she stood her head began to spin and she lost all balance.

"Sakura!" Cried out Kenji moving forward to catch her as she shifted with little balance on the spot. As she fell back two arms encased her and she felt herself supported as they wrapped around her waist.

Shortly afterwards she opened her eyes to find herself leaning sideways against Sasuke's chest. She blushed an even deeper shade of red and mumbled a thanks.

"Haruno, a quick check with the medic is in call." Mr. Izumi called out. She nodded gently and began to walk out of Sasuke's hold, but found she couldn't.

She was about to ask him to let go when he started walking with one of her arms around his shoulder being held by one of his hands and his other arm around her waist to help keep her balance.

"You think after that stunt I'd let you walk on your own?"

Sakura's mouth opened and she shut it quickly with a gentle nod and a blush spreading over her entire cheek.

As they entered the changing room building, heading towards the medics office, the boys began to ready themselves for their match. Kenji's gaze still lingered on the spot Sakura fell. "She'll be fine." He looked to see Namaka standing with her hands planted on her hips. "But she'll also want you to play at your best in this match so get your head together, yea?" He grinned and nodded as he replied, "You two are so similar it's kind of scary at times."

Namaka laughed as she walked by him, "Can I help it if she tries so hard to be like me?" Kenji laughed in response and headed over to his central position. _You better be okay Sakura…I want you to see me trample these guys._

The boys began to warm up till Sasuke's return.

Meanwhile Sasuke was walking slowly with Sakura right by his side leaning on him a lot. A sharp pain went through her head and she cried out lightly, gripping her head.

"Wait…" She breathed out. She tried to stick her hand out to lean on the wall but it was too far and she began to falter. Sasuke noticed her shaking and tightened his hold on her.

All of a sudden her muscles in her legs contracted and loosened, causing Sakura to fall forward.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's urgent voice rang out in the building as he now wrapped both his arms around her, one securely under both her armpits and another around her lower back. Any other time and one would classify his arm to be _too_ close for an appropriate friendly gesture. Sakura had failed to take notice to this as she leaned against him trying to catch her breathe.

When she thought she regained her breathe she pushed back gently to try and get some balance. Only to find she tried to early and her legs gave way again. "Aahh" She moaned and Sasuke simply tightened his hold and she fell forward on to his chest.

"Sakura you need to get to a medic now."

Sasuke was about to move off when he felt her fist grip his shirt tightly. She took a deep breathe and spoke, "Wait, don't move…my head is…finally starting to even out…just give me a minute."

He nodded against her body which was pressed tightly upon his chest. Only now did he realise just how many proximity lines they had crossed just by standing there. Sakura slowly leaned back with her balance regained, she looked up to Sasuke, "Wow my head just went dead there…" She stopped talking as she gazed up to his eyes.

His face was so close to hers, far too close and she felt her heart beat beginning to race. _Move out of his grasp girl! You can't do this, you aren't ready!_

Sakura wanted to move out of his hold but she found she couldn't. Not only was her body was encased in his arms, it simply refused to follow her mind!

Sasuke himself was in a similar position. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, if things went wrong then he could seriously lose Sakura's trust forever. _No 'third' chances_. So he simply stood there, towering over her face which seemed to glow. Her cheeks were tainted slightly with red and her lips were softly parted. She didn't really possess any strikingly good looking features but her face didn't hold any imperfections. She was in his mind, _simplistic beauty_.

"Sasuke…" He seemed to snap from his daze and coughed abruptly.

"Right, sorry…uhh…medic…this way…" He slowly repositioned them till they were side by side and they walked in silence till they were outside the medic's office. Sakura reached out with one hand and knocked on the door.

The medic opened it and ushered them inside, instructing Sasuke to place her gently on the bed.

As the medic began to disinfect her cut Sasuke stepped to the side to allow he more room. He simply watched her try not to wince in pain as the alcohol was swiped over her gash.

Next the medic checked for any signs of serious concussion. At this point Sasuke informed the medic of her two dizzy spells. After some simple check ups she told Sakura she would be fine and no serious concussion was suffered. She just needed to take things easy. Sakura thanked the medic and shut her eyes for a moment as her legs hung over the bed.

"Sasuke, get back to the match. I don't want Leaf to be pulled out because the whole team wasn't around."

Sasuke turned to her calmly, apparently not totally at ease with leaving her alone, "You sure you'll be ok?"

She looked over to him and smiled. He stood there with his ruffled hair and emotionless gaze. To anyone else it would look like he didn't care but Sakura knew better…she knew _him_ better.

"I'll be fine Sasuke. You go get out their and win those matches, for Leaf."

He turned to her and nodded. As he exited he turned once more to glance at her. Sakura began to lie back against the bed. He smiled softly and ran out towards the hockey pitch.

_I'll definitely win my matches Sakura…for you…_

**I hope you all enjoyed it and once again I'm eagerly ****waiting to hear what you thought of the chapter. I sincerely look forward to the reviews as they always brighten my day. **

**Take Care and until the next update.**

**M**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Hey everybody! Well let me just say this, the fact that this chapter has actually managed to be uploaded really is a miracle. I've been so incredibly busy with revision that I hardly find anytime to myself!

Once again my wonderful reviewers have yet to cease to amaze me with their comments. I guess that's probably why I'm trying so hard to get these chapters up and running! Although I will have to apologise once again that I won't be able to personally thank you all but hopefully everyone who is reading this will recognise your kindness.

**Deora**

**Sasusaku779**

**TaintedImpurity**

**Sessy52**

**Tierra**

**TeamTHEFT**

**Uchiha.Saya.Blossom**

**TheLostTear**

**Sakura4eva**

**Rosebutter22**

I'd also like to thank **Ashuurii** for adding this story to their favourites list. I hope to hear from you soon!

One final message…

**Warning: Content in this chapter holds aggressive language.**

With no further a dew here is Chapter 13.

Enjoy.

**M**

**Chapter 13:**

Sasuke ran out on to the pitch and their first match against Sound began. As expected they it had played mostly to their advantage.

Kenji had taken the position as captain in the centre, Sasuke was a winger, and Naruto was a defender. Their defence was pretty strong with only two goals slipping through. The match was over in eight minutes with Sasuke and Kenji both scoring the majority of the goals.

They had now taken a five minutes break before they were to play mist. As the boys stood from the grassy floor, throwing away empty water bottles, they resumed their positions. Before Sasuke could take up his position Kenji called out to him.

"Sasuke, I should have probably started this earlier but I was too out of breath. Remember this, with the Mist it's not so simple as to pass to the wing and hope for some good skills to get the ball through. They have quite a few official squad players, and well lets just say that some of the non-squad players like to play a little unfairly."

Sasuke was now paying full attention to Kenji's brief descriptions of the more aggressive players of the Mist. Apparently Sasuke's tag wasn't the worst to play against, it was actually their centre player and captain, Roddick.

"If you got any problems just send the ball to me." Sasuke coolly replied.

"That's another thing I want to talk to you about Sasuke. In our previous match you seemed to lack…hmm how should I put it, _teamwork_."

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he crossed his arms over his chest and began debating whether this conversation would be a waste of time. He wanted to finish the tournament and head over to see how Sakura was doing.

"Sasuke, we could have wrapped the previous match much quicker if you had passed that ball back to me and I could have sent it to the other winger who was completely free! We are missing golden chances with those kinds of mistakes."

"It wouldn't have worked even it I passed it back to you." He mumbled back and started to walk away. Kenji persisted and walked beside him.

"Yes it would have. Listen hear Uchiha, I'm the captain, I lay down the tactics and strategies and you follow them. I _will_ move you back to defence if you pull off a similar stunt in this match. We can't afford t miss any chances at scoring a goal."

"You know I'm way more likely to get goals than Naruto, so don't make empty threats of a repositioning at me."

"Empty threats?" Kenji laughed out loud, "Sasuke, I _never_ make empty threats, I thought you'd have understood that by now.

Sasuke paused and glanced over to Kenji.

"Just look around you for once Uchiha. The world doesn't revolve around you, it revolves around _the team._"

With that Kenji walked off standing centre position. Sasuke couldn't stop the flare of anger knowing that Kenji _could_ reposition him.

_It should be me in that Captain position not him..._ With angry thoughts Sasuke took his right wing position and crouched awaiting the start of the final game. Looking off the pitch he noticed his hockey teacher watching with eager eyes.

Sasuke smirked, _I'll just have to prove to him that I'm better at being Captain than Kenji…_

With that the whistle blew and the echoing sounds of wood against plastic resound.

Elsewhere Sakura had just woken from a small five minute nap and couldn't shake the anxiety she had over the hockey match. The nurse had told her to remain put and rest till she felt less faint.

She slowly sat up on the bed and slid off to stand on her own two feet. She gritted her teeth as a pang of pain shot right through the back of her head. It slowly eased away and she found herself upright and balanced normally.

She glanced around the room and noticed a letter left by the nurse saying she had to go attend a staff meeting and she would be back later to check on her. Sakura smirked and placed the note back on the table, heading towards the door.

As she stepped out of the room she read her watch and expected the second match to have begun around ten minutes ago. She cursed under her breath and began to lightly jog over to the exit door leading to the hockey pitch.

On the playing field it had not been in easy match. They were tied on five goals each. The referee had called out that the next goal would be the decider. The only problem was this made everyone just as eager to win. They were tied for the past three minutes with nobody finding an opening for the goal.

Kenji crouched down in front of the hockey ball, panting slightly. He glanced to his right and saw Sasuke. As the whistle blew Kenji pelted the ball to Sasuke who immediately began to run towards the goal. His tag was pretty good at tackles and had forced Sasuke to stop not far from the goal.

"Pass back, Uchiha!" Cried out Kenji. Sasuke completely ignored him and battled on further to try and pry the ball from the defender, but to no avail. Soon the defender snatched the ball away and managed to flick it offside.

Kenji threw his arms in the air and cursed, "Sasuke!" He called out.

"I know, I know! Shut up!"

"No, how about you actually _listen_ to me for once. As crazy as it may sound, especially coming from your Captain!"

Sasuke turned to Kenji, with full intention of ripping off his Captain strap from his arm and smacking him right in the face as he neared him. Kenji stood defiantly with a similar angered expression on his face.

"That's it Kenji I've had eno-"

"OI! ARE YOU IDIOTS ACTUALLY GOING TO PLAY OR WHAT?!"

Sasuke and Kenji both frowned at each other and turned to the sound of the voice. Sakura was standing there beside the door from the changing room building and had an annoyed expression across her face.

"Sakura!" Kenji cried out, Sasuke merely nodded towards her.

"She's right Kenji, lets just play."

Kenji turned back to Sasuke, "No, we won't _just play_. We'll play it my way so we'll play it _properly_, understood Sasuke?"

"Yeah, got it." Kenji raised his fist in anger but stopped when he noticed Sasuke was agreeing with him. Watching his back as he stood ready at his position he snickered to himself. _Hmph…trying to impress her Uchiha? I'm afraid it'll take a lot more than that…_

With that they resumed their positions, both players as defiant as ever with resolve shining in their eyes.

Kenji crouched down with the ball at the ready before the two centre players. As the whistle blew Kenji's stick darted forward. As his stick made contact with the ball he pulled it backwards, turned on his foot and pulled the ball with him in a complete three-sixty turn before his tag could even notice.

A sound of compete astonishment over his skill echoed through the crowd of younger pupils watching. Kenji's skills were definitely labelled as 'bench-mark'.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his fancy show of skills but couldn't help but admire his daring use of techniques so early in the game. As Kenji ran down mid field he passed the ball to Sasuke who was running on par with Kenji.

As Sasuke received the ball he burst with some unknown energy and swerved past two defenders, while his tag was miserably failing to keep up. The crowd rang out in astonishment with Sasuke's speed and began shouting morale support to him.

Kenji's eyes widened in astonishment over his speed as he was losing breath by just staying level with him.

Once Sasuke reached another defender he saw there was no way around him without risking going offside. _Although…I could possibly make it…_

Sasuke's pace slowed and Kenji noticed.

"Sasuke!" He shouted. Sasuke's head turned to his left and saw Kenji. He was completely open. If Sasuke managed to pass the ball to him he _could_ score.

Sasuke smirked and planted his right foot onto the pitch to stop his momentum. "Here Kenji!" He cried out as his stick came down with such force on the ball it didn't roll, but glided over to Kenji, just missing Roddick's hockey stick.

As soon as the ball touched Kenji's stick he pushed it with all his force over towards the goal. The goal keeper noticed the ball and stuck his padded shin out to stop it. Unfortunately for him, he underestimated Kenji's brute strengthen and the ball merely skimmed his shin pad and went straight into the goal.

"Goal!" Cried Kenji as he threw his arms in the air. Sasuke chuckled and looked over to Kenji who was now being tackled by his fellow team mates.

Over the shouting and screaming an announcement of 'Leaf House are the winners' could be heard.

Kenji extracted himself from his team mates grasps and went over to Sasuke. He stuck his hand out and spoke, "Nice teamwork their…Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and firmly shook his hand, "Nice shot, Kenji."

They grinned at each other completely oblivious to the figure dashing towards them till they were tackled around the neck.

"You did it! You won! YES Leaf House wins!" Sakura cried out, swinging between Kenji and Sasuke who both had a strong hold on her in fear of her falling again.

As both hockey squads left the pitch cheering and singing they went to go get changed.

Sasuke and Kenji were talking over hockey tactics while Naruto kept the singing going, far longer than necessary.

As the boys began to get changed Sasuke and Kenji were taking much longer, still in deep conversation.

Every once in a while Kenji and Sasuke would glance over to the each other to get some sort of bearing as to what they are up against.

Kenji sneaked a peak at his torso as he removed his shirt. _Ha, looks like we are level on fitness._

Sasuke too noticed this as he subtly glanced at Kenji whilst keeping their casual conversation going.

Once they finished _assessing_ each other they stepped out of the changing rooms and began walking down the corridor towards the exit. As they turned a corner they saw Sakura waiting down the hallway beside the door. She hadn't heard both of them walking towards them as her eyes were glazed over and she was gazing far in to the distance.

As Sasuke and Kenji continued their walk down the corridor two figures emerged from the shadows of the side walls and stepped out in front of them. Their auras were clearly menacing and neither Kenji nor Sasuke spoke a single word, they merely stopped in front of the two figures blocking their path.

"Excuse us, you're in the way." Kenji started, in a polite manner, holding no menace in his voice.

Sasuke glanced over to Kenji, wondering why he was acting _so_ calmly. It wasn't his character. Looking back to the two figures Sasuke recognised one to be Roddick and the other he saw in the playing field as well.

_Something's up with Kenji's attitude…These guys, he warned me they could play dirty but they didn't. I assumed they weren't as menacing as Kenji made them out to be. _Another glance thrown towards Kenji and he saw he stance, it was tall and if not slightly tensed. _He's getting a little worked up. Are these guys troublesome or something?_

"Hmm, 'in their way' they say Nick, what do you think?" The one named Roddick replied as he stepped forward shrugging towards his friend.

"Well if you ask me its only fair seeing as they got in _our way_ in the match." Nick replied.

Both boys were well built, it was obvious. Roddick had a rather simple face with brown eyes and brown hair. Nick on the other hand was slightly more built and had rather butch features. Unlike Roddick, Nick's main sport was rugby although he knew how to play hockey too.

Sasuke exhaled sharply and went forward, intending to push past both men. Kenji didn't stop him but he didn't think it was a wise move.

Nick stepped forward and stood in front of Sasuke, "Where'd you think you're going, _Sa-su-ke_? I didn't say you could leave."

"I don't need your permission." Sasuke coolly replied as he stared back at the large man with a silent threat emitting from his glare. Kenji stepped forward to beside Sasuke and spoke, "If there is nothing you need then move."

"Oh? So you still got some bottle then Kenji, only I thought Sasuke seemed to be the only one with a bit of liveliness. Last I heard he went a played a little number of your lady friend back their." Roddick smirked as he inclined his head towards Sakura, who thankfully hadn't noticed the brawl that was beginning.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and spat back, "You obviously believe any shit you hear _Roddick_. That might explain your dumb appearance."

Roddick whipped his head to Sasuke, "What did you say you little piece of shit?"

"What's wrong, do I need to repeat myself?" Sasuke taunted as Roddick stepped towards him. Likewise Kenji moved forward, he didn't want anything to start but if it did he knew Sasuke would need some help. The last thing he wanted was Sakura to worry over him because of his stupid lack of social discipline.

"You watch yourself Uchiha, you aren't as popular with the lads as you may be with the girls. One more shitty comment like that and I'll personally make sure you and your little _friends_ pay." Roddick shifted his glance to Kenji, who was standing defiantly beside Sasuke.

"I would really advise against violence." As Kenji spoke Roddick and Nick smirked.

"Always one for holding the peace Kenji. A quality some men respect," Roddick paused and began to walk away slowly down the corridor before turning one more and continuing, "…and a quality others hate."

As the two boys glared back at Sasuke and Kenji Sakura had heard some shuffling and turned her head. She saw Sasuke and Kenji standing and talking to two other boys who were walking off. On closer inspection she recognised one of them to be Roddick, a reasonably good hockey player. But with the skills came nasty tricks too, he relied on the fear factor he obtained over the past few years with his angry expressions and rude talk.

Sakura worried a bit when she saw the angered expression on Sasuke's face and the expressionless face of Kenji.

Quietly she began to walk down the corridor towards the boys. As she neared them Roddick and his friend turned and began walking away from the boys towards her.

Sakura wasn't on the best of terms with Roddick. About two years ago she had declined dating him and he had turned a little sour towards her since then, although he remained persistent to tease her emotionally with cliché flirts and the odd 'once over' glance of her body to purposefully make her uncomfortable. The past few years she had ignored him and she even found on a few occasions she was able to hold a civil conversation with him. However as years passed by she hardly ever saw Roddick or his little pet friend Nick.

As Sakura neared Nick and Roddick she tried to avoid brushing past them. Tilting her body sideways on she attempted to slide through the gap between the two boys. However as she slid through Roddick's shoulder jabbed her against her collarbone, pushing her off course and brushing past Nick as well.

Kenji gritted his teeth and Sasuke stepped forward till he was standing beside, if not slightly ahead of Sakura. He had lightly grabbed her arm and was slowly pulling her back.

"Ah! Sakura_-chan_ it has been a very long time hasn't it?" Roddick smiled sickly as he paused to 'greet' her. "Hey Uchiha, aren't you going to let me greet your _little friend?_ After all it has been so long since we last spoke."

"Yeah, it has been a while Roddick." Sakura quietly responded, gently nodding towards him.

"Well Sakura?" Roddick continued after a brief pause. Sakura frowned confused as she glanced to Kenji wondering if she was missing something. Before she could pose her confusion in a question Roddick continued, "Aren't you going to apologise for walking into both me and Nick? I never remembered you to be a 'rude' fellow student."

"She has nothing to apologise for Roddick." Kenji replied, anger beginning to seep into his voice as he tried desperately to control himself.

"Hmph. Sakura when did you stop speaking up for yourself? It was a quality I really _admired_ about you." Roddick continued to taunt as he slowly turned away.

Sakura decided to refrain from answering as Roddick turned to walk away however she could feel Sasuke's grip on her arm tighten a bit. With a slightly open mouth she looked towards Sasuke's face and was shocked to see a completely livid expression.

His teeth were gritted together, eyebrows in a knot and his fist balled up and shaking.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered gently. Seemingly drawn out of a trance Sasuke turned to her and released her arm.

He was about to apologise to her when Roddick's voice echoed down the corridor, "Remember what I said Sasuke. I don't make empty threats. You better not get in my way on a hockey pitch again."

Before Sasuke could retort both boys were gone and he swore under his breathe.

"Sasuke did he threaten you?" Sakura asked as she stepped to stand in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at her worried expression and didn't know what to say as he remembered Roddick's words.

_I'll personally make sure you and your little friends pay_

He threatened Kenji and Sakura as well as himself. Kenji he wasn't so worried about, he clearly could defend himself, but Sakura was a completely different matter. She may have been far more talented than any other hockey player he'd seen but she was no martial artist or Mohammad-Ali.

_If he so much as harms one hair on her head then I'll be the one dishing the threats and punishment around here._

Sakura could sense Sasuke's internal battle so Kenji stepped forward and placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder. Sakura turned to him and saw his gentle smile. His eyes clearly betrayed his smile, shining through concern, but Sakura remained silent.

"Let's go back to Leaf and celebrate yeah? We've dealt with Roddick before and we can do it again, right?"

Sakura flashed a tight smile and nodded. With that Kenji grinned and struck a victory pose, "ALRIGHTY THEN! Let go celebrate!" With that he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran down the corridor and out towards Leaf House.

Her laughter echoed behind her and Sasuke closed his eyes, drenching his senses in the sweet sound. Taking a deep breath he followed the two promising himself to look after them.

**As always I hope you will take some time to review this chapter, especially during these busy times. It would mean so very much.**

**Good Luck to everyone who may have exams coming soon.**

**You are not alone. **

**Take Care**

**M**


	14. Chapter 14

Three Words: I'm so sorry

Three Words: **I'm so sorry.**

Exams have taken over my life and I'm still in the midst of them and thought I've left you guys without an update for so long. Man the guilt I felt was actually horrible. So without further ado I'm just going to send you straight into the chapter and hope you all like it.

Once again my deepest thanks and gratitude go to the amazing people who've reviewed this story and to those who are still sticking with this fiction even after the late update. My deepest thanks.

Enjoy

M.

**Chapter 14:**

Kenji entered Leaf's common room and threw his bag off his shoulder up top of a desk. As he slouched into a chair Naruto came and joined him.

"Naruto you're in on time…what's up?" Kenji sarcastically asked.

Naruto squinted his eyes, "Ha-ha! Very funny Kenji. Not much really, my mum's alarm for some reason went off an hour early, her rants woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep." Naruto's head fell back against the sofa as he stared at the ceiling.

"Things could be worse Naruto…things can always be worse…"

"Kenji?...What's wrong?"

Kenji's sigh was barely heard over the loud chatter of fellow classmates entering the room. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded to exit the room. Both of them stood and hung around outside Leaf leaning against a wall.

Naruto waited a moment or two before he asked, "What is going on Kenji?"

Kenji glanced over to Naruto who had a serious expression written on his face. They had known each other for a long time and both developed a strong brotherly bond with one another. They always promised to look out for each other.

"I'm confused and I think I'm losing her…" Naruto's eyes widened at slight confusion as he watched over Kenji. His posture was slacked and a weak grin graced his face. _Even when he's upset the idiot still smiles…and I thought I was the dumbest of the bunch…_

Naruto let out a small chuckle Kenji turned his head and frowned, "Glad you find amusement from my misfortune, Naruto."

By now Naruto was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides, every once in a while taking a deep breath before bursting out once more. Kenji's face grew extremely irritated and he slowly raised his fists heading towards his best friend, "What's the joke?"

Naruto's laughed subsided as he stood straight. Small chuckles emitted every once in a while till he stilled completely, "You're the joke you idiot! Have you heard yourself? _I'm losing her!_ And I'm assuming this is Sakura we're talking about, right?"

Kenji shifted on the spot and gave a small nod.

Naruto grinned, "Kenji you can _never_ lose that bond you've made with Sakura. It is something that can't be removed or _replaced_."

Kenji wondered just how much of the _situation_ Naruto knew if he was implying what he _thought_ he was implying…

"So you've got some competition. Are you just going to sit back and give up without trying?"

With widened eyes Kenji responded, "Naruto you know…"

Ignoring his realisation he continued, "Because the Kenji I knew who keep fighting to the bitter end. He'd keep fighting even if he knew he couldn't possibly win, just to hold his head high and be able to say 'I may have failed, but at least I tried'."

Naruto turned to look at Kenji who had an astonished expression upon his face. _Naruto, when did you get so wise?_ Kenji lowered his head and chuckled. As he looked up to Naruto he began to walk over to him and raised the palm of his hand. Naruto raised his palm and firmly grasped Kenji's hand. They grinned and began to walk back to Leaf.

As they crossed the short distance Naruto asked, "So what are you going to do Kenji?"

With a grin he replied, "I'm going to get the ball rolling."

Inside Leaf Sakura was sitting in her office sorting some of her folders and had just finished sending off a request to fix the broken television in their form room. As she shut her laptop closed she noticed she had only seen Namaka this morning. _Where are Kenji, Naruto and Sasuke?_ With that she pushed back her swivel chair and opened her office door.

Standing outside with his fist raised was Kenji. He had a charming grin on his face as usual with his regular school attire looking as pristine as ever.

"Sakura! Morning!"

"Hey Kenji, you alright?"

"Better now that I've seen you." He winked suggestively at her whilst Sakura playfully hit his arm.

"Morning Sakura!" Sakura glanced over to her right to see Naruto waving as he passed by her and Kenji heading to their form room. Sakura greeted Naruto back and was about to step out of her office when Kenji interrupted her, "Sakura…could I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Sakura nodded to Kenji stepping back inside her office with Kenji following suit. Little did she know a pair of onyx black eyes were watching.

Sasuke had just entered Leaf and saw Kenji and Sakura chatting till they both entered her office. He began to walk towards the office to merely greet Sakura, of course, when he was interrupted by Naruto.

Slightly disturbed that he hadn't noticed Naruto he nodded in greeting.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto spoke up as he stood directly in front of Sasuke.

Not wishing to offend his team mate and classmate Sasuke engaged in a little banter. As they spoke Sasuke's anxiety over what could possibly be happening behind _that_ door seemed to just keeping growing, with Naruto apparently oblivious to it.

Meanwhile inside Sakura's office Kenji and Sakura were sitting down on her couch. Sakura reached over for a small grey remote on her desk and turned off the radio before turning her full attention to Kenji.

Kenji chuckled as he leaned over and ruffled her hair slightly, "Don't look so panicked Sakura, nothing has happened!"

Sakura didn't look to convinced, "You seemed uneasy outside Kenji, you promise that nothing is wrong?"

He chuckled and scooted closer to her and pulling her in for a small hug, "Nothings wrong you idiot, I just missed us having some alone time."

Sakura blushed slightly and giggled, trying to ease her discomfort by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. _Calm down Sakura, this isn't the first time Kenji has flirted with you…_

"But there is something I did want to talk to you about specifically."

Sakura raised an eye brow as she silently watched the boy sitting beside her. His arm draped across her shoulder began stroking her right bare shoulder as he leaned back against the couch, pulling her down with him.

"Sakura, what are you doing this Saturday?"

Sakura paused for a moment as she gazed in front of herself, deep in thought. "Tomorrow? Hmm, nothing I think. Why?"

Kenji grinned as he turned to her, "You want to go out together?"

Sakura's stomach jumped slightly and began to fill with a sensation she couldn't quite identify. "Su-sure I'd love to Kenji." She replied with a smile.

Kenji smirked at her stuttering, _looks like she does feel something towards me._

"I think Naruto is busy although…and Namaka has some huge essay for English to do so they probably won't-"

"I meant just us Sakura."

_That's what I was afraid of…_Sakura thought to herself. If Kenji had asked her this very question a month ago she would have probably fainted on the spot. But now her heart feels heavy and confused, she didn't know what she wanted. Or more specifically, _who._

Staring at the boy in front of her she looked a little stunned. Kenji watched her expression with a little unease, fearing that she'll pull out. His heart was hammering away as he finally managed to build to courage to ask her out on a date. He didn't now whether she considered it a date but to him it meant everything.

Her lips were slightly parted and a light tinge of pink stained her flawless skin on her cheeks. Her eyes fluttering every once in a while till she broke out a shy smile and nodded. "Oh so just us then?"

Kenji nodded slowly as Sakura grinned and spoke, "So where we headed?"

Kenji frowned for a split second before replying, "I haven't really thought about it…but tell you what I'll text you by Friday evening with some sorts of details."

"Sounds good to me!" Sakura replied honestly. Although she'd never admit it to anyone, she was really looking forward to this 'date' with Kenji. It could really sort things out for her. _Then again it could totally ruin things._

"Great!" With that he leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her lower cheek, fairly close to her lips. She blushed tenfold and just looked at him. He was grinning at her reaction and still had his arm around her shoulders.

Slowly his arm began to fall down her back, gently stroking her arm as it fell till it rest just above her hip. With a gentle squeeze he leaned forward and whispered, "Don't I get a kiss?"

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart was beating ecstatically. _He wants a kiss? What kind? God I…I…Can I kiss him? Where do I want to kiss him?_

With questions racing in her mind she felt herself being drawn towards him, partly by his grip on her increasing and the other just by her body's natural attraction to the boy in front of her.

Slowly her face neared his and she gently placed a kiss on his cheek. She lingered close to him as her lips left his soft skin. Pulling back further she uttered his name quietly, afraid where this could lead, "Kenji…"

He sensed her fear and smiled gently. He knew what she was thinking and what she was battling with. Her heart was torn between two men; him and Sasuke. But he'd be damned if he'd let Sasuke do all the action leaving him trailing behind without a chance.

He slowly placed his hand on her right knee and gently squeezed. Sakura muffled a squeak and her eyes briefly shut with the sudden emotion coursing through her body. She felt it wash over her from the pit of her stomach to the top of her throat, leaving her breathe a little raspy. His hand massaged her knee and Sakura was losing her mind as her body was admittedly being aroused.

_Sasuke wasn't this daring but God this feels so good…But I mustn't let this happen in my office of all places! What if…what if we can't stop? No! Stop this now Sakura._

"Kenji…" she whispered. Said person looked her deep in the eyes and he could tell she was afraid of what would happen next. With that she pulled back and stood up from the sofa, walking to her desk. As soon as she stood Kenji followed suit and grasped her hand turning her to face him. As he pulled her back towards him he purposefully crushed her against him and cupped her cheek.

"I know what position you're in Sakura, but just don't forget me."

She lowered her head slightly and bit her lips, "If you know that then why are you making this so hard?"

"Would you prefer if I didn't?"

Sakura looked up with an open mouth which remained silent. Kenji made a small smirk which showed nothing but relief and compassion. "I thought so."

Kenji didn't wish to have this conversation with her at school, first thing in the morning, when any interruption could happen. So with that he pulled her into an embrace and just held her. Sakura hugged him back with slightly shaking arms.

"I'll see you in break and lunch yeah Saki?"

She giggled at how quickly he could change the mood. Loosening her arms, she pulled back and grinned, "You bet Tiger." She spoke quietly. Kenji noticed her eyes had glazed over slightly and couldn't stop and yearning in his heart to kiss away the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

He leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips and gently let her body go. Reaching the office door he opened it and looked back to her with her back facing him. She slowly turned around and looked at him with a simple smile but puzzled eyes. With that Kenji closed the office door shut and Sakura promptly fell onto her sofa.

She greeted the silence and emptiness with open arms and tried to understand what exactly happened.

_He as good as told you he had feelings for you. Not that that was any new news for you. It just makes things that much…harder._

Drumming her left hand gently on the sofa she opened her eyes and couldn't help the groan of unease at the thought that she'd nearly be in a position where she'd kissed Sasuke and Kenji on this sofa. _Thank God I have a strong will._

A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined a scene of what _could _have happened if she didn't stop Kenji.

Her imaging or possibly better put, _fantasies_, where interrupted with the sound of her door opening and a sight she'd rather not have to deal with.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ahh…Sasuke, morning! How are you?"

As she rambled she stood and dusted herself off, repositioning her suit's skirt and her short sleeved shirt she had on.

Sasuke had only just managed to literally move out of Naruto and Namaka's way. As soon as he managed that he noticed Kenji walking out of _her_ office with a gentle look upon his face. He hadn't noticed him but as soon as Kenji moved on to their common room Sasuke walked to her office and stepped inside without knocking.

She looked a little flustered and uncomfortable and began to organise her books.

"I'm fine Sakura, are you alright? You seem a little preoccupied, did something happen?"

She paused when zipping up her bag but only for a brief moment. She quickly zipped her bag closed and slung it over her right shoulder, grabbing her jacket in the process.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I just…had a weird start to the day."

"What do you-" Sasuke was interrupted by the sound of a ringing bell.

"Hey well we better get going we've got a Physics practical now. I hate having to use the crappy equipment so I want to get their first!" With that she left her office with Sasuke following her and locked it.

She turned and smiled at him sweetly. _A little too sweetly…Sakura what happened with you and Kenji this morning?_

- o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o -

Well? I thought it was an alright chapter but what's important is what **you think.**

Again my sincere apologies for the late update but I'm sure most of you will appreciate the demand we all have when exams come around.

Sorry for my brief notes, but I look forward to hearing from you.

Take Care you guys!

M


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Exams…have…finally….FINISHED!! wooo, bring on the summer guys and gals!  
Once again I'd like to apologies for the gap between this chapter and the prior but most have you have been kind enough to sympathise with my situation of examination stress.I love you all haha!  
A quick mention to the incredible people who reviewed the last chapter. They are all worthy of praise and I thank them for taking time to tell me what they thought of the story.

There are also a number of new readers to the story and I REALLY wish to here from you all. I have a list of your names in front of me, but to speed the uploading of the chapter I'll refraining from typing all the name out. However, I'll look out for your reviews as I'm keen to see what attracted new readers to the story.

Take care all of you and enjoy!  
M x

**Chapter 15:**

Sasuke's thoughts remained much the same through out the walk to the physics department. Upon arrival the Head of Physics wished to speak with Sakura regarding her view of the purchase of some new equipment.

As she set her bag on the floor and greeted Claire she stepped outside to speak with the technicians.

When she came back she noticed that on her and Claire's desk there was a fully set experiment.

Before she could question the equipment she saw Claire walking past with two clamp stands in her hands.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and pointed to the equipment, "Claire you set it up _really _quickly!"

Claire stopped and turned to her, "It wasn't me Sakura, the teacher just did it." She nodded her head towards her teacher who had probably expected Sakura's talk to be long and was trying to help her get her experiment underway.

"Oh right. Umm…Claire, why are you carrying two clamp stands?"

"Ooh…right…we'll because we didn't know how long you'd take the teacher decided for you to do the experiment on your own. _So_, that meant there had to be one pair because of the shortage in equipment! And voila! Sasuke and I just happened to pair up."

Claire stopped for a moment looking over both her shoulders before coming up right and close to Sakura, "You know what Sakura? I think you were right!"

"Eh…I was? That's good…About what exactly?" She sheepishly added. Claire waved her hand down like a fan and whispered, "I think he really likes me!"

Sakura was about to retort with a general smile and fake happy response when she paused and looked at Claire. _Sasuke doesn't really like this girl does he? No way…I mean I think he likes me…doesn't he?_ Sakura's doubts began to seep through her barrier and her eyes crossed with Sasuke for a brief moment.

When Sasuke saw Sakura talking with Claire he feared what conclusion she might draw. He couldn't quite hear them but Claire's eccentric hand gestures and Sakura's almost solemn face wasn't putting his soul at ease.

Sakura eyes returned to Claire who was still babbling on about Sasuke. _Bless her, she seems to really like him…_

"Ooh look, Sakura he's looking this way! He's looking at-" Claire paused and frowned as she followed Sasuke's gaze past herself to…Sakura.

"-you…" Claire's mouth opened slightly and Sakura couldn't tell what she was thinking. "He's looking at you…Sakura are you and him…" Claire paused, dreading to hear what could come next.

"Sasuke and I aren't an item if that's what you are insinuating Claire."

Claire nodded gently, and looked back to the Uchiha who was still giving her small glances every once in a while whilst Sakura ignored them. Whether she was oblivious to them or not, Claire couldn't be certain. Claire sighed and chuckled whilst placing her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" Sakura questioned with a small pout.

"He likes you, Sakura."

"EH?" Sakura raised her arms and waved them side to side as she quickly replied, "What? No way Claire! Ha-Ha! You've got it wrong! There's no way he'd look at me like that I mean-"

"Sakura." Claire's tone was serious and so Sakura paused midway through her waving and lowered her arms.

Claire continued, "He likes you…that much is obvious…"

"Claire…" Sakura injected, hoping dearly she hadn't hurt the poor girl.

"But that doesn't stop me from liking him." She said defiantly holding her head high. "I can't just throw these feelings away Sakura so I'm going to keep trying."

Sakura smiled gently, "Claire…All I can say I suppose is…good on you." Although Sakura was smiling she couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable with her open statement. _I know Sasuke isn't interested in Claire but she's relatively smart, beautiful and probably a little more popular with girls and boys compared to me._

Claire walked off with a gentle nodded and went to collect some more equipment. As she walked off Sakura followed her tracks and couldn't stop thinking…_It would be so easy for a boy to fall in love with her given time…_Sakura turned away from Claire and began walking towards her desk. She couldn't help her thoughts as they lead to another conclusion. She paused as realisation dawned on her, _could this be for the best?_

The sudden pang of hurt within her heart doubted her logic but my mind was insisting it was. It was selfish. _She _was being selfish. Her confused heart had obviously taken too long to make a decision and fate decided to intervene.

Sasuke had watched the entire interaction and could no longer sit by and watch the two as he saw Sakura's pensive and yet saddened expression as she returned to her desk.

Sasuke glanced over to make sure Claire wasn't near and he walked over to Sakura's desk.

"Sakura." At the sound of her name she whipped her head around and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Ah, hey Sasuke. Hey you know I _should_ be annoyed that you stole my Physics partner!" Sakura laughed as she drew up an empty table of results in preparation for the experiment.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of her statement. _Was she insinuating that I wanted to be partnered with Claire?_

"Uchiha! I don't see many results being collected there!"

At the sound of the teacher's voice Claire turned to see Sasuke standing beside Sakura as she sat at her desk. Her insides fumed and also broke. _He goes to her without so much as a second thought…Sasuke, why can't you be like that with me?_

Claire quickly stood and walked over to the couple, grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him over to their desk, "Yes Sir! Sorry that was my fault, we still haven't finished setting up the equipment."

"Well hurry it up you two, we are all a little pressed for time!"

As Sasuke was reluctantly dragged away from Sakura everyone in the class began working quietly.

As soon as Sakura had finished her experiment and packed away the equipment the bell rang. She went back to her desk to clear away her folder and notes.

As she packed everything away she noticed Sasuke and Claire had also finished and had packed their belongings too.

As she tucked her chair in she headed to the door and Sasuke followed. Speaking up she asked Sasuke, "Let's head for lunch now. Kenji just texted me saying Naruto, him and Namaka were already in the dining hall and saved us some seats."

Sasuke nodded, "Ah. We better get going before it gets crowded."

"Sasuke!" A voice cried out. Both Sasuke and Sakura stopped and looked over their shoulders. Claire was walking briskly towards the two and stopped by Sasuke, "Hey you going to lunch?"

"Ah." Sasuke replied.

"Mind if I tag along?" Claire enquired whilst brushing her shoulder against his. Sakura looked way with a sudden feeling of intrusion.

Sasuke replied, "Well, I was going to the dining hall with-"

"Oh! Yeah I forgot they had cheesecake as a desert today! Nice thinking Sasuke! Let's go!"

With that Claire latched on to Sasuke's arm and began to drag him away ahead of Sakura. Sakura sighed and began to walk quietly behind them. Claire's chattering voice could be heard and the odd turn of Sasuke's head to look behind himself at Sakura happened often.

As they reached the dining hall, Claire had unhooked herself from Sasuke when she had to pick up some cutlery and a tray. With his arm free Sasuke turned to see Sakura behind him picking up a tray and walking past him without a word towards the lunch queue, which mercifully was empty.

As she passed by him he couldn't help the feeling of awkwardness that went between them, and yet he didn't know why! The obvious thing he concluded was the only difference was Claire's presence. He sighed a little and suppressed a groan. _Sakura thinks I like her…and I bet Claire's previous talk with her in Physics was all about 'how well we get on'. Jeez you didn't really believe her did you Sakura?_ As he turned around he headed towards the serving area and grabbed a plate of lasagne. Sakura was waiting for a new batch of macaroni and cheese to be brought from the kitchens. Sasuke walked towards her and asked, "Where are we sitting?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke and looked over the tables; she spotted Kenji, Naruto and Namaka rather easily and said, "Over there, where Kenji and the others are sitting."

Sasuke nodded and asked, "You want me to wait for you till your food comes?"

"No." Sakura quickly spoke, "It won't be long, your food will get cold, go sit down with the others. I'll join you soon." She smiled at the end of her short statements and turned back to face her tray.

Sasuke nodded and walked over to Kenji, Naruto and Namaka. "Sasuke, I didn't know you knew Claire?" Namaka asked.

"She forcefully tagged along."

"Aww. Can Sasuke never say no to a woman?" Naruto playfully added earning him a swift hit to the head by Sasuke.

"It was nothing of the sort, idiot."

Naruto giggled while Kenji and Namaka merely watched Sasuke with similar thoughts playing on their minds.

Sasuke sat down at the round table beside Naruto and an empty chair on his other side, which he intended for Sakura to sit. Suddenly a tray of lasagne and cheesecake was placed beside him and Claire sat at the empty seat.

"Hey you guys! Haven't seen you all in a while!"

Said bunch nodded and greeted Claire politely. Sakura meanwhile had just collected her dish of pasta and headed over to the circular table. She placed her tray in the last remaining seat which was sandwiched between Namaka and Kenji. As she sat down Namaka grinned like a cherish cat and raised her eyebrows. She leaned towards Sakura and spoke quietly in her ear, "Is this competition Sakura? Jeez I knew it wouldn't take long."

Sakura reddened and was about to retort when Namaka quietly continued, "You've got nothing to worry about babe."

With that she stopped and huffed looking back towards her food just as a tap on the other side of her shoulder was felt. It was Kenji and he was grinning.

"You alright Saki?"

She wasn't quite sure how to act around Kenji since their little incident but she figured with fate's intervention she should consider it a sign and maybe even…give it a try.

She smiled warmly and replied, "I'm doing great now thanks!"

"Now?" Kenji replied with a slightly undertone which you would have missed if you weren't listening carefully. He leaned forward on the table facing her and asked, "Now what exactly would 'now' mean Saki?"

Sakura giggled and continued with a little suggestive statement, "anything you want it to mean."

With a loud whistle and laugh Kenji hugged Sakura and spoke, "I'm actually FINALLY rubbing off on you Saki!"

"Nooo!" Cried out Naruto as he fake attempted to lunge over to Kenji, "Don't taint her inner innocence you bastard!"

Everyone at the table laughed apart from Sasuke, who was burning with restlessness and anger inside himself. _Sakura…Dammit it, I knew I shouldn't have let Claire tag along! This whole thing is going wrong!_

While Sakura and Kenji joked and flirted, Naruto and Namaka were joking around talking about random teachers, leaving Sasuke to listen to Claire's endless chattering and occasional attempts at flirting.

He lifted his gaze to see Sakura and Kenji laughing. She was giving him her complete attention with the odd joke and giggle to Namaka beside her. Soon Kenji began playing around with the dessert Sakura had picked up by placing salt, sugar, pepper and coke on top of it. Sakura and Namaka laughed daring somebody to eat it.

_I wish you'd eat it Claire_…Sakura thought to herself. As soon as she contemplated the idea she mentally berated herself for being rude to her for no reason. From here on she began to mentally consider the _possibility_ she was jealous of Claire.

She was jealous that she could just go 'all-out' and try with her whole heart to gain Sasuke's attention and love without the possibility of consequences. As she toyed with the mangled dessert she rose from the table and said she was going to refill her drink.

As she stepped away Sasuke soon stood and followed her, murmuring something about a sore throat and needing some water. Claire was about to stand up when Naruto and Namaka both noticed that Sasuke wanted to speak with Sakura. They both lunged for Claire, clamping both her arms and talking about the previous summer.

Kenji chuckled at their unsubtle attempts to keep Claire away from Sasuke. As he watched Sasuke rise and walk towards Sakura he couldn't help but think fate was helping him out by the introduction of Claire's affection for the Uchiha. He could even see the repercussions of her presence in Sakura's attitude and behaviour.

_With Sasuke's new tag along he might even begin to fall for her…_Kenji glanced at the said girl and saw her waving her hands dramatically and then her shrill laughter echoed in the dining hall. He winced, _maybe not…but still…Sakura seems different around Sasuke. Is it wrong of me to feel good about the situation?_

Whilst Kenji argued with himself over the morals of the situation Sasuke had just reached Sakura who had filled her cup and was taking sips from it.

"Not going to come and drink it with the rest of us?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't notice him follow her and nearly choked on her drink. With a small pat to her chest she grinned sheepishly and said, "If you needed a drink you should have asked me. I could have filled your…cup." Sakura noticed that he wasn't holding a cup and Sasuke's face obtained a small tinge of red.

"Yeah well…I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?" Sakura spoke in a false voice which Sasuke recognised immediately.

"Sakura." Said person turned to Sasuke.

"Are you…mad at me or something?"

"Eh?" Sakura laughed, "Why would I be mad? Man you've lost it! Really lost it!" She continued to laugh and Sasuke spoke as her laughed died down.

"Have I?"

"Yeah you have. Anyway we should head back, you probably haven't noticed but Namaka and Naruto are probably driving her mad."

"I've noticed."

Sakura frowned, "Well that's a bit rude, especially when Claire _really_ likes you."

Sasuke merely shrugged and Sakura couldn't help but get a little annoyed at his lack of response.

"I don't like Claire Sakura." Sakura was heading back to the table when she heard him speak.

She smiled softly and turned to him, "Maybe not now Sasuke…but you never know…time is a funny thing….it…does things to people's hearts." With that she turned and walked back to the table before Sasuke could say anything.

He sighed and followed, _she thinks I'll fall for Claire given time…Why can't she understand, I __really__ don't see Claire in that way at all…_

As they all sat and continued to talk they eventually finished their lunch and left the dining hall. Sakura and Kenji were side by side talking about hockey with Naruto and Namaka just behind.

Sasuke was behind the whole group with Claire talking about goodness knows what. He sighed and looked over to her and stopped. Claire immediately noticed his pause and turned to him, "Sasuke?"

"Claire…We need to talk."

- o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o –

As always I'm hoping you will take time to **review** this chapter so I can remind myself of what the general view of this fanfiction is.  
Any comments are appreciated as long as they aren't spam.  
Thank you all once again.  
M


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, I hope you are all glad to see that this update was MUCH quicker than my previous ones

Hey guys, I hope you are all glad to see that this update was MUCH quicker than my previous ones! Once again, apologies for that mishap and thankfully most of you have been so understanding that exams had rid me of any chance of an update to this story.

I mentioned previously that there were certain people I'd failed to thank for their interest in this fiction which showed up in my inbox saying they'd added this fiction to their favourites, or even more flatteringly, adding me as a favourite author. Here is a list of those lovely people, who bar a few; I regrettably didn't here any views on the latest chapter. Nonetheless I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for your interest in my fiction, and hope to hear from you soon.

**whitedeathangel03**

**superstar727**

**candyluver**

**HarmonyRose**

**SakuraHaruno25**

**YukiGakamo1**

**lelovelyvampirefreak‏**

**Uchiha Botan**

**Shellyness**

And these following people really have shown such interest in this story, and even after my long delay, they were extremely quick to review the previous chapter and show me a lot of support. I'd like to thank you all very much.

**Rosebutter22**

**Darya**

**Deora**

**candyluver**

**Sessy52**

**Tierra**

**Pandastacia**

And so without any other further a dew I present Chapter 16 and hope you all enjoy it.

Enjoy!

M

**Chapter 16:**

"What's up Sasuke?"

Thankfully the rest of the group hadn't noticed his pause and he nodded over his shoulder to walk out the building through another exit.

Claire's heart was beating ecstatically as she jumped and tried to latch on his right arm. Sasuke however moved and was already walking outside the building. He kept walking till they were standing beside the designated car park for teachers.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the car park and turned to Claire, "Claire…this has got to stop."

"Eh?" Claire's confused face signalled to Sasuke he was going to have to be a bit more specific.

"I understand you seem to like me a bit more than as a friend…" As Sasuke spoke Claire began to blush and swivel on one foot, her heart hoping that Sasuke would replicate her feelings.

"…But I don't see you in any way other than another girl at this school, maybe even a friend."

Claire inhaled sharply as she felt her heart shatter…_maybe even a friend?_

"Sasuke…" She stepped forward with her arm stretched out trying to touch him. He shook his head, grabbed her wrist and pushed her arms down and away from himself.

Claire used all her willpower not to get emotional and cry in front of him, instead she asked with a quiet voice, "Its Sakura isn't it?"

Sasuke let out a stutter sound that was blocked off by his seized throat.

Claire took that as a yes and chuckled, "I thought you liked her…Still I don't understand why you try so hard to be with her. I mean her and Kenji are as good as a couple if you ask anyone at this school…"

At that statement Sasuke's fists balled and instead of only anger building within him, for the first time he felt slightly vulnerable at that statement. Then he remembered something Josh said, _I totally get you Kenji, I mean Sasuke hit on your girl!_

Did everyone at school consider these two as a couple? Did they seem that compatible? _No…They aren't…They are just friends…Sakura doesn't see him like that at all she-_

Memories of the two said persons flirting in the dining hallflooded into his mind.

He didn't believe it, he _refused_ to believe Kenji and Sakura were that good a couple compared to…_compared to…Sakura and I_.

If admitting it to himself in his mind was this hard he hated to think how he would ever tell Sakura how he really felt.

Speaking his next thoughts, "I'll be damned if I don't try…"

Claire looked up and saw a tensed Sasuke but with emotional eyes gazing off into the distance.

"Hmph. Now you know how I feel…"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he finally understood what Claire was going through. She just had more guts to try and get what she wanted. _I'm like a coward compared to her._

"Claire." Claire looked up and felt the warmth of Sasuke's palm on her right shoulder. Her lips parted and she couldn't help her heart's pace from rapidly increasing.

"You are determined, something which many girls at this school aren't. Your fortitude to gain my affection showed me something. It showed me that it's a quality I rarely demonstrate, and need to begin to do so. Thank you." Claire's eyes narrowed as she smiled forcefully. Within her heart she realised that she'd help push Sasuke further towards Sakura and it was taking all her willpower not to cry.

"You're welcome Sasuke."

With that Claire nodded and turned away. As she walked off Sasuke watched her shrinking form and then ran off towards Leaf, hoping to find the rest of the group, and in particular Sakura. As he ran toward Leaf the bell rang and Sasuke cursed under his breathe.

He reached Leaf, panting slightly but swiftly headed for their common room against the rush of pupils trying to leave Leaf and head to their lessons.

"Hey! He finally showed up!" It was Naruto who spoke up. He was heading out of Leaf, "Have fun with your _girlfriend_ Sasuke?" Naruto grinned and once again earned himself a swift hit on the head from Sasuke.

He quickly stood with fire blazing in his eyes, "QUIT HITTING ME!"

"Stop making obscene jokes!" Sasuke forcefully replied. Naruto gapped slightly, not expecting such an aggressive reply. Sasuke noticed his shock and sighed.

"I just cleared some stuff up with her. We aren't dating at all."

Naruto chuckled, "I guess Sakura was right at the start."

Sasuke grabbed his bag from the common room quickly and urged Naruto to continue.

"When we noticed you were gone most of us thought you'd gone and developed a _bond_ with Claire. Sakura didn't think so, but after some thought even she considered the possibility of you two being an item pretty probable if not already the case." Naruto ended with a careless shrug whilst Sasuke stood with his mouth agape. _She really thinks we are dating! Gosh and these idiots didn't exactly help either!_

With that Sasuke cursed under his breathe and bid Naruto goodbye. Naruto watched Sasuke walk faster than usual towards the Maths department.

In record timing Sasuke reached his room just before the teacher was about to start the lesson. As he entered he saw Sakura and Namaka were chatting away to the two girls behind them.

Sasuke walked down the small gap between desks and sat down on his desk beside Sakura and Namaka's desk.

Sakura brief acknowledged his presence and smiled politely towards him. He raised his eyebrows and both then _tried_ to turn their attention towards the lesson. Both failing miserably.

By the end of the double lesson everyone was completely drained. It didn't really help that their teacher decided that a topic test tomorrow would be 'good practice'.

Loud groaning noises echoed through the class as the bell rang and everybody left class to go home.

Sasuke was just finishing off a question and then began to pack away. As he pushed his textbook and notebook into his shoulder bag he caught parts of Sakura's conversation with Namaka.

"Yeah right Sakura! Like that would every happen to me!"

"Gosh whatever Nama! If you refuse to believe you'd be picked for a Maths scholarship over me then I do believe this friendship is over!" Sakura tried to pout, failing miserably as both girl burst into laughter.

"Anyway Saki, I'm going to head off now."

"Eh.. in case you haven't noticed Nama, so is the rest of the class…"

"Saki! No you fool! I mean I've already got all my stuff from Leaf, I've got to run and reach the bus stop in time! Remember? Half the bus drivers have only gone on strike! And with you playing hockey today I can't get a lift off you!" Namaka dramatically threw her arms in the air whilst crying out statements like, '_Oh Woe is me! Where is the justice!'_ As she waved back to Sakura and hurriedly headed towards the bus stop.

Sakura waved back gently even though Namaka couldn't see it. She giggled at her friend's enthusiasm, which never seemed to die out, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Not wishing to make things anymore awkward between her and Sasuke she turned to him and gently asked, "You going to head back to Leaf or you going straight home?"

Sasuke was a little surprised she was talking to him. After all, wasn't she mad at him for talking with Claire? Hearing his own thoughts he scowled at himself over how petty an action that would be and that Sakura would never do such an immature act.

"Yeah I'm heading back to Leaf," pretending to be ignorant over the next question he asked, "you heading straight home?"

Sakura paused slightly before answering, "No, no I just have some things to do…"

"Oh? Like what?" As Sasuke as the question the two were already heading out the department towards Leaf, walking amongst other tired students.

"Ahh nothing too interesting really…"

With that Sasuke nodded and they continued their walk back to Leaf in silence. As they entered Leaf Sakura turned to Sasuke and bid him goodbye as she headed into her office to get changed into her sports kit.

Sasuke merely waved to Sakura as he entered their common room, grabbed some books from his locker and left Leaf.

Sakura sat in her sports kit in her office for about twenty minutes, waiting for the majority of the students to have headed back home. When she decided Leaf was practically empty she grabbed her hockey stick and a small bag with her keys and mobile inside it and headed towards Cohen Field to practice a few hockey moves.

Stepping on to the empty pitch Sakura felt a breeze rush by her and the sound of rustling leaves sooth her restless soul. With a deep breathe she dropped the hockey ball beside her feet and began to carry out a few drills, focusing on her footwork and her grip.

Sakura was attempting to create a new move which would involve perfect hand eye coordination and possibly a bit of luck. She often found herself pushed to the wing of pitch when playing and was trapped by a marker, with no way of sending the ball to another player, and thus leading to an inevitable successful tackle by the opposition.

She was attempting to run at a high pace with the ball slightly to the right in front of her, plant her feet on the ground, swivel on the tips of her toes to use her momentum to twist her body in the opposite direction. Hopefully the whole process would happen so quickly that the marker wouldn't have time to turn around and tackle her. By then Sakura would hopefully have been able to send the ball to a fellow team mate.

But every time she tried, she found her grip to be too tight and she wouldn't be able to hold the ball in place as her body turned. She would always end up dragging the ball with her, effectively leaving it open for the defender to _easily_ deflect the ball offside.

After her tenth attempt she lost her balance as she swirled, dizziness beginning to settle in with all her attempts at swivelling, and she fell backwards onto the pitch. As she lay on the brightly lit field she felt like her insides were spinning and she was falling into a deep back hole with nothing to hold on to.

Although, in about two minutes she felt herself regaining her inner balance and was about to stand up and try again. Before she stood a shadow slowly loomed over her. Behind closed eye lids she could tell that a shadow was cast over her but she didn't remember seeing as clouds.

"_Nothing interesting_ ay?"

Sakura's eyes shot open and in her line of vision she saw the outline of a figure with spiky hair. Even though she could she his face she recognised the voice.

"Sasuke?" She asked hesitantly. The figure crouched down closer to her and stuck a hand out. "Ah." He replied. Sakura took his hand and with his help she stood up, dusting the dirt that she assumed was sticking to her back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be home by now." She asked as she picked her hockey stick up.

Sasuke shrugged, "No not really, I just wanted to know what you were doing that was so boring that you wouldn't tell me."

Sakura frowned slightly, "If you don't mind me saying its kind of weird that you'd stay behind twenty minutes after school and just happen to know I came down to play hockey."

Sasuke chuckled and looked at her with a smile, "I heard Namaka talking about their regular weekly hockey practice. So I decided what you were going to practice, on your own. Now I see you basically come down to try and make up some new moves. You know its usually better when someone else is watching so they can pick up where you're going wrong?"

Sakura was slightly amused at how he seemed to always talk more when hockey was involved, "I know that." She turned from him with her back towards him and went to go get the hockey ball that was a few metres away now, "Remember when I told you Kenji used to help me practice? Well today he was busy so he couldn't turn up so I-"

Sakura stopped talking when she felt a presence so close to her back that if she moved even a millimetre back she would be pressed against his chest. "How many times do I have to tell you Sakura? It's rude to talk with your back to somebody."

Sakura moved forward slightly and turned around to face him, "Ah… sorry, I guess its just a bad habit I've got. It'll go away soon enough…"

Sasuke chuckled and nodded, stepping back abruptly and moving to Sakura's right, towards the edge of the pitch. At the side he removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

He turned back to her and walked back on the pitch in his white shirt and black suit trousers. "Let me help you Sakura. I picked up a few things watching you just now."

Sakura was shocked to say the least; she was also hesitant over whether she should accept his offer. _Things could get slightly awkward…especially since fate has intervened and given us all a chance at a little happiness._

"I don't know Sasuke…" _She isn't thinking of accepting?_

Sasuke wasn't one to take no for an answer so he walked up beside her and placed his firm grip upon her right hand holding her hockey stick. Sakura blushed slightly and looked away, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to show you how you should hold your hockey stick for a manoeuvre like this. Loosen your grip." Sakura did as she was told and soon the hockey stick could freely twist within her hand.

"You need to be able to turn the hockey stick about its own axis much easier than what you're doing now. That's what is making the ball drag out with your body, leaving it open for a tackle."

As Sasuke spoke Sakura listened attentively and then decided she should at least try to put it into practice. Sasuke stepped back a bit and watched Sakura retry. Soon she was able to swivel about her feet and the ball wasn't getting caught in her feet and was still close to her body. The problem the now arose was when she was running with the ball with such a weak grip she found controlling it much harder.

Sasuke couldn't believe it so he borrowed her stick and tried controlling the ball with a light grip over a straight line. He too saw a flaw and while he was trying to come up with a solution Sakura kept practicing. She wondered why he couldn't come up with a solution yet, he was a much faster thinker than this.

Sasuke however was getting a little distracted as his eyes trailed Sakura's movements. _Concentrate you idiot…_

Just as he had caught his thoughts Sakura let out a cry. Sasuke feared the worst and opened his eyes expecting to see Sakura on the floor. Instead she was waving her hands in the air and skipped over to Sasuke.

"I figured it out!"

"Eh??" Sasuke couldn't believe it, she was even smarter than he thought!

"You just have to give the hockey stick a little more leverage!"

Sasuke looked disbelievingly.

"Look I know it sounds wrong but it works! Try it if you don't believe me!"

Sasuke took Sakura's stick and set off with his hands positioned higher on the stick and couldn't believe the results…_she was right, with a higher grip it makes the slightest movement of your wrist affect the ball's path. It works perfectly!_

Sasuke stopped running and turned to see Sakura jog over to where he was, "You see it works! Sheesh, talk about trusting your friends."

Sasuke chuckled, trying hard to hide the slight disappointment at the use of the word 'friends'. _That is all we are…so far._

Sakura stepped forward and stretched out her arm to take her hockey stick from Sasuke. Except Sasuke decided otherwise and jumped back. Sakura frowned and began to shake her head, "Oh no you don't Sasuke…Give me back my hockey stick right _now_."

Sasuke smirked and threw the hockey stick up and down in one palm, "hmm... Let me think of that one…no."

Sakura stretched out her palms in a questioning manner, "What? Why? Argh! That's it."

She lunged forward towards him and he sidestepped out of the way. And so the game of tag began with Sasuke trying hard not to get caught by her hands. Sakura spoke in an aggravated tone but the smile on her face betrayed her.

Sakura had nearly caught him on two occasions, "Getting a little slow are we Sasuke?" She called out to the boy in front of her.

"You can talk Miss. I'm-out-of-breath."

"Che! I'm only getting started!"

"Funny how you can't lie well…"

"ARGH!" Sasuke chuckled and dashed away from her umpteenth attempt at retrieving her hockey stick. She moaned and threw her hands in the air and turned around expecting to see a smirking Sasuke. Instead she found an empty pitch.

"Eh?...Sasuke?" She asked to no one but herself apparently. Little did she notice the figure behind her creeping forward until his hot breath caressed her neck.

"Behind you Sakura."

She screeched and turned around to come face to face with Sasuke. Ignoring their proximity she stretched her arms out and latched on to her hockey stick with a triumphant cry.

But as soon as she did so Sasuke used one hand to grab both her wrists and twisted them behind her back skilfully.

"Ow!" She cried out in-between laughing fits, "Stop Sasuke, it hurts!"

"Hmm… all you have to say is 'I give up!' Sakura…"

"Never." She defiantly replied turning her head as much as possible to look at Sasuke.

He abruptly pulled her body in towards himself, crushing her to his chest before once again whispering, "Say it…"

His breath sent shivers down her spine and she couldn't help her heart's racing pace. Soon his hand released her wrists and enclosed over her waist, pulling her even harder into his chest. She gasped at how firm his torso felt against her back and let a little moan echo in her throat, which Sasuke heard.

His other hand dropped the hockey stick and wrapped itself around her upper arms, encaging her body in his. Dipping his head he took a deep breath into her soft hair and then proceeded to lower his head till his lips was just above her left shoulder.

"Say it Sakura…"

"Sasuke…we can't…you can't do this…"

"Why not…" He soothingly replied as he continued to stroke his head against hers.

"Claire…you can't do this to her…"

Sasuke frowned and pulled his head back slightly. Sakura's skin tingled as the warmth of his breath was replaced by the piercing cold breeze that just blew by.

"Sakura…there is no 'Claire and I'…"

"But today, after lunch you disappeared with her…"

"To tell her I don't have any sort of romantic feelings for her…"

Sakura's lips parted and she turned her head away. She then gripped his arms around her and proceeded to remove herself from his grasp.

Sasuke was confused. He expected her to do something a little _different_ to removing herself from his grasp. She began to step back and picked her hockey stick and ball up.

"Sakura…I don't understand…"

"This can't happen Sasuke…"

"Why not?" His insides were battling with what emotion to show; distraught or anger.

Sakura had turned to him, not expecting such a bold reply from Sasuke. Instead of replying she turned away and began to quickly walk to off the field.

"Sakura." Sasuke called from where he stood. She didn't stop, if anything she picked up the pace and was almost running away. She'd just left the field and was walking up the pathway surrounded by trees and shrubbery.

"Sakura!" He called out louder; she was now at full pace running. Sasuke cursed and proceeded to run after her, picking his jacket up in the process.

As he ran after her he called out once more only to hear her reply, "No Sasuke!"

But with every rejection Sasuke didn't know Sakura was breaking that little more inside. Her eyes were beginning to swell but she wouldn't let herself form tears.

Sasuke was beginning to catch up but she was still an excellent runner.

_Sakura, why can't you see…__ do you think I'd let you get away before telling me why you're running from me? Why are you running, Sakura?!_

- o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o –

I hope there weren't too many mistakes in there which I may have failed to notice in my attempts to update quicker.

Once again I'll say that all your reviews and opinions are so influential in how motivated I am to continue the story, and perhaps more importantly, how quickly I update! Guilt is an incredible thing my friends.

Hope all is well and summer is treating you to the break you all deserve.

Hope to hear from you soon.

M


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: This chapter contains implications and actions which people below the age of 14 may not wish to read

Heya everyone! Hope you are all doing well. Well need I give anymore praise to these lovely people who've taken time out of their lives to review my story? Yes. I shall. These are the people to whom I'm very grateful to. Thank you all once again and I really do hope to hear from you and all other non-reviewing readers, especially for this chapter.

**Please don't ignore the continuation of my author note after giving my personal thanks to the reviewers. Thank you.**

_Personal thanks to the following:_

sasusaku779 - Ooh! Sorry if that was too emotional. I found it quite a emotionally straining chapter to write myself! Glad to hear it touched you though, hope this chapter will have a greater and better impact upon you!

Tierra – Heatwaves? Yaowza! Look after yourself! Good to at least hear there weren't any faults with this chapter. Maybe you'll enjoy this one more? Hmm…who knows!

Deora – Wow! That was one hell of a review you left me! And yes, you were correct, it did make me happy and it also made me grin! Sorry to hear about the lack of feedback on one of your fictions. There is nothing worse than that feeling. I'll do my utmost to head over and read it and tell you what I think. Hope you like this chapter. I'm particularly waiting for your review because of our little bond over fanfiction we've formed. I really value your opinion! Take Care!

Darya – Well the fact that you discuss this story during lessons SHOULD make me tell you to concentrate in your lessons, but damn it that made me feel so happy! I know what a drag lessons can be, as does every other sane student in the world! Tell your friend thank you from me that she's also interested in the story! Btw what class was it? As for Sakura's heart, well we will just have to see what troubled journey's lay ahead for it…oops have I said too much?! I'll stop now. Hehe! Thanks again and I hope your doing well! I would really like to hear from you at the end of this chapter. It is a bit of a milestone for me!

Sessy52 – ooh! You're right it was a cliffy and yes that was mean of me but I simply couldn't help myself!! Sorry if this chapter was updated a little later than usual but alas I have finally updated and I keenly await to hear what you think! Thanks again for reviewing!

Candyluver – Wow! Thinking about marriage already? Getting a little ahead aren't we? Haha! I'll be honest I haven't written that far ahead in the story, I'm still writing dramatic plots that's how behind I am!! But your review really made me smile, you sound really into this fiction, and I couldn't ask for anymore from a reader! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

Merridaine – Hockey really is only as big a deal in this fiction's school and a school I visited in real life whilst on a tour of the school. I used to go to a school very similar to Milton Hill, I liked it! Glad you like Sasuke! He is the hardest character to write about or to write his dialogue!! Hope you like this upcoming chapter and please remember to review! Thanks again!

Shellyness – Mwhaha! You've turned to the dark side of becoming a sasuke fangirl! But there is still hope! Just joking. I think it's inevitable that readers like Sasuke's character when written up in a story because I've tweaked things around and of course sped things up severely! E.g. Sasuke is actually showing signs of emotions! I know! Heaven forbid! Once again my sarcasm may be lost over the net! Then again wont say anymore about Sasuke, just incase you don't read the manga! And yeah, I wasn't fond of Claire but I felt she was a necessary character to include. If she wasn't there then I think the credibility of this fiction would probably cease to exist! Haha! Don't worry Sakura will live through the turmoil's of love and the disaster it shall always bring! I hope to hear from you at the end! Thanks! Ja ne! hehe!

Pandastacia – You've managed to see something which I was trying to show to readers and mainly didn't manage to pick up on it. It's the enormity of Sakura's dilemma. I'm so happy you've seen it, although I'm sad if I've left you in a neutral position. Hey maybe that's for the better for your enjoyment of the fiction(?) Who knows, either way I really hope to hear from you after this chapter. It's a pretty big deal for me and you'll see why soon!

xRandomGirlx – Hiya! First I've heard from you and I'm glad to see you're enjoying it. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon (?) Take care and enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: This chapter contains actions ****and implications which people below the age of 14 may not wish to read.**

Because of the content of this chapter I am considering raising the rating of this story but I am still undecided. In a society where sexual education is being taught to younger and younger people, I wonder if this chapter can be classified as 'mature' content. You're opinion on this would be greatly appreciated.

Well I hope I haven't spoilt much, although I seriously doubt it.

So I'll take this chance to warn you all, what you read in this chapter is likely to be something some of you wont expect so don't merely scan read, I think it's worth reading this entire chapter. Thanks again.

Hope you're all doing well and enjoy the chapter.

M

**Chapter 17:**

Gripping her hockey stick harshly in one hand and the ball in the other Sakura was running with her small bag slung around her right shoulder.

_I can't do this anymore Sasuke…Can't you see? This whole mess can finally end if you just went with Claire and I with Kenji…_

Even she couldn't convince her heart to let go of the bond it formed with the boy chasing her.

Coming round a small bend Sakura skid over a patch of mud and nearly lost her balance. Griping a tree branch for support she pushed off again, cursing the school's large grounds.

Sasuke however took her small default as a chance and sprinted even faster. As he approached the very same mud patch he jumped over it and was now gaining on Sakura.

Sakura could sense his presence getting closer and was trying even harder to run faster. But before she could even begin to run faster an outstretched arm latched on to the right side of her waist pulling her body backwards. Her hand's grip on her hockey stick and ball loosened and her bag slid off her shoulder.

She shrieked and found herself thrown into Sasuke's body. Crying out, she pushed and almost punched Sasuke's chest to try and get him to release his hold. Sasuke however wasn't having any of it. He used both his hands to grab both her wrists.

When Sakura realised she was effectively being held captive she tried to pull her hands away from his.

"Sakura! Just stop!" Sasuke cried amidst try to keep his hold on her wrists.

"No Sasuke, _you_ stop. Just let go!" She cried out. Groaning as she tried to vainly swing her wrists side to side to loosen Sasuke's grip. Sasuke by now was getting slightly annoyed with her blatantly disregard to what he asked and pulled her over to a large oak tree.

Pushing her wrists back Sakura felt her back roughly connect with the trunk and let an aggravated groan out. She continued to try and push off the tree but Sasuke had pinned her wrists quite roughly against the bark.

"Let go!" She cried out again and again. Sasuke chose to ignore her for a while as he tried to think of a way to stop her from moving her body. With a quick movement Sasuke pulled her wrists together and twisted them slightly above her head, gripping them both with one hand.

Sakura winced slightly and tried to push off the tree again only to find Sasuke's other hand pushing just beneath her breast on her chest to hold her down.

Before Sakura could cry out in protest once again Sasuke spoke in a very exasperated tone, "Enough Sakura…"

Sakura by now had lost her breath and was running off of adrenaline. Since Sasuke had stopped her running she felt her adrenaline slowly seep away.

So without much choice Sakura stayed quiet and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breathe.

"Why did you run away from me?"

Sakura stayed silent, fearing that if she spoke her heart would tell things that shouldn't be said.

"Answer me!" Sasuke persisted; bring his body closer to hers till he needn't use his hand to pin her chest down. As his left hand held her wrists above her head his right arm leaned against the tree, affectively blocking her in.

"Can you really not understand or see…Sasuke?" Her hushed voice was not something Sasuke expected.

"See what…" He replied equally muted.

"Because I…I couldn't…"

Sasuke waited till she finished her sentence.

"I couldn't _choose_…" She whispered the last word so quietly the chirping sounds of birds a good few metres away almost blocked out her voice.

Sasuke understood everything now. "You couldn't choose between me and _him_." His voice was laced in hatred. He didn't wish to use his name, it was burning him up inside to even _refer_ to Kenji.

Sakura felt tears stinging in her eyes and she closed them quickly hanging her head low before continuing, "And then fate intervened…"

Sasuke thoughts were interrupted by her statement. _Fate? What is she talking about…_

"When we were in Physics…Claire…"She sighed, before even saying it her heart was breaking inside. _No I have to do this…suck it up Haruno!_. "You and Claire, you could be something Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened but before he could interrupt and suggest how stupid a suggestion that was Sakura just kept rambling.

"This whole mess could just end. You and Claire could be together and she isn't as bad as you think Sasuke! Just go, find her now and try to like her. Maybe even love her…Once you are with her Sasuke, I can be with Kenji and-"

"You think I'd do something that would push you into his arms?!"

Sakura gasped at his harsh spoken voice. She raised her head and glazed emerald eyes gazed into darkened onyx.

"Sasuke…" She whispered, praying that she had enough strength to convince him this whole thing was for the best.

"NO!" He interrupted her, "Don't you get it Sakura? I don't want Claire or anybody else!" He paused, looking into her eyes he could almost see a plea…a plea to continue.

"I want…" He paused, trying to catch his breath and slow his heart down. Sakura was so scared right now she could have fainted on the spot. _God, no Sasuke don't say it…I'm begging you…_

"I want…" He repeated once more before lifting his right arm and cupping her cheek to lift her head towards him and continued to say, "…you."

As soon as he said that one word Sakura gave out a small cry and felt her knees weaken. At her sliding body Sasuke released her wrists and pushed his body flush on top of hers. With the pressure of his body and his left hand upon her waist supporting her Sasuke cupped her right cheek once more and raised her head.

"Sakura…" His voice couldn't have sounded more erotic to Sakura even if he tried. It was deep and tied up with so much emotion it pierced her heart to the very core. He continued to speak, "I can't convince you to be with me…Nobody but yourself can do that…But what I can do for you…what I can _show_ you is why you should let me be the one to hold a place in your heart…"

_You already do have a place in my heart Sasuke…you already do_.

As Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears Sasuke used one thumb to touch the corner of her eye and wiped it away.

"Will you let me show you…Sakura?"

She had a feeling even if she said 'no' it wouldn't have stopped him. Sasuke leaned his head down and covered the short distance between their lips easily.

His lips first brushed gently against her, applying more pressure from time to time. A few seconds later Sakura felt his wet tongue slide against her lower lip.

Gasping at the burning sensation within the pit of her stomach and below, she opened her mouth fully and Sasuke slid his tongue inside her mouth.

She moaned and then drew a quick breath threw her nose. He was roaming all over her mouth, along her cheeks and then rubbing the roof of her mouth, back and forth…

The motion of his tongue was inadvertently causing Sakura's body to follow suit as she drove her hips against Sasuke's earning a loud groan from Sasuke. This only served to speed the moment up and Sasuke tilted his head to gain more access to her mouth. Sakura was pushed back by his head and his hips against the tree.

Raising her hands she gripped his spiky hair and massaged his scalp as the battle between both their tongues commenced. It didn't take long for Sakura to try and push herself into his mouth and explore him. Sasuke's chest muscles rippled against her movements and Sakura felt it very easily against her sensitive breasts.

Soon Sasuke's hands began to wander over her body. It started with his left hand sliding down the side of her neck, skimming over her right breast and resting upon her stomach. Sakura threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her body felt like every muscle was going insane. She gripped his hair with one hand tighter and slid the other down his back, racking her nails against along his spine.

Sasuke let out what sounded like a strained growl and slid his hand beneath Sakura's shirt, touching her bare skin. Sakura actually let a small scream out. His touch was like fire and ice upon her skin. She began to wriggle on the spot, tossing her head side to side, trying to get some sense of control over her aroused body.

Sasuke was in the same position. Opening his eyes he saw Sakura's face etched in emotion tossing side to side. Just the sight was enough to drive him up the wall. With little choice in the action Sasuke trust his hip right on top of her hip and abruptly removed his hands from her body to grip her thighs and wrap them around himself.

Sakura was shocked at his bold movement and almost a little frightened over where this could head. As aroused as she may have felt, she didn't want to lose her virginity against a tree on school premise.

"Sasuke…" We whispered huskily, "No…I don't want to…"

"Shh…" He hushed Sakura with his lips brushing against hers, "We won't do anything wrong Sakura, just let me show you…_ please_ let me repay you for all you've done for me."

Sakura let a short high pitched cry out as Sasuke pushed his body further against her core. One of his hands began to massage her thighs and slowly crept higher and higher.

Sakura gasped and brought his wrist quickly down to hold his hand.

Sasuke looked to her open eyes and he could see doubt. _She's worried I'll try to have her here…I wouldn't do such a thing Sakura_. As if he spoke the words out loud Sasuke's hand continued to roam up and Sakura did nothing to stop him.

Leaning his head to the side he whispered in her ear, "Trust me…"

Sakura arched her neck forward to let his warm breath spread over as much of her neck as possible. With a gentle nod she waited anxiously for his next move. But even if she knew what was coming she could never have prepared herself for the onslaught on emotions.

His hand had reached her waist and slowly crept towards her core. Raising her hockey skirt higher he slid his hand down between her legs and cupped her. Sakura let out such a loud cry as soon as he touched her there that Sasuke couldn't stop himself from gripping her even harder.

Cry after cry emitted from Sakura's mouth as she felt everything spin around herself. She needed to cling to something or someone. Out of desperation Sakura's hands grasped his waist and clung to him. Opening her eyes she looked to Sasuke who had such lust in his gaze she swore he would have devoured her if it weren't for her uncertainty.

In truth though Sakura was beginning to enjoy this, a lot. Making the boldest gesture she had ever done in her life Sakura's hand left his waist and slid between their crushed bodies till it laid flat against his extremely hard member. Sasuke exhaled so loudly that a moan escaped to. Her touch was so gentle that to feel more of her he pressed against her hand.

Now between both their cores their hands lay side by side.

"More Sakura…" Sasuke huskily whispered. Sakura swallowed nervously and tried to go off of what she'd seen in movies. Her quivering hand surrounded his standing member and began to side over it. Sasuke's deep intake of breath let Sakura know she was doing alright. But before she could celebrate her success he began to rub her frantically up and down.

Her face showed a frown but her body was glowing. His hands rubbing action was taking Sakura to a place she'd been before during an experiment she'd tried late night at home. Sakura had once grown curious as to how a woman would _feel_ to be touched down below so one night she took her pillow and straddled it. Riding it like a horse she began to feel slightly aroused at the friction between the pillow and her core. A few minutes later her body shattered under the experience of an orgasm.

Sasuke's hand was doing much the same to her body only now it was real and unlike her pillow, his hand radiated warmth.

Not wishing to disappoint, Sakura's grip upon him tightened and she began to rub faster and faster against him.

Both of them were panting madly and echoing moans until their bodies could take no more. Almost instantaneously Sakura and Sasuke reached an orgasm and began to rid out the hormones pumping within them.

As their rocking motion stopped Sasuke lowered Sakura till her feet were planted safely on the floor. Raising a hand Sasuke cupped her face and lifted it up. She simply looked amazing. Her hair was slightly ruffled, her eyes glazed over and her cheeks tainted with a deep shade of rouge.

Sakura felt really good, a better word would probably have been replenished. Leaning forward Sasuke placed two gentle kisses on her lips and leant back to look over her once more.

Smiling he spoke, "You are beautiful you know that?"

"Sasuke…what we just did…"

Sasuke noticed her discomfort of the whole situation. To be perfectly honest he'd never really tried anything of the sort on any other girl. It just came to him naturally when he was with Sakura. Before he could continue Sakura spoke, "It felt good…"

Sasuke smirked and pushed off the tree pulling Sakura with him, "Come on." As they walked the remaining short distance to Leaf house they both collected their belongings and had just walked into the student car park.

Sasuke walked Sakura to her car and as she threw her bag in the back seat Sasuke stepped a little closer and slid an arm around her waist. Shutting the back seat door Sakura turned to look at Sasuke.

"Sakura." He spoke whilst never letting his eyes leave hers. "Will you go out with me?"

Sakura's heart leapt once more, _the way he makes me feel…it's so incredible…_

Sakura smiled and boldly leant forward to brush her lips against his before whispering, "Yes Sasuke…I'll be with you"

Sasuke let out a breath he never knew he was holding and pulled her body into a deep embrace, "Thank you…" He whispered into her hair. _Thank you for not breaking my heart_.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure why he was thanking her but she just pulled back and smiled, "Goodbye Sasuke, see you on Monday yeah?"

"How about sometime sooner?" He added with a smirk.

_We could do Saturday…Saturday, OH GOD! Kenji! I'm meeting him tomorrow! _"I'm busy on Saturday," Before she let Sasuke question her she added, "But Sunday is a maybe. I'm not promising anything, I'm sorry I just happen to have so much to do this week."

Sasuke smirked and he began to rub his hands encaging her hips slowly over her shirt.

"No matter, let's just miss this weekend. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah…"

With that he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers adding only the tinniest amounts of pressure. Sakura couldn't help herself and smiled into the kiss.

"Bye…" She whispered and stepped into her car. Sasuke stepped back as her engine revved up and she drove off.

Sighing his hand traced his lips and for the first time in a long time Sasuke's face held a smile of absolute joy and content.

GAH! I'm dieing here people! Was it bad or good? In my opinion I found that situation more believable than many other stories which simply allow the characters to proceed to the final level, if you get my drift!

So I'm in **SERIOUS** need of your opinion people! I'm about to head on holiday this week, but if I get **major feedback** then I will finish the following chapter ASAP and update it for you all before I leave on holiday!

… I'm still dieing here people! Reviews are like throwing me a rope and dragging me out of quicksand!

Hope things are going well for you all!

TTFN

Ta Ta For Now!

M


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**Chapter 18:**

I'm back ladies and gents! I hope you've all been having just as wonderful a summer as I have been and so now that I'm back I really had no choice but o update this story! I hope I didn't have you all waiting for too long!

A quick mention to the following people who have reviewed and certain people who have added this story to their favourites. My thanks and gratitude goes to them all.

PowerfulMiko

life-ego

minimuffin-on-acid

Sakura4eva

whitedeathangel03

TeamTHEFT

Pandastacia

sakura haruno girl

Deora

sasusaku779

Rosebutter22

Tierra

Sessy52

Shellyness

Merridaine

candyluver

Without further delay here is chapter 18.

Hope you all like it and I hope to hear from you after you've read it!

Enjoy!

M

As Sakura stood beside an ice cream stall in Birch Mall she couldn't help the anxiety and nervousness that washed over her body, as she stood waiting for Kenji.

Things were different now; she and Sasuke were actually a couple. How that had ever happened she would never know. Sighing she leaned back against a wall as she worried over Kenji's reaction. She also worried about her own reaction. It would be stupid of her to ignore the fact that she _is_ attracted the Kenji in a manner further than friendship. Sakura was even pretty certain that Sasuke knew that. Which is precisely why she didn't tell him about her _'busy'_ Saturday.

This was her chance to sort things out without potentially bringing egotistical male arguments which would potentially result in violence.

As her eyes wandered over the crowd of shoppers a pair of hands wrapped around her vision. With her heart in her throat she was about to scream when an all to firmiliar voice said, "Hmm…What do we have hear? I don't believe I can resist the urge to release the pervert within me and kidnap this young lil thing before me."

Sakura smirked and pulled the hands off of her eyes, "Hello Kenji." She replied turning to him. He smiled and they embraced. Awkwardness filled Sakura as she repeatedly assessed the potential ways of how to tell Kenji about her new relationship status.

Kenji pulled back with his arms still around her, "Rightio! Let's go get some coffee!" She chuckled at his never ending enthusiasm.

And so they both headed over to a small Starbucks and sat on their iconic velvet sofas whilst sipping away on some cappuccino. Laughs and jokes were exchanged along with some odd facial gestures failing miserably to imitate the victim of their jokes.

Without realising they spent around three hours chatting there and had drunk 3 cappuccinos and 2 frappuccinos. As Kenji had returned from ordering his fourth he sat himself beside Sakura with an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Sakura wasn't very happy with such intimate physical contact from Kenji as she worried of the possible outcomes of such intimacy. Unknown to Sakura was Kenji's recognition of her different manner around him.

Exiting Starbucks Kenji proceed to take Sakura home. They'd both arrived by bus rather than their own cars. As they stepped off the 41 Bus They began their slow walk towards her house. Casual conversation continued with a few jokes here and there. Now it was Sakura's turn to notice Kenji's sudden different behaviour.

As they walked side by side his hands were stuffed deeply into his baggy jeans and his eyes never once looked across towards her as he so usually did during conversation.

Sakura was dieing to ask what had happened from the time they were sitting drinking coffee till now but she feared the possibility of _that_ topic arising.

They stepped through her small open black gate Sakura began to dig out her keys from her navy handbag. Cursing over the fact she couldn't find them she set herself on her doorstep and sat down to begin a deep search into her mess of a bag. Kenji merely stood behind her chuckling along with the odd comment which included the words, '…need new handbag…unorganised…don't kill me'.

As she found the keys she opened her door and stepped in. She wasn't expecting Kenji to come in to but out of politeness she made no comment about it.

Slouching on her sofa Sakura was walking past to go open a window when Kenji stuck his leg out as a joke to trip her over. Sakura however wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention and had actually tripped over him. She screeched and stuck her arms out in an attempt to soften the inevitable blow with the floor.

But the pain never came and she felt herself being pulled back suddenly and crashing backwards into something.

"Kenji!" She cried out both in anger and in worry over whether she injured him.

He chuckled and replied, "I didn't think you'd actually trip up. You seem distracted…Sakura."

She couldn't help but wonder if there was a hidden meaning in that statement, but unfortunately their position was helping her concentration.

She was sprawled all over Kenji with her legs almost straddling him.

"Oh! Gosh Sorry!" She cried and she placed her arms on his chest and began to push herself off when two arms circled around her hips and fastened her in place.

"Kenji?" She questioned. "Alright, ha-ha very funny now come on let me up."

"You've been different today Sakura. What has happened?"

She blushed, _Shit…he's noticed I've been acting different?_

"I…uh…"

Kenji was just sitting there slouched back with his grip on her as firm as ever.

"Kenji, look we'll talk just let me sit down properly…"

Before she could finish she was interrupted as Kenji threw her towards the sofa and pinned both of her hands beside her head.

"KENJI!" Sakura cried out as she tried desperately to wriggle out from beneath him. Now he was lying on top of her, with his face inches away from her face.

"Was this because I missed our practice yesterday Sakura?" His hot breathe washed over her face sending tingling feelings down her spine into her stomach.

Images of Sakura's intimate moment with Sasuke burst into her mind and her face's blush increased tenfold. "NO!" She cried out, physically tossing her head side to side trying to rid herself of the images.

Kenji frowned, he was clearly missing something. "What happened yesterday Sakura?"

She gasped, _Gosh why can he read me so easily?_

"Nothing!" She replied, obviously not convincing him. She sighed and after a few moment silence she replied in a hushed voice, "You have to get off me Kenji, this isn't right."

"Funny only the last time I remember we were in a similar situation in your office and-"

"Things are different now." She interrupted.

"How so?" He replied just as equally hushed.

"I…We…This isn't right because…" She took a deep breathe in and replied, "Because I'm with somebody now."

Kenji's eyes widened as his frown deepened, he felt like he couldn't breath. What was this invisible rope tied around his heart? _No…Tell me he hasn't…tell me she hasn't…_

Sakura's heart broke at the look on his face. She wanted nothing more than to hug him, comfort him and apologise to him but she couldn't. It would be wrong…It would be misleading.

"Kenji…" She whispered with her eyes beginning to water up. "I'm-"

"Is it Sasuke?" He replied suddenly. His voice held a monotone and deep edge which Sakura's hadn't heard in so many years.

She turned her head to the side, sending her eye's anywhere but his face. In response Kenji repeated himself and Sakura could do nothing but slowly nod and whisper an apology.

Without intention Kenji's grip on her wrists tightened and Sakura winced inside at the pain but didn't dare show it. She was a little worried, she didn't know how he would react but she certainly was expecting herself to be in this position.

"When did it happen…" He whispered gently.

Afraid of stepping even further out of line she whispered back just as quietly, "He found me after my hockey practice…and…" Sakura couldn't bring herself to continue the sentence. With every word she knew she was breaking Kenji's heart just that little more.

Inside Kenji's mind he was fuming. If he had stayed for her practice then _none_ of this would have happened. Kenji was always a man who used to accept things that would happen and wished for the strength to be able to tell the difference between things he could change and things he couldn't. Right now he was lacking the knowledge to be able to judge this situation but there was one thing he was sure about, he wouldn't give up…_not yet._

The deadly silence was broken with a chuckle and Sakura's head snapped towards Kenji.

She was hesitant over whether she should question him. Instead Kenji opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I bet you are wondering what is so funny."

Her eyes were enough of an answer for him. Leaning forward he brushed his lips behind her ear and slowly latched on to her earlobe. She gasped both out of surprise and the sensation that tore through her insides.

"He may have laid his _claim_ on your name Sakura but that doesn't stop _this _from happening. I'm no fool, and neither are you or Sasuke. It is so obviously that you like me Sakura…that you _want me_." As he uttered the last few words he began to slowly lick her neck and suck on her pulse point. She cried out in pleasure and confusion.

Wriggling beneath him only seemed to arouse Kenji even further. Her hair sprawled beneath her and her high cries of discomfort real did turn him on. Even Kenji himself found that slightly disturbing but his body was what it was.

Pulling her wrists together and now holding them with one hand he proceeded to undo the first few buttons of her blouse to reveal her pink bra beneath. Sakura by now was beginning to have large waves of panic sink in.

"Kenji…No…Stop this is wrong!" She cried looking at him. Her fright was beginning to clear her mind from its emotional rollercoaster and settle her body down.

Kenji smirked and whilst keeping eye contact with her and placed a long kiss on her right breast. Sakura inhaled sharply and tried desperately to hide the moan that ripped through her throat. Kenji however noticed and leaned up towards her face.

"Why do you tell me to stop when your body is clearly wanting _more_…?"

"Because I'm with Sasuke now Kenji! This is so wrong! This is _so wrong!_" She repeatedly cried as the effect of Kenji's kissing upon her neck's flesh was beginning to fade off.

Slowly Kenji rose above her and gave a gentle smile. Lowering his head and letting her wrists go he lay on top of Sakura, embracing her.

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden change in atmosphere. He was holding her gently and rubbing her lower back gently. It wasn't a turn on but rather comforting. This was the Kenji she had admired and maybe even began to fall in love with, but didn't love.

Within her heart she was eternally remorseful over the position Kenji was in. It wasn't his fault. Sakura couldn't help her heart from blaming fate, and also herself.

"Don't be…It's me who should be apologising. I just don't know what to do."

Lifting himself off of her body Kenji stood and pulled Sakura up to a standing position too.

"You won't need to do anything Sakura." With his right hand firmly gripping her hand and an arm wrapped around her back his voice was still held a seductive tone.

"What do you mean?" Sakura honestly replied.

Chuckling he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "If we are talking about the same Sasuke then there is no doubt that inevitably he'll screw things up in the future, seeing as these _things_ concern his emotional feelings…" With that he kissed her cheek and walked out of her house.

At the sound of the front door closing she crumpled to her floor and laid her head on her bent knees praying that somehow she'd have the strength to sort things out.

Just a quick goodbye including a plea to hear from all you wonderful readers once more. I terribly miss your opinion and thoughts on the story. It will really help me get writing and updating much more quickly!

Thank you all once again and I hope to hear from you all!

Take Care!

M


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Firstly, my deepest apologies for the late update. I feel absolutely horrible as I type this because I silently promised myself to update this fiction so much quicker because of a certain few reviewers who asked.

But still I hope you'll agree with me when I say better late than never.

A quick mention of the people who have reviewed or recently added this fiction to their favourites;

**Sasusaku779**

**Sessy52**

**Pandastacia**

**Shellyness**

**Tierra**

**Sakura haruno girl**

**Minimuffin-on-acid**

**Sakura4eva**

**Deora**

**Candyluver**

**Summer bloom**

**Merridaine**

**Deedee2034**

**Piggy luver**

Thank you all. I really hope to hear from you all again, and I also hope to hear from the silent readers of this fiction. By looking at my statistics for the chapter I notice there are quite a number of you. I'd really love it if you could drop in a comment or so along the way, as you read my fiction. It would be a great deal to me. Thank you for taking an interest in this fiction and I hope you continue to do so over the course of this story, as I continue to write.

**I'd also like to take this moment in time to ask of you all to head to my DeviantArt page as I have recently submitted some new pieces. Both of which include Sakura Haurno. I'd love to hear what you think, so please drop a comment either here along with your review of the chapter or over on my deviant art page. The link to which can be found of my profile page. Thank you.**

Take care and enjoy the chapter!

M

**Chapter 19:**

Sakura was _very_ tense about how school could play out today. She'd arrived extra early to make sure she could sneak into her office before seeing anybody.

Lying on her sofa she began to throw a small tennis ball up and down, contemplating everything that had happened since…_since Sasuke came._

She half smiled, _for such an emotional reserved boy he sure knows how to make an entrance at school…_

Jokes aside Sakura had a _minor_ problem to deal with. Sasuke liked her, a lot as he shown her after their intimate session after her private hockey practice. Kenji finally admitted to her he liked her to. She herself was torn between the two of them, although if she was perfectly honest she knew she liked Sasuke in a more sensual manner than she did to Kenji.

To say she wasn't attracted to Kenji would be an outright lie, but when she is with Sasuke her soul seems complete. Even if he acts like a cold hearted idiot she can see in his eyes just how much he longs for her. Maybe even loves her…

She sees a similar sight in Kenji's eyes and to say she wasn't turned on by it would be another lie. But facts are facts, she couldn't say she loved Kenji…

_No…I don't love him…it is just lust…but Sasuke…_Just thinking of him made her heart sore at the fact she was no longer single! And better still it was Sasuke she was dating! His gorgeous pools of black eyes which she could forever drown in made her heart flutter. His face looked as though it was chiselled by an angel with defined cheek bones and perfect complexion. As for his body, Sakura worried if she lingered too long on that trait she'd soon find herself _very_ aroused.

A sudden knock on her office door paused her from her thoughts and she rose to open the door.

Before she could reach the handle the door opened and in stepped Sasuke. Shutting the door behind him he turned towards her and with his hand still on the handle he locked the door.

Sakura blushed tenfold and sheepishly uttered a good morning to him. _So he wants privacy…ahhh! Just a simple gesture and I'm getting flustered…_

Covering the distance between them in a flash Sasuke soon had his hands around her neck and back and drew her into a sizzling kiss.

Getting over the initial shock Sakura began to help deepen the kiss. Sasuke growled in response and pushed them back till Sakura's calves hit the sofas edge and they fell backwards onto it.

Sasuke's hands began to travel along her legs up towards her rib cage. Rubbing her stomach he lifted her shirt and began a smooth assault on her bare skin. Sakura squealed slightly and grasped his shirt on his back tightly.

Repositioning himself he straddled her and probed his tongue deeper in her mouth. Sakura's breathing became highly laboured and she began to start her own activities on his body.

Slipping her hands under his shirt she began to rake her finger nails down his back. Sasuke abruptly arched upwards breaking their kiss with a long moan.

The sight of him moaning did such inappropriate things to Sakura that she suddenly realised the sheer filth that was consuming her mind.

Chuckling Sasuke lowered himself once more and began thrusting his hips in-between her legs. She gasped loudly and Sasuke whispered, "I've been dreaming of such wicked things to do to you Sakura…"

She couldn't reply. All possible replies or actions she could take to his statement flew out the window and she simply basked in his presence and touch.

Gripping her thighs and lifting them around his waist he began to rub himself far too suggestively upon herself. Sakura could feel his member beginning to harden and she snapped back to reality.

"Sasuke, not at school…"

"Why not? You liked it so much last time…" Images from their previous encounter flooded her mind and she blushed, shutting her eyes fiercely in an attempt to rid the images.

Sakura missed the smirk that danced upon his face as he proceeded to raise his right hand from her thigh and sudden pushed hard against her core. She arched up into his touch and was about to let rip a loud cry she couldn't control. Seeing her mouth open wide Sasuke slammed his mouth on top of her drowning her moan.

Removing his hand from her he stroked the side of her face, "You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea to do this in school…We could make quite a lot of noise."

Sakura's body lowered back down on the sofa and she couldn't help the wicked smile that graced her lips.

Sasuke began to sit up straight on the sofa pulling Sakura up with himself.

"You didn't call me over the weekend I'm assuming you were really busy then…"

"Sasuke…there is something I need to talk to you about."

Frowning he looked at her, wrapping his arm around her waist in the process.

"What is it?"

"Over the weekend…something –"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto burst through the door with his louder than necessary voice.

_Oh my God if he walked in just a little earlier…Hang on…the door was locked…how the hell did he get in?_

Another mystery for Sakura to ponder over was pushed to the side as Naruto came and lounged on a bean bag in her office.

"Incredible that I'm early ne?" Naruto was talking like a beaming child. Sakura giggled and Sasuke muttered incoherent angry comments to himself. No doubt he wasn't so keen on being interrupted.

"But before I forget Sakura, Kenji told me to tell you he'd be late this morning. Something about having to find a teacher before registration…"

Sakura stiffened slightly at Kenji's name which Sasuke's hadn't failed to noticed. Glancing over to her face he noticed a slight tinge on her cheeks. To say it annoyed him was an understatement and it was something he'd have to talk to her about later. Meanwhile Naruto continued, "Oh! And Sakura it's so annoying!"

"What is Naruto?" She replied eagerly, willing to shift the conversation to anything, even Ramen if necessary.

"Because you and Kenji were out on Saturday I couldn't get him to help me with my English Essay! 'Coz you know he went to see a university on Sunday so he was busy! Maaan what am I going to do? It's due in for tomorrow!"

Sakura gasped and was expecting some sort of outburst from Sasuke, so you can imagine her shock when he said nothing as Naruto continued to ramble. A few moments later he interrupted Naruto and spoke up.

"Naruto, I need to speak with Sakura privately for a moment, could you give us a minute?"

Naruto frowned and turned to look at Sasuke, full intent on making some jokes over his possessiveness. Naruto stopped himself when he saw the look on his face, it was _different_.

His eyes were shut and his head was tilted to the side slightly. His jaw was firm however his general posture remained and showed a relaxed figure.

Naruto sheepishly nodded and glanced to Sakura who was looking down at her feet with balled fists. Leaving the room quietly Naruto shut the door and headed to the common room.

Silence graced the room and Sakura decided she had to say something, "Sasuke it isn't what you-"

"Out with_ Kenji_ then Sakura? Hope you managed to do all your work." His sarcasm was something Sakura wasn't very used to and definitely not keen on.

"Sasuke! It's nothing like that!"

Now he turned to look at her, "Really? Only last I remembered you were _my_ girlfriend. Who apparently blew me off for a man who's probably fallen madly in love with you!"

Sasuke's grip on her waist strengthened and Sakura gasped at his statement.

"You knew about this whole thing…all along?"

Her relatively calm reply took him off guard and he shifted on the sofa, trying relentlessly to keep a hold of his anger.

"Of course I knew Sakura! Heck I think everyone at school knows about it!"

She gasped with widened eyes and turned her face away from his. Sasuke frowned, he was under the impression that Sakura had known that Kenji's little _thing_ for her went further than a small crush. _Apparently not…so when did realisation hit her?_ Now it was his turn for a nasty little shock.

Reaching out he cupped her face and turned her towards him. "Sakura, you were going to tell me something this morning. What was it?"

The urgency in his voice wasn't hard to disguise. Gazing at his eyes and stuttered a reply, "No-nothing Sasuke! It was just basically…_this…_I mean I didn't think you'd know about his deep feelings for me. I mean I only just found out…"

To anybody else, you'd think Sasuke would have been rather impartial to her reply. But deep inside it worried him…for reasons he couldn't tell. Something was putting him at unease. Maybe it was the fact his girlfriend was with a boy who liked her almost as much as he did…_they were alone together…_

"How did you find out Sakura?"

Cursing her own inability to control her body, a blush graced her cheeks as the events of Saturday played back into her mind. _Kenji's body laying on top of mine...His butterfly kisses, the touching, the sucking, his body…_

Trying to get some distance from Sasuke she placed her palms against his chest and tried to push him away, "He just told me Sasuke."

Ignoring her efforts to push him away he used his other arm to snatch one of her wrists, "You are lying Sakura…maybe you want to also explain your blushing face."

She gasped and tried to turn away from him but all he did was restrain her movements. He was starting to get a little angry and if not worried.

"Say it Sakura! How did you find out?"

Shaking her head she kept repeating herself, saying he was wrong and it was just a straight confession. Although she was about as good a liar as she was at flying.

"Did he touch you?" At his outright and blunt question she stilled and couldn't help the fear that washed over her body. _What will he do if he finds out…He has to understand that Kenji didn't know I was dating you…_

At her silence he fumed, _that bastard…If Sakura won't tell me then I'll find him right now and rip him piece to piece._

Sensing his attention shifting from herself she gripped his shirt now, preventing him from leaving, "Don't Sasuke! Don't do anything to him!"

"You are protecting him?!" He replied rather loudly.

She shook her head, "He didn't know!"

Sasuke frowned, "Know what?"

"That we were dating! When he did, he stopped." She knew that strictly speaking that wasn't true, but with the look in his eyes she had to lie to stop him from doing something stupid. She clearly remembered that Kenji hadn't actually stopped even when he knew she was with Sasuke, if anything he seemed to go further…

"He stopped…"

"Yes!" She cried out, hoping that she had finally managed to calm him down.

"Stopped what…Sakura?"

She gasped, _shit…_He turned to her now, except his eyes didn't remain on hers and instead roamed over her body.

Pushing her backwards on to the sofa roughly he leaned over her and she watched him hungrily look over her.

"Sasuke!"

He ignored her and she noticed his eyes stop on her neck. He noticed a small red patch just below her ear. Lifting a hand he rubbed the spot and Sakura winced slightly. He growled, "He kissed you…he touched you…he _bit_ you…"

Her breathing was erratic; she feared this side of Sasuke and what he would do. He dipped his head and bit harshly on the exact spot Kenji did. She cried out and tried to push him off but she couldn't. If anything his teeth seemed to skin further onto her skin.

"Sasuke it's hurting me!" She cried out, he released her.

"Where else…"

"What?"

"Where else did he touch you?"

"Sasuke stop this is ridiculous!" Suddenly he lifted his hand and pulled on her shirt. Her buttons undid leaving her bra exposed to him. She called his name out again but he seemed to ignore her, continuing to undress her. She trashed beneath him but he kept his hold on her. Dipping his head his eyes roamed over her mounds looking for some sort of mark. Lifting his right hand he smoothly stroked her chest.

She blushed at his gentle touch and squirmed. He sighed and raised his hand to cup her cheek. Opening her shut eyes she came face to face with Sasuke. His eyes were actually slightly glazed and his face held an almost frail expression. Her heart broke. Did her merely being with another man make him so emotionally weak? _Was this whole thing just a way to cover his weak side? Sasuke you fool…_

"I'm sorry…" His eyes still looked down into hers. Her eyes brows furred and she pursed her lips together trying hard not to cry. She needed to be strong. She lifted her hand and stroked the side of his face.

"If I told you everything he did, you'd get angry. But if I told you that it stopped you should feel relieved. What he did happened under a lack of awareness." There she was again lying, but she _had_ to do this.

"Sakura…It's just the thought of someone else touching you…" He closed his beautiful eyes.

"Hey look at me." At her command he followed and she couldn't help but smile at the emotional Sasuke that was gazing at her.

"You've always been the one to call me beautiful, now it's my turn to call you handsome. Sasuke, your concern flatters me to no ends, but I said 'yes' to being with you because I wanted to be with you."

Her gentle strokes to his face calmed his racing heart and he slowly pulled away from her, lifting her into a sitting position too.

"Sakura, you are too amazing to put into words."

She blushed at his compliment, "No I'm not. I'm just a hopeless girl who…"

Sasuke's eyes shifted to her and she caught her tongue, "…who happens to like you…a lot."

To him, it was as good as a deceleration to him. She felt much the same. After buttoning up her blouse she stood and brushed her clothes and hair. Sasuke stood to and readjusted his clothes. Stepping towards her he cupped her cheek and placed a soft gentle kiss to her lips, whispering, "Sorry…"

She smiled and placed a chaste kiss to his lips too and replied, "Forgiven…"

With that he hugged her and they pulled apart at the sound of a ringing bell.

As she gathered her bag Sasuke opened her office door to go collect his stuff. Locking her office she turned to see Sasuke waiting for her, leaning on the wall opposite. Smiling she stepped towards him and she thread her hand into his. His grip on her hand tightened and they both gazed at one another with loving eyes.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He replied.

With that they both set off to double Maths, hand in hand.

Within her heart, Sakura knew that troubled times may lie ahead, but with the authority of her love she could find a way through.

A small plea just to ask for your ever so motivating reviews.

Hopefully I'll have managed to gain a few more reviews than usual from my silent readers.

I wish you all a pleasant summer holiday and until the next chapter!

M


	20. Chapter 20

Ok before you all kill me for not updating in what seems like a year offer me some sympathy that I've just moved out of home into uni and ive been trying to settle in well

**Ok before you all kill me for not updating in what seems like a year offer me some sympathy that I've just moved out of home into uni and ive been trying to settle in well! If any of you are curious uni life is incredible. Anyway heres the chapter which should have been up ages ago.**

**Hope you can forgive me.**

**Hope you are all well.**

**M**

**x**

**Chapter 20:**

The long day was hard on Sakura, with surprisingly less drama than she expected. Kenji was apparently, _ill_ and hadn't ended up showing at school. Leaving Sakura and Sasuke to have a little time for themselves as they walked over the school grounds during lunch break.

After school finished Sakura hadn't told Sasuke but she wasn't driving home. She was driving to Kenji's home.

Parking her car outside his driveway she stepped out and proceeded to walk towards their small home. Ringing the doorbell Sakura was greeted by Kenji himself.

With a shocked expression Kenji spoke, "Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Oh? Is it a crime to come visit my _ill_ friend?" Kenji shifted on the spot and looked away.

"I'm just glad you are feeling well Kenji. Can I come in for a little bit? I need to talk to you."

Kenji partially feared what she had to say but as he told himself only a few minutes ago, _the inevitable has only one meaning._

Stepping through into his living room she stood beside his sofa and turned to the sound of him walking in.

"Kenji, you of all people know how subtlety usually isn't my thing so I'm going to be all out blunt. I…I am with Sasuke now."

Kenji winced internally at the admission and couldn't help both the anguish and hate that filled his body.

"So I hope you and I can just…stay as we were. I really wouldn't be able to stand it if we weren't friends anymore because of…_this._ In fact I'd be so depressed." She chuckled to lighten the serious message we was trying to get across.

"Would you really be that upset?"

She was confused over his question. _Does he doubt my sheer appreciation of our friendship?_

"Of course I would Kenji!" Waving her arms in the air.

"Then stop dating him."

Sakura's motions stopped instantaneously. Her face showed confusion and her heart feeling much the same.

"No…way…you're kidding right?"

His silence could have killed her on the spot. If it wasn't for his light chuckling and a smiling face Sakura would have probably fainted there and then.

"KENJI!" She cried out, realisation of his apparent joke dawning on her.

"Sakura you idiot, I'd never do something that cruel! Jeez!"

She stepped forward and swatted him on his arm. He winced but kept on laughing. She too was laughing now but immediately stopped as he stepped forward and hugged her.

She stiffened in his embrace but then scolded herself. _Sakura, if you want things to go back to normal then let them! _Although that was easier said than done.

Sakura didn't know for how long Kenji had seen her in _that _manner. Was all the physical affection merely down to his sexual affection for her? Her heart held these doubts but tried to believe in their friendship that _must _have been formed before anything else. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

Pulling back Kenji cupped one of her cheeks with one hand. Sakura's newly found confidence in the situation began to falter.

"You know Sakura? I don't feel all that bad anymore, seeing as the one you are with is Sasuke. I know that he'll be able to protect you."

She smiled at his comments and tried to step back but his grip on her was hard.

"Kenji…" She spoke lowly.

"Just…let me do one thing Sakura…please?"

Her breathing faltered as she gazed into his eyes. His eyes began to roam around her face and landed upon her lips. Sakura saw this and was beginning to fluster and didn't know what to do. She wanted to push him away, but it seemed that Kenji had found a soft spot in her heart which she could never destroy.

Was it really alright for her to hold two men in her heart? She clearly favoured one over the other but there is no telling what troubles could be brought over this dilemma.

"Sakura…just let me have one thing from you please."

His voice was sincere and it broke her soul to know that the pain laced within his voice was essentially because of her. In an odd logic she knew she had no right to deny him what he wanted.

"Ok…Kenji…"

Slightly surprised at her agreeing nature Kenji took his chance and slowly dipped his head to place his lips gently upon hers.

Sakura didn't move a muscle, she didn't _want_ to do this, she merely had to. It was a way to try and seal things between them. But damn it, his lips were so soft that Sakura couldn't help herself.

She applied pressure back upon his lips and Kenji was surprised. _She also wants to kiss me? Sakura…you haven't really thrown me out of your heart have you…_

Wrapping his arms firmly around her he pulled her closer and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and opened her mouth to allow him deep access. A slow but meaningful connection between their tongues began to speed up. Hands began roaming and emotions soaring.

After his assault on her lips he began to kiss her cheek and follow down to her neck. Sakura tilted her head back so he could kiss her as he wished. Her grip on his hair tightened and she couldn't help the moan leaving her mouth.

At the sound of her own voice Sakura snapped back to reality and left go of Kenji. Stepping back abruptly she turned away from him and covered her mouth with her hand. Quietly she whispered, "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me Kenji. Please forgive me."

Standing there with a slightly outstretched arm he watched her back and sighed to himself. Stepping forward he turned her face towards him and spoke such words which Sakura could have sworn were engraved into her heart.

"I never want you to apologise Sakura. I asked for that and you were kind enough to give it to me. Your response only helps ease the pain in my heart by telling me that it wasn't unrequited. That it _isn't_ unrequited affection. When somebody enters your heart, it is almost impossible for you to let them go. Even somebody as determined and stubborn as you Sakura."

She laughed and firmly shut her eyes to stop her tears from falling.

"I'm just so … happy to know that I hold such a place in your heart Sakura…Thank you."

At that Sakura let out a large sob and he embraced her.

"How? How can you thank me for what I've done? I can't even stop hating myself for the pain I put you through."

"I wouldn't be holding you now Sakura if I thought you didn't hate yourself."

She stilled and looked up to his smiling face.

"Your guilt is already too great a punishment on your heart so I couldn't even possibly hate you if I tried. I have no right."

She looked back down and crushed herself against him, Kenji merely held her and they stood in companionable silence for a few minutes before Sakura stood back and wiped away her tears.

"I should get going; I've got quite a bit of Physics experiments to write up…"

"Yeah ok."

She took a few steps back and held her gaze on his face for a moment before smiling and walking out.

Standing in his empty living room Kenji sighed and balled his right fist and then slowly relaxed. Gazing out of the window to his left to look into the darkening sky he _knew_ that he had to let this whole situation go. He could continue to throw questions like, 'what if I acted sooner?' or 'what if I warned off Sasuke more', but deep inside his heart he knew that inevitably Sasuke would enter their lives and she would fall for him.

At the sound of Sakura's cars engine revving outside Kenji took a deep breathe and head up to his room to start on some of his work.

Meanwhile outside Sakura had finally managed to drag herself away form his door which she was leaning on for this entire time. Clutching her white shirt just above her left breast and she couldn't help the pain she felt. Much like Kenji she asked herself, 'What if Sasuke's not the one?' 'Would Kenji take me back?' But the most important question which she feared she could never answer correctly, 'Will I ever stop loving Kenji?'

With a sudden gasp she rushed into her car and started the engine. _What am I saying? WHAT AM I SAYING? Cool it Sakura. You have strong feeling but you don't love Kenji._ She wasn't sure if strictly speaking that was true, but she certainly didn't love Kenji as much as Sasuke.

Just the mention of 'Sasuke' sent her heart soaring and that feeling calmed her. Releasing the handbrake Sakura proceeded to drive off towards her apartment, not noticing the vibrating phone in her school bag beside her.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Parking her car just outside the block of flats front doors, Sakura stepped out and grabbed her school bag. Proceeding towards the flats, she opened the glass doors and walked up one flight of stairs and turned right. Glancing to her left she heard the distinct sound of her neighbours laughing. _Probably some comedy show on._

Sakura's apartment was rather large. Her mother had insisted that if she was living on her own she lived somewhere relatively large and comfortable. Sakura's mother had initially pondered the idea of buying a house, but Sakura told her it was too big. Eventually they decided on this apartment with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen and a large reception.

Locking the door behind her she threw her school bag and keys, intending for them to land on the small counter beside her. She had unusually misjudged the distance and her bag slide across the counter and fell on the floor. Bits and bobs fell out of her bag and she groaned proceeding to clean things up.

As she threw her books into her bag her phone began to vibrate loudly against the white marble floor it was laying on. Picking her phone up she saw it was Sasuke calling her.

Answering the phone, "Hey Sasuke." She tried to sound as normal as possible, not wishing for anymore drama to arise between the two.

"Sakura, where have you been?"

Frowning she stood up, glancing to her home phone she noted that she'd missed 5 calls. _He was worried…_She smiled and replied, "I went out for a drive Sasuke, I needed some fresh air. Why did you need something?"

In truth he wanted to talk over the Physics experiment they'd recently done but when Sakura didn't pick up her home phone _or_ her mobile, he panicked.

"Er… I just wanted to run through the experiment and when you didn't pick up your phone I got a little worried, so…"

"Thank you, Sasuke."

A little taken aback by her sincere tone he asked, "Sakura, is something the matter?"

She laughed, "No, everything is fine Sasuke. In fact, everything is better than fine." Ending her sentence with a giggle Sasuke sighed and was restraining himself from heading over to her place.

"So come on then, lets do this Physics experiment together, yea?"

"Yea."

With that the two of them proceeded to discuss over the apparatus they used, validity of their results and any conclusions made.

The whole way through Sakura's heart grew more and more confident that the man she truly loved was on the other end of this line. She also couldn't help her small fantasies she had of their future. How many children would they have? Girls or Boys? Would they raise them in the city or somewhere more remote? _Jeez Sakura, calm down._ She scolded herself. _You're going to scare the poor boy if you let these thoughts slip!_

Smiling to herself she continued their discussion till they both came to an agreed conclusion and all that was left was for them to draw up a set of graphs.

Trying to hide a yawn, but failing miserably Sasuke chuckled and quietly spoke, "Go to sleep Sakura as soon as you've finished drawing the graph."

Giggling she replied, "Yes mother!"

He growled and she just laughed, "I will Sasuke, you too. Although you try and hide it I can hear exhaustion in your voice."

A sharp exhale down Sasuke's phone told her he wasn't insulted by her comment.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Sakura."

Just as she was pulling the receiver away from her ear she heard Sasuke speak, "Take care flower." Shocked, she pulled the phone back to her ear, "Sasuke?" But all she heard was a flat dead tone.

Smiling to herself she hung up and went to finished her experiment's write up and fell asleep with a truly gentle smile on her face.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your opinion matters even more now what with the large time delay between chapter updates. Thank you all. M**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes, I am still alive! And yes this is really an update. An apology probably wouldn't be able to make up for this late update but I'm still very sorry.**

I'm glad to see that there are newer readers and people adding this story to their alerts.

However I'm a little upset over the lack of reviews. This chapter took me a while to type so hopefully you guys will spare just a few seconds of your time to tell me what you think. It honestly makes the biggest difference to my motivation and rate at which I upload.

Being at university has severely depleted the amount of free time I have and even more so the amount of free time I spend behind my computer. So any reviews will really inspire me to MAKE time and update quicker! I'm hoping you all are still enjoying the story and hope to hear from you once you've read the chapter!! Thanks again and take care!

**M x**

**Chapter 21:**

It was surprising how _normal_ the following day felt. Sakura entered Leaf and began her usual routine of sorting any work she needed to finish. The headmaster didn't require any head of house meetings and with the most recent school prefect elections the number of prefects had increased such that Sakura and Namaka had less duties. Sakura smiled thinking of the extra time she'd now have to hang around with everyone at school.

Packing her bag a knock of the door caught her attention, "Come in." She called out. In stepped Kenji with a goofy grin.

Her breath caught in her throat but she expertly hid it. She had to make things go back to normal with Kenji. She'd be damned if she lost everything she had with him because of her hearts confusion.

"Hey you!" She called out and stood to hug him. He returned the hug with gentle arms and a truly happy smile on his face. _He is over it…I'm glad, it makes things much easier._ Sakura thought to herself.

Of course Kenji was still struggling internally but it was true that his heart was beginning to accept her decision.

"Gah! Sakura, how hard was that business studies case study!"

Stepping back she frowned, "What case study?"

"Oh you know, the one about that entertainment supplier!"

Her left eye twitched, "Oh, you mean the one that was due in _a week ago_?"

Kenji chuckled, "So you already handed it in did you?"

"Yeah I did." She laughed, "Kenji you idiot!"

"Hey!" He replied in protest. From behind Kenji Sakura saw Sasuke walk into the room.

Sasuke had just walked in to Leaf and saw Sakura's small office door open and he caught a glimpse of Kenji's back. Inside of himself he was suspicious, _who wouldn't be?_ But he knew Sakura wouldn't appreciate anymore drama into her life so he'd promised to be as calm and _non-idiotic_, as she once put, as possible.

Stepping in he spoke, "Morning." He nodded to Sakura and then to Kenji who'd just turned around and acknowledged his presence.

"Hey Sasuke, you alright?"

"Yeah thanks not bad." He casually replied. Walking past him he stood beside Sakura and gave her a gentle gaze and softly stroked her hand. She smiled warmly back and lightly tugged at his fingers.

"Well I'll leave you lovebirds to it! I suspect Naruto will be-" Kenji was cut short to the sound of someone crying out and a large thud from the room next door.

"Seems like Naruto is already here…" Kenji concluded.

Everyone in the room chuckled and as Kenji was about to leave when Sasuke called out to him, asking to have a quick word.

Slightly surprised by his request Kenji mutely nodded and they stepped out. Giving a light glance to Sakura to assure her his intentions were calm and orderly, the two boys stepped out into the large common room.

Kenji wanted to say something, and yet the only thing he could think of doing was apologising. Before he could even speak Sasuke cut in.

"I know about what happened between you two."

"Sasuke…" Kenji was attempting to clarify that that episode was a one off and he was deep apologetic.

"No need Kenji. I can see in your eyes you love her. Its something I've got to accept." Although he had a certain 'air' to his tone Kenji knew he was still a little reluctant to the truth.

"Sasuke, I'd apologise but I think 'sorry' isn't good enough." He sighed, "You should know that Sakura stopped the whole thing, so don't think she willingly obliged to anything." Saying it out loud really hurt Kenji, he was totally unreasonable and his actions to Sakura should have been unforgivable. And yet, that young cherry blossom had forgiven him.

Of course Kenji would never speak of their most recent episode. He knew Sakura hadn't told Sasuke and he would never do so either. It was probably more lust rather than love. _Or so I keep telling myself. It'll probably be one of those things I won't find out any time soon._ But it was also something that would never leave his thoughts. Sakura wanted to kiss him and the look in her eyes that night told him that she _deeply_ cared for him, possibly loved him.

He sighed, _but she loves him more._

"I know that Kenji…which is why I don't need an apology from you. All I want is for us two to go back to how we used to be."

Kenji chuckled, "I couldn't have put it better myself."

Sasuke smirked and he turned to Kenji. Kenji stuck his palm out and without hesitation Sasuke firmly gripped his hand in a hand shake.

From the other side of the room a young pink haired girl smiled as her eyes glazed over with her heart full of joy.

A few moments later the two of them were happy discussing school life and the most recent away hockey match they were about to have against an all boys school called Walling High School. It was an important date in the school's sporting calendar and Sakura knew Kenji was looking forward to it. It really did preoccupy his mind; especially since today was the day he'd draw up the hockey squad.

Physics had actually passed by rather quickly for Sakura. The class had recently stopped their experiments and were being given time to revise over the most recent theory covered. Usually when the class are given 'revision' sessions then they all silently carry on with their own work, and today was no exception.

Sakura noticed at the start of the lesson that Claire was apparently not in school for whatever reasons they were. Sakura flipped open her phone subtly beneath her desk expecting some sort of text message from Claire saying why she was away. She inwardly shrugged when she saw no new messages.

As she casually slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket a bag plopped itself on the desk beside her. Looking up she saw Sasuke shrugging off his jacket and sitting beside her.

"Morning." He casually spoke as he took out some books from his bag and leaned back.

"Heya" She smiled to him. "I'm guessing you haven't seen Claire today."

He shook his head, "No, I usually see her when I'm walking back from Economics but not today."

Sakura looked away from him glancing at the round clock mounted on the wall above the whiteboard. "If she was in she'd be here by now…" She absent-mindedly said.

"You need something from her or something?"

She turned to Sasuke and quickly smiled, "No, just wondering where she could be."

"See I could take that as an insult."

She frowned slightly, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Here you are with the chance to sit next to your boyfriend and you're thinking of your Physics partner."

She giggled and he smirked. Leaning forward towards him she spoke in a childish voice, "Aww, did I hurt Sasuke's wittle hweart?" She gently prodded his cheek and he swatted her hand away.

"You make me seem so unmanly." He replied with shut eyes. Now it was her turn to smirk and look away as their teacher finally arrived.

As the class listened to confirm the fact today was a revision lesson Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

She leaned down to her bag with one hand holding the desk as she stretched to reach her bag. Sitting back up with her pencil case in her left hand Sasuke boldly reached for her right hand and subtly dragged it beneath the desk to hold on to. He held on to her hand the whole way through the lesson but thoroughly avoided eye contact with her. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

After Physics Sakura and Sasuke decided to head over to lunch were they sat with Naruto, Kenji and Namaka. As they chatted away Kenji seemed a little more preoccupied with the hockey team list he had to draft by the end of lunch.

After eating they all headed back to Leaf and Kenji rummaged round through his bag for a pen and piece of paper. It didn't really take him very long to draw up the list, he'd been thinking about it for a very long time. After writing the list he scanned it on to Sakura's computer and sent it round to all the other houses so any players who weren't in Leaf would know they made it on to the team.

Sasuke stood by Kenji as he pinned up the team and couldn't help his annoyance that Roddick and his right hand man Nick had made the team.

"I know what your thinking, but they are both excellent players and I can't not put them on the team just because they are the biggest prats in the school…no wait make that the entire universe."

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah well as long as they don't start anything them I'm fine with them being on the team.

"You and I both know that they will probably try to 'start something', it's whether or not you choose to react to it." Kenji knowingly said.

Sasuke sighed in a forceful acceptance but still couldn't convince himself that violence was not the answer in this case. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to head back to the common room with Kenji to hang around with Naruto, Sakura and Namaka.

The rest of the school day was fortunately uneventful to Sasuke's approval. Sakura and him were becoming closer and closer with every passing second leaving Sasuke with a slight problem. This incredible bond he has formed with Sakura could really only frighten him.

How is it that as humans we place locks and alarms in our homes or have emergency plans in case of a disaster all to protect our possessions and belongings, and yet when it comes to the greatest of our possessions, our hearts, we find it so easy to give away or so easy to be stolen.

Sasuke had been pondering over this ever since he got home and couldn't help but feel so at mercy over Sakura's actions. Did Sakura steal his heart or did he give it to her? With these two lovers it was rather hard to judge. But there was one thing which Sasuke knew. Sakura had such a tight hold over his heart that some days it hurt to even look at her with the overwhelming sensations she brought to him.

Sighing he rolled over in his bed trying desperately to sleep and be ready and energised for tomorrow morning's away game with Wallin High School. Problems weren't only with the competition's skill but rather with a certain few people on his very team.

Morning had come and the boys top hockey squad were sitting on the coach in silence…well most of the team anyway. Naruto was moaning and mumbling something along the lines of how 'the light burns', which earned a few jokes calling him a vampire. In truth he was quite simply _not_ a morning person.

Kenji was standing outside waiting for three more player to show up, one of them including Sasuke. They weren't late, rather the others were a bit keen. That lead him to the impossible thoughts of trying to figure out just _how_ Naruto had been, dare I say, early.

Sighing Kenji walked away from the coach and looked around the boys locker room and sports hall, just in case the remaining three thought they were meeting somewhere else. On the way to the sports hall he bumped into two of the players and told them to head to the coach parked outside school. The boys nodded and told Kenji that Sasuke was just saying a quick hello to Sakura and told them he'd catch up. Kenji nodded as the boys walked away.

_A quick 'hello' ay?_ Chuckling he decided to walk back to the coach in fear of interrupting the lover's good morning 'conversation'.

Just on the other side of the sports hall Sasuke had arrived rather earlier to come and make sure he hadn't left anything he might need in his sports locker.

He wasn't expecting Sakura to turn up so early in the sports hall. _How did she know I'd be here so early?_

Grinning from across the hallway Sasuke dumped his sports bag on the floor as he briskly walked towards her standing form. They embraced whilst Sasuke spun Sakura around and she giggled in surprise. Setting her down they began to talk and slowly walk hand in hand in the dark and empty hallway, with Sakura's shoulder gently brushing the brilliant white wall. Wishing him the best of luck she moaned that she couldn't come with them on the match.

Sasuke chuckled, "You're head of Leaf House _and_ you can't afford to miss your lessons."

"Oh? And what about your lessons? Hmm?"

Smirking he replied, "Oh well that's easy, I'll just come over to yours tonight and borrow your notes."

Raising her eyebrows and standing still so that she could strain their hand grip, "Oh? And what makes you think I'll let you borrow my notes?"

Raising one of his own eyebrows Sasuke stepped backwards towards her standing right in front of her, towering over her small form.

"Lets just say Sakura, things could get messy if you don't give me your notes." By now he had so subtly managed to move forward that Sakura's back was pressed against the wall with one of Sasuke's hands teasing her hip by gently stroking it.

"Messy?" She quietly repeated as her eyes were fixed on his and she felt her heart race.

Giving a gentle nod he dipped his head so his lips were just beside her ear with his breath caressing her neck.

"I may just lose control and start doing things that will _make_ you give me your notes."

"Ugh…" She often found herself in a position where words would fail her around Sasuke. Although she could easily remember one or two times in her office when _he_ was the one lost for words.

Giving his trademark smirk he decided to milk the situation as much as he could. Lifting both his hands his harshly gripped her waist and began to gently bite and lick her earlobe. Struggling in his grasp she began to press her hands upon his firm chest.

"That's right…things might just get out of control…and who knows what I might do to you…"

"You're sounding awfully kinky Sasuke…" She breathlessly replied right back in his ear which had the desired effect of his chest muscles tensing. Look whose turn it was to smirk now.

Pushing his body flush against her he harshly bit her ear, "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you _Sakura…_" The way he said her name made such wicked thoughts appear in her mind. Glancing around the dimly lit hall Sakura thankfully saw nobody.

"Hah…you're one to talk…I bet you yourself are all for that kind of…stuff…"

"If it meant I could tie you to a bed then yeah, that's me all over."

Blushing ten fold at his statement Sakura turned her head to make sure he couldn't see her face. She loved thier 'dirty' talks but the truth of the matter was Sasuke and Sakura hadn't quite gone _that_ far. Although there were occasions when they were very close to reaching it, however either one stopped saying it was too soon.

Right now however it felt like they couldn't do it soon enough.

Using a hand to pull her head back Sasuke slammed his lips onto hers in a punishing manner. Sakura let a muffled sound escape her throat as Sasuke kissed her.

His hands began to rub her sides up and down as Sakura slid her hands around his back and beneath his shirt. Her soft palms against his well built form was so contrasting that it felt so sensual for the both of them, mainly for Sasuke.

Pushing his tongue further into her mouth he was silently calling for her to keep going, or even go further. Sakura however was overwhelmed by the extent of how much of her mouth had been claimed by him. She was beginning to struggle for breath and wanted to let go for some air. But Sasuke's hold on her was too tight and he seemed so insatiable this morning, like he'd never let her go.

So Sakura tried to moan in a manner to get his attention. At first it only seemed to drive Sasuke further down this sensual road, but soon he drew back to take a look at her. As he pulled his head back Sakura took a huge gasp of air from her mouth. Tilting her head back to lean on the wall she heavily panted while Sasuke studied her stained cheeks.

Smirking he whispered, "Sorry, seems as though I was _beginning_ to loose control."

Laughing slightly she herself added, "Please, no need to apologise, I just wasn't aware you were so damn horny in the mornings."

"Only around you." He placed his lips just beside her collarbone whilst using a hand to push more of her shirt aside.

Refraining herself from moaning she reminded Sasuke that he had a game to get to.

Catching his attention he pulled his left hand that currently resting on her hip to glance at his watch. Cursing slightly he pulled away from Sakura to go a get his bag which he'd dumped somewhere down the hall a few minutes ago.

Giggling at how clearly distracted he was she walked towards him and gently took a strand of his hair and played with it.

"Sorry Sasuke, I wasn't aware that you were so helpless around me. You might end up being late." Grinning like a wild cat she bumped her hips against his and began laughing.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he headed out towards the car park with Sakura walking with him.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you like. Only I seem to remember that somebody couldn't quite keep up with me back there."

With a shocked expression which miserably failed to show insult she equally replied, "Well at least I can get through one whole day without having to ravish somebody!"

"Touché"

"Thanks."

Stepping out of the sports hall they saw Kenji chatting to another player leaning against the coach. Looking at him Sakura couldn't help but notice just how damn good he looked in his sports uniform with his chestnut hair swaying slightly in the wind.

Shaking herself from her thoughts before Sasuke would notice her ogling she plastered on her typical smiling face, or so she hoped.

Noticing the couple heading towards the coach Kenji nodded towards the two, greeting them both.

After a quick conversation Sakura stepped on board the coach to wish the entire group good luck before stepping off and heading back to Leaf.

Funny thing is she could have sworn she heard a few wolf whistles and something along the lines of, 'nice one Sasuke'.

Giggling and shrugging she quickly headed towards Leaf to start her day.

**Well? ? ?**

I'm making a shameful plea but I'm quite upset with the lack of reviews for the recent chapters and I know some of you may feel a review wont make a difference but it does.

**Review the story**

**Thank you.**

M x


	22. Chapter 22

**Well I bet you were all a little surprised to receive an update notification email for this story right?**

**Well Ladies and Gents, I'm back.**

**I've completed university, I'm looking for a job, and more importantly I'm here to APOLOGISE.**

**I deserted this story when I entered university and honestly those of you who are in university may appreciate why. University is hectic and chaotic, but in the most beautiful way possible. **

**I won't go into the details of my life, just please accept my apologies and believe me when I say I didn't have the time the fiction required to devote to it.**

**I'm back to continue this story, and heads up for you all, I FULLY intend to keep this story alive and running for quite some time.**

**If I may I will REALLY recommend you to ****re-read the story up till now**** if you can. I did the same before typing up this chapter, and I'm sure by re-reading you'll get back into the dramatic swing of this story and hopefully fall in love with it all over again.**

**If you REALLY can't re-read it here is a summary, but PLEASE re-read the chapters again if you can. I honestly think it'll bump up your enjoyment of this chapter ten-fold!**

**Summary so far:**

**Sakura Haruno, head of Leaf house, has just recently started dating new boy Uchiha Sasuke after much trouble. Between dealing with her friend Kenji's feelings for her and her own insecurities about dating Sasuke, the pair somehow managed to hook up. But sadly it's not rainbows and daisies. Sakura is still madly confused at her own behaviour of kissing Kenji back and wondering what on earth she feels for Kenji and where this leaves Sasuke, who is completely clueless about that particular interaction between Sakura and Kenji. Sasuke is also trying hard to look past his anger at Kenji to save their friendship after Kenji forcefully kissed Sakura on a separate occasion and somehow tackle his own insecurities about Sakura's feelings for himself. Kenji meanwhile is starting to come to grips with the weight of the promise he made to Sasuke recently about wanting to put their friendship first as he realises that the girl of his dreams is seeing his best friend and he realises that he may have spoken too soon about being 'okay' with all of this.**

**With secrets in the air, troubling times for some and emotions flying everywhere, it's sure to be a struggle for our beloved friends to deal with the mess they've landed themselves into. **

**Mx**

**Chapter 22:**

Sasuke wouldn't really admit it aloud too often but he's made his fair share of mistakes in his life and sitting next to Kenji on the coach to the Wallin High School hockey match was sure to be added to that list.

The boy was superbly hyper during the start of any coach trip according to Naruto and a few other fellow team members. Chanting songs, recalling old memories, shouting to a team mate at the back of the coach, you name it, he did it. So for most of the journey so far Sasuke ended up pretending to be asleep, but not even that stopped Kenji.

Slowly as time passed by and a number of team mates told Kenji to keep it down he began to settle in his chair and essentially relax.

"What's with the hyperactivity? You nervous?"

"Oh you're awake Sasuke!"

"Would anyone be able to sleep through _that_?"

"What?"

"Never mind..."

Kenji laughed, "I'm only messing Sasuke. It's not nerves, its anxiety."

"Same thing"

Kenji sighed, and in a hushed voice replied, "I'm a little worried about what trouble Roddick and Nick can bring to the hockey field. I mean I get it, we don't get on... but as Team Captain I have to make sure these matches run smoothly. And whilst I'm willing to put my pride aside on any matter between us, I doubt they are."

Truth be told Sasuke too had given a lot of thought as to what those two boys could be capable of. After Kenji and Sasuke's previous run-in with them and their blatant attempts at taunting Sakura, Sasuke had been pretty worried, or as Kenji might say, _anxious_ about what troubles were headed their way.

"What's their history? Violence and disorderly behaviour?"

Kenji sharply looked to Sasuke and chuckled, "If you're worried they'll kidnap Sakura or stab you in broad daylight then let me reassure you that won't happen. They are a lot more talk than action, but if you taunt them, they won't hesitate to retaliate. So no, no insane history of violence or crazy tendencies... What do our lives look like to you, a soap opera?"

Raising an eyebrow towards Kenji with a heavy look he essentially replied, _yes_. Kenji scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled, "Ahh... Yes... Perhaps that wasn't the best comparison to make... After all, things have been rather hectic with regards to Sakura..."

Sasuke was no psychologist but he could clearly see a tinge of redness dusted on Kenji's cheeks and ears. To say this 'situation' had been totally dealt with would be too great a miracle. Recalling their previous conversation Sasuke tried to put at least some of his worries to rest.

"_I can see in your eyes you love her Kenji. It's something I've got to accept." _

"_Sasuke, I'd apologise but I think 'sorry' isn't good enough." Kenji sighed, "You should know that Sakura stopped the whole thing, so don't think she willingly obliged to anything." _

"_I know that Kenji…which is why I don't need an apology from you. All I want is for us two to go back to how we used to be."_

_Kenji chuckled, "I couldn't have put it better myself."_

They were reconciling over an incident that happened not too long ago, Kenji forcefully kissing Sakura, but stopping once he found out she was dating Sasuke.

Didn't that make things all ok? Kenji still thought they were competing for her heart, and when he realised Sasuke beat him to it he stopped.

_He stopped..._

It still stirred Sasuke to the core not knowing exactly what happened that night but Sakura wasn't budging on any details and Sasuke wasn't pushing. It took every fibre of his inner strength and every faith he had in his friendship with Kenji to not beat the crap out of Kenji and demand Sakura tell him exactly what went on.

In the back of Sasuke's mind he really wondered if there was no more drama to come. Kenji's reaction to simply her name was enough to plant the seeds of doubt in his mind and wonder if him and Sakura's relationship really was in the clear.

Kenji himself was replaying the previous incident in his mind... Not just the time he forcefully kissed Sakura _even_ while knowing she was dating Sasuke... but also remembering the passionate kiss they shared when she came to visit him during the day he skipped school. Taking a deep breath in Kenji willed his body to remain still and not remember the sensations he felt as he kissed her. Her soft hair, smooth skin...wet tongue.

"Kenji?"

Snapping back to reality Kenji looked at Sasuke, "Sorry what?"

"I was just going to go over some hockey strategy but you were in a total daze. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." _Shit_, Kenji thought, not only did he reply too quickly but he could practically _feel_ his cheeks burning. Sasuke had sharp eyes and nothing got past him. Hesitantly the pair looked at each other both wondering what the other must be thinking.

Sasuke sighed and turned to look out the window, "You really love her don't you Kenji?"

Kenji's eyes bulged and he too looked out at the scenery whizzing past them, "Sasuke..."

"Answer me. Tell me. I want things to be crystal clear between us." By now he'd turned and caught Kenji's gaze in a piercing stare. There was no hostility but Kenji knew this wasn't an easy conversation to have. Why on earth they had to have this conversation _now_ on a ride to a hockey match that would require the utmost trust between team mates baffled him.

With his heart rate gradually increasing he whispered, "...Yes... I love her."

"For how long?"

In no position to end the conversation Kenji decided to answer his questions, he owed Sasuke that much. In fact, he owed Sasuke a lot. The weight of the secret kiss that Sakura and him had shared was a heavy burden and one that made Kenji feel eternally in debt to Sasuke. Everyday day Sakura and Kenji never told Sasuke what actually happened is another day that they lied to him. Silently Kenji wondered how Sakura was copping with not telling Sasuke.

Answering Sasuke's questions, "I'm not sure, but I've had feelings for her for quite some time now, long before you arrived on the scene."

"And she for you?"

"I think that is best answered by Sakura don't you?"

Sasuke bit his tongue, it pained him to think Kenji had such history with Sakura, shared secret jokes, flirted and maybe even more... He just had no idea... He needed to speak to Sakura about it. This wasn't something she had to the right to keep to herself, not in his eyes. Sasuke felt like he deserved to know if there was something between Kenji and Sakura.

"Does it bother you?"

"...A little"

Kenji smirked, _I hope it does...wait, what-?_ Kenji's immediate and spiteful response surprised him. Hadn't he accepted that he had no shot with Sakura? Hadn't he accepted that Sakura and Sasuke were together? Where was this aggression coming from?

Kenji knew the answer... and he had been dying to never admit it but the more he pushed it aside, the more it ate him up. He didn't _want_ Sasuke and Sakura to be together. He wondered if that made him a bad friend. It probably did. But could you blame him? The girl he adored swept away by a new boy who was a bit of a hot-shot.

"I'm wondering if I'm going to need to punch that smirk off your ugly face."

"Ooh, a little touchy are we?" Kenji grinned.

"Of course. It's Sakura we are talking about here."

Kenji nodded, he is right. It was no laughing matter. Trying to lighten the atmosphere he patted Sasuke's shoulder, "Well she's dating you right? So turn that frown upside down!"

"Did you really just say that?"

"In awe of my amazing literacy and language skills?"

Shaking his head Sasuke paused. He had one final thing to say to Kenji.

"You're right. She is dating me Kenji. But I need to ask you one thing, do I need to be concerned about you?"

Kenji honestly didn't know how to reply, "What do you mean?"

His vague answer had Sasuke a little on-edge, and it wasn't just him. That question was _exactly _what Kenji was dreading.

_Does he need to worry about me?_ _Well it's obvious I have an inner conflict over them dating... and well Sakura and I have shared THAT kiss behind his back... the one time she's actually kissed me back... Damn it all, how did things get this complicated? When did these lies start leaving our mouths? _

Sasuke was debating how to re-phrase what he meant but before he could Kenji spoke, "I love her Sasuke... so ... if we are being totally honest with each other I can't look you in the eye and say everything is going to be alright. I know that before we said that everything could go back to normal, but honestly speaking... I don't know if they can."

The response Sasuke was dreading was flying through his ears and drowning his mind.

"Kenji... what are you-"

"I won't kiss Sakura again the way I did that night. She is my best friend and what happened then was me losing control. I won't lose control again..."

_I'm such a liar..._Kenji thought to himself, _how can I promise that I'll never lose myself to my emotions, because where Sakura is concerned there is only pure emotions, pure affection, pure love..._ The very nature of promising that something like that wouldn't happen again was a total contradiction. He kissed her because he _lost control_, who is to say it wouldn't happen again? But for the sake of his friend sitting across from him Kenji felt that he had to say these things.

"You are right, it won't happen again Kenji. But if it does..." The menacing tone in Sasuke's reply and the fact that he didn't complete that sentence spoke volumes and Kenji understood that clearly.

Truth be told, this entire conversation had been slowly annoying Kenji more and more by the minute. And he wasn't entirely sure where this anger was coming from. Not long ago he had accepted that his friendship with Sasuke came first, and that his humility about forcefully kissing Sakura put him in place. But now? All he felt was bitterness. It seemed like 'sleeping on it' had done no good whatsoever for Kenji. He supposed that he should have seen this coming. After everything he'd been through he was left with bruises all over his mind, heart and soul. What made everything that much worse was _that_ kiss he shared with Sakura... They hadn't spoken about it since and Kenji honestly didn't know if he should. Sakura seemed adamant to let it go, but he couldn't.

That kiss they shared was passionate and mutual..._mutual_. Sakura kissed him back and that meant she had feelings for him, but what he needed was closure. And Sakura had given him none. If anything, there were moments that Kenji caught himself fantasizing about dating Sakura... about Sakura dumping Sasuke... And whilst they'd recently put up a charade of going back to normal and joking around Kenji didn't feel at ease with her. And he wondered if Sakura was struggling with this too? Or was she too preoccupied with Sasuke to remember their kiss?

Sasuke on the other hand was trying hard to calm himself down and to appreciate where Kenji was coming from. A new boy on the scene dating the girl of his dreams and barging his way onto the hockey team. But he'd be _damned_ if that meant he wouldn't stand up to Kenji if he ever _dared _to lay a finger on Sakura ever again. Sakura had chosen him, not Kenji. She wanted him... right? Sasuke disappointed himself with his insecurities but he couldn't help it. Reaching for his mobile he began to compose a message to Sakura... he needed to feel some connection to her. But before he could even start the message a message came through, from Sakura.

It read:

_Hey you, how is it going? Have you experienced Kenji's stupid behaviour on a coach? He should have calmed down by now... I miss you... our little run-in before you left for the match has left me rather flustered...Xxx_

He smirked and temporarily forgot his troubles. Quickly he typed his reply and put his phone away:

_Well if that left you flustered then you have no idea what you are in for in the future... I was just about to message you right now, I'm coming straight to your office when we get back...Expect to pick up right where we left off..._

Putting his phone away Sasuke looked to his side to find Kenji had actually got up and walked to the front of the coach and was apparently on his phone. It was weird how nothing else seemed to compute when Sasuke was talking to Sakura, it was like nothing else mattered. And that was exactly how it should be.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE, THE MATCH HAS BEEN CANCELLED!"

Roars of outrage echoed in the bus and Kenji waved his arms to settle people down, "Apparently, a water pipe that runs beneath Wallin High School's hockey pitch has burst and it has flood the entire pitch."

"So why don't they come play us on our pitch?" Shouted someone from the back of the coach.

"Too short notice, the match will be rescheduled, sorry guys."

The groaning continued and Sasuke could have sworn he heard Naruto shouting something about starting a riot...

Kenji flopped back in his seat, "well that was a total waste of time..."

"You can say that again."

"Well that was a total waste of time."

"Really Kenji?"

Kenji grinned. Taking a deep breath in he turned to Sasuke, "Look Sasuke, about what we were talking about before..."

"It's alright Kenji... leave it...I'm sorry I got worked up back there. It's just... a difficult situation we've landed ourselves into here."

"I know...but let's make it work, yea?"

With his fist out-stretched to Sasuke, they knocked knuckles and laughed it off.

Stretching his arms well above his head Kenji announced loudly while seated, "Well at least we missed classes boys!"

The groaning noises soon turned to cheering.

Sasuke smirked, that was Kenji for you. The crowd pleaser.

The distinct ringing of Kenji's phone started up and he answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Kenji... its Sakura."

"Hey Sakura... uh, what's up?"

At the sound of her name Sasuke glanced to Kenji, _why was Sakura calling him?_

Sakura was a little thrown at Kenji's awkward greeting..._It was never this weird before...before we kissed..._ "Umm...I'm calling to tell you your match has been cancelled."

"Yeah I just got the call, we're heading back now. What was today's Business class about?" _The talk with Sasuke has completely thrown me... I can't talk to her right now..._Kenji felt bad that his behaviour had done a 180 from yesterday when they were pleasantly speaking but right now his mind was spinning and he couldn't handle talking to Sakura. Everything was far too _raw_.

There was a slight pause before Sakura replied, "We got our mid-term reports Kenji...I didn't mean to pry but I collected yours too..."

Kenji stiffened, not because he was annoyed at her but because this could only mean more complication. _God damn it! Of all the times for my own issues to butt in, now is the worst!_ Desperately he tried to think about how he could stop the conversation "How did you do?"

"I got an A" Sakura responded quietly... _He sounds totally off... Is he upset with me? _

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Kenji... look I didn't mean to pry but... I looked at yours too... you-"

"Hey, look I need to call to Wallin High School right now and try to rearrange the match ASAP."

"Uh...Yeah, sure."

Kenji quickly ended the call as he heard the bell ringing from Sakura's ends, "You should head to class, I'll tell Sasuke you said hi."

Ending the call, Kenji glanced over to Sasuke, "Sakura said hi".

"I gathered..."

_He ended that call pretty abruptly,_ thought Sasuke._ What was that about? _

"I'll be back ok? Just going to go discuss with Coach about when we should rearrange the match too..."

"Yeah sure..."

Kenji walked off towards the front and Sasuke could just about see the top of Kenji's head as he took a seat right next to their coach. Sasuke meanwhile went back to staring out of the window thinking deeply about the tone of voice Kenji had taken towards Sakura. Just yesterday he saw Kenji and Sakura casually joking and he thought everything on their ends was back to normal, but after that phone conversation it was plain to see that they too had issues to work through. _He was probably a little rattled after our conversation, heck I feel a little uneasy too..._ Groaning, Sasuke rested his head against the window and wished the drama would just disappear...

All the way over in Milton Hill, Sakura gently gazed at the sheet of paper in her hand.

_MID TERM REPORT  
Student: Kenji R.  
Subject: Business  
Grade: D_

The breakdown of assignments Kenji had handed in and their poor grades followed and it was a real shock. Kenji was a model student and she was so accustomed to hearing about the high grades he would hit. She actually was in denial when she first read the report, there was no way that Kenji was doing this badly in Business! But slowly, all the jokes about his poor answers, his late submissions and supposed disregard for the subject flooded her mind. _They weren't jokes... Kenji was really falling behind, and I didn't notice..._

And then there was that entirely awkward telephone conversation they just had. In all her time she'd known Kenji, he had NEVER taken such a blatant nonchalant tone with her and had never _not_ crack a joke or two when they spoke. That conversation was cold and stiff.

Raising the back of her hand to her lips Sakura was a little thrown by how much one 'different' conversation with Kenji was having on her. Kenji was a really good friend of hers so naturally such a change in attitude and behaviour would unsettle anyone, but was it natural to feel so close to tears so quickly?

Rooted to the spot Sakura covered her face with her left hand, gritting her teeth. She wanted to help Kenji, maybe tutor him, and get him back on track but she didn't even know how to approach him let alone tutor him on a subject. Sakura was beginning to wonder if something had happened between Sasuke and Kenji on the coach. Looking into her inbox she saw a perfectly normal, if not more flirty than usual, text from Sasuke. He seemed 'fine'. So what had changed with Kenji?

Dread was beginning to fill her mind and her heart was starting to ache a little more than it probably should, but Sakura wasn't going to lie to herself. She knew she had some form of attachment to the chestnut-haired classmate, hell, Sakura even had her suspicions that Sasuke knew about these not so clear-cut feelings. What troubled her was the depth of the bond that she with Kenji, and it may be troubling Sasuke too...

_Argh! When did I become such a loser and coward? If Kenji's got a problem then he should just out right tell me!_

Composing a new message, Sakura intended on telling him that they needed to meet up and discuss a few things, but before she even got two words down her phone rang as she received a new message.

_Kenji (1 unread message)_

Staring at the notification Sakura hesitantly opened it.

"Sakura... We need to talk. I'm coming to find you as soon as we are back. Don't tell Sasuke."

Taking a deep breath in Sakura's mind went blank but one thing stood out painfully.

_Don't tell Sasuke._

**And so it begins.**

**In this chapter I wanted to introduce the heaviness of what has actually happened between Sakura and Kenji. This was my intention before I went on hiatus. The idea was that last chapter was hinting at their borderline childish and irresponsible reaction to the situation and their GENUINE beliefs that by keeping it a secret they could go back to normal. This of course is completely wrong and we can demonstrate it by adding Sasuke into the equation. **

**In the last chapter Kenji dangerously insinuates that he can look past this entire situation, and at the time he may have actually believed it. But of course as youngsters we never really let anything completely go. And Kenji's conversation with Sasuke on the bus ride has triggered his inner 'demon' if you will, which some of you may have actually noticed in previous chapters. **

**There is also a little bit of hidden meaning and significance to the last line of this chapter, I wonder if any of you can see it...**

**ANYWAY!**

**What did you think?**

**Reviews?**

**It would be the most INCREDIBLE gift of 2012 if my previous reviewers and new reviewers would be so kind as to tell me there thoughts.**

**I trust you are all well, and that the last 3-4 years have been good.**

**On a final note... I missed you guys ^-^ 3**

**I can't WAIT to read your reviews.**

**M x**


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone!

So before we launch on to the Chapter I just have a few words of thanks to say!

Firstly, according to my stats reviews of this story I had over **244 UNIQUE readers in the month of April alone. **That is INCREDIBLY flattering and I'm thrilled to see that you guys are still out there reading this story.

A _huge_ thank you to **Saiyuri Haruno **and **mk** for their reviews. I was expecting absolute silence when I uploaded the previous chapter but the pair of you spoke up and it genuinely made me smile ^-^

Next set of thanks goes out to the following people: **mdrm812, kimmlp, ImmaBeForever, She-who-is-AWESOMESAUCE **and **iHeartStar**. All of you guys have shown an interest in the story and myself having subscribed to the story and to myself as an author, and again, it is terribly flattering and I hope I won't disappoint you!

To everyone else out there reading this story, thank you. I hope you are enjoying the story and I'd love to hear what you think, so if you'd be so kind drop me a review letting me know how you feel.

Now that I've expressed my thanks and gratitude to my beloved audience I can very happily say that ladies and gentleman, I present to you Chapter 23 of Milton Hill.

Enjoy

M

**Chapter 23:**

As the bus pulled into Milton Hill's Car Park the hockey squad got off and most went to their respective houses to check back into school and see what classes of the day remained.

Kenji had spoken to Wallin High but they didn't manage to rearrange the match. Their coach had told him to leave it to him and that he would tell sporting heads to report the match as cancelled.

"We'll I'll be off. Kenji. Sasuke"

Nodding goodbye as their coach left Kenji stretched his arms over his head feeling his joints crack.

"So no luck with rearranging the match then?" Sasuke enquired.

"No, we might have to skip the match with them for this year. We don't want to ruin the entire hockey schedule just for them."

Sasuke nodded in agreement as they walked back to Leaf in silence having nothing to say to each other. Neither of them knew quite how to act in front of the other, even though they both sincerely wished to make things work. Glancing at his watch, Sasuke noticed it was only a minute or so till lunch break. _I wonder if Sakura has any lunch time duties, I forgot to check_.

Kenji headed to the locker room first to get changed whilst Sasuke went to Sakura's office to see if on the off chance she was in. Nodding to the occasional younger year he stood outside the office and knocked. When he got no reply he tried opening the door and noticed it was locked. _Guess she's not done with classes yet. I'll drop her a text saying I'm back and I've gone to go get changed._

Inside the locker room Kenji had rushed and finished changing. He knew that if he was going to do what he was going to do he had to be quick. Whipping out his mobile he began his text to Sakura. He knew she didn't have any meetings or duties this afternoon so she could spare some time for him.

_I'm back, meet me behind the English department in 5 minutes._

At the sound of the locker room's door opening Kenji flung his phone in his locker feeling a little on edge with the entire scenario. "Oh hey Sasuke, Sakura not in her office then?"

"Na, I guess she's still in class. Her duty timetable is in her office so I don't know if she's free or not...do you know?" Sasuke felt a little awkward asking Kenji but he was well aware that Kenji was far more familiar with Sakura's schedule. _I'll have to change that_... Sasuke thought to himself.

It wasn't that Sasuke wanted to cut all ties or dependence he had with Kenji, it was simply that the conversation they had had resulted in a 'shift' in their friendship. Kenji was now both a friend and a threat. Their situation was such that Sasuke couldn't just expect Kenji to back off, things were too deep, but Kenji had assured him that he wouldn't do anything inappropriate and he had faith in that promise. He _had _to have faith in that promise, because if he didn't, the only other option was incredibly 'messy' to say the least. Sasuke very pointedly tried to avoid thinking of the emotional damage that he would experience if Kenji broke that promise, not only because of his relationship with Sakura but because of the bond he had with Kenji.

All this aside Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tinge of pity for Sakura. To have one of her closest friends end up being in love with her was really a situation no one deserved to be in. _Someone is going to get hurt..._ Sasuke thought to himself and he wondered who.

"Oh yeah she does have a meeting this lunch time, I think it was something to do with the catering suppliers for another charity event Leaf is looking to host." Kenji replied whilst gathering the last of his things together to put in his locker.

"Why would Leaf think of doing another charity event with mid-term break just around the corner?"

Kenji shrugged as Sasuke pulled his mobile out. _Probably texting Sakura_, Kenji thought. Grabbing his own phone from his locker Kenji locked up and started to leave.

"I'm heading out Sasuke, got to go inform the Sports Department about what happened."

"Didn't coach say he'd take care of that?"

Feeling the heat of on-the-spot lying, Kenji gave some half-assed excuse, "Yeah well as captain there are some things you have to do simply out of courtesy, I'll see you in the common room yeah?"

"Sure... Naruto's probably in there already wreaking havoc."

Laughing a little more than necessary, "You got that right! Sort him out before he does something that'll piss Sakura off yea? Catch you later man."

Practically sprinting out of the room and away from Leaf Kenji glanced over his shoulder as he headed towards the English department. Meanwhile Sasuke, who had been pretending to be texting, simply stared at Kenji's locker. _Kenji was acting off again... _

Rushing along school grounds Kenji's phone buzzed as Sakura had replied to him.

_I'm here._

Switching to a jog Kenji reached the department in no more than 2 minutes. Strictly speaking 'behind the department' was not a spot everyone knew about. It was a little bit of a hidden discovery he made a while ago one day when leaving his English class. Kenji was throwing his hockey ball from one hand to the next and had failed to catch it. The ball rolled away behind some of the trees that bordered school walls and lined the back of the English department. Whilst trying to get his ball back Kenji found that there was a quite a bit of space behind the department and these trees, creating a cosy hidden area. He told Sakura about it after he went back to the Leaf and since then they always labelled it as there 'emergency hide-out'. They had never used it before and today was the first day they were going to meet up there.

Glancing again behind his back he made sure no-one was following him as he subtly squeezed himself through the branches until he reached the dark hidden spot. His eyes were adjusting to the lack of light as he took a few steps forward and saw Sakura patiently leaning against the department's wall. Sensing his arrival she turned to face Kenji with a neutral face.

Kenji slowly walked forward till he was standing right in front of her, quietly he whispered, "Hey".

Sakura didn't reply immediately, but when she did she was clearly unsettled. "Hi."

Sighing Kenji grabbed the back of his neck and scrunched his face up, "Look, about before on the phone, I'm sorry I was a little off."

"Yeah you were."

Glancing at her he found himself a little mesmerised by how her eyes seemed to glow in the shade they stood in and before he knew it, his heart was beating like mad.

"Kenji, we need to talk, about a lot."

"Uh- yeah we do."

"I'll be blunt, seeing as the last time I tried to talk to you you completely cut me off." Sakura's voice was bitter because she felt _angry._ One minute Kenji and her are fine, next he is giving her attitude. It was fair to say most of her anger stemmed from a fear that she was going to totally lose Kenji because of recent events and for Sakura her gut reaction to fear was to knock up her defences and be a little more 'fired-up' than usual.

"You're grades in Business are crap. You're on the verge of failing the subject." Sakura had decided to start with his report marks because as much as she hated to admit it, she chickened out of actually talking about _the kiss,_ which she presumed was _somehow _the reason for Kenji's odd behaviour.

"Yeah things haven't been that well with Business."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you..."

"Oh yeah, because I'm not worried at all right now." Sakura was getting more riled up and she didn't really know why.

"Well excuse me! I wasn't expecting you to go sticking your nose into my marks."

Feeling a little bit like she was in the wrong she mumbled back, "Well last time I checked you and I were close enough to do these things with each other."

Staring a little hard at her Kenji bit his lips together as he acknowledged that she meant no harm by what she did. Kenji knew that she was upset because she cared about how he did in school...she cared about him. Sakura was watching him too, and for a moment, she swore she _felt _something in the atmosphere shift. She couldn't really explain it or understand it herself but being around Kenji, she felt like something had changed.

"We seem to be close enough to do a lot of _things_ with each other right Saki?"

Taken aback at his response Sakura flushed heavily. It didn't take a genius to realise what he was talking about. Looking at him with her mouth agape she didn't quite know what to say.

"That kiss Sakura. That kiss..."

"Shouldn't have happened." Sakura interrupted.

Now it was Kenji's turn to feel shocked. Frowning he struggled to piece together a reply as he shook his head a little and stared at the ground, "You can't say that Sakura."

"Yes I can. I _love _Sasuke Kenji. I'm in a relationship with him. Looking back on it now maybe I shouldn't have let you kiss me...maybe-"

"No." Kenji's serious tone was a little overwhelming. "I won't let you say that Sakura. Besides even if you think that it _shouldn't_ have happened, it did. And you may have decided to forget about it...but I can't."

It was a sensation like nothing else, the more Kenji was around Sakura the more he began to feel the desperation and sheer depth of his feelings for her. It was true that he thought about her _a lot_ but her presence alone was beginning to intoxicate him.

Dread was beginning to creep into Sakura's mind as her worst fears were being realised, "The other day, in our common room I saw you and Sasuke talking. I thought you were going to let me go... what's changed Kenji?"

Exhaling sharply whilst shaking his head Kenji smirked and glanced away, "On the bus ride to Wallin High, Sasuke gave me a little stern warning about the time I forcefully kissed you and the entire time we were talking all I kept thinking about was the other time, the other time that _he_ doesn't know about. The time you kissed me back Sakura..."

Kenji had inched forward a little bit at this point but Sakura had nowhere to move to, she was rooted to spot not only because her back was to the department's wall, but because she was scared. Scared about where this conversation was going and the consequences of it.

"Kenji... stop."

And for a moment, Kenji debated in his mind if he should. He'd now promised Sasuke _twice _that he was going to let things go with Sakura, but every time he was around her now he just couldn't even fathom uttering those promises again.

"I'm not going to stop Sakura. I thought I could stop, but I can't. I kind of pity Sasuke for thinking so highly of me. That entire conversation I had with him he had no idea about the kiss you and I shared. Instead I could see in his eyes he was trying so hard to be patient with me, to be understanding, but you know what? His anger seeped out and so did mine."

Sakura was frightened, she had never seen Kenji speak so passionately and with such hidden venom.

Grasping her face in both his hands he continued, "I was angry because the girl I _love_ has been snatched away by my friend and I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever be able to _deal _with this..."

Sakura's heart was aching, "Kenji... please, don't make this any harder than it is."

"How can it possibly get any harder? I lied to Sasuke's face _twice _saying I'd stop pursuing this, I lied about where you and I are right now and I'm keeping our kiss a secret, so tell me how much worse can it get?"

"It can get _so _much worse Kenji, you need to realise that. Because if you don't you'll end up being the fool to scream Bloody Mary at the bottom of a mountain blanketed in snow."

He was breathing heavily and Sakura was beginning to feel the strain of it all. Reaching for his hands on her face she tried to remove them but Kenji wasn't budging.

"Kenji, you're just hurting yourself, can't you see? I'm not the girl for you."

"How can you say that? How can you possibly think that after the kiss we shared? Look me in the eyes right now Sakura and tell me that that kiss meant nothing to you. That it didn't _awaken_ anything within you."

With her heart a mess, her mind was caving in too. Kenji didn't need to remind her that as she ran from his house that night she'd accidently thought to herself that she loved him. But no sooner than when the thought struck her did she deny it and after seeing Sasuke and kissing Sasuke the next day she knew exactly where her heart lay.

"Kenji... I won't lie to you. That day, you did make me face my feelings for you...feelings that I don't think I properly acknowledged."

Kenji seemed relieved as she spoke but it was short lived, "...but every time I'm with Sasuke I don't think about you. I feel like when I'm with Sasuke everything is right. He's the one for me, the _only_ one Kenji..."

Searching in her eyes desperately for any sign of lying or denial was fruitless, Kenji found none. _She truly loves him_... Lowering his head to rest on the wall beside her face Kenji took a moment to bask in her presence as he desperately tried not to get angry, to cry or to scream till his lungs went sore.

Sakura stood tall, with tears beginning to well in her eyes, _I don't want to hurt you like this Kenji, but I love Sasuke_.

"The way you described him, is how I'd describe you. That's how much I love you Sakura."

"I'm sorry..."

There was a moment of silence before Kenji started chuckling and leaned his forehead's temple against Sakura's, "You don't need to say sorry, all of this is my fault. If I had just asked you out before Sasuke got here you would have been with me."

"But when Sasuke arrived I would have lost my bearings... I might have swayed and left you for him or worse cheated on you."

"You have high morals Sakura... I doubt you'd cheat on me."

"Morals? Yeah right. The same way I'd never cheat on Sasuke with you."

Sakura had been thinking about the kiss for quite some time after it happened and the more she thought about it, the more she realised it could really be deemed as her cheating on Sasuke. But Kenji knew otherwise, Sakura didn't kiss him with an intention of cheating on Sasuke, it was a goodbye-kiss. It was meant to be the end of anything that could have been between the pair of them.

"You're seeing this wrong Saki... you _let _me kiss you because you saw it as a way to say goodbye, that is what I wanted too. But I was naive, kissing you was like opening pandora's box and now I have this desire...this _longing _towards you that I didn't have before and its eating me up."

With watery eyes she spoke, "Kenji I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have kissed you back. I was so _stupid_."

Caressing her face he hushed her, "You have _nothing_ to apologise for Saki... nothing."

"I have so MUCH to apologies for! For hurting you, for lying to Sasuke about all this, so much!"

"Shh..." Kenji soothingly pulled her into him and hugged her tightly.

"Kenji... you know that I care about you ye?" Kenji simply smiled as a reply. "But when I'm with you..." Sakura took a few deep breaths in, "I wonder how much am I hurting you?"

Smiling a sadder smile now, "Sakura I love being around you because when I'm with you I get this really warm feeling in my heart right here." He reached for her hand and placed it flat on his chest. "And as selfish as it is to say, just hearing you admit right now that you _do _have some form of feelings for me was probably the happiest moment I've ever had with you."

"But I can't _be_ with you Kenji..."

"And I can't lose you entirely to Sasuke. I think I have a claim on you too. I _love_ you and our bond can't be broken quite so easily."

"But _why! _I'll never act on my feelings with you! You know that even though there was a time that you and I may have been possible, that's long gone now, so why on earth do – no, HOW on earth can you stand to be around me! You should be with someone who will devote their whole heart to you, to _love _you."

Sakura was frustrated and perplexed. Was Kenji really this infatuated with her to the point that he'd be willing to suffer to just be around her? Before she could finish her trail of thought Kenji spoke.

"All I know is that today you are with him but I also know that the future is unknown."

It was true there was no telling where Sasuke and her would be five year from now but she had a feeling that they would still be going strong.

"I will accept that the future is unknown, but I won't let you stand here and try to convince yourself that if you wait around long enough we will hook up. As your friend I'm telling you that if you do that then things _will_ end badly and you'll get hurt. I don't want you to be hurt Kenji that's the entire point of this conversation...of all this secrecy."

"When you think of me hurting does it hurt here?" Kenji rather boldly slid his hand just between her two breasts and pressed firmly.

Sakura flushed and her eyes widened as she tried to swat his hand away but failed. Chuckling and feeling a little bad for obviously getting her unsettled Kenji leaned in to her ear and whispered, "That's because you have feelings for me Saki... and that my dearest is the greatest medicine for any pain I have." As Kenji pulled back he planted a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. "It may not be the safest medicine, but to me, it's the best tasting one."

Pushing him off her really harshly Sakura became angry. Here she was trying to get him to let go but all he was doing was making ill-timed jokes and _flirting with her!_

"That is the stupidest way of choosing what medicine to take!"

"But it's definitely the most enjoyable isn't it? Maybe even a little bit thrilling..."

Sakura was gulped, what were they talking about again? Kenji leaned in closer, careful not to over step the line, but at the same time drawn to her very presence.

"Sasuke doesn't know we are here... I lied and told him you are in a meeting."

"I don't like lying to him Kenji...and I'm definitely NOT liking your joking manner about this."

"But we are lying about a lot to him aren't we Sakura?"

He was throwing her off and she knew it, but she had to stay strong and emphasis _the truth_ no matter much it may hurt him.

"That _kiss_ Kenji was a parting of ways and if I have to tell Sasuke what happened then I damn well will! Don't think I won't. I'll have faith that he'll try to understand why I let it happen, and that even though I kissed you back, that kiss can't compare to my feelings for him."

The depth of her statement was amazing and it left Kenji in awe and slightly hurt.

"I won't tell him anything... choosing to tell him is entirely up to you. I was in the wrong and will deal with Sasuke when the time comes. If however you choose to keep quiet about it, then I will see that kiss as a secret that I can have with you that will exclusively be ours."

By now Kenji had one hand wrapped just by her ribs and another on her waist. Sakura meanwhile was grasping his arms a little unsure of what he would do. To the pair of them physical contact was nothing new, so it didn't unsettle Sakura, it was his endearing mannerism and his bold gestures in this situation that scared her.

Beginning to push him back slowly Sakura took a dead serious tone with Kenji, "Look, when you used to do these flirting jokes with me before it was fine, but it's not okay anymore, especially since I'm with Sasuke and you've essentially declared you have feelings for me. It's all totally wrong so it has got to stop. Okay?"

"Oh don't worry I won't do anything in front of anyone else... After all I'm beginning to enjoy the idea of secret rendezvous. We could get up to all sorts of stuff-OW!"

There was no way she was going to listen to any more nonsense from him and naturally the most logical course of action was... to knee him a little too close to his 'crown-jewels'. Crouching down and groaning Kenji swore...heavily. "What the _hell_ Sakura?"

"What the hell? Don't you _dare_ 'what the hell' me!" Sakura was fuming. What did Kenji think he was _saying_!

"If you've got time to make sick jokes you have time to go sort out your Business grades." Sakura was turning to leave, she'd had enough. _So much for sorting this out without things descending into chaos._

Turning around to say one final thing to him, "And for the record, if it hurts _here_ when I think of you hurt" Sakura had jabbed her chest, "then that doesn't automatically mean I'm in love with you! Or that I have serious romantic feelings for you! It just means that you are one of my best friends and that I don't want to see you hurt." Letting out a short chuckle, "Although it seems like I might have been wasting my time worrying over you since you are so hell bent on joking around about such a serious issue! Maybe you're copping perfectly fine! Maybe I'm the idiot who made the mistake of going behind her boyfriend's back to try and spare her best friend's feelings!"

Finishing her rant Sakura was walking off but she hadn't taken two steps before Kenji grabbed her forearm and held her in place, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Leaf...to _Sasuke_."

"Stay a little bit with me."

Sakura let out another short laugh, "Why? So that I can listen to more degrading jokes? You realise you are insinuating that I'll cheat on Sasuke with you willingly right? Has nothing of what I just told you sunk in Kenji? Or am I the only one who has to listen to you and your crude jokes. So go on! Tell me! What joke have you got lined up next? That I should jump into bed with you?"

"Sakura-"

"Or maybe you want me to elope with you to Finland! You always said you wanted to go there!"

"Saku-!"

"Nooo! What am I talking about, I bet you'd rather just torture me to high hell and back on school grounds!"

"Sakura, shut up."

In one fell swoop Kenji had crashed his lips to Sakura's.

_What? _

Sakura instantly started thrashing about, pounding her fists against his chest, but he didn't let go. So Sakura swung her fist and clipped his face just enough to, quite literally, knock some sense into him.

Stumbling backwards Sakura hissed, "_What are you doing?"_

"Kissing you evidently...nice punch, bad aim though..." Kenji rubbed his cheek with a scrunched up face.

Kenji saw Sakura going for a second hit and pinned her wrists to the department's wall.

"Let me go Kenji!" Kenji was totally overpowering her and predicting a kick he had used one leg to lock her knees in place.

"Calm down Sakura."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Sakura... I'm sorry, I just sort of-"

"Lost it? You got that right! Now let me go I don't want to be near you..."

"Sakura please..."

"NO KENJI, LET GO."

Releasing her wrists Sakura sped for the exit and it wasn't long before Kenji was hot on her heels though.

"How could you Kenji?" Turning to face him she made sure to keep at least a metre distance between them, "Do you realise what you've done?"

"Sakura, it may seem crazy to you now, but we are meant to be together, I know it! And soon you'll feel it too."

"No I won't! Damn it! I did all this sneaking around in hope of saving our friendship Kenji, in hope of sparing your feelings. I see that apparently none of that means anything to you. All that matters is that you get what _you_ want."

Sakura turned away and had shuffled through the trees that sectioned off that little space, Kenji followed suit and quietly from behind he spoke, "With you I'll _always_ be selfish."

"And I thought you wouldn't. My mistake. Leave me alone Kenji. You've crossed a line with me and I can't stomach being near you right now."

"So what you are just going to ignore me now?"

Pacing off ahead of him Sakura was desperately trying hard not to cry. Everything was a mess. She'd lied to Sasuke naively thinking that she could patch things up with Kenji and avoid a full blown Sasuke-Kenji fight but she failed. She had totally underestimated Kenji's feelings... even his behaviour. The Kenji she knew was someone respectable and someone who looked out for others, _these _were just some of his most admirable features. But the Kenji she just saw back there... the Kenji hot on her heels right now... that was a man driven by emotion who had lost his sense of reality somewhere along the way.

Sakura knew that 'love makes you do stupid things' but she never truly appreciated the gravity of that expression till now.

She'd lied to the man she loved to protect her best friend.

Her best friend was betraying his friend to chase a girl that was already spoken for.

_What is wrong with us? What is wrong with me? _

"Sakura!"

"I'm going to the ladies room, don't follow me in you freaking idiot!" With that last line she sprinted to Leaf's female toilets. Seeing Leaf she pelted to the house and headed straight to the girl's toilet practically slamming the door shut even though Kenji had long stopped following her.

"Sakura?"

Swirling round Sakura saw Namaka washing what looked like paint off her hands.

"What the hell is up with you, you look a wreck!"

"Nama..." Sakura had hit breaking point and fell to the floor head in her hands sobbing. Namaka ran forwards and held her as she shook with her waves of tears.

"Whatever it is Sakura we can deal with it ok? We'll fix it."

"That's just it Nama..." Sakura tried to stop crying but as things became clearer she realised what this all meant, "...it can't be fixed."

x-x-x

When it rains, it pours.

Okay ladies and gents, **WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

Forgive the Caps Lock, it's just I'm literally itching to hear from you all but I'm scared none of you will review . !

Any author, whether amateur or professional, thrives and lives for reviews. So let me know what you are thinking. Maybe you don't really know what to say... if some have a think about the following:

Q. I'm curious to see if any of you can see where I'm going to go next, so tell me what your predictions are!

[Whilst I hope I'm not loading you with too much emotion, it's just that this is where the triangle really starts to seem like it's going to explode. So essentially we are at one of the biggest defining moments of the story, but there's still soo much more to come!]

Q. What are your thoughts of Kenji?  
As a character I'm sensing some of you will sympathise with him, but some of you will HATE him... where do you stand and why?

Q. Sakura's dilemma, what are your thoughts on it?  
Sakura has managed to work herself into a position where she has bet on Kenji moving on and it's back fired terribly. Do you pity her for trying to solve this on her own and for trying to protect her best friend? Or do you see her as hypocritical?

Q. Continuing with Sakura, what are your thought on her _feelings_ for Kenji? May you'll draw on your own experiences of romantic affection for more than one person.

very very importantly: SASUKE! Sasuke has shown real admirable qualities in his attempts to look things over with Kenji, mainly for Sakura's sake, as he is well aware that Kenji is a very close friend to Sakura. Do you sympathise with him?

If you can't be bothered with the questions then just feel free to tell me how you feel just in general.

Again, a big Hello and thank you to my new readers and hope to hear from you soon!

All the best!

M x


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again everyone! Hope this chapter reaches you all in good health =)

As always I'd like to do a number of shout-outs to people who I am sincerely grateful to for reviewing and subscribing to this story and my account.

**REVIEWERS:**

**Thedoggydog2: **No worries about not answering the questions! They were really just to give readers something to think about! Thank you for dropping a review even in your busy schedule! It means a lot and I hope to hear from you again soon!

**Saiyuri Haruno:** Hello again! Ahh I see you're frustrated with Kenji! Believe you me even though I created the guy even I get a little ticked off by him haha! But I hope you'll see the other side of the coin too which is his internal struggle! But I do agree, in this kind of a situation I would warn him that if he cares for her this much he should try his best to at least keep her as a friend rather than act on impulse like he did previously! Thanks for your continuous reviewing, it's been a real motivation for me!

**LilyVampire:** You reviewed at 2am? Pure dedication and I'll never be able to express my thanks enough to you! Hope this update hasn't come too late, and as for a heart-broken Sasuke? Well... I can't give the plot away so you'll have to wait and see! ; ) Thanks for the review and look forward to hearing from you again!

**iHeartStar:** Oh .. my.. gosh – your review could quite possibly have been perfect? It's exactly what any author would love to hear! The fact that you as a reader are drawing from your own personal experience and relating it to the story! Simply wonderful, and thank you for taking the time to review. Also, wow, the length of your review sent shivers down my spine when I saw it! (in the best way possible! A long review is practically my dream come true haha!) Now then, in response to your thoughts (which was actually very similar to another reviewer) I can totally understand why you'd want to slap him! Like I said to someone else, even though I created Kenji, he sure knows how to frustrate me! But you'll understand better than anyone else Kenji's angle and trust me, so many of us have in our more naive times have had our judgment clouded by love/affection! It's both its beauty and its curse!  
You've also basically pinned down Sakura's stance and as for where the deep nature of Kenji and her bond comes from, well, I'll assure you it'll be addressed, however I can't promise it within the next 2 or 3 chapters! But I promise it'll come somewhere ;)  
As for your thanks for me giving my reviewers attention, all I can say is that this is quite honestly the LEAST I could do.

All reviewers take time out of their days/nights to tell me what they think and that is priceless. So if I have to spend an extra 30 minutes or so replying to my wonderful reviewers then it is no sacrifice on my ends.

Truly grateful for your review and I THOROUGHLY look forward to hearing from you again!

**SUBSCRIBERS**:

**Jowilleatyuh** – thank you for expressing an interest in my story : ) hope to hear what you think sometime soon!

If you don't see your name in either of the lists above and you have reviewed and/or subscribed to my story/account then PM me and I'll be sure to fix the mistake. I never intentionally sidestep giving thanks to my readers. My apologies if I have missed your name. 

_Without further a due I present to you Milton Hill Chapter 24... See you on the other side (... bottom of the page...) _

**Milton Hill Chapter 24:**

Rather cheekily Namaka had raided the Janitor's closet and placed a sign outside saying 'Cleaning in Progress – Use other facilities'. This gave her and Sakura the privacy and silence they needed and from there it didn't take long for Namaka to calm Sakura down and listen to recent happenings.

Crouched on the floor Sakura stared at the florescent lamps that lit the toilets with an eerie glow. With Namaka next to her Sakura leant back and began thumping her head against the wall. Saying everything that had happened out loud really put things in perspective and made her start second-guessing her decisions. Truly hindsight was a dreadful thing.

"Saki... at this point in time I really must advise you not to destroy any more brain cells...so let's leave the toilet wall in tact okay?"

"Maybe if I hit my head hard enough... my brain will start working..." _either that or I'll kill myself. Ha imagine that... death by toilet wall. _Sakura mumbled as she kept to her lolling pace of drumming her head back and forth against the wall.

"... Or your brain thumping will mean everyone in the house will begin to associate 'Cleaning in Progress' with 'Lesbian Sex Time'"

Giggling a little, Sakura stopped hitting her head against the wall, "Lesbian Sex Time... LST... I like it."

"I bet you do hunny" Winking in a seductive manner Namaka played along with their casual flirting, "but I should be careful when I'm around you. After all, you're such a hot commodity and I may find myself falling in love with you-"

"Not funny and bad timing"

"Point taken"

Sighing Sakura reached for her phone, she'd missed 2 calls and 1 text from Sasuke as she purposefully ignored her phone whilst pouring her heart out to Namaka.

Sasuke wanted to know where she was, and she didn't know what to do or say.

Sensing her unease Namaka spoke up, "Tell him you were busy, but don't confirm Kenji's lie. You can't lie to him anymore, not after the stunt that idiot Kenji pulled."

Staring at her phone's contact details of Sasuke she gently squeezed her eyes shut at the prospect of what was coming her way, "I'm going to have to tell him everything aren't I?"

There was a period of silence before Namaka replied. She knew everything was still a little _raw_ and that there was really nothing she could say that could solve this scenario, she just had to try her best to get her advice across in as pain-free and blunt a manner as possible,"...Yes you are."

With her mouth open Sakura repeatedly breathed in, as if she wanted to speak but couldn't. As if by just uttering the possible outcome had physically constricted her voice, "He's going to _hate_ me... _I _hate me!" Throwing herself forward Sakura let her forehead smack harshly to the floor.

"Okay first of all? Eww. This is a toilet floor Sakura don't face-floor it. And secondly, he won't hate you, he'll be upset but I doubt he will hate you."

Lifting herself from the floor Sakura was in no mood for jokes, "He should hate me... I've lied about so much to him. I don't ... I don't feel like I _deserve _to be with him."

Rubbing her shoulders Namaka felt her friends pains, "That's ridiculous. We all make mistakes Sakura and it doesn't make you any less worthy for him. From what I remember Sasuke's record isn't exactly squeaky clean now is it? On another note, I'm not going to say all the decisions you've made have been the right ones but I'll say this: Be honest with him Sakura. Because the one thing Sasuke does deserve is the truth."

"All this time I was so preoccupied with trying to stop a fight between him and Kenji and to somehow try and save my friendship with Kenji that I completely lost sight of everything." Baring her gritted teeth with a pained face she came face to face with the stone cold hard fact, "I'm scared I'll lose him... I can't lose him... If he leaves me I'll – I'll-"

"Sakura, look at me" Facing her best friend head on Sakura felt strength radiate from her, "Sasuke and you have a problem and now you have to fix it."

"What if 'fixing it' means dumping me?" Sakura whispered.

_What a difficult question to answer_, Namaka thought. There was a really big possibility that Sasuke was going to dump Sakura and Namaka didn't know Sasuke well enough to predict his behaviour with these things. "You can't live your life according to your fears Sakura, because if you do, you'll be alone, old and wrinkly with nothing to show for it."

Smiling slightly at her best-friends way of mixing serious advice with light undertones of comedy Sakura momentarily felt soothed, but that didn't mean she didn't see what she really meant.

Sasuke could very easily dump her, and it was terrifying.

"So what do I do now?"

"Now, you find Sasuke and you tell him you were busy. Then tonight, you and him are going to sit down and have a serious talk and you are going to tell him everything, and I mean _everything_ Sakura. He needs to know that you kissed Kenji back, and that Kenji kissed you."

"And if Kenji and him fall out?"

"So be it! Sakura, this is no longer your place to judge who knows what. This is just as much a problem between Kenji and Sasuke as it is between you and Kenji."

_She's right, now is not the time to worry about Kenji. I gave it my all to fix things with him but it just didn't work out. My priority right now is Sasuke...should it have always been Sasuke?_

"One more thing Sakura," Sakura was all ears, "Until tonight, try your best not to think of what the worst-case scenario could be. Enjoy Sasuke's presence as usual and cross that bridge _if_ you come to it, okay?"

Nodding silently, Sakura fiddled away on her phone, "I'm texting Sasuke to come to my office. It feels like forever since we've had some quality time together..."

"That may be short lived hun, look at the time, lunch is basically over."

"What?" Sakura went to her mobile's home screen and saw that classes were about to start once again. _We spoke for so long and I didn't even realise..._

Sakura piped up, "I need to find him, he'll be wondering what the hell I've been doing...and I... I have to arrange to see him this evening."

Namaka stood up and nodded, "Be careful how you word everything this evening Sakura. I'll be by my mobile, call me if you need anything."

Nodding with wary eyes Sakura truly felt grateful for having such an amazing friend like her.

The sound of Sakura's mobile buzzing broke their gaze, it was Sasuke. Answering the call Sakura willed herself to sound cheerful and emotionally stable.

"Sakura, where are you?"His voice sounded grainy, _signal must be bad in here_, she thought.

"Hey Sasuke! Um, I'm in the girls' toilet with Namaka-"

Plucking the phone from Sakura's hands Namaka spoke to Sasuke, "Sorry for stealing your girlfriend Sasuke, I really needed her help this lunch time, it was an emergency."

"Ah... no worries" Handing the phone back to Sakura Namaka winked and left the toilets whispering under her breath, _"I have to run back to the Art department, I left everything a mess there, see you in the common room!_"

Quickly hugging Namaka before she left Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke as she too left the girl's lavatory, whilst removing the sign Namaka put up.

Sakura moved through the sea of Leaf students that were making their way to their respective Common rooms, "I'm heading to my office now, so I'll see you there?"

"Already here" His voice seemed to echo as Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke standing a little further down the house beside the house's vending machine. Smiling genuinely Sakura hung up as they both walked towards each other.

"Hey..."

"Hey, where you been?"

_Moment of truth... or was that twisted truth?_ "I was busy, I'm really sorry I couldn't come to you sooner, and then I was with Namaka after that and well you know the rest."

Sasuke reached for her hand as he guided them to her office. Pulling out her keys Sakura unlocked the door and they both entered with Sakura tossing her bag to the corner of her office.

Her heart was beating like mad in anticipation of tonight and even being around Sasuke right now was difficult.

"Sakura, you seem off, what's up?"

Turning to Sasuke who was already sitting on her small couch she joined him and laughed, "Oh... just a lot of drama I guess..."

Frowning a little Sasuke presumed she was talking about Namaka's emergency and decided not to ask about it.

Sighing and pulling her into him he placed a light kiss on her neck that sent shivers down her spine. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and just buried her head into his shoulder loving the feel of his arms around her. She wondered how long it had been since she could just enjoy _him_.

Rubbing her back gently Sasuke pulled her closer to him, he needed this right now. He needed to feel Sakura in his grasp and just be with her, especially after the conversation he had with Kenji on the bus. It left him growing more and more unsettled as he quietly thought about it throughout lunch.

Sasuke wasn't blind, he knew from the moment he arrived in Milton Hill that there was a connection between Kenji and Sakura that was more than friendship. As far as he was aware though nothing had ever come about between them, but now that Sakura was with him Sasuke could only presume Kenji's feelings would grow stronger. When you can no longer have something it brings out hidden desires.

Letting his head fall back and rest against the wall Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke?"

Eyes wide open, he looked to Sakura whose face was so close to his. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips whispering an apology. He didn't want to think of such things when he was with her.

"Are you okay?" Sakura was genuinely concerned, he looked just as stressed as she was. _It must be the conversation that Kenji mentioned they had on the bus to Wallin High. God this whole thing is such a mess... Namaka is right- this needs to end and that is only going to happen when the whole truth is out._

"I'm fine now that I'm with you."

It didn't matter what time of day it was, or what they were doing, when Sasuke said such simple words to her it made her heart soar. Sasuke smirked at the lightly dusted pink tint on her cheeks and chuckled.

"Hey, are you free tonight?"

Squinting his eyes as he thought Sasuke said, "Yeah, I am. Want to do something like catch a movie?"

"Sure maybe, I was just thinking of us hanging out for a bit, but we could do a movie afterwards." Sakura knew the movie wouldn't happen, but she had to play along because if she didn't Sasuke would sense there was more to the meet up.

"Sounds like an even better plan to me" Finishing their talk with a kiss, Sasuke pushed off the couch and pulled Sakura with him. As they stood they continued to share light kisses that slowly grew more tender and prolonged. Losing herself a little Sakura let Sasuke dominate the kiss. She wanted to savour him and everything that she loved about him just in case... _Just in case come tomorrow morning, him and I are no more..._

At the sound of the bell, they pulled apart and stood to get ready for class.

"We have maths right?"

"Yep, let the fun times begin."

Smirking, Sasuke popped next door to find his bag and Sakura followed him too to do a quick head count to make sure no one was thinking of skipping class.

The common room was as loud and bustling as usual and the familiarity of it all was very comforting for Sakura. This was her second home, somewhere where you'd always find someone to chat with or someone to hear you out. She was incredibly proud to be part of a house that was so welcoming.

In the centre of the room, a bunch of the boys including Naruto were lounging on some beanbags and were in the middle of what looked like Poker...but sure didn't sound like it.

"SNAP!" Shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, for the last time, we are playing _POKER!_" Oli, a normally very pleasant character, proceeded to grab Naruto at the collar of his shirt and shake him a little _too_ harshly. _Guess Naruto pushed him to his limit._ Sakura giggled a little and simply watched them for a while.

Eyes glazing over a bit, Sakura found herself deep in thought. She was trying her hardest to behave accordingly and as appropriately for this situation. Sometimes you just have to smile and pretend like nothing is wrong, even when there is, because that is the best thing to do. Wallowing in self-pity or being depressed won't solve anything, and if you are going to be upset, there was a time and place to do so and that was in the privacy of one's home.

A question thrown at her from Oli snapped her out of her trance, "Hey Sakura! Where's Kenji? He was supposed to join us for Poker but I haven't seen him."

Staring at her curious housemate for a moment, she composed herself and put as good a mask on that showed ignorance, "Sorry I'm not sure Oli!"

"Oh never mind, just thought you're probably the only person who would know!"

_I should know_,_ he's one of my best friends... was one of my best friends? God I don't know anymore..._

Sasuke meanwhile was chatting with another housemate on the other end of the room but at the sound of Oli's question he concentrated a little bit on Sakura's reaction, mainly in hope to silence his own bitter fears.

But the look on her face only worried him more.

_She's faking that smile._

"I'm sure he'll turn up soo-"

"Did someone call for me?"

Jumping a little at the sound of someone speaking from so close behind her, Sakura turned to face Kenji and the tension was there in an instant.

He looked _normal_. Sakura had thought she would see some form of discomfort or shame on his face, but all she saw was a typical Kenji.

_He's faking it, just like me._

As he turned his attention to Sakura he seemed to hesitate before speaking, "Hope I'm not too late for the head-count?"

"No you're fine."

Nodding back to Sakura he stood in front of her with his hands shoved into his pockets. He opened his mouth slightly, as if he wished to say something, but seemed to have thought better of it and simply smiled and walked over to the group of boys playing poker.

Sakura didn't dare to let her gaze follow Kenji. As perplexed as she felt towards him, she was grateful that they didn't make a scene. She didn't quite know what to expect when she saw Kenji again but all she knew was that being in the same room as him was slowly suffocating her without her even realising. Her breathe was beginning to become erratic and keeping her calm cool composure seemed impossible.

She wanted to hit him, comfort him and _confide_ in him all at the same time. He was an admirer and a best friend, the worst combination in their situation. But after what he did less than _one hour ago_, she didn't know where they stood. She didn't even know what needed to be done when it came to Kenji, her and Namaka didn't really say much with regards to him aside from the general disbelief that he'd ever do such a thing.

Quickly finishing off the head count, Sakura rather loudly gave everyone a warning about getting to class and to not be late. Sasuke had walked over to her by now and simply reached for her hand and pulled her out the room. Dragging her back into her office he lifted her bag off the floor, reached for her keys, locked her office and left Leaf, all the while holding her hand.

Sasuke didn't quite know what came over him but at the sight of Kenji and Sakura standing side by side he felt his body set into motion. He was acting completely out of sorts and that irritated him to no ends. He shouldn't be dragging her round as and when he pleased, hadn't he promised himself not to be the freakish insecure boyfriend? Glancing to his right Sasuke looked at Sakura and wondered why she hadn't said one word of protest to his behaviour. She was just looking ahead as if in a trance. _What was she thinking about so deeply?_

Then there was the matter of Kenji's blatant ignoring of Sasuke. No less than 4 hours ago the pair were going over hockey strategy, and now, it seemed like Kenji couldn't even look him in the eye.

It didn't take a genius to work out that something had happened, and he _desperately _wanted to know what.

The pair continued their walk towards the maths department in even more silence, both deeply disturbed by their own insecurities and worries about the other. Their maths class hadn't served as a good a distraction and the only change there was the worried glances Sakura received from Namaka as she noticed the pair were a little 'off'.

Staring at the board ahead Sakura watched as her teacher scribbled away at some statistical formula on the board. She just couldn't seem to get herself to settle down and pay attention. If it wasn't the awkward run in with Kenji, it was her fears about this evening's talk with Sasuke that kept her heart racing at one hundred miles an hour. To top it all off Sasuke seemed in an odd mood too. She subtly glanced to her boyfriend sitting on her right and saw him copying down the teacher's notes. Looking back to her own notebook, it seemed to glare back at her with its crisp whiteness and unused lines.

Digging into her pencil case she grabbed a pen and began to follow-suit and copy down her teachers notes. Two lines in and Sasuke had slid her a note.

_We are going back to yours straight after Maths, no stop off at Leaf._

Flicking her eyes towards his she was a little thrown off by the intensity of his gaze. Perhaps what frightened her more was that unusually this time she could read nothing from it.

_This is going to be one hell of an evening_, Sakura thought to herself.

The maths class continued with the odd exchange of conversation here and there. On many occasions Namaka had tried to subtly turn around to catch Sakura's eye and send some vibes of reassurance. The very action made Sakura smile and the warmth she felt in her heart could signal that the vibes were working. It was terribly comforting to know that she wasn't alone in this.

The bell rang signalling the end of the class and the end of another school day. The sound of chairs scraping against the tiled floor and chit chat amongst students filled the school as most made their way home or to after-school activities.

As Sakura gathered her things Namaka had turned around once again from her chair in front to try and have a word with her but there was no opportunity to do so. Instead Namaka subtly nodded to Sakura when their eyes met conveying to her friend the best of luck.

Sakura's mouth tugged with a strained smile as she looked over to Sasuke who had just finished packing. Sakura stood from her chair and plopped her bag on her desk putting away her notebooks and pencil case. When she was finished she hung the strap bag from her shoulder and looked to Sasuke.

He smiled gently at her as he raised his hand towards hers. Sakura gently grasped his palm and the pair said a few goodbyes to their fellow classmates as they left.

The pair walked hand in hand past Leaf and went straight to the car park. Reaching Sakura's parked car the pair got in and got settled before Sakura began to drive off.

"You didn't bring your car in today?"

"No, I got a ride to school off my neighbour, didn't feel like driving in."

The silence between them wasn't awkward, rather it was heavy. Sakura wanted to be normal and casual with Sasuke but she couldn't find it in herself to. This entire day had Sakura on edge and even now she wasn't off the hook. She almost welcomed the silence because she didn't have to feed Sasuke any pretences, she was too tired and frazzled to put up a facade. Worst of all was the biggest hurdle had yet to come.

"How's your mum?" Sasuke enquired.

Sakura had given Sasuke a little brief low-down on her living situation sometime ago and had informed him that her mother and her spoke to each other quite often.

"Last time we spoke, which was about a week ago, she was fine. We usually speak once a week at least but she'd warned me she would be busy so..." Sakura didn't finish her line as she thought about her mum. Some motherly advise would really come in hand here, although that being said, Sakura hadn't actually gotten round to telling her mother she was dating someone.

Sasuke stared out the window as they drove through their local high street. The pair had managed to leave early enough to miss most of the traffic so Sasuke presumed they'd arrive soon.

Frowning a little as they drove, he turned to Sakura, "I don't actually know where you live."

Looking at her boyfriend she frowned too and after a moment the pair laughed. There was no hidden joke, just a little amusing fact that seemed to slip their mind.

"Well don't go expecting The Ritz, I live in a standard 2 bedroom apartment just off of Hale Drive, do you know where that is?"

"Ahh. Not too far then."

"No not at all. It's weird to think that this is the first time that you'll come over to mine."

"Yeah... We haven't actually done much together outside of school have we?"

"No... Is it weird that neither of us haven't noticed this?"

Smirking Sasuke reached over and placed a hand over hers that was resting on the gear stick, "A little, but I think it just means we're comfortable enough to take our relationship at our own pace."

Smiling, Sakura lifted her thumb and squeezed the hand that covered hers.

Soon enough the pair had arrived and Sakura pulled into the apartment block's underground parking. Sasuke got out the car and picked up both his and Sakura's bag as she weakly protested. Leading the way to the elevator Sakura stepped in with Sasuke beside her as they waited to reach her floor.

As the elevator crept higher realisation and fear dawned on Sakura. _This is it..._

Beside her, Sasuke himself was feeling rather anxious. He had so many things he needed to get off his chest and so many questions to ask Sakura, one of which was going to request an explanation for her strange behaviour today.

As the elevator steel doors slowly opened Sakura stepped forward and took a right as she walked towards her apartment's front door. She turned to Sasuke to reach for her keys in her bag and unlocked her door, stepping in and making sure Sasuke followed suit.

As she shut the door she silently took a deep breath in and prayed that she'd have the strength to tell the whole truth, it was the least the man behind her deserved.

X-x-x

Ladies and Gentleman... here we go!

The ball, or perhaps boulder, is now rolling!

What did you think? There wasn't a terrible amount of development but that was intentional. I wanted to create that feeling of something seeming to be 'prolonged' but perhaps not quite so. By this I mean when you dread something, the time leading up to it can either whiz past you leaving you unprepared or leave you thinking every second is an hour. Hopefully you can draw from your own personal experiences here!

As always I'd love to hear from you about what you thought about the chapter, and what you think about the story in general!

Are we enjoying Namaka's support-system stance?

What do you think is in store for Sasuke and Sakura?

What about Kenji? Is he going to get off lightly? SHOULD he get off lightly?

I can't explain to you all just how important the next chapter is – and some of you may be curious to know its nearly done, but please don't expect an update tomorrow ; ) still so much to do!

**As always I want to express my gratitude to my readers, and would be beyond flattered if you would review.**

_Until next time..._


	25. Chapter 25

Hope everyone has had a relaxing Sunday!

Going to reply to all the reviews/PMs I've had with regards to the previous chapter.

As always I'm incredibly grateful to hear what everyone thinks and also incredibly honoured to have people who are subscribing to the story and to me as an author! Truly honoured!

**iHeartStar:** Firstly, thank you for actually going out of your way to get your message across to me since reviewing wasn't working for you. Hopefully whatever the problem was is fixed now! : ) I'm glad to hear that you've got friends who were there to support you, even if they show you 'tough love' its love nonetheless and I'm glad they were there to pass on advice to you! As for Namaka's past, well that has purposefully not been addressed, but it has been on my mind lately so who knows, if people are interested, I may show a little background on her!

No I haven't read the Hunger Games but everyone is telling me to so I'll definitely do so, but only once I've finished writing this fiction, because I have a suspicion I'll get hooked and ignore this fiction haha! But I love the fact that you've pretty much nailed our character's current situation. Like you said, there is so much that needs to be said and asked but neither really know how they are going to do it and they are both worrying about the consequences. I can very gladly let you know that they confront this problem head on in the chapter below and I can't wait to see what you think. Thank you so much for your PM/review and hope to hear from you again!

**Naruto-and-degrassi-fan:** ahhh I'm sorry I had to make you wait, it honestly was not my intention! I actually had their massive confrontation in the previous chapter initially but once I sort of 'finished' it I realised the entire chapter was pushing 9000 words! Far too long and not very reader friendly in my eyes. I hope I haven't made you wait too long, but at least I can very happy present to you this chapter and I sincerely hope it lives up to your expectations! Thank you so much for your review and also thank you for adding me to your list of Author Alerts! Hope to hear from you again!

**SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm: **Oh... my... Gosh. Your review was literally breath taking. To say that you would by this fiction if it was a published book is one of the highest orders of compliments any author can get. And I'm so happy that you can tell it takes me time to write these chapters. I find it hard because I want my chapters to be out on FanFic as soon as possible, but at the same time i have to be happy with the standard of writing I'm publishing. I hope you are right in that people can relate to this story! A lot of the drama of this story was something I went through during my university years, not high school, but that's because I was rather quiet and shy in my high school years ^/^ *blush* and I'm super happy you liked the cliff hanger, I wonder if anyone else did haha! Anyway I'm rambling! Hope you enjoy this chapter and can't wait to hear from you again!

**Saiyuri Haruno: **hahaha! I loved your review! Make sure the umbrella you get is tornado/bullet/fire proof because as I'm sure you've guessed things are going to be intense! Hope you enjoy the chapter and also hope to hear what you think again! (Btw I love your FanFic avatar, awesome!)

**thedoggydog2: **3am reading! Damn thats dedication, thank you so much that is genuinely such a wonderful thing for me to hear! But I hope I'm not destroying your sleeping pattern... thank you for reviewing! I'm super happy to see you're enjoy the story so far! I'm praying you'll love this chapter too so let me know what you think! Thanks again! : )

**LilyVampire: **Heya! I love the fact that you are throwing scenarios of what could happen out there, it makes me think twice about what I'm going to write and how people will react! Ahhh Kenji and ass kicking... I think the overwhelming majority of readers are dieing to see him have his ass handed to him haha! Well I'm not going to ramble too much! I'm super happy to hear from you again and I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! I'll be looking out for your review and I just want to tell you thank you again for reviewing, it truly means a great deal for me!

If your name isn't listed above please PM me and I'll sort it out – I never intentionally leave any reviewer/subscribers out so please accept my sincerest apologies if I've failed to mention you. I'll amend that asap!

Ladies and Gents, I present to you what I suspect will be a highly anticipated chapter of Milton Hill... get ready for drama...

Milton Hill Chapter 25

Sasuke's first impression was the flat was very _homely_ with distinct influences of Sakura easy to see.

As he entered Sakura told him he could put their bags on the counter beside him.

With an open plan kitchen that attached to her reception room, the feel of space was inviting. The kitchen was modern, as Sasuke had expected, but the living area had a more conservative feel to it with a mahogany wooden table surrounded by suede beige couches. The flooring seemed to be entirely grey stone with the reception area having a large rectangular vanilla-white carpet defining its space.

Her walls outside of the kitchen were decorated with repeating classic patterns that mirrored the colour scheme within the kitchen, so one's eyes could easily flow across the room, but there was still a distinct separation between the two rooms. Past the furniture of the reception room Sasuke saw a hallway that bent out of his sight and three doors, one presumably a guest toilet, another the guest room and the final one Sakura's. Which door led to which he didn't know but was very curious to find out.

"Thirsty?" Turning around, Sakura held two glasses of water which she proceeded to set on her centre piece table. Sasuke followed suit and joined her as they both sat on her couch.

Feeling nervous, Sakura reached for her glass and took a few sips, hoping that the drink could ease the dryness in her throat.

_No such luck I guess...if only water could ease troubled minds..._Setting her glass down she took a deep breath and turned to face Sasuke who too had taken a sip or two from his glass.

"Sasuke...-" She wasn't interrupted, not by his voice, just by his gaze. Sasuke had now leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and fingers interlaced. His face rested on his hands, covering the slightest bit of the side of his face as he tilted to look at her. Aside from his breath-taking looks, Sakura was overwhelmed by his attentive behaviour.

"...there are things we need to talk about" _Things I need to tell _you...Sakura thought.

Nodding gently, Sasuke let his interlaced hands fall forward and rest on his open legs, "There are things I want to ask you."

Hardly surprised at the question given his behaviour at school, Sakura debated whether she should interrupt him and force him to listen to her first. Hesitating Sakura looked down to her feet and nodded.

Sighing as he briefly shut his eyes, his mind wandered back to the conversation he had with Kenji. "Today, on the way to Wallin High, Kenji and I had a pretty serious talk."

Willing her face to stay neutral and her eyes to stay glued to her knees Sakura quietly waited for Sasuke to continue but he paused for a while.

Deciding to throw caution into the wind, Sasuke thought the only way to get this conversation rolling was to get straight to the point, "He told me that he is in love with you."

At the under-reaction on Sakura's part Sasuke mentally drew back. _She knew? I thought she was clueless about the sheer extent of his feelings for her..._

"...But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Shutting her eyes for a moment, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke with a truly sad expression, "...Yes I knew."

"For how long?"

Truth be told, Sakura was so focused on deciphering her feelings for Kenji she hadn't really given _his_ feelings much thought. She knew he liked her, for quite some time, but after that incident at his home, where she kissed him back, she'd been too preoccupied with her own foolish behaviour to give it any serious thought.

"I found out recently that his feelings for me ran a little deeper than I thought..."

"When did you find out he _loved _you Sakura?" Sasuke hadn't realised it but his hands gripped each other in a vice-like hold.

Taking a deep breath in Sakura had never lost Sasuke's gaze, and she was pretty sure now that everything was written all over her face, "Today..."

"During lunch break?"

She nodded.

"I thought you were with Namaka. You had your meeting with School Staff about the upcoming charity event-" Stopping himself and shaking his head he looked to Sakura, "There was no meeting was there?"

"No..."

Hanging his head low for a moment, when he looked up he looked like he was doing his best to contain himself.

"Kenji that _bastard_..." He hissed under his breath. Looking back to Sakura, "Was this what you wanted to tell me? What happened? Where did it happen?"

He barely left a seconds gap between his questions but Sakura decided that she needed to start giving an explanation, it was her turn to talk.

"On your journey to Wallin High I called Kenji to talk to him about academic work. All I got was short replies and even a bit of attitude, which you must have heard. I – I thought things were going sour, it was the last thing I needed and I began to worry about the state of my friendship with Kenji again. At that point I was just going to let it go and deal with it whenever I next saw him because there was nothing I could do at that point..."

Sakura had paused, she knew the story from here on out was just going to get worse and worse, "...and then he texted me. Told me to that we needed to talk when he got back...Eh, Sasuke?"

Lifting himself off the couch he went toward Sakura's bag that rested on the counter. Opening it he searched for her phone, he needed to know _exactly_ what he said to her, and what she had replied.

"Sasuke! What the hell?"

Ignoring her protests he quickly found Kenji's message.

'_Sakura... We need to talk. I'm coming to find you as soon as we are back. Don't tell Sasuke.'_

Sasuke was outright bearing his gritted teeth. Every muscle in his jaw had tightened and Sasuke was becoming angrier by the second.

"That low-life good for nothing liar!" This text had been sent straight after he'd looked Sasuke in the eye and promised he wouldn't do anything. _Everything... was everything Kenji told me lies?_

Sakura stared walking towards him but Sasuke walked straight back over to her, holding her arms, "Did he do anything?... Sakura! Tell me!"

Feeling pressurised she continued with the story, "We met up, I needed to vent my frustration at his ill-timed behaviour and about other things. It was then that he confessed to me."

Looking up to Sasuke she could see all of this was hitting him like a tonne of bricks, and understandably he just didn't know what to do. Sakura however knew she could reassure him, "But I told him I didn't want to be with him! That everything that had happened before was in the past!" she gripped his face firmly, "I told him I _love you!_"

Sasuke's eyes widened. That was the first time either of them had confessed. _She loves me. _"Sakura..."

She was flush red, she genuinely didn't know she was going to say that until she heard her own voice with her own ears. It was strange and worrying how easily that came out, strange because she didn't even feel like it was entirely necessary. She could have just convinced him by saying she had serious feelings for him. It was worrying because she clearly didn't have a hold on what she was saying.

She wished she didn't have to declare her feelings for him in such a heated situation, but she assumed that deep down in her heart she needed him to know that in her eyes, he was the one. He needed to know that even though she once had doubts about her own feelings, he stood out so brightly that all those dark thoughts disappeared.

He was her light.

Pulling her into his arms gently Sasuke squeezed her as he rest his head on hers as she gripped his shirt. As much as she wished to stay in his embrace like this, she knew she had so much more to tell him. It seemed Sasuke sensed the importance of getting the whole story out of her as he asked, "What did Kenji say?"

Pulling back from him slightly to look at his face, she gripped his shirt tightly, "...He – he accepted it in the sense that I love you in the way he loves me, and then..." Shaking her head slightly she recalled his unexpected behaviour and Sakura was didn't know what to say.

"And then?"

"... We somehow ended up in a fight, he said some things that didn't sit well with me at the time. Maybe I over reacted – I don't know. But somehow or another... he kissed me."

Sasuke's face went as stiff as a board and his eyes darted between hers.

_He...kissed...her_.

Turning on the spot Sasuke immediately let go of Sakura and headed for the door practically _growling_.

"NO! SASUKE! Please wait!" Sakura had latched on to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"He's gone too far Sakura! TOO FAR!"

"I know! I know! I stopped him okay? I stopped him!"

Turning around to her he gripped her shoulders harshly, "Just like the last time huh? Just like when you and him met up and he _forced_ himself on you! Don't think I've forgotten that! Just because he stopped when you told him you had started dating me doesn't make any of this any better!"

She grimaced, _God how little did Sasuke know about the on goings of Kenji and her complications..._

Sakura recalled that weekend, when she and Kenji had gone back to hers and things got out of hand...

"_KENJI!" Sakura cried out as she tried desperately to wriggle out from beneath him. Now he was lying on top of her, with his face inches away from her face._

"_You have to get off me Kenji, this isn't right."_

"_Funny only the last time I remember we were in a similar__ situation in your office and-"_

"_Things are different now." She interrupted._

"_I…We…This isn't right b__ecause…" She took a deep breath__ in and replied, "Because I'm with somebody now."_

"_He may have laid his claim on your name Sakura but that doesn't stop this from happening. I'm no fool, and neither are y__ou or Sasuke. It is so obvious__ that you like me Sakura…that you want me." As he uttered the last few words he began to slowly lick her neck and suck on her pulse point. _

_Pulling her wrists together and now holding them with one hand he proceeded to undo the first few buttons of her blouse to reveal her pink bra beneath. Sakura was beginning to have large waves of panic sink in._

"_Kenji…No…Stop this is wrong!"_

"_Why do you tell me to stop when your body is clearly wanting more…?"_

"Oi! Sakura!"

Snapping out of her memories, she noticed Sasuke's angry face, "You never did tell me exactly what happened that day and I respected the fact that you wanted to leave it in the past and move on. But I've reached my limit. Tell me what exactly happened."

"Sasuke... you'll be upset..."

"Any more than this?"

Looking down she felt ashamed, all this time she wanted to protect him and she had failed.

Sasuke started speaking and Sakura looked towards him. He looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle, clearly even if she didn't want to tell him everything he was going to try his best to piece it together, "You told me back then that once you told him that we were dating that_ he stopped_. Did he stop...Sakura?"

Taking a deep breath in, "...No... He didn't."

Sasuke stumbled a little. _All this time...All this time I've played on the field with him side by side, ate lunch with him, joked with him... he had disrespected me this much and he said NOTHING?_

"Sasuke please just sit down!" Sakura guided him to her couch again and sat him down. He looked absolutely _livid_.

Sakura's heart pained so much for the man she loved, and it hurt even more because she was partly to blame.

She rubbed his shoulder as he sat on the couch looking off in the distance with confusion all over his face. He was trying to piece all of this together and actually comprehend what he had heard. He opened his mouth a couple of times as if he wished to say something, but instead grabbed his head and sat in silence for a good 5 minutes, and Sakura knew better than to say anything.

During these minutes Sakura was physically beginning to feel more and more sick by the second. There was still one crucial part that Sasuke needed to know, and she honestly didn't know if she should tell him. It could quite literally break him, _especially with the state he is in right now..._

Looking back to Sasuke she was a little surprised to find him looking very perplexed. Slowly he turned to Sakura, keeping a look in his eyes that was not welcoming or warm.

"Just now... a moment ago... when you were describing to me when Kenji and you met up at lunch you said, '_I began to worry about the state of my friendship with Kenji __**again**__'_ ... you also said, _that everything that had happened before was in the past' ..._"

Sakura's heart stopped, her eyes widened a fraction as she realised that Sasuke had figured it out himself. Her beautiful, heart stopping, intelligent boyfriend had put it all together.

Swallowing hard she nodded, "This whole time, I've been keeping all this from you, in the hope that I could spare us all fights and heart-ache...thinking that maybe I could fix this whole thing without the need for anyone to get hurt." Shaking her head, "...but I failed." Looking directly at him, "You may remember that shortly after that incident with Kenji, he didn't come to school. That day I went to visit him. I had to clear everything up with him. He needed to know that I had chosen to be with you. We were really saying goodbye to each other... but... as a goodbye Kenji wanted to kiss me..."

Sasuke let out a huge laugh as he shook his head in disbelief, _Where the hell did Kenji get off? He better watch himself, he's crossed a REALLY big line._

"I know it sounds crazy! But you see... Kenji and I, we go back... and...and..."

Sasuke looked to Sakura, this was it. This was the source of his insecurities, and in the back of his mind, as much as he liked to convince himself otherwise, he _knew_ that Sakura had some form of feelings for Kenji. But at the time he didn't care. His feelings for Sakura were so strong and he knew Sakura felt the same for him.

_I guess I thought nothing else mattered if we both felt the same way, _thought Sasuke. _Evidently I didn't count on Kenji being such an ass..._

Looking at her with his heart hanging from a thread he waited to hear what she would say. With every second she prolonged her silence a tiny string from this thread snapped leaving his heart dangling precariously.

"I... I let him kiss me... and I kissed him back."

Sasuke's face was beyond heart-breaking. It was a sight that would surely haunt Sakura's soul for the rest of her life regardless of how this entire situation ended.

His eyes were hooded with a tiny layer of gloss as they seemed to scream in pain. His face was marred with an expression of disbelief and _betrayal. _

He stood from the couch instantly, all the while keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Sakura. He was completely at a loss, "You... _kissed _him?"

Slowly hurt was turning to anger and he paced the room, every once in a while glancing back to Sakura to look at her in total disbelief.

"Sasuke... it's not what you think, I-"

"It's not what I think? Do you even _hear_ yourself Sakura?"

He was mad, livid,..._enraged._

"I do! I kissed him because I was _confused_ I didn't know what I was doing-"

"You cheated on me. With _him_. And all this time you've been keeping it a secret – the pair of you! Laughing it up behind my back right?"

"No Sasuke never, I love-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Stopping in her tracks as she tried to reach for him, her vision began to blur as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Sasuke, I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me!"

"How on earth do you expect me to believe that? Huh? How has what you've done been to protect me?"

"I didn't want you and Kenji to fall out! And I didn't want my friendship with Kenji to be ruined because of this!"

"Friendship? How can you call it that? Although I can't say that now can I? Nowadays Friends-With-Benefits is quite common, isn't Sakura?"

Now Sakura was mad, "Kenji and I were NEVER an item, and we are most certainly NOT friends with benefits! How could you think that?"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you've kissed THREE TIMES!"

The pair were full on facing each other, about a metres distance a part.

"I never wanted him to kiss me!"

"Oh no of course not, you just kissed him back because you were _bored!_"

Sakura paused, she had to control herself, because if she didn't this entire endeavour would be useless. More than anything she knew that Sasuke was hurting and she had to take the punch because she deserved quite a few of them.

Sasuke felt physically sick. His worst nightmares were coming true. Sakura could quite possibly be in love or at least have strong feelings for Kenji. He didn't really know where the bulk of his heightened emotions was coming from. Was he mad because Sakura kissed Kenji? Or was he mad because he couldn't stomach the fact that his worries were true? That Sakura and Kenji had an unbreakable bond. At the mention of Kenji's name in his mind he reeled. None of this would have happened if _Kenji_ wasn't around.

"I'm going to kill Kenji, punch him till he is dead at my feet!"

Reaching forward she grabbed his fist and pulled it up to her face, "If you are going to hit someone hit me."

"Sakura what the hell-"

"_HIT ME!" _She shrieked, "I'm the one who has hurt you the most, I kept all of this a secret because I thought I could save my relationship with you, my friendship with Kenji and you're friendship with him. I'm the one who made all the bad decisions and it's my fault, so I'm _begging _you, hit me."

Sasuke tried to remove his grip from her hold but he couldn't, so instead he used his other hand to grab her by the waist and pull her forward till she was flush against him.

In a hushed voice that held much promise of venom he asked, "What do you want from me, hmm? I gave you _all_ of my affection and this is how you repay me?"

Shaking her head at him Sakura decided it was time to stop playing defence.

"Sasuke are you really telling me that you can't see one sliver of a reason as to why I did what I did?" She was _willing_ him to see why she did what she did because that was the only option that remained.

Shutting his eyes for a moment, he bit his lips and his grip on her waist tightened, "I...I always knew, you know? That you had some sort of feelings for him. It was obvious when I arrived that the pair of you were connected, hell the whole school thinks you guys are dating! And that angers me so much, because...because..."

Sakura was full blown crying now. She let go of his hand and _very_ gently laid both of her palms on his face. Sasuke flinched at the touch but didn't push her away.

"I _never_ wanted to hurt you... I thought I could _protect_ you..."

"It's me who should have been protecting you from Kenji! You're so hell bent on seeing the good in him that he's had so many opportunities to be with you, to manipulate you... to _kiss _you. But I can't protect you unless you tell me what is going on. I can't _be _with you if you keep these kinds of secrets from me."

Sakura heart stopped. _Is he... is he going to-_

"...But I...can see why you did what you did. Even before we got together you'd told me that you '_couldn't choose'_, remember that? You told me fate was intervening and that Claire would be a perfect match for me and that all this commotion would be over."

Sakura remembered it well, looking back now, she had no idea how she summoned the strength to willingly let him go. But back then her feelings were nowhere near as deep for him as they were now.

Sasuke continued, "I knew that you felt for him and that I was going to take a risk if I went after you. But you showed me your affection, you made me think you felt the same way for me as I for you and if that was true then there was nothing that could have stopped us..."

"It's true!I swear on my soul, my heart, my home that I feel the same!"

Continuing as if he hadn't heard her, "... and I believed you. I believed that you and I were that well matched. And when we were together it..."

"...felt like no one else existed?"

Nodding to Sakura he looked at her tear stained face. How could she have kept something this big from him? He knew she had her loyalties to Kenji as one of her best friends, but surely she should have seen that the line that defined friendship to relationship had blurred and this was no longer something that solely involved her. It involved him too.

"Sakura... how could you have not _told_ me these things?"

Opening and closing her mouth a few times whilst looking away from Sasuke she tried to put it in words, the way her mind was working before, why she did what she did, "I know that looking back now it seems like I've just made a series of mistakes, and maybe I have, but I know that I had to do my best to avoid conflict, even if I had to be the one who had to get her hands dirty. If everything could just be right then it wouldn't matter."

Using his now free hand to cover his face for a moment Sasuke tried to gather his thoughts. The girl in front of him now was the girl that he thought he could be with for a very long time, if not for the rest of his days.

But it was so obvious that together they had many issues.

"I want to scream at you Sakura, for everything you've done behind my back. I want to sit you down and force you to see Kenji for the man that he really is but above that all I... I should _leave you..._"

She was breathing heavily now, eyes still shedding tears with an erratic heartbeat. She hung her head low for a moment, feeling the shame of keeping so many lies from Sasuke. It felt like she was drowning, and the only way to break the surface was either to have someone throw her a rope that she could use to climb or for her to swim against a current and pray that she could break through.

There was no rope.

Lowering her hands to her side Sakura thought about what she could do, what she _should_ do. Sasuke looked down to her, waiting to see if she'd say anything or to see anything, but she had hidden her face well.

Removing his arm from her waist she stepped back. Sasuke frowned, this wasn't what he was expecting.

With her face still down she whispered, "I can understand... why you'll leave me." She could feel her lungs restricting her breath and even felt the signs of sobbing coming her way, but before all that she had to try and say everything she wanted to say first. "I will respect your decision. I think that I would think the same thing if the roles were reversed."

She looked up at this point and was smiling. It was so contradictory because her tears and her smile were real and the sight was almost so moving that Sasuke felt his heart stop, "I'm glad I had the chance to tell you the whole truth that you deserve. It feels...refreshing. All this time I've had to hide everything that had happened with Kenji and without realising it, it was weighing me down heavily. It wasn't my place to hide all these things, I know that now, but I hope you can see why I did what I did. Kenji is my _best friend_ Sasuke..."

Her tears came down her face in new waves. Laughing a little she continued, "I wonder if this pain... is what Kenji is feeling..." The irony was too great. Just a few hours ago she had been desperately trying to convince Kenji to let her go because it was the right thing to do, and now, she was being forced to let go of Sasuke because it was what he wanted and... it was the right thing to do.

Still laughing she covered her face with both her hands. Slowly her laughter stopped and turned into silent sobbing. Cursing her inability to stay composed she turned around and braced herself against the counter willing herself to finish what she wanted to say, "I'm also glad that I had the chance to say... how I feel about you because... whether you believe it to be true or not I think I would have had heavy regrets if I didn't get to tell you..."

It was all quiet apart from the sound of Sakura's speech. She hadn't dared to turn around at this point to look at him, to look at what she was going to lose. Shutting her eyes she remembered all the little moments she shared with him and all the times he made her heart skip a beat without even meaning too. She was smiling now, and with her head tilted back she stared at her ceiling smiling and whispered, "You deserve better than me, but nonetheless...thank you, Sasuke..."

_Was this how you felt Kenji? This indescribable NEED to convey all your feelings before it's too late?_ _It must have been. My how heavily love punishes as it does reward..._

The sound of foot-steps caught Sakura's ears. He had moved and was standing right behind her.

"...Is that it?"

Her heart constricted as she wrapped a hand around her mouth. Had her words not reached him?

"You tell me..." She whispered from behind her hand, "Whatever you want..."

"Is that IT?"

Jumping from the intensity of his voice Sakura slowly turned around to look at him. He was shaking, his head cast to the floor and his fists balled.

"Sasuke..."

"What I want..._what I WANT..._"

Suddenly lifting his head up he snatched her hand from her mouth and pulled her forward crashing his lips onto hers.

His heavy breathing was evident from his nose and his shaking body. Flush against him she instinctively grabbed his shoulders tightly. Sasuke had a hand firmly gripping her neck as he kissed her and another arm securely wrapped around her waist. Stumbling forward he pressed Sakura hard into the counter behind her and leaned over her as continued to ravish her.

Pulling back and letting out what sounded like a growl, he grabbed her hips and lifted her effortlessly onto the counter pushing her down as he crawled on top of her. Sakura exhaled as she was pushed down and Sasuke took the chance to force his tongue deep into her mouth sucking her continuously. Hands travelling down her body he hoisted her legs up as they wrapped around his lower back.

Moving away from her lips he licked down her jaw line to her throat where he proceeded to bite down, _hard_.

"AAH!" Sakura cried out as Sasuke licked her neck. He continued to kiss and lick her for a few more moments before he pushed himself up on his elbows towering over her. Looking down at her he saw her cheeks flushed deep red, hair sprawled around her, breath panting out with her chest rising in time and her neck glaring back at him with red teeth marks.

"Argh!" Slamming his fist down on to the counter Sasuke collapsed over her.

Sakura stared up to her ceiling in complete bewilderment.

_Didn't he just dump me?_

"Sakura you are a total idiot."

"I'm feeling like one right now..." She didn't have a clue what was going on. One minute Sasuke was talking about leaving her and now he was aggressively kissing her.

Letting her legs untangle from his back Sakura tried to sit up but Sasuke wasn't moving.

"Sasu-"

"You keep saying things like 'you deserve better' or 'I'll understand' but the fact of the matter is you don't get anything."

Lifting himself so that he was straddling her he gazed down at the woman below him, "Or you tell me things like whatever I want, but it seems like you never want to give me what I want... I want _you_ you selfless idiot."

Tears began to form in her eyes again.

"I want you to tell me all your problems. I want to protect you. I want to share the happiest moments and the _worst_ moments of my life with you." Lowering his head so that it now rest against hers, "Do you understand?"

"Sasuke... does that mean... you forgive me?"

Chuckling, he looked at her and said, "I've made my fair share of mistake Sakura, so I'm not going to judge. And... as painfully as it is to stomach the idea that you kissed him back , I just have to think about my life without you for one second before I understand what _real _pain feels like." He paused brushing his nose gently against her jaw. His eyes were firmly shut, he didn't need to see her at this point, he only needed to _feel_ her.

"But I'll tell you this right now. If you ever try and hide something like this... or _anything_ for that matter, from me then..."

Shaking her head had made more tears fall from her eyes, "I wont... I swear I won't!"

"Good" Slanting his lips over hers, Sasuke sealed their promise.

Hands began roaming again and slowly slipped under her shirt. "Aah Sasuke!" Her heart was still pumping in over-drive and it was a miracle it didn't stop pumping altogether after all the drama she'd been through today. She was also feeling very _sensitive_ to Sasuke's touching right now and thought it might be down to the rollercoaster ride she'd been riding on recently that was called her love life.

Greedily he slipped his hand around her back and fumbled with her bra strap till it was unhooked. Gasping at his gesture Sakura cried out when he firmly gripped her breasts.

Moaning as she thrashed about beneath him, Sakura reached for his hair and gripped hard.

Unbuttoning her Sasuke looked down at her breasts before kissing both of them with a very open and _wet_ mouth.

"Wait Sasuke...!"

With her breasts still cupped in his hands Sasuke raised himself over her, "What?" He huskily replied.

"I...I..."

Sasuke thought this was just her discomfort at being touched so proactively and that in reality she wanted _more_. But there was something in the tone of her voice that sounded serious and at the sight of her covering her eyes with her hands he knew he was right.

Quietly she spoke, eyes covered, body exposed, "I am really sorry, for everything. I never meant to hurt you."

She spoke up because she felt like this was all moving so alarmingly fast. That she hadn't manage to get the _depth_ of sincerity of her apology across to him before.

Truly there would be nothing more in her life that she would regret than causing him the pain he went through today.

Sitting up and pulling her with him he hugged her close to him, "I know... It's okay... I forgive you."

He really wasn't sure whether forgiving her was the right thing to do. She'd betrayed him, _badly_ and the kind of emotional damage that had been done to his heart was heavy. But he knew just as well that she had no ill intentions and that any hope of healing or salvation lay with the girl in his arms.

His doubts about whether he could really let this go tried to grow, but with the idea of him being apart from her still fresh in his mind Sasuke knew that the act of forgiving her was a small price to pay for the future he would have with the woman in his arms.

It was these thoughts and scenarios that opened his eyes even further to things he'd never truly believed.

As his hands gently massaged her back up and down he leaned down to her ear and whispered...

"I love you"

x-x-x

**O_O !**

Ladies and Gents, what did you think?

This was a seriously difficult chapter for me to write because I found it easy to sort of fall into a stereotypical way on how things should play out, but I'm trying to stick with the mentality that I have for each of these characters...

I hope you aren't disappointed and that you enjoyed it!

So please let me know what you are thinking by **reviewing!**

I'm genuinely sitting here rather anxious and I'll be checking my inbox 24-7 for your reviews...

If you'd like tell me if this chapter has made you rethink what direction this story might head towards!

I'm sincerely grateful to all my readers and it would mean the world for you to drop a review.

Massive thanks to all readers and see you all soon!


	26. Chapter 26

I'm back!

I very nearly didn't actually have this chapter ready in time for what seems to be my usual weekly updates... and i won't lie... if it wasn't for the amazing reviews I would have missed my update this week : (

It's been a rough week so FanFic is a pleasant distraction

Now, my sincerest thanks go to the following people, because aside from just reading my story they actually review and in my eyes, there is no words that express my gratitude to them:

**LilyVampire:** Hello again : ) I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! The aim was to side step petty stereotypical scenes and i spent AGES trying to play this scene out in my head. It got to the point where when I was alone in my room I was actually rehearsing this like a play and tried to get my mind into Sakura's. I wanted to REALLY understand how she'd react and I'm so thrilled you thought the finished result was great!

Truth be told I haven't finished how I'm going to play out Kenji and Sasuke when they next meet, but there is another reason for this and where possible I'll keep you uptodate as to why!

I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I can't WAIT to see what you think of this one, it's a bit of a curve ball to me!

**Nova23**: Bloody hell. You're review was breathe-taking! Honestly I re-read it because I couldn't believe what you said! Thank you so much for your flattering compliments and I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations just as much!

**iHeartStar**: Heya again! Oooh I'm so happy you liked it and even more happy that you found it realistic. In my review response to **LilyVampire** I also mentioned this but I tried so hard to get this scene/chapter perfect and I even resorted to acting out the scene in my room as if I was rehearsing a role for a play! I did this because I wanted to see what my gut reaction would be as I played the part of Sakura, and then I also assume the role of Sasuke. The result was amazing and it was such a time consuming chapter but if you enjoyed it then it was definitely worth it! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's mainly a chapter where I was trying to dap my feet into chapter development and how things change when a massive blow-out like their fight happens. Hope you enjoy it just as much if not more and i'll keep a look out for your review and opinion! Hope you are well!

**SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm**: It is I who should be thanking you for taking time to review my story so a reply to your review is the least I can do! I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and your words are truly heart-warming. I try my best to be confident with my material and I think I'm pushing my boundaries in the coming chapter (as you shall see) and I can only _pray _that I won't be punished for doing so haha! And if as you say readers can relate to this story then honestly I'll have my feet nailed to Cloud 9! Hope to hear from you again after this chapter and fingers crossed you'll enjoy it!

**Saiyuri Haruno: **I think you and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief after they didn't break up! The general mood of the previous chapter was that they should break up and at one point I was thinking it would have been a possible chapter finisher. But as you'll see from my previous review responses to **LilyVampire **and **iHeartStar** I actually roleplayed the entire scene, acting once as Sakura and another time as Sasuke and found that when I got into their minds and their behaviour this was really the most realistic outcome of the entire scene! I'm between you and me, I sighed a MASSIVE sigh when I realised they were going to stay together ; ) I'm hoping you'll enjoy this chapter too, it's a bit of a boundary-pushing chapter and I hope things will go down well with you guys. It's sort of focusing on character development and changes.. I won't say anymore, you'll have to read and see for yourself hehe! I hope to hear from you soon again and I seriously hope you'll enjoy the chapter just as much too! All the best!

_[General message to all, after review my own entire fiction I feel that the Rating M is more appropriate and is 'playing it safe'. If you disagree and think it can still be classified as a T then please just drop a tiny message for me when you review and I'll change it back to T. Thank you very much.] _

Ladies and Gents, without further a due I present to you Chapter 26 of Milton Hill

Milton Hill Chapter 26:

"_I love you"_

Three words. Eight letters. Three syllables.

That was all it took for Sakura's entire world to be rocked.

As she sat on her sofa with her eyes shut she tried very hard to recall everything that had just transpired.

Whilst exact words exchanged were rather blurred, every touch had burnt her and every smouldering gaze engraved itself behind her eyelids.

After his confession the couple silently climbed off the counter and gently kissed in compassionate silence. Not a sound was made, no groans of pleasure, just arms intertwined with gentle breathing.

Sasuke had eventually pulled back and asked to use her bathroom. She directed him to her guest bathroom and that left her where she was now, sitting alone on her sofa and partially grateful for the lack of company.

The entire day she'd geared herself up to accept the whiplash of Sasuke leaving her and instead she had received the confession of a lifetime. Glancing over towards the guest bathroom's door she wondered how on earth he'd actually managed to forgive her because if the roles were reversed, she didn't really know whether she would have. She supposed it was down to her being far more sensitive, but perhaps it was mainly due to her lack of maturity relative to Sasuke and maybe, just maybe, she was frightened of the seriousness their relationship.

Palms flat against one another pressed to her lips and nose she struggled to accept his actions.

At the sound of a door unlocking she flicked her eyes over to where Sasuke stood.

Eye's locked onto each other and he slowly walked over and sat beside her taking her hands away from her face and holding them within his. With a small smile he leaned back on the sofa and pulled her into him. Sakura didn't resist but instead relished in his scent as she tucked herself into him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had used his short bathroom break to compose himself. He was rather confused by his own actions and behaviour today. One minute he's dragging Sakura across school campus next he is in a state of utter shock and hurt as he discovers the lies he'd been subjected to and finally he takes part in the biggest act of forgiveness he's ever done and is confessing love for the first time in his life. Perhaps the greatest surprise of all was the insatiable _hunger _he had now seemed to have awakened towards Sakura after he'd realised she was going to let him go.

It was like a switch had been flipped and all his pent up frustration was beginning to be released.

He wondered if he had scared her as he ravaged her over her worktop because he sure as hell knew he'd scared himself. If Sakura hadn't had the strength to voice her apology Sasuke knew he would have taken her there and then.

He most certainly didn't want that and he had been blinded by pure lust towards Sakura. It was an uncomfortable feeling to know that your mind could be so easily pushed aside and he now understood just how vulnerable some women in the world must be if they are subjected to this kind of 'emotion'.

If it wasn't enough to be surprised by his hormonal spike around Sakura he was astonished by his ability to forgive her. Perhaps it was because he knew she genuinely didn't want to hurt him or that she didn't have a bone in her body which wanted to manipulate him that allowed him to so confidently look past everything in the heat of the moment.

Sasuke had some traits of forgiveness within him, his mother had always taught him that the act of anger was easy, but the art of forgiveness was a rare skill. He'd always agreed with that since whenever he'd been required to forgive he'd often struggled to do so. Yet, this evening demonstrated to him that the act of forgiveness could be so effortless.

The moment he saw Sakura accepting that their relationship was over was the turning point. He didn't see forgiving her as a skill, it was a minor gesture with no consequence that would keep the love of his life at his side. How on earth was forgiving Sakura a sacrifice on his part? How was it difficult?

All of this led to one beyond belief conclusion; his love for Sakura was on a whole other level.

This frightened him more than anything else. More than his overpowering lust for Sakura and more than his anger to Kenji.

All of these thoughts churned in his mind. He was worried he'd scared Sakura, he was afraid of the depth of his feelings to her and he was furious at Kenji for betraying him so.

The matter of the depth of his feelings for Sakura and dealing with the betrayal of a best friend was not an area he specialised in and figured he was going to need to seek some advice from another man, someone more experienced with women. It didn't take him long to figure out who he would go to. Till the advice came through, Sasuke was still going to have to somehow deal with Kenji.

The man he assumed to be his closest friend, and as much as he hated to admit it, the man who he at times _admired_ had committed such a disgusting act of betrayal that it sickened him to think that all of this had transpired without him knowing. How would he face Kenji? What would he do? Half of him wanted to beat him senseless and another half just wanted him to disappear with no drama.

Ironic, that Sasuke was now wishing for Kenji to disappear when Kenji himself not so long ago was wishing Sasuke would disappear from their lives. The two thought rather similarly at times, but it was clear that a line had been overstepped and the pair's friendship was indescribable now, if not none existent.

At least any doubts about whether Sakura was scared of him were cast aside as she snuggled close to him without hesitation. Was she just blinded by her love for him just as he was blinded by his?

Who knew the answers to these questions was beyond Sasuke. All he knew was that he wanted the woman in his arms and he'd work hard to make things work between them. He wanted to be the man would she could come to about anything. More importantly, when the time came that he and Sakura finally slept together, he wanted it to be special for her.

"Sasuke..."

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorr-"

"Stop apologising."

Tilting her head up from the crook of his neck she tried to glance at his face but all she caught was the prominent angle of his jaw line and a very nice whiff of his aftershave.

His command should have been enough to let things go back to normality but it wasn't. Maybe it was the sheer speed at which things had unfolded or the shock of how events played out, Sakura still felt terrible about everything. Fisting his shirt in her hands she felt the desperate need to get her sincere apology to him.

"I just want you to... no, I _need_ you to know that I'm sorry for everything. That I never meant to lie to you so much, that I never wanted you to hurt..."

Sighing and tilting his head a little towards her head he rested there for a moment before replying, "I know that Sakura. I genuinely know. I'm... a little surprised at my ability to understand but I do... if that makes any sense..." With his mouth left open there was so much he wanted to say, but words were failing him and he didn't wish to drag this out anymore than necessary, it needed to be wrapped up.

Pulling her so that she faced him head on he continued, "When you care deep enough for someone, sometimes logic escapes you. Kind of like how I blotched up when we first kissed, going round telling people it meant nothing, when the truth couldn't have been further..."

Sakura remembered that incident. It seemed like _years_ ago. When she over-heard Sasuke telling fellow hockey players that the kiss he shared with Sakura was 'just a kiss' and stemmed from primal urge and nothing else. She was heart-broken, more than she expected, but she still gave Sasuke a second-chance, she took a risk and the return...was love.

Continuing with his words in a gentle tone Sasuke stroked her forearms as she sat in front of him, sprawled over his legs, "Back then, you and I were just beginning, we weren't as serious as we are now and I still managed to mess things up. It seems strangely logically for you to have made this magnitude of drastically _bad_ decisions after your confession back there..."

Sakura wasn't smiling she was simply awe-struck, she hadn't noticed this deeper side to Sasuke before, but she'd always had a feeling that it was there. Sasuke was the type of guy who didn't usually say much, but evidently, he thought quite deeply.

"But Sakura... all of this isn't to say that what you did was _okay_, and I think you know that already. So you have to promise me that from now on you won't ever lie to me again, especially about something as important as what went down with...Kenji."

This was Sakura's first glimpse into the pain Sasuke was feeling about being betrayed by Kenji and she _hated_ to see him hurt over it.

"I promise Sasuke, no more lies... but Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

"What about... Kenji?" She'd whispered his name, she didn't really know whether now was the right time to talk about him but the question sort of slipped out before she gave it much thought.

Sasuke shifted and readjusted Sakura so that she was straddling him just above his knees and had bent inwards, along the curve of his body, as she lay over him, gazing at him eye-to-eye and balanced by his hands holding her.

His jaw set hard and he swallowed heavily, "What about him?"

"Are you going to, um, _do_ anything?"

He let out a short breathe, shaking his head silently from side to side as he glanced down to Sakura's body. His hands shifted and they rest on either side of her legs and he gently rubbed her up and down.

Eyes firmly fixed on Sasuke Sakura's breathing began to pick up and she waited for his reply, desperately trying not to lean forward, kiss him, and throw the conversation to hell.

"He is no longer of any concern for us. He made his choices very clear."

"You wouldn't forgive him?"

His hands stopped as he frowned, "Why would I do that?"

"Because he is your frien-"

"_WAS _my friend Sakura."

Shutting her mouth and nodding profusely Sakura gave him a weak smile as she tried hard to cover the hurt she felt as she saw her best friend Kenji and Sasuke's friendship disappear before her eyes.

Seeing her poor attempt at covering her emotions he raised a hand and cupped her cheek, "You worry too much for others Sakura."

"I worry about you... you are hurting, and I couldn't do anything. I'm hurting you... and hurting him."

"He deserves it" she opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off, "and you know it too Sakura. I know he is one of your closest friends but you _know_ that he's crossed a line. If he is hurting right now, he deserves it."

Sakura accepted that Sasuke was right, but that didn't stop her heart from aching for her friend. His crimes were based around loving her, and how could she fault him for that? If anything, being love was a blessing for the loved. All she felt was pity for her friend, pity because he obviously wasn't acting like he normally did... unless she never really knew him at all.

"He has done wrong there is no questioning that, I just wonder if I have any right to judge him. After all, everything I did was wrong but you forgave me, don't you think that at some point in the future he'd deserve the same?"

Growling a little Sasuke's hands firmly gripped her waist as he hoisted her further up his body and pulled her into his face, "I don't want to talk about that filthy liar, or about how you want me to forgive him. Damn your caring nature, the very nature that I-.. I'll deal with him when I see him, but now..."

With Sakura now sitting right on top of him she suddenly was very aware of what was touching where. She'd worn her typical suit and skirt to school, except today, she wasn't wearing tights. So she was essentially sitting on him with nothing more than underwear.

Her skirt normal sat just above her knees, but with Sasuke's rough handling it had ridden up _high._ Too high for her liking. If Sakura wanted to expose that much flesh she'd have worn hot pants to school, but that wasn't her style, she possessed class that didn't involve showing ass.

Sasuke meanwhile was really enjoying the show, his eyes raked her newly exposed thighs and he was very aware after shifting underneath her that the only things separating him and her were his trousers and her underwear...

_Her underwear..._

Blushing at his mad perverseness Sasuke pulled her forward so she was flat against him and so that she didn't see the subtle change of colour on his cheeks.

Sakura wouldn't have noticed since she was having trouble pulling herself together as she was distinctly beginning to be turned on. Pressed up against his chest, she did notice his heavy breathing but she didn't have long to think about it as his hands were on the move.

With Sakura firmly pressed into his chest Sasuke with heavy breathes gazed down to Sakura's body that was spread all over him. His hands grasped the backs of her thighs and slowly, _achingly slowly_, slid higher. His hands caught the helm of her skirt but didn't stop, he just moved the material with his hands as he watched more and more of Sakura becoming exposed to his hungry eyes.

Sakura's breathes were short and loud, her cheeks satin red, mouth parted open and her eyelids fluttering as she lost herself to something as simple as his touch.

_I'm so weak when he is near me, so weak when he touches me –ahh!_

Taking in a sudden deep breath Sasuke's hands were now firmly gripping her behind.

The feel of her firm behind was intoxicating for Sasuke. He gently squeezed and earned a sinful squeak from his girlfriend. Slowly he began to rub in a circular motion as his hands grazed over her underwear. She was wearing a pale pink underwear with laced edges that hugged itself to the middle of her butt-cheeks.

"Mmm.. Sasuke..."

Chuckling a little at how obviously affected she was he didn't stop, he was too intoxicated himself.

Rather daringly, he slipped his hands beneath her underwear and continued to grope her. Alternating between rubbing and groping Sasuke was enjoying himself, and it was becoming rather evident beneath his trousers.

One hand slipped down her crack and began to stroke her, but as gentle as he was it only took one touch in that area from his hand to have Sakura feel both uncomfortable and aroused.

"Sasuke!" She'd tried to push off of him, as a gut reaction, but the arm that wasn't with an occupied hand gripped her hard around her torso and pushed her back on him.

Sakura moaned and wriggled beneath him, trapped by his arm and felt a little thrown by his actions. She wouldn't deny it though, she was turned on.

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered to her, "Sakura..."

Swallowing heavily words escaped her and she simply moaned in response, Sasuke's hands were still rubbing her and in her current position he had access to a lot. By now her legs were straddling his and her upper body had been pressed firmly into his chest, this left her ass lifted slightly in the air with her legs spread out, leaving herself very _open_.

His tongue darted out licking her ear lobe, then he bit her, _hard_.

Sakura shrieked and she began to wriggle beneath him even more. Sasuke found it hard to keep her in place. He was exciting her and that excited him.

Pulling his head up again his eyes went back to her ass, he couldn't see his hand anymore from the angle he was sitting at.

"Sasuke...!" His finger had stopped over her opening, and it was gently applying pressure.

Sakura opened her eyes and tried to push herself up and off him, she was a little uncomfortable in her position but the pressure from his finger was even worse. She was a virgin and having something put _in there_ was going to be uncomfortable, but that didn't stop her heart from racing, her cheeks flushing and her core beginning to throb.

Suddenly Sasuke slid out from underneath her, lifted her by her hips and had her now pressed hard into the sofa with her ass up in the air. Leaning over her, one hand went now to grip her core from the front and another went straight to grab her breast tightly, swiftly slipping beneath her buttoned shirt and bra cup.

"ahh!" Her moan was muffled by the sofa and the friction of her cheek rubbing against the suede was rough.

Sasuke, panting hard and heavy now was leaned over her predatorily, with his mouth above her neck he licked her and she wriggled. His grip was firm however, so as she tried to move he readjusted himself with a groan over her and countered her movements quickly.

"Sakura..._Sakura..."_

His voice was low, it was like a growling wolf and she almost didn't recognise it.

His hands made quick work with her breast and had restarted stroking her below. She buckled and ended up pushing herself into his touch which made her cry out even more.

Taking her ear lobe between his teeth he hissed to her, "Tell me to stop... tell me, because if you don't this is going to happen here and now...hot and heavy..._rough_..."

Eyes widening at his warning and her heart skipping a beat, Sakura realised this was no laughing matter.

"Sasuke _stop!"_

At her command he instantly let go of her, flipped her so her back was to the sofa and she collapsed beneath him.

Looking up to Sasuke she saw primal _desire_ in his hot dark black eyes that were now so fixated on her eyes.

She panted heavily, her hands now went to her throat and mouth as she tried to regain her breath.

Sasuke meanwhile was trying to do the same, he grunted a little and pushed off the sofa hard taking several steps away from her.

Hand on the back of his neck, "Sakura... I..I.."

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

This hunger Sasuke kept feeling around Sakura was getting stronger and he'd once again frightened himself back there. He really was going to have her. He'd imagined so many wicked fantasies and images. Him pushing himself deep in her, her cries, placing her in positions she'd never heard of...

_STOP!_ He raged at himself in his mind. He was no slave to his emotions, to his lust.

He was Uchiha Sasuke.

"...Sasuke..."

Glancing to her form that was now lifting herself off the sofa and coming towards him, he snapped his hand up and motioned for her to stop.

Cautiously keeping distance between them he spoke, "I don't think you should be near me right now... if we...again... I won't be able to stop, I-"

Daringly Sakura snatched his outstretched hand and placed it over her heart, "You feel that?"

Eyes a little wide at her he tried hard to concentrate on his hand... on the ragging pulse beneath his hand.

"You aren't the only teenager born with spiralling hormones you know?" She was smirking at him... using one of _his_ trademark moves!

"Sasuke... I love you, and I trust you. But above all else, if you wanted to, I'd let you..."

"That's not the point Sakura... back there" he motioned his head to her sofa, "... I really wanted to take you... to do things to you..." Sighing he continued, "As a man I feel things like these so much stronger, so much more like a _desire_ that I cannot control!"

Sakura could feel the burn of the blush across her cheek as she allowed her mind to swim in the gutters of her fantasies for a few seconds.

Smiling a little as she shamefully pulled her mind from the gutter she said, "But you stopped."

Opening his mouth to retort, he found no words.

Stepping a few more steps forward she reached out to him and engulfed him in a tight embrace which he returned.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"How about we go and see a movie after all?"

"Sounds like a good idea..."

"Yeah, being out and about in public will force you to _control _yourself." She teased with a grin.

"...Why would being in public stop me?"

X – x – x – x – X

Is it hot in here or is it just me? **O/O**

Well everyone, **what did you think?**

This was one of the reasons I changed the rating to M, was I right in doing so?

More importantly, **what did you think about Sakura and Sasuke's little risk-ay scene hmmm? ^-^**

Also, **did you enjoy their thoughts?**

I can't WAIT to hear what you think, so if you fancy a virtual cookie or two please drop a review!

(Lyrical coolness haha!)

All the best!

M


	27. Chapter 27

Good morning/afternoon/evening ladies and gents! (depending where you are in our great big beautiful planet!)

I'd like to do a big shout out to my wonderfully international readers! According to my stats these are where my lovely readers come from and I'm beyond TRILLED that this story has managed to reach people from so many different countries! Check out to see if your country is listed below! = )

**United States, Philippines, Canada, United Kingdom, Antigua and Barbuda, India, Germany, United Arab Emirates, Romania, Finland, Lebanon, Jamaica, Fiji, Singapore, Australia, Malaysia, France, Spain, Bulgaria, New Zealand, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Cape Verde, Slovakia, Greece, Kuwait, Slovenia, Hong Kong, Puerto Rico, Sweden, Aruba, Croatia, Russian Federation, Egypt, Ireland, Korea, Norway, Jersey, Poland and Hungary!**

How awesome?

My friendship group is incredibly international and I feel PRIVILEDGED that my reader base is too!

So here's a little something for you my readers, after you read this chapter drop me a review on what you thought _AND_ tell me what's happening where you are! So what is the weather like? Anything cool happening where you are?

As you may have realised I am from England (UK) and this year is a pretty big year for us. We have our Queen's Diamond Jubilee Celebrations and we have the Olympics headed our way too!

If nothing big is happening where you are, tell me something you love about where you live, something the greater public may not know about!

Looking forward to hearing from you all !

And of course, let's not forget my review replies:

**iHeartStar**: Hunny, when I was 18 I hadn't had a real boyfriend either! Take your time finding a man and never feel compelled to jump into bed simply because society says so! ; ) And your review made perfect sense and I loved it! I love how you always manage to pick up on the subtle points of this story, it's something a lot of people miss and you've nailed it on the head, really! So thanks! And super glad that previous scene was to your liking ; ) I'll admit it was super hard writing it but the end result seems to have been a thumbs up from most reviewers so party time for me hehe! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit more slow but again, necessary character development really! Lovely hearing from you as always!

**Saiyuri Haruno:** Hehe! Glad you liked the lime, and yep, I really have my bets on Sasu-chan being a REAL pervert! It is just so unbelievable...that its believable : P Hope you enjoy this chapter too and look forward to hearing what you think!

**LilyVampire:** awww I love your rambling reviews, they make me smile so much! As for the lime, so happy you thought it was realistic! And believe you me, there are times when I write about Sasuke that I think to myself, gosh, if only I had a man like him! #AGirlCanDream haha! Hope you like this chapter too! I have a feeling you will! It's totally different from last week's chapter but nonetheless it should be (fingers-crossed) to your liking! P.s. Thanks for the support on the updates-front. I try my hardest to update, but sometimes, it's just impossible to get them in weekly, as evident from this later than usual update!

**Raikiri80:** Hiya! So glad you are enjoying the story so far and I'd definitely use the word 'turbulent' to describe the plot so far haha! Oh what I do to my poor beloved characters! Regardless, I'm super happy to see a review from you and even happier that you've enjoyed everything so far! Fingers-crossed I'll be able to keep up my standards and keep things to your liking! : ) Thanks again for the review and hope to hear from you again!

**SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm: **Ahh you've noticed my role reversal! YEAY! It's a little something I've had planned for some time now, and now that I've managed to actually write it out I feel relieved! I just felt like it's really so typical for women to keep secrets in a relationship nowadays instead of our typical ideals that it's always the man who is hiding something. And besides, Sakura is so head strong I can genuinely imagine her doing something like this! The Sasuke Kenji situation is definitely going to be tough, there's absolutely no way around it, Kenji crossed a line he shouldn't have and there are obviously going to be consequences. As for what they will be... well guess you are just going to have to wait and see! : ) Hope you enjoy this chapter too, compared to the previous one its quite the change in pace! Although, anything would be a change in pace compared to that lime haha! I've rambled enough, enjoy and hope to hear from you again : )

**Bumper-chan**: Hiya! Thanks for subscribing to the story and super glad you are enjoying it so far! Sorry it's not ice hockey : ( I don't know enough about it to write about it, although it's good to know you are into it, I enjoy finding out what people enjoy : ) And I'm so glad you find Kenji fits in well, I know lots of readers hate OCs but I think it was necessary for this fiction because no current naruto character can take his role, plus, it lets readers make an honest judgement about him without influence from the anime or manga! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter too and lovely to hear from you : )

_Et voil__à__..._

MILTON HILL CHAPTER 27

It was a relatively quiet Thursday evening in the city centre. Usually you couldn't walk down this high street without having to side-step someone, ram into a slow paced tourist or overtake a push-chair. The general ambiance was gentler but the blaring lights of the high street stores remained the same along with the strange sensation of the street seemingly flickering to life as LCD banner advertisements blared their promotions.

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the cinema hand in hand having just watched a movie. The pair were glad they decided to go out and simply have some time to relax in their partner's presence. On top of that, it seemed like the occasional bitter cold breeze that blew threw had dulled their electrifying nerve ends and started to drain their bodies of their over active hormones.

Lately things had been far too chaotic and it had obviously taken its toll on the pair and their relationship. It was high time that they had their chance to be happy, enjoy themselves and watch their feelings bloom.

Chatting about the Greek mythology based movie the pair cracked jokes about the corny lines, expressed awe over the experience of watching in 3D and giggled over small inconsistent mistakes they'd managed to pick out from the movie. Although the majority of the mistakes had been pointed out by Sasuke and Sakura joked about how with his vision he'd make a fantastic fighter pilot. That wasn't to say she agreed with that career path for him, she would never want Sasuke to serve on the line of duty. It was a selfish request, but when it came to Sasuke she didn't feel any shame in now fully acknowledging her self-centred behaviour flaw.

The hand that grasped hers was warm and she welcomed the warmth. Even after wrapping up in a fluffy over coat and a white woolly scarf Sakura was still a little cold. She now regretted not picking up her matching white hat and gloves.

Peeking over to Sasuke, she wondered how he wasn't freezing. All he had on was one over-coat and that was it. She jokingly insisted that he wore one of her scarves but the Uchiha scoffed and simply headed out of her apartment with whatever apparel he had on during the day.

"It's rude to stare Sakura."

Grinning she replied, "Would you rather I didn't look at you?"

Feeling his grasp around her hand tighten she giggled at his response which was a very obvious, _no._

"You're still cold aren't you?" He peeked a glance over to her and noticed that she kept readjusting her scarf around her neck with it now wrapped it a little over her mouth.

Sasuke didn't like that his view of her face was obstructed... especially the view of her lips.

"It's beyond me that your limbs aren't falling off. How are _you_ not cold?"

Smirking he replied, "Guess I've just got a better metabolism than you, _little one_."

He ruffled her hair as if to emphasis her lack of height compared to him.

Jaw-dropped and open wide she drew her hand back and slapped him across his arm, "_Little one?_ You did not just call me 'little'..."

Smirking and jogging forward a little, Sasuke took a sharp left into one of the stores they were passing by. Frowning but following suit she wondered what he was up to.

The onslaught of heat that hit her as she entered the store was so welcoming that Sakura shivered in delight.

_Why am I this cold? It's not like anyone else is feeling the chill like me_...

Peeking around at the people in the store, there were only a handful of people as wrapped up as she was. Most were casually dressed with light jackets and no scarves or gloves were in sight.

Realising she was following Sasuke she scanned the area ahead of her to find him, and she did. He was standing beside a series of shelves with an array of woolly hats on display.

As she walked over to him she saw him pick a few hats off the shelf. She watched as he frowned and glanced back and forth between two. One hat was white and similar to a beanie hat. A very light pattern of snowflakes was imprinted on it and it was definitely something she would buy if she was out on a shopping spree for a winter wardrobe.

The other was a dark navy hat, again beanie, with a rather large beige button sown on at the back of the hat. No heavy patterns, the only distinction was the beige button engraved with a rather elaborate initial of the brand and a matching small brand image sewn on the front of the hat with silver thread.

As she got a closer look at the navy hat she actually noticed that the button's engraved crevices were lined with silver paint that shone when the light hit it. It was like a subtle beauty that everyone wouldn't notice.

Biting her bottom lip with a small grin she couldn't stop, she looked to Sasuke and was wondering what he was thinking. He looked so deep in concentration, his brows were furrowed, eyes squinting and squeezed his lips tightly together.

Lifting her hand she gently touched his forehead with her finger tips and snapped him out of his deep concentration. He looked at her smiling face and felt his face relax.

"Is one of these hats going to be for me?"

"Yeah... Just thinking that this white one would suit you more."

"You'd be right... but..."

She took both hats from him and set the white beanie hat back on the display shelf. Walking around him as she went further down the display unit she picked up a set of matching gloves and scarf to the navy hat. As she walked back to him she put the navy beanie hat on her head. It didn't really match what she was wearing but that wasn't much of an issue right now.

Rather cheekily, she ripped the security tag that bound the pair of gloves together and reached for Sasuke's hands trying to put them on him. He got the hint and took the gloves and put them on. Meanwhile Sakura began to wrap the matching scarves around her neck, and then around Sasuke's.

The matching gloves were navy blue too and on the inner side of both gloves, near where the glove ended on one's wrist, showed a tiny beige button that matched the one sitting on the back of her beanie hat. Similarly on the scarf they were both wearing now there was a large sewn on image of the brand and its elaborate insignia that stuck out rather brightly with the silver threads used.

Grinning as she glanced up to him she grabbed both his hands and dragged him over to the thin but long mirror that had been squeezed between the display units. Tucking herself neatly to his side both Sasuke and Sakura looked at the sight before them.

Sakura smiled with her navy beanie hat and had now replaced her scarf with the matching equivalent, Sasuke too now wore the same scarf and its matching gloves. With the pair tucked into one another side-by-side it was a lovely set of accessories that really connected the pair together. One's eyes could see no distinction between the two and the flow of navy between them was partly to blame.

"The white beanie hat would suit me more... but somehow, I think that suits _us_ better."

With a triumphant smile she stared at Sasuke's reflection in the mirror as he glanced between the pair of matching accessories they wore. Looking at her threw the mirror he raised one eyebrow.

"Who knew you could be so cheesy and cliché, Sakura..."

Her face fell but she tried hard not to show it. She knew she was being rather 'lovey-dovey' and a tad bit cliché but she couldn't help but feel like this was a lovely idea. Like the matching accessories stood for more than labelling the pair as boyfriend and girlfriend. In her eyes, she wanted to emphasis _their_ bond, a bond that no one else could see nor feel the strength of. That's why she went for the navy beanie...because it was a colour she knew Sasuke would wear and that it would suit him very much.

_Isn't that why he'd picked the navy hat, because that was more in-line with his taste?_

Sakura was pulled from her inner-thoughts and rambling with the sharp tug from Sasuke's arm that had now wrapped around her waist. Looking at the mirror's reflection she noticed him looking direct at her, not through the mirror. Turning her eyes to face his, she saw the slightest sign of a smile on his face that was just blown way out of proportion in her mind with his upward turned eyebrows.

He looked _touched_.

No quicker had she seen that expression had he leaned over, rest his chin on her shoulder and said, "It's great."

Blushing and grateful that he couldn't see she fisted his coat and mumbled into his hair that now obstructed her view slightly, "...You ass..."

Chuckling he drew back and pulled off the accessories that they were wearing, heading straight for the till with Sakura a few steps behind him. There was only one person ahead of them in the queue and as they weaved around the snake-like barrier for longer queues Sakura bumped into Sasuke's back as he suddenly stopped and whipped his body around.

Rubbing her nose lightly she looked up to her boyfriend, "Sasuke...what the-?"

The concentration in his eyes stopped Sakura from finishing her question. He was looking over her head with a mouth slightly parted and frowning once again. His eyes were following something she could tell, turning around quickly to see what he was looking at she found herself staring at the back of the head of a tall long-haired blonde girl. Glancing back to Sasuke's gaze to make sure she was looking in the right direction, she was now certain that's who he was staring at.

Sasuke had now opened his mouth, took a little breathe in as if he was going to call out something but he stopped himself as the blonde turned around. Looking back to the blonde Sakura saw a pleasant looking girl, brown eyes, tiny nose and pale pink lips. She wasn't exactly a beauty but she looked sweet, although the artificial colour of her hair became more obvious as Sakura saw the blonde's dark brown eye brows and slightly more evident dark roots.

Looking back to Sasuke she asked, "Do you know her Sasuke?"

Shaking his head a little and taking her hand and looked at her and spoke, "No I don't, I thought she was someone else. I made a mistake, come on let's go pay."

Dragging her along towards the till which now had an available counter Sakura couldn't help herself from looking back towards the blonde and wonder who Sasuke thought she was.

Sasuke had just finished paying for their goods when he saw her looking back to the blonde he mistook for someone else.

With the bag of accessories in one hand, he reached out and took her hand again and led them out the store, "Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"The girl back there."

Glancing down to her feet again Sakura felt a little embarrassed that she'd been so obviously 'disturbed' by the blonde.

"I was... just wondering who it was you thought she was."

Letting go of her hand he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Sakura instantly missed the warmth of his palm as he held hers and cursed her emotional weakness for the boy next to her.

"An old school friend, from back in Reethem Town."

"Your old home town?"

"Yeah... It just threw me a little, that girl back there reminded me of her and now of my old home..."

His hand came down from his neck as he opened the doors to the store and ushered her out. Once outside he reached for her hand and gripped it tightly.

The pair stopped just outside the store. Sakura's available hand fumbled with her scarf and she looked everywhere but at him.

She couldn't help it, she just didn't like the fact that she knew so little about him, his old home town, his old friends, this _girl._ Who was she? Were they best friends or childhood crushes? Why did Sasuke leave his old town?

Nothing.

She suddenly felt like she knew nothing about him, and that maybe, this mysterious blonde knew more about him than she did. Curse her insecurities.

She silently ached.

"Sakura"

At her name she looked up to Sasuke, he was staring at her, not hard, but with enough attention to pick up on a few signs of worry that flickered across Sakura's face.

"You don't have to worry. She wasn't an ex-girlfriend or whatever... she was just a friend."

"I wasn't worried or anything..." Sakura mumbled as she ducked her mouth into her scarf and cast her eyes to the side.

Sasuke couldn't help it, she looked _adorable_.

Gently he used his index finger to hook around her scarf and drag it down before lightly pressing his lips to hers.

A little thrown by his sudden display of affection, and in public no less, she stood as still as a statue.

Smirking Sasuke readjusted her scarf as he drew back a little, still hunched over and at her eye-level.

"You are incredibly adorable when you're jealous..."

"I'm not jealous!" Sakura instantly replied back, slightly louder than she wished to have been.

Grinning like a cat, Sasuke simply 'hmmed' as if to agree with her, when secretly he wanted to stir things a little.

"I... I want to know more about... your past..." Sakura was mumbling once again as she fiddled with her fingers and occasionally glanced up to her boyfriend.

Wrapping an arm around her back Sasuke drew her into his chest, "Whatever you want to know I will tell you."

"Really?"

Nodding, he added, "Just not tonight, it's pretty late and we've got school tomorrow."

Sakura agreed, glancing at her watched she noticed it was nearly 11:30pm, well past her usual 'bed-time'.

"Let's go back to yours, I'll call a cab from there and head home."

"You don't want me to drop you off?"

"I want you to go to bed and get as much sleep as you can. Night time driving is dangerous when you are tired."

He lifted his arm away from her waist and gently caressed her cheek. Feeling secure and loved Sakura smiled back and took his hand in hers as they walked over to a bus stop, waiting to head back to her apartment.

As they sat side by side on the bus-stop bench Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's and whispered, "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For everything..."

Leaning his own head back against hers he replied, "Sakura... I meant what I said back at yours..."

_I love you..._

Smiling and drowning in the warmth that now eradiated from her heart, she replied, "That's all I'll ever need." She knew he didn't really want to say those three words too often, she just got the feeling that for him even saying it once was a rare occurrence itself, but it didn't matter to her. Because she finally knew that they'd cemented their bond and that they were closer now than ever before.

It didn't take very long for their bus to arrive as it parked up to their stop. A fellow commuter had waved it over to make sure it stopped for them.

"And Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too..."

Sharing a glance the couple squeezed each other's hands before boarding the bus back to her apartment.

X – x – x – x – x – x

Ooh I know, it's shorter than usual but it needed to be... Gomen! *bows*

So did we enjoy their little lovy-dovy excursion into town? I sure did. I felt like it was a little 'reward' they both deserved after all the heart ache and drama they'd been through.

Don't we all wish we had a man to make us feel so loved like Sasuke? #AGirlCanDream! ^ -^

But don't worry, Sasuke and Kenji will have their 'meeting' soon and God only knows how that is going to play out!

A little nudge at a future plot line was dropped in here, hopefully you've noticed? ; )

And don't forget ladies and gents, **review** and give me a little shout out about your **home nation!**

I'm really looking forward to seeing a truly diverse review response : )

Huge amount of love and virtual cookies are being handed out to you all as we speak.

I hope you're all well and until the chapter update...

M


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys!

Hope you're all well... A little question to ask you all... did you see my one-shot called **Steps **?

It's a SasuSaku one-shot (obviously) and I wrote it because I fancied a little change. So far the feedback has been good (if not a little limited : ( ) and I'd love to know what you guys thought!

Follow the link above to my profile and you'll see it there! Can't wait to hear what you all think.

As usual, serious respect for the people I'm shouting out below for reviewing the last chapter and their amazing reviews:

**LilyVampire:** You were my 200th reviewer! Woooop! Thank you so much for making that milestone! : ) Nice to see you picked up on the blonde from before, as for what lay in store and whether she'll actually be part of the story ...well... you'll have to wait and see I'm afraid! (Also kind of because I'm not 100% sure of the future plot yet hehe! ) Ahh thanks so much for your description of Slovenia! It actually sounds like a tiny paradise! Capital of culture? I'd probably love it then, because I'm like you and don't enjoy the whole "let's go get drunk!" as a night out... I enjoy the simpler things of life : ) As ever, I'm in debt for all your reviews and sincerely hope you'll like this chapter! All the best!

**iHeartStar**: Nice one for taking not of the blonde girl... I kind of wanted to shake things up a little on their date, horrible I know, but at least the whole thing was all wonderful and fine so no drama there! And you've got it, Sakura doesn't actually know anything about Sasuke's past and it's funny how this only just occurred to her. All the drama was keeping her preoccupied! But yeah, Sasuke's past was eventually be addressed soon enough. And wooop Philippines! I have a friend from there : ) she's always dying to go back and visit her family for the holidays and that video was pretty awesome thanks for the link! I'd love to visit there, and may be someday I will! Bring on tropical weather, I love heat! Even humid heat! Anyway, I really want to thank you for all your constant reviews so far, they're really motivating and make me want to keep writing! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too and hope to hear from you again! : )

**Saiyuri Haruno: **Heya! Glad to see you're excited... ahh the two things you're excited about are pretty important things and one of them is addressed in this chapter... but the other isn't! It'll be coming your way pretty soon though! : ) Hope you'll like this chapter! I'm a little scared to release it because I know everyone wants things to 'go down' differently...! Anyway, I'm rambling, enjoy and hope to hear from you again!

**Raikiri80: **ahhh so glad you liked it! I really liked typing it up, although it was a semi-pain to edit for some reason... It's about time those two got some happy times! Interesting view, 'calm before the storm' hadn't thought of it that way : ) Thanks for subscribing to the story! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and hope to hear from you too!

New Subscribers / Favourites Adding:

**XXDragonDemonXX **– Thanks for choosing to follow Milton Hill! Hopefully you've enjoyed it all so far and if you get a chance drop a review to tell me what you think! thanks! : )

**Katkat024** – Thanks for favourite-ing the story, hopefully you're enjoying it so far and I'd be so grateful if you could drop and review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks again for the favourite!

_Here we go ladies and gents..._

MILTON HILL CHAPTER 28

As Sakura drove to school with her radio blaring her thoughts were mainly preoccupied with the possible preparations of the midterm blow-out party next week. It was a sort of tradition for houses to have end of term parties and this one was under question because of the possibility of having no venue... and being strapped for cash.

Leaf's budget had been rather tight recently, the Head of School was restricting money flow to all houses purposefully, apparently the priority for Milton Hill right now was to develop and invest in new facilities like a possible extension to the Science department, or upgrading the ageing computers in the IT department.

Sakura wasn't bitter about the cut-backs, just disappointed that she wouldn't be able to top the last Leaf party where they'd hired a huge hall in Pentworth Town with a great deal on food and drinks – strictly non-alcoholic of course. Pentworth was one of those towns that had so much character because it never really moved with the times. The hall wasn't decorated in a totally Victorian manner, but the layout of the entire place was grand. The perfect place for great memories to be made.

She'd never be able to top that end of term blow-out, she knew that, but she wasn't going to quit.

Many houses had dropped out of their blow-out parties and instead opted to roll over an amount for the following blow-out party. It was a nice move, one Sakura had considered doing herself. As things stood, she didn't really want to go for the idea because of the backlash of disappointment from her house-mates. They deserved some sort of reward.

There had to be some sort of compromise.

That was her last thought to do with the blow-out party as she parked her car and gazed forward to Leaf.

It was going to be a tense day.

Exiting her car and heading to her small office she wondered how things would play out. There was no beating around the bush anymore, Kenji had outright overstepped the line and whether she liked it or not there would be consequences.

She didn't really want him to suffer as he undoubtedly would do, but she realised that this wasn't only her call.

It was Sasuke's too.

Because beside the fact that Kenji had gone behind Sasuke's back and made several advances on Sakura, he'd betrayed Sasuke in so many more ways. He lied to his face so many times and with every extra lie the severity of the betrayal only got worse.

She hoped Sasuke would eventually be able to get some closure over this matter and hopefully it wouldn't be over Kenji's dead body. But the more she remembered the night she confessed everything to him the more her heart ached for him. He'd been hurt, badly.

But somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that as much as Sasuke would want to kill Kenji, it wouldn't be that simple. It wasn't easy to see but those two formed such a bond so quickly. Where Naruto and Kenji grew closer over time, Kenji and Sasuke were the kind of buddies who spent a week together and felt like it could have been a year. There was this effortless ease when they sat together, ate together, and oddly enough their competition over her affection may have simply strengthen that bond. Their trust was overwhelming to say the least. Sakura hadn't seen that kind of friendship blossom in... well, she'd _never_ seen friendship bloom like that. It was quiet, subtle and barely visible, but they trusted each other, immensely. Which was why Kenji's actions just didn't _fit _and why Sasuke was so _hurt _by this entire situation.

Could he find it in himself to forgive Kenji? Sakura knew he'd expressed some sort of understanding to Kenji's feelings but that was it. Maybe after he 'slept on it' he'd be able to make a judgement call on what to do.

She'd arrived a lot earlier than usual in Leaf, she needed time to gather her thoughts for the busy day ahead. Just because she had the most dramatic love life didn't mean her academic one was going to stop. With a few midterm tests headed her way next week she needed to make sure she was ready to roll.

Peeping into the main senior common room she didn't see a soul.

Not even Sasuke.

She wasn't terribly surprised, it was well over an hour before the school day began but she couldn't help but wonder how pleasant a surprise it would have been if he had been around.

Sighing, her thoughts drifted to the simple but moving date they had last night.

_It's a shame the weather isn't cold enough to wear my new hat and gloves._

On the other side of school campus a lone figure stood, leaning against a large willow tree. Its leaves gently swayed with the light breeze that could barely be felt.

With his eyes closed he remembered the reason he was here.

Late last night, at around about midnight he got a text.

_Be at Watson Field tomorrow at 7am. _

His screen blared at him and strained his eyes as he lay in bed, a large lump had formed in his throat at the prospect of what could happen.

So here he was, waiting and trying hard not to anticipate what could be coming his way. He'd arrived just a little before 7am to scout the field, he really didn't know what he was walking into but a little bit of extra caution never hurt anybody.

The sound of footsteps along the small pedestrian path beside the field caught his attention. He didn't move. He stayed leaning against the tree until this other person walked onto the field too.

Gazing dead ahead of himself his black spiky hair came into view.

"Sasuke."

"Kenji."

He shifted off the tree a little, standing firmly and facing him head on. This entire scenario really surprised him, from the late night text from Sasuke to the location of their meeting. He didn't really know what was going on. He expected some sort reaction from Sasuke after what he did, but calling him out to one of Milton Hill's unkept fields at 7am wasn't it just one day after he found out the truth, was not it.

They simply stood there, staring at each other. His black eyes burned silently with fury, and his chestnut eyes took it all in with a sliver of humility.

_Maybe he is trying to give me a chance to apologise? _

"Sasuke... about what happened-"

"Shut up."

Frowning a little Kenji stopped talking.

Sasuke took a step towards him, he was struggling to find what to say to Kenji. He'd been thinking about this meeting all night after his date with Sakura and came up with countless different ways things could play out. He didn't like any of them. Even in his craziest of ideas of killing Kenji he still found no solace.

_Screw it... I'm going to wing it._

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kenji chuckled in his mind, _you never were good with words Sasuke_.

Looking to the field of greenery around him he waited before he replied.

"I don't really know how to explain to you what happened Sasuke but I... all I can say is that I lost my better judgement and my feelings for Saku- ... for her clouded my mind."

He didn't want to say her name, he felt like it could make explaining things easier. He knew Sasuke was generally a protective person of things he valued, keeping a lot to himself. This would undoubtedly include his girlfriend and if mentioning her name could set him off then Kenji would avoid saying it.

"And the lies?"

He now looked to Sasuke, but only for the briefest of moments before shifting his gaze to the grass beneath their feet. Kenji drew a breathe in, trying to find what to say but his mouth simply hung loose.

"All of those days we hung out, everyday, you just lied. On the coach to our hockey match, again, you lied. Effortlessly."

"It wasn't... I don't..."

Funny how now all of his words escaped him.

"What, Kenji? Explain, because I'm having trouble understanding!" His voice had risen slightly, not terribly high. He was trying so hard to keep himself in control. He didn't know why he was showing restraint, maybe it was the exhaustion of the last fight he had, with Sakura, or maybe... maybe it was because he subconsciously didn't want an all out fight with his ex-best friend.

"I lost myself Sasuke! Lost myself completely to my emotions! I never meant to hurt you or Sakura!"

If only Kenji knew that he was right about something. Hearing Sakura's name fall from his lips really did make Sasuke that much angrier.

"But I swear to you, if I could go back, if I could change things, I would!... I know it's a lame excuse, a pitiful reply but it is how I really feel!"

"You're right. It is a pitiful excuse... and as for your 'intentions'... you never meant to hurt Sakura or me? Well then why the hell did you kiss her so many times _behind my back_ and then have the audacity to _lie to my face_ every day there after?"

So much for staying in control.

Kenji grasped his head with one hand, the other tried to gesture something, but nothing came from it.

"Sasuke... I love her... and it blinded me..."

"Shut up! What do you know about love? Huh?"

"I know that it makes you do the craziest of things... like betraying one of your best friends..." Kenji's voice was close to a whisper now. The shame and guilt of everything that had happened was weighing on him, and suddenly, he didn't feel like fighting. He wanted the hurtful comments, the glares and all of Sasuke's anger. He deserved it.

Sasuke wanted so badly to shout back at him that he was wrong. That his actions had nothing to do with the fact that he was blinded by love, that every single mistake he made was all his fault.

But he couldn't.

Like he'd admitted to Sakura in their heated argument, he knew that when he stepped on the scene of Milton Hill something had already blossomed between Sakura and Kenji. It pained him to think about it but the truth was that this wasn't _entirely_ his fault.

It was everyone's fault.

It was Sakura's fault for being unable to decipher her feelings for Sasuke sooner, for lieing to him and protecting Kenji.

It was Kenji's fault for going behind his back, making moves on his girlfriend... for loving her.

It was Sasuke's fault for coming imbetween what was already there, for being a late arrival at Milton Hill... for loving her too.

Singled out, none of these 'faults' were good enough to warrant hatred, but all together they'd manage to create the biggest disaster they'd seen in their short lifetimes.

"Love does mess with your head... I know..." Sasuke was trying to pull it together, to find some kind of end to this, "...but it doesn't _make_ you do anything Kenji... that is all down to you. And what you did was act like a complete dick."

"I know... I just hope you can understand... even a little bit"

"Your actions? No. I never will. All I 'understand' is your feelings for her. But take this _only_ as a threat..."

He'd stepped forward now, standing dead ahead of Kenji with the most sinister aura Kenji had ever seen as he continued, "...Get over her, or else..."

Kenji probably would never know what possessed him to reply and he suspected he'd be lying on his death-bed with this same perplexing thought as to _why_ he replied as he did, "And if I don't?"

A swift and hard fist to his gut answered his question.

"Arrrghhh!" Kenji collapsed to his knees coughing and clutching his stomach.

"If you don't, then things are going to get real messy Kenji."

Kenji wheezed out, "Got it..."

Coughing some more he'd finally managed to catch his breath, "Lower cut punch to the gut? What was my face not as inviting?"

"No. It was definitely was more inviting, it's just that if I punched your face I'd undoubtedly break something and Sakura would be annoyed."

Crouching down in front of Kenji on the floor he continued, "...but by going for your gut I get to hurt you and spare Sakura more drama."

"...arrghhh... aren't you Mr. Considerate."

"I try."

Falling back on to his butt Kenji continued to clutch his gut. He definitely wouldn't tell Sakura. He had his pride as a man too.

Sasuke stood up and watched as he writhed in pain, one eye squinted shut and his chestnut hair now a mess.

"Clean yourself up before registration in Leaf."

He turned and began walking away.

"Sasuke.", Kenji had shifted and now rest on both of his knees. With no second thought he threw both arms to the floor and pressed his forehead against the field.

"I'm...I'm _so sorry..._"

His last words were so quiet Sasuke almost didn't hear him. Sasuke had paused and gave the smallest of glances to Kenji behind him before setting off once more.

_I know you are... you idiot, but that doesn't mean I forgive you...yet_

In that one glance Sasuke thought he saw a tear fall down Kenji's cheek, but he purposefully didn't look long enough to figure out if he was right. If he was crying then so be it. He'd been instrumental in this mess and he deserved to feel shameful.

At least he'd manage to get a punch in, that certainly relieved a lot of pent up anger.

Kenji didn't realise it, but as his crouched their crying...he was smiling. He knew Sasuke hadn't forgiven him yet, but he was the kind of guy to really appreciate both sides of an argument. That's what made him as amazing as he was.

That's what made him the better choice for Sakura...

"Ahhh... shit..." Collapsing back to the floor Kenji cradled his head in his hands as he came to terms with his utter defeat and why in the grand scheme of things, this may be better for all of them.

He found her in her office, typing away at her laptop and shuffling through some papers.

Throwing his bag beside hers he collapsed on her small sofa and she instantly joined him at his side for the usual morning pleasantries and kisses.

As she ran her hand over his fist he flinched.

"Sasuke, are you hurt?"

"Che, no."

_Kenji that bastard... he had a harder gut than I anticipated._

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

Did that play out as you thought?

It didn't for me, even thought I know these characters like the back of my hand haha!

**Review please! **Let me know what you are thinking!

Just before I leave, I want to point out that sometimes when all you want to do is scream, shout and pummel something six-inches away from death... you just don't. It's a mysterious phenomena... and Sasuke has just experienced it. Have you?

Don't forget to check out my SasuSaku One-Shot called **Steps** if you haven't done already, I think you'll enjoy it. If you like it enough, review and I'll consider doing another one-shot : )

Thank you

M


End file.
